


Dead Last

by Porcinelove



Category: Bill Compton - Fandom, Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 107,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcinelove/pseuds/Porcinelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story picks up about a month after Dead Ever After ended. I was disappointed with the way the author ended the book series and felt the need to write a proper, satisfying ending. Just as with the TV series, I feel the books should have ended with Sookie and Bill together and this is my attempt to give them the HEA I feel those two characters deserve. I also tried to stick with the style and tone of the books these characters originally came from. This is a work in progress and I will continue to post chapters as I write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

That morning I woke with an uneasy feeling. As soon as the fog of sleep cleared from my brain, the issue came back to me. Sam. I’d really screwed up. About 4 weeks earlier we’d had sex and things had gone down hill from there. Not sure what I’d been thinking, obviously, I hadn’t been thinking. Or, I’d let my hormones do the thinking. Maybe it was the effects of the cluviel dor, maybe I was rebounding from Eric. Most likely a combination of several things. Sam has always been my friend. And, now he was my business partner. I should have left it at that. Sam was still very distant since he died and I brought him back. I tried to talk to him about everything and he completely shut me out. Things between us had unraveled quickly from there. Though shifter brains are harder to read than regular humans, I could feel his regret towards me and our one time foray into the carnal. At this point we were mostly just avoiding each other and I resolved to try and address this problem today.

I got out of bed and went straight into the shower. The hot water seemed to steam out some of my tension and it strengthened my resolve. I shampooed my hair and scrubbed every inch of skin with my new loofa, shaved my legs and then climbed out of the shower. With a towel wrapped around my body, and one on my head, I went into the kitchen and started the coffee. I was working the early shift today.

The phone rang as I was heading back into my bedroom to get dressed. 

“Hello Sookie,” said the familiar voice, “It’s Remy”. Remy Savoy had been married briefly to my cousin Hadley, a troubled young woman. She and Remy had a son, Hunter, before Hadley abandoned them. Hadley later took up with the now deceased vampire queen Sophie-Anne LeClerq, was turned by Sophie-Anne, and then killed by another vampire. I found out about Remy and Hunter after Hadley’s death.

“Hello Remy” I said. “How are you and Hunter doing? Is kindergarten going okay?”

“We are good, thanks for asking. Kindergarten is a challenge for Hunter, as you said it would be.” Remy paused. “It’s going okay though.” Another pause. “Hunter has been asking about you and wondering when he will see you again.”

“Remy, any time you’d like, Hunter can come visit. I’m now part owner of the bar where I work so my schedule can be a little more flexible.” I enjoyed the times Hunter had visited and it was especially nice having a child in this big old house. The truth is, I’d love to have Hunter visit and it would give me an excuse to take a couple days off work.

“Well,” Remy continued, “I’m glad you said that because Erin and I need to help out her parents this weekend. They are losing their home and we’re moving them into an apartment. Could Hunter stay with you tomorrow night and the following night?” Okay, short notice but not a big deal. I haven’t seen Hunter in several weeks and I was glad to have a chance to spend time with him. I didn’t have much family left and I’d vowed to stay close with the ones I did have. I was also glad to hear Remy was still seeing Erin. She was very good to Hunter.

“Sure, that will work.” I said. We worked out the details of Hunter’s visit and then said our goodbyes. Remy was a good father and his concern for his son and his special “abilities” was touching. I had been working with Hunter, and with his father’s blessing I was preparing Hunter to deal with his special talent in the world he’s growing up in. He recently started kindergarten.

And speaking of being prepared, I’d need to go to the grocery store on my way home from work and get some things in preparation for Hunter’s visit.

 

* * *

 

I went through the back door at Merlottes and stopped to put my purse in my locker before I headed into the bar. Sam was behind the bar and he appeared to be doing an inventory of the liquor bottles. “Good morning.” I said.

“Morning’” he responded, barely looking up from his work.

“Hey Sam, can I talk to you?”

“Sure.” he said, none too enthusiastically. Since he didn’t make a move towards his office and we were the only ones there so far this morning, I assumed he meant for me to talk to him while he was behind the bar. 

“Hunter, my cousin Hadley’s son, needs to stay with me for a couple of days so I was hoping it would be okay if I took the next two days off.” I parked myself on the first bar stool and waited for his answer.

“You’re entitled to a little time off.” he replied, once again barely looking up from his busy work to acknowledge my presence. 

“Thanks. So, I’ll take tomorrow and Saturday off and I’ll be back for the Sunday evening shift.”

“Sounds good.” he mumbled before turning his back to me.

OK, I guess he was done talking. I felt my temper start to flare and my feelings were more than a little hurt. I turned and headed back towards the office. I got to the office door before I remembered that I had promised myself earlier to work at resolving the issues building up between Sam and myself. I took a deep breath, counted to ten and then turned around and went back into the bar. I sat back down on the same stool and looked at Sam as he worked. After about half a minute, he must have realized I wasn’t going to go away and his eyes finally looked up and met mine.

“Sam, we really need to talk.” I said with all the calmness I could muster. He looked at me and crossed his arms to his chest, and I read a jumble of guilt, defiance and shame from his brain. He stood there looking at me, not willing to speak. “Are you mad at me for saving your life? Would you rather I let you die that night?” There was a long, painful pause while his mind went through a wide range of emotions, not sure which one to settle on.

“Oh cher.....” he paused, tried to think of the words he needed to say, and breathed out with loud exasperation. “No. I don’t think you made the wrong decision. I’m glad you did what you did and I’m grateful.” His crackling blue eyes locked onto mine and though I couldn’t hear his thoughts as clearly as I could some people’s, I had waves of impressions of how he was feeling. He, too, thought we rushed into sex and felt guilty about it. “I’ve just been feeling so......like I’d lived my life inadequately and maybe I really didn’t deserve to be given that second chance. It made me think I better not take things for granted and I should live life to the fullest. Do all the things I thought I should have or wished I would have.” Guilt was rolling off of him like water on a duck’s back. “That’s why......that afternoon in my trailer.......you and me. It felt like it was something that I should do as part of living my new life to the fullest. Should have thought it out better.” He couldn’t look at me any more and so he looked at the floor. “I’m sorry Sookie.”

What a relief! “Don’t be sorry Sam. We have been friends a long time and we both should have thought it out better.” I reached out and grabbed his hand across the bar and plastered on my most sincere smile. “Can we please just go back to the way things were? I don’t like this uneasiness between us.” Just then Terry Bellefleur came in the back door. I let go of Sam’s hand and gave him a little nod. “Thank you Sam. You’re a good friend.”

My shift was steady but uneventful. Tara stopped in to let me know she and JB were going out of town for the weekend, their first time away from the twins. Though they needed a little time alone together and were really looking forward to it, Tara was worried about JB’s mom having two babies all weekend and she wanted to know if it was alright to leave my number just in case help was needed. Sure, I told her though I was no expert on babies and JB’s mother had raised kids herself. Of course, I didn’t say any of this to Tara, I just reassured her that I’d help if help was needed.

Right as my shift was ending, Jason and Michele came into the bar. They had Michele’s grand parents with them, who were visiting from Baton Rouge. “Hey sis.” Jason smiled and waived. I sat down with them and Jason made introductions.

“Do we have a date set?” I asked. Jason and Michele were waiting to set the date for their wedding because her sister was in the military and they were trying to work around her schedule so she could be in attendance.

“We’re close.” said Michele. “Should know sometime this coming week. Did you find a dress?” I told her about the yellow dress I’d recently found at the resale shop in Shreveport. “Jason has been installing lights out on the deck by the pond and we are definitely going to have the ceremony out there after dark.”

“Well, you just let me know when and I’ll be there with bells on.” I said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I gotta get going. Hunter is spending the next two nights at my house and I need to do some shopping in preparation for having a little boy at the house.” I headed towards the back door, stopping to get my purse out of my locker. Sam came out of his office as I reached the back door.

“See you Sunday.” I said with a smile. He reached for me and slid his arms around me in a hug that took me off guard. He lingered for a little while and then let me go.

“Thanks.” he said and then as an after thought “We’ll get through this.” OK, was not expecting that. Didn’t know quite what to say so I just smiled and left.

I went to the Walmart in Clarice and got groceries and some other things I thought I might need for Hunter’s visit. I was really looking forward to seeing the little guy again and was restless for the rest of the evening in anticipation. I tried to keep myself busy cleaning my house since I knew I wouldn’t have time for cleaning while watching over a five year old. I changed the sheets on both beds, did laundry and swept and mopped the whole downstairs. By eleven o’clock I was ready for sleep. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and said my prayers before crawling into my clean bed. I was asleep in no time.

The next morning there was a slight feel of fall in the air and I sat out on the front porch swing in jeans and a t-shirt, coffee mug in hand, as I waited for Remy and Hunter to arrive. They were right on time.

“Aunt Sookie!” Hunter shouted and he made his way to me when he was freed from his car seat. His little arms went around my neck as I bent forward from my position on the swing to hug him. He had dark hair and eyes that were so much like his mother. Hi Hunter, I said to him but not out loud.

“So happy you’re going to stay with me for a couple of days.” I told him. Remy stepped on to the porch behind him, with his hands full of all of Hunter’s things in preparation for his stay. He was in his early thirties, a quietly good-looking man with thick light brown hair. Hunter grabbed something from his father’s hand. It was a bright green stuffed monkey with long arms and legs. The hands and feet had velcro so you could attach them and make it as though the stuffed animal was holding on to you or hugging you.

“This is Greenie.” Hunter told me. “Do you know why his name is Greenie, Aunt Sookie?” 

“No why?”

“Because he’s green.” Hunter said with a proud smile.

“He’s learning his colors,” Remy explained “and he thought it would be clever to name it a color.”

“I love it.” I told Hunter. “That’s a great name! Let me see him.” Hunter handed the toy to me and I affixed the arms around my neck. Hunter giggled.

“Greenie likes you.” he squealed.

We went inside, Remy and I carrying all of Hunter’s things. There was an overnight bag, a child size backpack and a box of toys. We put it all in the spare bedroom where Hunter would be sleeping and Hunter immediately wanted to start taking out all the toys and showing me. He pulled out a yellow truck and began to push it down the hall. I smiled at Remy. “He’s grown since I saw him last. Wow, it happens so fast.”

“Yup.” he agreed. “It happens before you know it. So, I’ll pick him up on Sunday, should be before noon. If you have any problems, please give me a call.”

“I will, though I’m sure we’ll be fine. Thanks for letting him stay with me.” 

Remy squatted down and called Hunter to him. The boy reluctantly let go the truck and went to his father. “You be a good boy and mind Sookie, OK. I’ll see you on Sunday” he told him. “Now give me a hug so I can get going.” Hunter hugged his dad and then went back to his truck. “I love you buddy.” Remy told him.

“Love you too.” Hunter replied, not looking up from his play.

Remy gave me a little shrug as if to say ‘what can you do’ and he headed to the door. I walked him out and reassured him that we’d be okay and that we’d see him on Sunday. I waved as he pulled out of my driveway and headed back to Hummingbird Road. I turned back to the front door and that’s when I realized that I was still wearing Greenie around my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 

Hunter sat at the kitchen table while I made myself some toast. He said he’d already eaten but I made extra thinking that he’d probably eat some. I remembered what a good appetite he had. Sure enough, he had some toast with honey on it while I had mine with strawberry jelly and a second cup of coffee. I got the coloring book and crayons out to keep Hunter busy while I cleaned up the kitchen. He played with the trucks he brought and then I put in the DVD of Monsters Inc. and he was glued to the TV. He hadn’t see this movie yet. From there the day just flew by. We went to the park and then I brought Hunter to the library. I needed to get some new reading material and I thought he’d like to look at books too. I checked out a Nicholas Sparks novel, a murder mystery and two romance novels. I also checked out three books that Hunter picked out from the children’s section. I must have read about ten others to him while we were there. We spent much more time at the library than I’d expected so I cheated a little on lunch and we went to McDonalds. They had the play area there and Hunter really enjoyed it the last time I brought him there. It was already late afternoon by the time we headed home and Hunter fell asleep in the car. I was so relieved to see him resting that I drove around for 30 minutes or more hoping to prolong the quiet. Try as I might, I could not get him out of the car and into the house without waking him up. Unfortunately, he didn’t go back to sleep. I was hoping this was not going to be a problem later. I brought out Candy Land and we played several games of that again before Hunter grew tired of it. At some point we discovered that putting Greenie in the dryer and watching him go round and round through the little window was highly entertaining and would send Hunter into fits of laughter, which in turn made me laugh. After I felt we’d tortured poor Greenie in the dryer enough, I put on another movie, Toy Story, and Hunter settled down and watched.

“Hunter, I was thinking of cooking outside on the grill and eating out on the porch, kinda like a picnic at night, what do you think?” I asked him when I could get his attention.

“Yes!”

“Would you prefer I cook hot dogs or hamburgers for our picnic?”

“Hot dogs.”

“Hot dogs it is.” I told him, and I started preparing the rest of the food that would go with it, potato salad and green beans. I washed and peeled the potatoes and put them in a big pot of water to boil. Once they were cooked and had time to cool, I cut them up and added the rest of the ingredients, mixed it well and put the bowl in the fridge. After the movie was over, Hunter sat at the table and helped me snap the green beans, until nature called.

“I gotta go pee.” Hunter announced and disappeared into the bathroom off the hall. I went out and fired up the grill and then came back inside and rounded up all the food on a tray and brought it out to the table on the porch.

Just as I was putting the hot dogs on the grill, Bill Compton emerged from the woods and came up to the porch. Bill was my neighbor and former lover. He had been my first, in every way. Bill was broad shouldered and lean from his life of farming the land next to mine. He was hard and tough from his years as a Confederate soldier, before his death in 1867. Bill’s nose was straight off a Greek vase. His hair was dark brown and clipped close to his head, and his eyes were just as dark. He looked exactly the same as he had while we were dating and he always would.   
“Hi Bill, how are you?” I gestured towards a chair on the porch. “Haven’t seen you in a few weeks.” He was carrying something.

“I’m good.” He said in his smooth, cool voice as he sat down. “I have been out of the country on business. Australia. Just got back day before yesterday.” 

“Wow, sounds interesting.” I smiled. “Database related?”

“Yes, a very old vampire living in the outback. In fact, a lot of vampires in general in Australia. They are a fairly progressive country and for the most part very vampire friendly there.”

“What you got there?” I indicated the item in his hand.

“Brought my iPad.” he told me. “Thought I’d show you some pictures from my trip, if you are interested. It’s a beautiful continent and the wildlife is amazing.”

“Sure, I’d love to see them.” Bill never ceased to amaze me. He had really embraced technology, and had even become a bit of a computer geek, which was unlike most vampires. Many vamps were not keen on technology and only embraced it if they had to. Like with the use of cell phones. Bill had learned all he could about computers and he had created and maintained a vampire directory of sorts that was in high demand and had made he and his bosses a lot of money.

Just as Bill began to fire up the iPad, Hunter came out the door to join us on the porch. Bill looked a little surprised, as much as a vampire can look surprised.

“Aunt Sookie, can I have some more juice?” Hunter asked.

“I’m sorry Sookie.” Bill apologized. “I did not know you were busy.”

“Who are you?” Hunter asked Bill

“It’s okay.” I said to Bill. “Hunter, this is my friend Mr. Compton. Bill, this is Hunter. He’s Hadley’s son.” Now Bill really did look surprised. He had known Hadley, who was a consort of the vampire Queen of Louisiana. The Queen had been Bill’s boss at the time. 

Hunter smiled at Bill, looked at the iPad and asked “What’s that?” 

“It’s an iPad. I was just going to show Sookie some pictures I took. Would you like to see?” In answer Hunter moved in closer, a look of wonder on his face.

“Be right back, I’ll just get you some more juice. Bill, True Blood?” Bill nodded. I went into the kitchen, popped the True Blood into the microwave and filled the drink cup I’d washed out earlier with juice. Once the microwave timer buzzed I shook the bottle gently to make sure the temperature was even throughout and retuned to the porch. I handed the blood to Bill and the juice to Hunter. Bill was demonstrating the iPad to Hunter and Hunter was fascinated. 

I can’t hear him, Hunter said to me silently

Right, it’s because he’s a vampire. Remember, it’s nothing to be afraid of.

No, not afraid. I like it!

Yes, Hunter, so do I. In fact, that was one of the things that first attracted me to Bill. That and his smoking hot good looks. Bill had been my first love. But lets not let him know you can hear things, OK? I didn’t want anyone supernatural knowing about Hunter, understanding what made him special.

OK. But why are you thinking about him with no clothes on?

Yikes! I’d have to work harder at keeping my head blank around Hunter. Bill used to be my boyfriend. I explained silently to Hunter. Sorry you had to see that.

But he could barely be bothered to pay attention to me at that point, he was so interested in Bill’s nifty toy. I was reminded of how good Bill had been with Arlene’s kids when I babysit them. And, I guess he’d had his own kids way back before he was ever a vampire so he had lots of first hand experience with them.

I fixed our hot dogs and pried Hunter away from Bill and the iPad long enough to get him to eat. And eat he did, with gusto.

“You look real white “ Hunter said to Bill after he took the last bite of his dinner. 

Bill gave a low, rumbly, laugh. I loved to hear him laugh. “Yes, that’s my natural complexion.” Hunter wasn’t sure exactly what that meant but he didn’t dwell on it. He was not about to question it any further since he thought it might get in the way of him playing with the new toy. 

“Where do you live?” Hunter asked Bill figuring that was an OK question.

“I live just across the cemetery from your Aunt Sookie.” Bill told him, “Right over there.” and he pointed in the direction.

After we ate, I cleared away all the food and dishes, got Bill another blood, and came back outside. Bill and Hunter were on the porch swing, Hunter so close he was practically in Bill’s lap, and I sat down with them and we looked at Bill’s pictures. Bill could sense that Hunter lost interest in the pictures fairly quickly and soon he was showing Hunter a game called Angry Birds. Now that held his interest! It was a beautiful night and we sat out on the porch for a long time, Hunter trying to work the iPad and Bill and I getting true enjoyment from watching him learn it. We were like a strange little family unit, two telepaths and a vampire. Unfortunately, it soon had to come to an end.

“Hunter, it’s almost your bed time. You didn’t have much of a nap today so we need to get you ready for bed.” He started to protest but didn’t want to make a bad impression on his new friend so he did as he was asked. “I’ll be back.” I told Bill. Hunter was in his pajamas and brushing his teeth when I returned to the porch. “He’s staying with me a couple of days.” 

“He’s a cute kid, looks a lot like his mother.” Bill said. “I didn’t know Hadley had a son.”

“Me either, not until after her death and even then I found out by accident from Amelia’s father.” I related the story about how Copley Carmichael had shared the information with me and how Niall, my great grandfather, had located Remy Savoy at my request. I left out the part about Hunter being telepathic. “He’s family and I don’t have much family left so I’m making every effort to include him in my life. He’s a good boy. And a very smart little guy.”

As if on que, Hunter came out the door holding Greenie. “This is Greenie.” he told Bill. Guess why he’s named Greenie.”

“Because he’s green?” Bill guessed.

“Right! You’re smart. Do you know all your colors?” he asked Bill.”

“Yes, I think I do.”

“Hunter, did you brush your teeth?” I asked.

“Yes.” and he showed me his teeth.

“Did you use the bathroom?”

“No.”

“Well, lets go do that and then get you into bed. Say goodnight to Mr. Compton.”

“Goodnight Mr. Compton.”

“And tell him thanks for letting you play with his iPad.”

“Thanks for the game.” Hunter said to Bill.

“You are very welcome Hunter, maybe I’ll see you again. Good night.”

After a story was read, Hunter was tucked in and his light turned out, then I returned to the porch again and sat down on the swing next to Bill. He had a smile on his face. “You’re good with him.” He said and then we sat in silence for a while, not an uneasy silence but the peaceful, unforced silence I’ve always had with Bill. Finally he spoke. “I brought you something from Australia.” and he reached into his pocket and brought out a small box and handed it to me. I opened it and discovered a pair of the most beautiful earrings. The stones were sort of milky blue, very sparkly and glowing, and from a certain angle they looked like they were on fire. Their shape was oblong, about an inch or so long, and they were set in silver and dangled from delicate silver wires.

“They’re beautiful Bill, you shouldn’t have.” I said. “What is this stone?”

“They’re opals. The national gemstone of Australia. They produce about 97 percent of the world’s opals there. I kept seeing them and every time I saw them they made me think of you and how they would look with your eyes.” I can’t deny I was flattered. Bill’s dark eyes were gleaming in the porch light and his skin glowed gently as he smiled at me. 

“Wow.” I said. I wasn’t sure what to say, I was so surprised. I wasn’t wearing any earrings at the moment so I put them on. “What do you think?” I turned to him.

“Beautiful, as always.” and I knew he wasn’t talking about the earrings.

“I love them! Thank you. Are they set in silver?”

“Yes. They seem to pair them with silver a lot.”

“Very brave of you.” I said. Vampires have a terrible aversion to silver and they can’t touch it without it burning their skin. There was another long moment of silence and we stared out into the woods, taking in the sounds and smells of the night.

“So, how are you? Everything going OK?” Bill inquired.

“Well, as you can see, I have my guard in place.” and I motioned to Karin standing in the shadows at the edge of the trees. “I’ve had no attempts on my life recently. None of the local supes have gotten me involved in any wars. No vampires trying to suck my blood.” He gave a snort. “So I’ve had more than a month of peace and serenity and it’s been very boring and I’ve enjoyed every single minute of it.” Again, a little laugh from Bill. Love that laugh.

After another minute or two he asked “How are things with you and Sam?” I could tell it was not his favorite subject but he inquired anyway.

“Me and Sam are..... friends and business partners and we’ve decided to leave it at that. I think it’s for the best.” Bill tried to hide his pleasure at hearing this but I could detect a slight grin.

“Anything from Pam or.......Eric?” I could tell he was treading lightly on this last subject.

“Nothing. I’m sure Pam is busy running Fangtasia and getting used to her duties as sheriff and I really don’t expect I’ll ever hear from Eric.” And, then I almost hated to ask but I did anyway. “Have you heard from either of them?”

“Yes, I coordinated my trip with Pam just to keep her informed, though it’s Felipe whom I really answer to on that. Pam tells me that Eric is doing well and is quite popular in his new position in Oklahoma.” Bill looked at me cautiously, maybe checking to see if I was going to fall apart at hearing this news.

There was another long pause in the conversation and I finally decided I needed to say something to indicate I was alright with that news and to put an end to the subject. “I don’t hate Eric and I’m trying really hard to hold nothing against him. I loved him and I think he loved me to the extent that he could. I think he sometimes confused love with control when it came to me.” I paused thoughtfully. “No matter what has happened between us, I hope he finds a way to be happy.” I put my hands up to indicate that I was done with this subject and Bill gave a slight nod that he understood. And that was the end of our conversation this evening. After another long moment of shared silence Bill stood up. “Good night sweetheart.” he said in his cool, smooth voice, a voice that still gave me a twinge of sheer lust. And then he was gone. 

When I slipped into bed later, I was surprised at how tired and achy I was. I wasn’t used to tending to a child all day long, though Hunter was fairly easy to care for compared to some. I felt like I’d worked a double shift at Merlotte’s and I was asleep in record time.

The next morning I awoke with a dull pain in my lower abdomen. My period was late and I got the feeling that was about to change. My little friend was on the way, she was overdue and judging by the way I was feeling, she was gonna be a bitch. Oh well, I had a 5 year old to entertain so I couldn’t let this stop me. I lay in bed a little longer until I heard Hunter stir and I thought, am I really awake before him? It was barely beginning to be light outside. How can that happen? I could only guess that the cramps were the cause of me being awake this early. 

Good morning Hunter, I said silently to him

Good morning Aunt Sookie he replied. What are cramps?

Boy, I really had to be on my toes with him. Cramps are kinda like a tummy ache. I explained. I’ll take some medicine when I get out of bed and I’ll feel better. Today I would practice keeping my thoughts blank around Hunter. I really needed to get into the habit. What do you want for breakfast?

“Pancakes!” he squealed as he ran into my bedroom.

I put on a robe and we headed into the kitchen. I started the coffee and then got the griddle out. We’d done this the last time he visited and this kid could put the pancakes away. I got some orange juice for Hunter and began to make the batter.

“Can we go see Mr. Compton today?” Hunter asked.

“Mr. Compton sleeps during the day because he’s a vampire.” I reminded him. “He can’t be out in the sunlight. Maybe we can visit him tonight.”

I was hoping you can help me with some yard work today Hunter. I told him silently. I need to pick the tomatoes, pull some weeds and clear out the dead stuff from the flower beds. Think you might be able to do that?

Yes. I could see in his head that he was excited about the idea of picking tomatoes.

After breakfast I put on a movie for Hunter (he wanted to see Monsters Inc. again) while I took a shower. I put on my bikini, the green one with white polka dots, and put shorts on over in preparation for our yard work. My cramps continued and I was reminded to take some asprin, which I’d forgotten to do when I first got out of bed. Once the movie was done Hunter got dressed and brushed his teeth.”Can I take a bath in your old tub?” he asked.

“Tonight.” I promised.

And then out into the yard we went. It was a beautiful day, warm but not too warm, and just a slight breeze from the south. When my great-grandfather Niall had left, he put a lot of magic in the ground. Though it was delightful to see the yard blooming and bearing fruit and being green, it sure made for more maintenance. Hunter found he liked pulling weeds and I had to be careful that it was only weeds he was pulling. He was enjoying our outdoor time so I made sure to get a lot done. Plus, it had been awhile since I’d had a chance to get some sun and I prolonged that as long as possible. We watered everything real good, got all the weeds pulled and trimmed back some things that were overgrown. Then I got a basket and showed Hunter the veggies he could pick. After lots of hard work and some fun too (Hunter sprayed me with the garden hose a couple times) the yard looked good, we had fresh veggies and flowers in the house, and we were both tired. I made BLT’s for lunch and we used the tomatoes we just picked, which thrilled Hunter to no end. Then, it was his nap time. Hunter made a trip to the bathroom and then I had him pick out a couple of books. He laid down on the bed and was asleep before I finished reading the first book.

I was also exhausted and my cramps had not subsided. I cleaned up the dishes from lunch, took another asprin and laid down on the couch. 

“Aunt Sookie?”Hunter’s voice woke me from a deep sleep. He was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. I sat up and looked at the clock. It was almost 5:00. My cramps were worse and I had a dull pain in my lower back. Probably from laying on the couch for so long.

“How long have you been awake?” I asked Hunter

“Just a little while.” he said. “You don’t feel good Aunt Sookie?”

“I’m okay” I didn’t sound so sure. I didn’t feel so sure. I had to continue to work at keeping my head blank to Hunter. .”Do you want to watch another movie?” I was glad he liked that idea because I wasn’t up for much more. I put in another movie and then went to my bedroom. I was still wearing my bikini under my shorts so I changed into panties and a bra, and put my shorts back on, along with a clean t-shirt. There was a dull pain starting in my temples to add to my other discomforts. What was wrong with me? Maybe I was getting sick? I plugged in a heating pad next to the couch and sat down with Hunter while he watched his movie, with the heating pad at my lower back. By the end of the movie, the cramps I was experiencing had gotten painfully worse. I was beginning to think I might need to go to the doctor. I was careful to block all this from Hunter, no need to scare him. Tara was out of town, otherwise I would have called her for help. Jason and Michele had family visiting and I didn’t want to disturb them. Suddenly, I had a stabbing pain in my lower abdomen and I had to stop myself from gasping out loud. I got the coloring book and crayons and put them on the kitchen table. Hunter was more than happy to hop up there and do some coloring while I grabbed my cell phone and headed to my bedroom. “I’ll be right in here.” I told him as I went, all the while working hard at blocking my head to him. As I entered my bedroom, another stabbing pain almost made me double over. And, then there was blood coming out from my shorts and running down my leg. A wave of panic washed over me. Block thoughts, block thoughts, block thoughts. I concentrated hard as tears rolled down my cheeks. 

I flipped open my cell phone and dialed Bill’s number without another thought. He answered on the second ring. “Bill, it’s Sookie.”

I guess my voice spoke volumes. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I think I need to go to the emergency room. Can you take me?”

“Of course.” he didn’t ask why. “I’ll be right over.”

“Bill, I still have Hunter. I’m trying not to alarm him.”

“Understood. I’m on my way.”

“Hunter.” I called into the kitchen, “Mr. Compton is coming over, can you let him in when he gets here?”

“Yes.” Hunter said obviously very excited at the idea.

Bill was at my door in record time. Hunter let him in and after he got Hunter situated back at the table and coloring, he knocked on my bedroom door. By this time I’d taken off my shorts to clean myself up and had a towel around my waist.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, taking in the painful look on my face and the tear stains down my cheeks.

“I don’t know.” I answered. “I’m bleeding.” His look told me he had no idea what I was talking about. Though the flair of his nostrils indicated that he smelled the blood. I slowly unwrapped the towel. My concern just at that moment was that Bill’s bloodlust would take over and he would be of no help to me at all. I was an eighth fairy and fairy blood is intoxicating and irresistible to vampires. However, the look on his face was only concern, mixed with a little fear. Not a good sign when a vampire looks afraid. 

“Sweetheart....” He seemed unable to move, struggling for the right words.

“I need you to get Hunter ready while I clean myself up. Maybe get him a snack? He has a backpack, he can pick a few books and a toy or two and bring it to keep himself occupied.” I was trying not to sound panicked and I was blocking my thoughts from Hunter for all it was worth. I wrapped the towel back around my waist just as another painful cramp caught hold of me. I let out a little gasp and Bill gasped in surprise.

“Can you do that for me?” Bill shook his head. “Thank you.” I said as fresh tears made their way down my cheeks. 

After I cleaned myself off I put on clean panties (with a maxi pad) and my black sweats. I splashed a little water on my face and went into the kitchen. Bill was sitting at the table with Hunter, making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Though the concern on Bill’s face was obvious, he was doing a great job at acting casual for the boy. At this moment, I was so thankful vampire minds were unreadable. For Hunter’s sake as well as my own.

“Hunter, I’m still not feeling very good so Mr. Compton is going to take me to the doctor.” I said blocking my thoughts to him all the while. “I’m sorry but we’ll have to take you with us. I hope you don’t get too bored.”

“It’s alright.” Hunter said very matter of fact. “Mr. Compton told me. I got some books ready and Greenie too. I’m sorry you don’t feel good.”

I smiled at the boy. “Thanks Hunter, I’m sure I will feel better soon.” I noticed Bill was putting the sandwich in a zip lock bag.

“Are you ready?” Bill asked, his voice colored with concern.

“Yes, lets’ go.” I said trying to but on a brave face. Bill put the sandwich in Hunters backpack and we were out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The small emergency room in Clarice wasn’t too busy and I was put into a curtained cubicle in no time. Thank God for Bill, who was doing his best to keep Hunter distracted from the chaos that is part of any emergency room. His calm, stoic demeanor was a great asset here. I changed into the dreaded hospital gown they gave me, the ER doctor gave a quick consult and then a nurse drew a couple of vials of blood and started an IV. And then I waited. Bill and Hunter came in, Bill sat in the chair next to the bed and read a book to Hunter, the boy happily perched on Bill’s lap. It was probably almost 30 minutes before the doctor came back around.

“We got your blood work done but before we decide anything conclusive, we want to do an ultrasound.” the doctor, who was in his 40’s and of middle eastern decent told me. Then he was gone and left the three of us alone to wait. Bill gave me a look of exasperated impatience but thankfully kept his thoughts to himself for the sake of Hunter. He continued to read to the child as if all of this were normal and very matter of fact. I was feeling a little better, I’m sure they must have given me something in the IV because the cramps were weakening. 

I dozed off and when I woke Bill was still in the chair beside my bed. Hunter had fallen asleep against Bill’s chest, Greenie attached to his neck. “Bill Compton, man of many faces.” I mused out loud. “Computer geek, confederate soldier, dad.” and as an after thought I added “International man of mystery.” That made me smile. Bill too.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“A little better.” I said. “The pain is not as bad.”

“Can I do anything? Get you anything?” he grabbed my hand with the hand that wasn’t holding Hunter. His deep brown eyes were fixed on me with the total attention that had played a large part in attracting me to him when we’d met.

“You’re doing it already.” I told him. “Thank you.”

“I don’t know what is taking so long.” he said through clenched teeth. “Why must we be kept waiting like this?”

Just at that moment a technician and a nurse wheeled in the ultrasound machine. They tried to get Bill to leave but I said I wanted him to stay. The nurse pulled down the sheet that was covering me and pulled up my gown to reveal my tanned abdomen. She squirted the cold goo onto my skin, spread it around a bit with her gloved hand and then put the wand to my skin and began moving it around. She was looking at the image on a small screen, not saying anything. Then they were done and gone. And we waited. I was really ready to get out of this place.

Finally, after another long wait, the doctor came back in. “Well” he looked properly somber. They must teach them that in medical school. “I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but unfortunately, you lost the baby.”

“What?” I was tired and this was not making any sense.

“You miscarried.” 

I looked over at Bill in disbelief as if maybe he could explain. Had they mistaken me for someone else? Seeing my lack of comprehension aimed at Bill, the doctor turned to him and said “I’m so sorry sir. I’ll give you two some time alone.”And he left.

At this point I was really confused and my thoughts were racing, trying to put it all together. I had been pregnant? How? The only person I’d been with was..... I looked to Bill as if he might have answers but, of course, he had none. He took my hand once again and the sadness in his dark eyes was sincere. Suddenly tears were spilling down my cheeks. Thankfully, Hunter slept against Bill’s chest, oblivious to it all. Poor Bill, he always seemed to be at some hospital with me, surely he must be tired of it.

Soon a nurse came in with some general instructions for home care - rest, a heating pad, a hot bath, lower back massage - and I was released. After Bill got the still sleeping Hunter in the car and belted him in, he came around to help me into the front seat. As he pulled the car out of the hospital parking lot, Bill reached over and took my hand and entwined his fingers with mine. We drove home in silence.

Once home, Bill helped me into the house, though I assured him I was fine, and deposited me on the couch before going back out to the car to get Hunter. Unfortunately, Hunter woke up when Bill carried him inside.

“Can I take a bath now?” he asked

Though it was late, he really did need a bath, especially since we’d done yard work earlier. And his dad would be picking him up in the morning and I didn’t want to send him home dirty. “OK.” I told him. “I’ll go get it ready.” and I was heading into the bathroom off the hall.

“No, I’ll take care of it.” Bill told me. “Set back down and rest.” I was starting to get tired of Bill acting like I was disabled, but I did as he said and went back to the couch. He had been so helpful to me this evening, I didn’t want to seem ungrateful.

So Bill and Hunter went into the bathroom and I laid down on the couch. I was still a bit in shock over the events of the evening and my emotions were quite raw. Probably some of that was hormonal considering I had been......pregnant. That sounded foreign even as it went through my head. I thought back to that afternoon in Sam’s trailer. Sam had used a condom. How? Did it.....? Were we.......? I just couldn’t wrap my mind around this. I knew shifters and weres had a high infant mortality rate, if they were even able to carry to full term. My brother’s first wife, Crystal, a werepanther, had miscarried at least twice. And though I felt guilty as soon as I thought it, I was thankful for the outcome of this evening. Though I wanted to have children, I can’t imagine this would have been a good thing in any way. I know it was not very Christian of me but I was grateful for what had happened tonight. And a little sad as well. God works in mysterious ways they say. Tonight was a perfect example of that.

I heard laughter coming from the bathroom. I got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom door, which was open, and leaned against the door frame. Bill was on his knees on the floor next to the tub and he was shampooing Hunter’s hair. He was using the lather to shape the boy’s hair into a mohawk. Hunter looked into the mirror on the opposite wall and giggled wildly. Bill was laughing also. Then Bill used a plastic cup and began to pour water over Hunter’s head to rinse the shampoo, as he tilted the boy’s head, taking great care not to get soap in his eyes. Now, here was a man who should clearly be a father, I thought, and it made me smile. I also had many fond memories of Bill washing my hair. And, other things. Yikes, better block that from Hunter.

“What are you smiling at?” Bill asked as they noticed me standing there.

“You two giggling like a bunch of silly boys.” I told them. That made Hunter giggle even more. I waived my hands as if to say it was too much for me and then I went back and sat on the couch. A little while later Hunter came running in wearing his pajamas.

“Good night Aunt Sookie.” he said and hugged me.

“Did you brush your teeth?” I asked

“Yes” he said

“Used the bathroom too?”

“Yes.” 

“Would you like me to read you a story?” I asked.

“Mr. Compton’s going to.” Hunter was very happy about that.

About 10 minutes later Bill emerged from the bedroom looking pleased. “He didn’t even last till the end of the book before he was asleep. Unfortunately, it seems like Greenie was left at the hospital. ”

We sat together on the couch for a few minutes. “Would you like me to run a bath for you also?” Bill asked.

“I would love that, thank you.” Bill turned and went back into the hall bathroom and I went to my bedroom, took off my clothes and put on my pink fleece robe. A little while later Bill let me know that my bath was ready. The bathroom was warm and humid and the full tub was calling my name so loudly I could almost hear it. I was really going to enjoy this! I figured there was no point in making a show of modesty since Bill had seen every inch of me, so I dropped the robe and stepped into the tub as Bill sat on the floor against the opposite wall. I laid back in the hot water and closed my eyes. 

“Thank you for everything tonight.” I said, my voice slow, my eyes still closed. “I don’t know what I would have done without you.” There was a long pause.

“You do know that I love you.” he said, his voice cool and calm.

“I do.” I answered, more matter-of-fact than I planned. Was this the first time I’d really acknowledged his feelings for me since we’d broken up? I hardly felt worthy of being cared about that strongly.

“You do know that I’d do anything for you?”

“Yes.” I said. And I did. He had proven that time and time again. 

We sat there in silence for a some time, just relaxing in each other’s company. Finally he asked “Did Sam know?”

“Bill, I didn’t even know. I mean, it was only once. We used.....protection.” I wondered how much he knew about condoms, considering his last 140 years as a vampire meant he didn’t have to be concerned about fathering children. That I could even talk to Bill about this part of my personal life was a measure of how close I’d been to him.

“Oh sweetheart” he said “I’m sorry.” His words and their soothing, sympathetic tone brought my emotions back to the surface. I felt tears forming and I didn’t try to stop them. I sat in the bath silently and let them pour out of me. And to his credit Bill didn’t do anything but sit there and let me cry. I’m not really sure what I was crying about, maybe it was a lost baby I didn’t want, maybe it was the loss of my close friendship with Sam, or maybe it was the loss of Eric, which I had yet to shed tears over. The flood gates had opened and I let it all go.

After some time, the water started to cool and I realized that I’d quit crying. Bill was still sitting against the wall.

“Can you hand me a towel?” I asked. He unfolded a big towel and held it out to me as I stepped out of the water. I wrapped the towel around me and then Bill wrapped his arms around me. For what seemed like a very long time, we stood pressed together in the small bathroom. The feeling of him, the smell of him, triggered a lot of memories. 

Finally, he stepped away and said “You need to get some sleep.”

“Yes.”

“Would you like me to go?” he asked.

“No, I don’t want to be alone.” I said. “Lie down with with me for a little while.....if you want to.”

I crawled under the covers and Bill lay down behind me on the bed and put his arm around me. I was reminded of that night at the hospital in Grainger after I’d been shot, when he stayed with me. I felt secure, safe, cherished. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” I whispered in the dark.

 

The next morning Hunter came running into my room bright and early. “Look. It’s Greenie!” He had the stuffed monkey in his hands and he was obviously very pleased.

“Where did you find him?”

“Mr. Compton brought him in the night. And then he got in the closet.”


	4. Chapter 4

Remy and Erin were there to pick Hunter up just a little before 10:00. Hunter had eaten breakfast and was at the kitchen table with paper and crayons.

“How did it go?” Remy asked.

“Good, we had fun.” I told him, then added more quietly “Though there are a couple of things I think I should mention.”

Remy looked cautiously at Erin and then said “There is something I wanted to talk to you about also. Maybe Erin can take Hunter outside?”

“Sure,” I said. “Hunter, maybe you could show Erin where the tomatoes are growing and see if there are any more that are ready to pick.”

“Yeah!” Hunter almost screamed. He jumped down from the table and grabbed Erin’s hand and said “Let me show you.” and out the back door they went.

Once they were out of the house, Remy and I sat on the couch. I thought I’d get it out of the way first. “I had to go to the emergency room last night. I’m OK and I don’t want to go in to details, but you might hear things from Hunter. I tried to block my thoughts from him as much as possible.” I paused. “Also, my friend Bill was over here the night before and he is the one who took me to the ER last night. The only reason I am mentioning it is because he’s a vampire. Hunter really seemed to like him. Vampire minds are a blank to us, I think that’s some of the attraction for Hunter.” It certainly was for me. “I just thought you’ll probably hear about these things sooner or later so I thought I’d give you a heads up.” 

“Thanks.” He said. “I’m glad you’re okay. As far as the vampire, if you think it’s alright for Hunter to be around him, I trust your judgement.” He paused, contemplating his next statement. “My trust in you and you wanting what’s best for Hunter is why I’d like to make you his legal guardian in case something were to happen to me. I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately.” He stopped, taking a moment to check my reaction. “I’m all Hunter has got and if something were to happen to me, I need to know someone will be looking out for him.”

“What about your parents?” I wondered.

“They love him but they are not equipped to deal with his special gift. You are.” 

“But...” I tried to protest.

“If something ever happened to me, you are his best shot at any kind of normal life.”

There was a long silence. I didn’t know what to say though I knew he was right and was only looking out for his son’s future. “OK.” I finally said. “What do I need to do?”

“I will have a lawyer write something and I’ll send you a copy.” he sounded relieved. “Is there any way you can teach me to block my thoughts from Hunter when I need to?”

Just then Hunter and Erin came back in the house. “Two more tomatoes!” Hunter proclaimed, running into the living room with a tomato in each hand.

“Lets get a bag.” I told him “and you can take them home.” 

“OK” he beamed.

While we checked and double checked to make sure nothing of his was left behind, Hunter went to the kitchen table and picked up something he’d been coloring. He came into the living room and handed it to me.

“I drew this for Mr. Compton.” he said. “Since he can’t go outside, I made a picture of us in the sun.” And sure enough, it was Hunter’s version of Bill, Hunter and Greenie, with a bright yellow sun done in crayons.

“I know he’ll love it.” I told him. “I’ll make sure he gets it.”

We all said our goodbyes and Hunter gave me a hug. “I’ll be in touch.” Remy promised me.

“OK”, I said. “And any time you need me or any time Hunter wants to visit, you let me know.” They loaded into Remy’s truck and then they were gone.

 

I was supposed to work this afternoon so I began going through the motions of my regular routine. Truth be told, all I wanted to do was go back to bed. For a week. Even my shower couldn’t perk me up today. I could feel myself diving head first into a pool of self pity and I didn’t know how to prevent it. I was drying my hair when I heard a car on my gravel driveway. I peeked out the window and saw a van from the new flower shop in town. I went to the door and was met by a young fresh face I didn’t know. 

“Miss Stackhouse?” the delivery girl asked.

“That’s me.”

“These are for you.” said unknown fresh faced girl, and she handed me a vase filled with a dozen white roses. 

I thanked her and took them into the house and set them on the kitchen table. Now, why on earth would someone be sending me roses? I took the mini envelope from the plastic prongs and pulled out the card. It read “Love always, Bill”. 

You could have knocked me over with a feather. I felt a touch of melancholy when I thought of Bill’s dark eyes and cool voice. Hey, I was allowed. Here was a man who would do anything for me without judgement and then after an evening of doing just that, sends me roses. I remembered the simple pleasure of sleeping close to Bill the night before, the familiar touch of his hands brought me peace and a stirring of that sensual feeling that he had always been able to rouse in me. Was I warming to Bills charms once again? Was he finally wearing me down? No matter our past, it felt great to be held by him last night.

I begrudgingly put on my summer work uniform - black shorts, short sleeved Merlotte’s t-shirt, and black sneakers with white socks - and slapped on a little makeup. I didn’t even have the motivation to pull my hair back in my usual pony tail so instead it hung down. 

Since Bill was sleeping in the cubby under the closet in the guest bedroom, I though it would be polite to leave him a note. I grabbed one of the pieces of paper that Hunter had not drawn on and wrote:

Bill, there’s True Blood in the fridge, feel free to help yourself and Hunter drew a picture for you, which is on the kitchen table. Thank you so much for retrieving Greenie for him, he was very excited to find it this morning. And thank you, thank you, thank you for everything last night. So appreciated! I’m off to work.

Sookie

P.S. The roses are beautiful!

I taped the note on the inside of the guest bedroom door. And then I headed out the door to work. And wouldn’t you know it, my car wouldn’t start. I called Jason and he was able to get there lickity split and give me a ride to work.

“Why won’t it start?” he asked when he pulled up.

“I waived off his attempt to look at it. “I just need to get to work, I’m running late.”

On the way to work Jason told me that he and Michele had set a date for their wedding, it would be the following weekend when her sister was in town. I told him I’d call Michele and get the specifics. He also told me he would bring a load of firewood and drop it off, he’d been cleaning and clearing around his property in preparation for the wedding celebration and there were plenty of dead trees for me to burn next winter.

Merlotte’s was busy for a Sunday. Kennedy must have had the night off because Sam was behind the bar. He gave me a nod as I came in. I was taking over for Holly, who was chattering on about her wedding plans and in between those details she briefed me on my tables. Catfish Hunter, my brother’s boss, was in my section and he gave me a wave when I looked over. I waved back and got to work. My mind was a million miles away tonight but I just wanted to keep busy, make it through my shift, and go home. So I slapped on my best smile and tried to get it over with.

Right after dark Bill rushed in the front door of the bar, looked around, saw me and then seemed to give a sigh of relief. “Everything alright?” I asked as he approached me.

“Your note said you were going to work, but I saw your car was still there.” He explained. “I got a little worried. Just wanted to make sure you were OK.”

“Oh, sorry.” I apologized. “I wrote the note before I went out and discovered that my car wouldn’t start. I called Jason and he came right over and gave me a ride.” 

“Will you need a ride home?” He asked.

“Yes, thanks.” I said and put my hand on his arm. “Thanks again for everything last night. Have a seat, I’ll get you a True Blood. O Negative?”

He nodded and sat at a booth in my section. I had a pitcher of beer and a couple of burgers to take to another table and then I took Bill his blood. After I sat it down on a napkin in front of him, he put his cool hand over mine and asked “How are you feeling today?” I was touched by the look of concern on his face and it really got my emotions stirring. I had to work hard at keeping the water works at bay.

“I’m doing alright, I’ve had better days.” I smiled and touched his cheek. “I’ll survive. Thanks for asking. And thanks for being concerned enough to come here and check on me. I guess with my history, you can never tell.” I gave him another smile and then I continued on to another table. 

“What was that about?” Sam asked when I went to the bar to get two more pitchers of Bud. 

“Bill was just concerned about me.” I told him. “He helped me out last night with Hunter and he knew I was supposed to be at work but my car was still at the house. He’s just lookin’ out for me.”

“Good.” Sam said. “I’m glad he’s out there by you. Good neighbors are hard to come by.”

The rest of my shift went on as usual. I called Jason to tell him Bill was going to give me a ride home. Bill hung out at the bar until I got off work, enjoying casual conversation with several of our regulars. To Bill’s credit, he had really become part of our community and was widely accepted as such. When he had first started coming into Merlotte’s, the atmosphere had been strained. Now, people came and went casually, speaking to Bill or nodding to him, including him in their discussions. For our tight knit small town, that was saying something.

I was exhausted and really in a funk by the time I got into Bill’s car to head home. 

“I’ll try giving your car a jump, if you don’t mind.” Bill told me as we turned on to Hummingbird Road.

“Sure.” I said. I didn’t know Bill knew anything about cars and how they worked. Of course, he’s been around long enough, I guess it makes sense that he would pick stuff up. And judging by how fast he’d picked up the computer knowledge, he could probably do most anything.

As we pulled up to the house, I saw a huge pile of logs, tree trunks and branches that Jason had promised to drop off. I guess it would be up to me to cut the stuff up and stack it. I grumbled about it under my breath. Bill parked in back close to my car and got out and popped his hood. He went to the trunk and got out some jumper cables. He had me open the hood of my Malibu as well and with the help of the security light in the back, he showed me how to jump a battery. He said he thought it would be useful for me to know. Unfortunately, a dead battery was not the problem with my car so after all that it still wouldn’t start. 

“Do you have a good mechanic?” he asked.

“Yes, I’ll call them tomorrow.” I said very unenthusiastically.

“Do you need some help?” he asked.

“Help?” I wasn’t comprehending.

“I can help you out with money if the repair is going to cost a lot.” He said, misreading my lack of enthusiasm.

“Oh, no, I’m not worried about that but thank you for the offer.” I don’t think he’d ever offered to help me financially, even when we were dating, and I was surprised. “Actually, when Claudine died, she left me quite a bit of money. It’s what allowed me to become Sam’s partner in the bar. Mr. Cataliades set up an annuity for me so I get a monthly payment.” Bill nodded, he seemed impressed. “I know, right? What a great fairy god mother. Thanks to Claudine I could actually afford to buy a new car if I wanted.” Though until this moment that had never occured to me. 

“I’ll leave my car here so you can use it to get to work tomorrow.” Bill said as he handed me his keys.

“Bill!” I said, bordering on tears again for what seemed like the millionth time tonight. “Thanks.” This weepy stuff had to stop. “Would you like to come in? I can warm up a bottle of blood.” 

“If you’re not too tired.” 

Bill sat on the couch while I got his drink. “The picture Hunter drew was pretty good.” he said once I joined him on the couch. “I think I’ll frame it.”

“He’s really a good kid.” I said and I tucked my feet under me. I had already taken off my shoes and socks. “I’m glad I learned about him and that we have a relationship.” I said somewhat distracted. “His father wants to draw up papers to make me Hunter’s legal guardian in case something should happen to him. I was a little uncomfortable with that but I agreed.”

“I think it sounds like a good idea.” he smiled. “You are a natural with him.”

“Talk about a natural, you were great.” I looked at him very seriously. “You must have been a great father.”

“It was different back then.” he said slowly, as if he could barely remember. “Women mostly did the raising of the children. I worked a lot, farming is hard work. Of course, then I was soldiering. But I did enjoy it when I had time with them. And I enjoyed Hunter very much. Nothing like that laugh of his. Pure happiness.” There was something in Bill’s voice, it had a sad, nostalgic sound to it that was almost unbearable and it keyed into the emotions I’d been battling all day.

Before I even had time to consider these feelings, I was leaning across the couch, kissing Bill. Fervently. Though there was a few seconds before he reacted, it didn’t take long for him to catch up to me. I began to unbutton his shirt and he ran his hands all over me, so caught up in what was happening that he couldn’t decide what to do first. Before you could say “Screw a vampire” we were off the couch and making our way to my bedroom, kissing and touching all the while. Bill toed his shoes off at the doorway and then removed my shirt. He reached behind my back and then my bra was off. I’d already gotten his shirt off and was working on his pants by the time we reached my bed. I got his pants and underwear down to his knees and he kicked out of them. I ran my hands up his chest and around his neck, kissing him like my life depended on it. With vampire agility, he removed the rest of my clothing and I pushed him down on the bed. Bill was on his back and I was beside him, one leg slung over his. I couldn’t get enough of kissing and touching him.

“Sookie.” Bill murmured. “Sookie.” And then his voice was more steady. “Wait, Sookie. We need to stop.” That I didn’t expect. I looked at him questioningly. He gave an exasperated sign. “It’s not that I don’t want to. I just don’t want to be another Sam.”

“What?”

“I don’t want it to be one time. Something you’ll be sorry about later. Sweetheart, right now you don’t want me. You’re wanting comfort.”

And as he said the words I knew he was right. I put a hand over my face and buried my face in his bare chest as the truth of the situation washed over me. I was embarrassed, sad, humiliated, lonely. The pain made it’s way out through my eyes in the form of tears.

“It’s OK.” Bill said, quiet and sweet, as he stroked my hair. “Comfort I can do. I just want to make sure you understand your motives.” There was a pause. “I’m very flattered. And very tempted.” Then, we lay there in silence for a few minutes while I got control of my emotions. “Would you like me to leave?” he finally asked. I shook my head. I still wasn’t ready to look at him. Another pause. “Do you want me to put my clothes on?”

“No.”

“Then I really need to take my socks off.” He laughed quietly, a hint of amusement in his sweet, dark voice. Even I had to laugh a little as he reached down and removed his socks. 

We lay there next to each other in silence for some time. Finally I lifted my head and forced myself to look at him. “I’m so sorry Bill. You’ve been so great and you don’t deserve this. I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be embarrassed with me.” He said softly, his dark eyes nothing but contained calm. “Least of anyone with me.” I searched his face, the familiar clean lines and white matte skin, the dark arches of his brows, the line of his nose, the beautiful full lips. I laid my head back down on Bill’s chest and closed my eyes. I took a slow, deep breath, enjoying his scent. I felt myself grow calmer. I was oddly conscious of my breathing - slow and steady. It seemed like all my worries were draining out of me inch by inch. I felt only the nearly drug-like relaxation of being with him. I had felt this kind of peace before with Eric but that had been because of the blood bond. Bill had always had this effect on me. It made sense that I would seek comfort with him as this trance like relaxation was comfort like no one else could provide. I lay there next to him silently, enjoying the feel of his cool skin against mine, until I fell asleep.

I woke when Bill got out of bed. It was close to dawn. I could hear by the rustling of clothing that he was getting dressed but it was too dark to see much. “Bill.” I said as I held my hand out to him in the dark. He took my hand in his. “For the millionth time, thank you.”

He crouched down beside the bed and kissed me, his tongue sweet and searching. And then he was gone, fading into the dark. I felt a lurch of sheer lust down below that traveled all the way to my toes and threatened to shoot sparks out the bottoms of my feet. The sensation was so unexpected and overwhelming that I almost convulsed with a wave of pleasure. The lingering taste of him, his smell, the feel of his touch, my senses were spinning and my mind was doing it’s best to catch up. What was going on? Was comfort all I really sought from Bill? That’s certainly not what my body was telling me right now. Was it just his close proximity and his understanding and compassion in the last two days that was controlling my body and my emotions? I guess I’d need to get some answers and that thought brought a smile to my face as I drifted back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I was feeling a little more like myself though I had a lot of things running around in my head. I called Michele and got the details of the wedding. Saturday night 8:00. The ceremony would be down by the pond where Jason had installed all the lighting. They would have a bar-b-que afterwards and a DJ and drinks on the deck. Her sister would be in attendance and Hoyt was Jason’s best man.

“Can I help with anything?” I asked her.

“No Sookie. We’ve got it all under control. Just be here to help us celebrate.“

“Do you mind if I asked Bill to come along with me?” I asked, just so there would be no surprises.

“Bill Compton?” She asked? “Sure.”

I hung up, marveling again at what an amazing woman Jason had found. I was happy for them and glad he’d finally seemed to find the right person to settle down with. I called the garage about my car and they said they’d send a tow truck. Then I got on the computer to check my e-mails and look at the car dealerships in Shreveport. I also called my bank to make sure the funds were in my account.

I put my bikini on and did a little yard work. Then I unfolded the lounge chair and laid in the sun for a while. My thoughts traveled back to the early morning hours in the darkness of my room. Bill and I had so much history, some of it not so good, that I never thought I’d have those kind of feelings for him again. After the emotional roller coaster relationship and break up with Eric and then the terrible mistake with Sam, I was understandably cautious. I had ended my relationship with Quinn because he couldn’t put me first in his life. But if I was completely truthful, Eric never put me first either. Eric and his interests were first and then me. I would not settle for that again. Could Bill put me first in his life? There were issues with his work taking priority when we’d first dated. Would that still be he case if we were together again? Bill had made it clear on several occasions that he’d like to start our relationship up again and has told me regularly that he loves me and would do anything for me. He was doing a pretty good job of proving that in the last few days. Also, seeing Bill with Hunter had painted him in a different light. I wanted to have kids one day and Bill was certainly father material. Not that he could father a child, because his “condition” wouldn’t allow it. However, being a man who embraced modern technology, Bill might be more likely to be open to something like artificial insemination. Of course, all of this was just conjecture at this point since there was not yet anything intimate between Bill and me.

Then my thoughts turned to my yard and another idea I had been formulating. I would need to work these ideas out more when I had time but the beginnings of something was forming and I was pretty excited about it. After all this thinking, I finally had to drag myself in the house and get ready for work. 

It turned out to be a slow night at Merlotte’s. When I got there Kennedy Keys was back behind the bar and I was glad to see her. Today she was wearing a red blouse that complemented her olive skin and brown hair. “Hey lady!” she waived at me. “How did the weekend with your little cousin go?” Kennedy was always genial, her years of beauty pageants had made it second nature to her.

“Good.” I told her. “You need lots of energy to keep up with the little guy but I love spending time with him.”

“You about ready for one of your own?” she asked.

Her comment brought back thoughts of the need to rush to the emergency room a few nights earlier and all the sudden my good mood was headed south. 

“Some day.” I told her, feeling a little deflated. 

I ended up spending most of my shift in Sam’s office doing paperwork. Sam wanted me to get more familiar with the day to day running of the bar and slow nights like this was a good opportunity. I added up employee time cards and input the numbers into our accounting program. I did an inventory of the store room and the walk in so we could make a produce order the next day. I did my best to keep busy.

On my way home, I was admiring the luxury of Bill’s Cadillac when I realized I needed to talk to Bill and (once again) ask a favor of him. So instead of turning down my driveway I went past it, past the cemetery, to the old Compton house. Bill met me at the door.

“Sookie.” he said, gesturing for me to come inside. His smooth, cool voice made something leap south of my navel. “Any trouble with my car?”

“No trouble.” I smiled appreciatively. “I was hoping I could use it one more day.“

“Of course”, he said emphatically. “Use it as long as you need to.” 

“Thank you, once again.” My words felt inadequate but I wanted to get them out. “You have done so much for me in the past few days, I don’t think a thank you covers it but I’d like to say it again anyway. Everything is so appreciated. And, once again, I’d like to apologize for last night. You were right about my motives and I’m glad you had the good sense to say something. You were very nice about it.”

“Sookie” he began seriously. “There is nothing to be sorry for. Don’t give it another thought. Really.” His cool voice was almost hypnotic to me. “Besides.” he added, “I got to spend the night with a perfect pair of naked breasts pressed against me.” His eyes briefly traveled down to my now clothed breasts, then back up to meet my eyes and he smiled mischievously.

I was surprised and slightly embarrassed but I gave him a smile right back.

“You’re blushing.” he said, still smiling, but then he got more serious, put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. “That’s breathtaking.” He said and he kissed me. It was a light kiss, nothing too demanding, much like the one that sent me into orbit in the wee hours of the morning. He released his hold from around my waist and I stood there speechless for a few seconds.

Finally I said “I know it’s been a while since I’ve had your blood but do you know how I”m feeling?”

“Confused. Cautious. Concerned.” he answered. “Mixed with a lot of lust.”

I had to smile at his accuracy. “It’s just that there are past mistakes I’d like not to repeat”

Bill got serious again, his eyes lit up from within like brown torches. “I know I’ve made some serious mistakes in the past.” he said. “But loving you was never one of them.”

And really, what does one say to that? I said nothing and I had to work hard to fight back tears. I put my arms around him and we stood there for what seemed like hours, holding each other in silence. I finally pulled away, knowing if I didn’t, I’d be here all night. 

“I’m a patient man.” he said, holding my hand for emphasis. 

I needed to lighten the mood a little so I asked. “Bill, would you like to be my date for Jason’s wedding on Saturday night?”

“Absolutely.” he said. 

“Starts at 8:00. I should be there a little early since I’m her maid of honor. Maybe 7:30?”

“Sounds good, I’ll pick you up.” then he asked “What should I wear?”

“A simple suit will be fine.” I told him. “It’s not going to be anything fancy.”

“What color is your dress?” he inquired, then added “I don’t want to clash.”

“A deep yellow.”

“Got it!”

“OK, well, that’s all settled.” I smiled as I headed towards the door. “I’ve got a bunch of things to get done at home.” And then I remembered what I had originally come to ask him. I stopped just shy of the threshold. “Hey Bill, can I ask another favor of you?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Can you take me to Shreveport tomorrow night?”

“Of course.” He smiled. “What will you be doing in Shreveport?”

“Buying a truck.”

 

* * *  
By the time Bill and I left the next night I was beyond excited. I had done my homework and I was prepared. I never had a brand new vehicle and I’d never driven a truck. Jason had never even let me drive his. I was breaking new ground here.

“So” Bill said as we were pulling onto the parish road. “A truck? What brought that on? If you don’t mind my asking.”

“Well” I began. “I’ve had these thoughts knocking around in my head for some time but with my being charged with Arlene’s murder and then my break up with Eric, I’ve been too preoccupied to work them through properly. But the other night when I realized for the first time that I could afford a new car, it all started to come together.” 

“When Niall left, he put a lot of fairy magic in the ground around my house.” I continued. “Just in case you hadn’t noticed, things are growing like gang busters over there. And I haven’t really been making much effort towards it.” Bill was listening intently. “So, I was thinking I’d actually make an effort to grow some things. I’ve got plenty of land.”

“And you’ll need a truck for that?” Bill asked and he was completely serious.

“I made a produce order for Merlotte’s a couple of days ago - tomatoes, onions, cucumbers, lettuce - you know, regular stuff. We have that shipped in from Shreveport. What if I could grow and supply that produce? Keep it local.”

“Sookie, that’s a great idea.” Bill said enthusiastically. “You love being outdoors, and it’s right in your back yard so it’s very convenient. I’m impressed with your foresight.”

“Thank you.”

“You could also look into supplying other places in town.” He suggested. “And you have some of the most beautiful roses in your yard, you might also consider growing flowers for local use as well.”

“Wow, I hadn’t even thought about that.” I said. “I was thinking about fruit trees though.”

“That’s a good idea too.” he enthused.

“I’ll probably need to clear a few trees for garden space.” I said, happy to put to words what I’d been formulating in my head for so long. “I was thinking I could hire Terry to build some simple shade structures.”

“I can help you out as well.” Bill said.

By this time we were on the interstate heading west towards Shreveport. Bill reached over and silently took my hand. His hand felt pleasantly cool. We traveled in silence for a ways, and I thought of other times and his affinity for holding my hand.

“You seem lost in thought.” he noted quietly.

“I was remembering other times when you held my hand.” I said, my eyes focusing on the road ahead. “Like when my grandmother died. Or the night my house burned, standing there in the cold, dark night........in the van after the Fae war......sitting in the back seat of Eric’s car the night Kim Rowe was murdered and we had just spent hours at the police station. And, again, last Saturday night after we left the ER.” 

He lifted my hand and kissed it. I felt the touch of his cool lips on the back of my hand all the way down to my toes, and I knew he could tell. We rode in silence, holding hands in the dark, until we were on the outskirts of Shreveport. 

I gave Bill the location of the Nissan dealership and he navigated the streets to get us there. Since I had already made payment arrangements with my bank and they had contacted the dealership, they were expecting me. The paperwork went quicker than I thought it would and soon I was leaving the dealership behind the wheel of a new red Nissan Titan extended cab. I was beyond excited. 

I followed Bill to the Home Depot where I bought an electric chain saw to take care of the pile of logs and branches that Jason had dropped off. Then I spent the rest of my time in the garden department until they were preparing to close. I ended up buying a dozen or more seed packets, three gardening books and a lemon and a plum tree.

When we got back to my house, Bill helped me unload everything and then asked me to show him what needed to be cleared. We walked around the back yard talking about the layout of my planned garden and we threw around some ideas for future expansion if my little idea was successful.

For the next few nights while I was at work, Bill set out to help me get my garden project going. He cleared the trees on the first night. When I got home he had already gone but the pile of logs left by my brother had grown. The following night Bill enlisted the help of Terry Bellefleur and they rented a small tractor and plowed up the earth where the trees had been cleared. The next night he and Terry set the posts for the shade structure and built the basic frame. Meanwhile, all my spare time was spent reading the gardening books I’d gotten, checking out mail order plant companies and learning about drip systems and misters. By the time I got home from my shift on Friday night I was exhausted and my brain was overloaded with information.

I parked in back and got out of the truck to the sound of the chain saw. Bill was cutting up the logs into stackable sizes. He lifted one hand and waved at me. Bill was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, not his usual attire. I waved back and went through the back door and into the kitchen. I got a bottle of True Blood and warmed it in the microwave and took in out to Bill. He stopped sawing and had taken his shirt off and was using it to wipe away the saw dust from his neck and chest. The moon was almost full and the light made his hard, pale, muscled torso gleam. He was absolutely magnificent.

“Thank you.” he said taking the bottle from me. He tilted it and took a long drink. All the while, I just couldn’t take my eyes off of him. “What?” he asked. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Man you look good with your shirt off.” I blurted out before I had time to consider censoring myself. He was broad-shouldered, his arms hard with muscles, like the farmer he had been in his human life.

I had surprised him and that doesn’t happen often. He smiled, a good look for Bill. I reached up to remove some debris that was in his hair.

“Let me see that.”I said taking the discarded shirt from him, I began to wipe the saw dust and dirt from his shoulders and chest. His smell was salty and organic and this close proximity to him was intoxicating. He was looking down at me, his eyes like dark pools of liquid passion. With the hand that wasn’t holding the shirt, I touched his cheek. And then I put my lips to his. I could feel his restraint as he held himself still with an almost palpable effort. I kissed him tenuously, slow, soft and gentle, least it turn into what it had the last time he was here and I kissed him. Bill slowly put his arms around me and returned the kiss with the same restraint. We stood there in the moonlight for a few minutes, kissing as though we were innocents discovering each other for the first time. It was sweet, sensual and somehow the repression made it all the more erotic. I finally pulled back. Bill was feeling it too, his fangs were fully extended. 

For a long time I looked in to his eyes, not sure of the words to say, if there were the right words. This was a man I had loved once before and was starting to feel I could love again. So much had been shared between us, good and bad, and we had survived all of it to come together again.

Finally, Bill broke the silence. “You are the one. You have always been the one for me.”

“I know.” I said and kissed him again. “I know.” I took his hand and lead him over to the back steps. I sat down on the top step and pulled him down to the steps below me. We sat in silence, illuminated by the porch light, my legs on either side of him as we looked out into the yard. At the edge of the woods I saw the dark figure of Karin, ever vigil.

I leaned over and nuzzled my face against the nape of his neck. “You have been a patient man, Bill Compton.”

“Some things are worth waiting for.” he murmured

I put my arms around him, crossing them over his chest, pulling him against me. We stayed like that for a long time, enjoying the silence of each other’s company and the cool night air.

“You’ve really done a lot here.” I said finally.

“Yes. You should be able to start planting.” 

“I’m going to do that first thing in the morning.” I told him. “Which reminds me. I really have to get some sleep. Jason and Michele’s wedding is tomorrow night also.”

He stood and held my hand to help me up. “Tomorrow night at 7:30?”

“Yes.”

“See you then.”

“Good night Bill.” I kissed him once again, but this time without the self restraint. “Good things come to those who wait.” I said with a slight smile and then closed the back door.

“Good night sweetheart.”

I had a lot to think about as I slipped between the sheets that night. I thought of my new garden venture and how that might play out. I thought of the wedding that was to take place the following evening for Jason and Michele. And I began to consider a future with Bill Compton.


	6. Chapter 6

I was up pretty early the next morning and antsy to get going on my new project. I was also in the best mood I’d been in for some time. After a quick breakfast I put on a bikini and a pair of shorts and headed out in the yard. It was a nice warm day, warm for September. Bill and Terry had done a lot of work in my yard in a very short time. I made a mental note to remember to do something nice for Terry. Maybe I’d make him a pie. 

I started in the area where the ground had been plowed, making long rows about 2-3 feet apart. The soil was rich and dark brown and easy to work with. I mentally thanked my great grandfather again for his fairy magic. When I was done I had plenty of rows to work with. Then I started with the seed packets I’d bought. I planted three types of lettuce, onions, scallions, carrots, peas, two types of beans, corn, spinach, broccoli, cauliflower, and beets. I learned from one of my gardening books that a winter garden in my area should include root and leaf vegetables. There are a couple of exceptions like beans and corn. I wasn’t sure about the peas but I decided to give them a try since my soil was so fertile. I also planted lots of herbs including two kinds of basil, parsley, oregano, dill, thyme, sage, chives and a whole row of lavender.

After all the seeds were planted I gave the ground a good soaking. I could see how an irrigation system was going to be a necessity real soon. That would be one of the next things I’d need to learn about. I would try to get to the library in the next couple of days and see what kind of gardening books they had. I might be able to find some information on the internet, though my computer skills left something to be desired. Maybe Bill could help me.

Next I got a shovel and started digging the holes for the two trees. The trees were in 20 gallon containers and I was a little worried about being able to move them and get them out of the containers and into the ground. The containers were made of wood and I ended up having to take them apart with a hammer to get the trees free. Once those were planted I also gave them both a good soaking. 

Then I got Gran’s old pruning sheers and cut all the rose bushes way back according to what the book on roses suggested. Then I watered them real good. I ended up with a big basket of beautiful roses. I brought them in the house and separated the pink ones from the white and yellow. I had a pale yellow and a deep yellow and paired with the white roses they gave me an idea. I called Michele and found out that she didn’t have much in the way of flowers for the ceremony. So I also picked a bunch of daisies to go with them. I put the pink roses in a vase, got my key to Bill’s house and brought them over. I left them on his coffee table with a note that said “Enjoy! See you later. Sookie” propped up against the vase.

By then I was tired and sweaty and I was more than ready for a shower. I stood under the hot water for a long time and it revived me some. I’d accomplished quite a lot today and I was pretty proud of myself. After I scrubbed from head to toe, I got out of the shower, dried off and slathered lotion on every inch of my skin. I dried my hair, applied a little eye makeup and polished my finger nails and toe nails. 

Pulling my dress out of the closet, I admired it all over again. I really lucked out when I came across this dress at the resale shop in Shreveport. The dress was a scoop neck cocktail dress in a rich yellow. It was sleeveless, and the back was scooped too but a little lower and it had a large, flat bow on the back. It settled on my hips just right and it was high enough at the hem to show off my tan legs but not so short that it was inappropriate for a wedding. Since Michele was wearing a chocolate brown cocktail dress, I figured our dresses would look good side by side. Of course, I had to pull my hair into a loose side hanging braid so the bow on the back could be seen. I choose my black pumps to go with the dress and finished the ensemble with a black clutch purse and the black velvet wrap Alcide had given me as a Christmas gift a couple of years ago. I put in the topaz earrings Bill had gotten for me back when we were first dating and since he was my date for the evening, I decided to also wear the necklace with the cameo pendant he gave me for my birthday. 

This brought my thoughts back to Bill and I had to smile. If someone had told me a year ago that I’d consider an intimate relationship with him again, I would have denied it. Yet, here I was and not only had it already been considered, I’d pretty much decided it was happening. The history between Bill and I had it’s good times, don’t get me wrong. But it had been marred by some dark, unsavory times as well. Bill had cheated on me with Lorena, his maker, and left me to be with her. Since he was my first love, I was emotionally devastated. As I got to know vampires better, I came to understand that no vampire can resist the call of their maker. Eric also fell victim to the pull of his maker in a different way but he, too, had trouble breaking free of that. So, I had decided some time ago that this was not something I would continue to dwell on. 

Then there was Bill’s near-rape of me in the trunk of a car; but he’d been starved for days and tortured, and hadn’t known what he was doing. The minute he’d come to his senses, he had stopped. Oh course, none of this was his fault since I’d been pushed into the trunk by Debbie Pelt. This recollection used to bring back the desperation and pain all over again but I’d long since come to terms with the fact that neither Bill nor I had any control in that terrible situation and I knew beyond a doubt that Bill would rather have chewed off his own hand than done that to me. He hadn’t eaten in days and for a vampire, the sex/feeding impulses are so closely related that he simply couldn’t resist in his semi conscious state. His body was still fighting for survival at that point. 

Again, this is something that I’d learned about a vampire’s nature. In many ways it’s like a wild animal. I mean, would you blame a hungry coyote for killing a young rabbit trapped in it’s den? I think my understanding and acceptance of this is what made it easier for me to deal with Eric feeding on Kim Rowe. She smelled of fairy blood and no vampire can resist that. Their instincts just kick in.

So really, Bill hadn’t had a lot of control over either of those things. The biggest thing for me to forgive was Bill’s deception at the beginning of our initial courtship. He had been sent by the Queen of Louisiana, who was his boss at the time, to secure my trust and loyalty in service for her, by any means necessary. When he became intimately involved with me and, then, consequently fell in love with me, he could never bring himself to come clean about his original motives. It was Eric who finally forced Bill to spill the beans. Bill had been my first, in every way, and for a long time there was a sore spot on my heart and my ego because of this. Something Amelia said made me realize that the hurt of Bills deception was so strong because it was the first chance anyone ever had to deceive me. With humans I’ve always been able to tell, at lease enough to be wary or mistrustful. Bill’s was the first mind that was completely unavailable to me. Of course, that was one of the initial attractions to him as well.

I put these thoughts aside and went in search of some ribbon. I found a plain satin cream colored piece of ribbon in my hair accessories. Then I set about putting our bouquets together and tied them stems with the ribbon so it would look pretty. I decided I’d put them in the refrigerator since that’s what florists always did. The remaining roses and daisies were arranged in a vase and left on the kitchen table. The whole room smelled of their sweet scent. It was wonderful.

Bill was at my front door right on time. When I answered the door I saw he was wearing a basic black suit with a modern cut, a white shirt and a yellow paisley tie with a hint of black and turquoise in the design. He looked as handsome as ever. Bill always managed to seem at home in whatever he chose to wear.

“Mr. Compton, I approve.” I said admiringly.

“As do I.” he said making the motion of a circle in the air with his finger, indicating I should turn to give him the full view. I obliged with a slow turn. “But we do have a problem.” he said very seriously. “You are not supposed to look better than the bride but I’m sure that’s the case here.”

“Oh stop.” I said with a wave of my hand.

“OK, but don’t say I didn’t warn you when no one is looking at the bride.”

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him. He gave me a slight smile with a lot of satisfaction packed into it.

“The roses made my house smell great.” He said as I was grabbing my purse and wrap. “Thank you for that.”

“Oh, thanks for the reminder.” I said as I went to the refrigerator and retrieved the bouquets I’d assembled. As an afterthought, I also grabbed four bottles of True Blood, figuring that Jason and Michele wouldn’t have any for Bill to drink. Then we were out the door and on our way to Jason’s house. 

The property where I’d spent my very early years was to the west of Bon Temps. We turned down the gravel driveway and parked by the house, a modest ranch style. The place was already buzzing with activity when we got there. Until recently, the house was almost the same as when our parents had died but I could see that Michelle had given the place a woman’s touch. The dated wood paneling was gone in the living room and den, replaced with a coat of off white paint. There was also some newer, more modern furniture and curtains.

I put the True Blood in the refrigerator and let Bill know I was going to find Michele. He gave a nod that he understood. Michele was in their bedroom putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup.

Oh, yay, you’re here.” she said when she saw me. “You look fantastic. Beautiful dress!”

“Thanks”

“Sookie, this is my sister Robyn.” she introduced us. Robyn looked so much like Michele they could have been twins. She was wearing her military dress uniform, which I thought an odd contrast to this casual gathering. “So, these are the bouquets?”

“Yes, what do you think?” I asked, holding them out. Her’s was much bigger that the one I would carry.

“Wow, those are beautiful.” she enthused. “I can’t believe you grew all those. Amazing.”

I noticed that all her adjectives were extreme tonight - amazing, beautiful, awesome, fantastic - and I attributed it to the occasion.

“So”, I asked. “Anything I need to know here at the last minute? Anything I can do?”

Michele ran down her mental list out loud. She didn’t come up with anything. I was given the basic layout, the music would start, Hoyt and I would walk down the path together and make our way to where the pastor was on the patio. Jason will already be standing there. Then Michele and her dad will come out. It would be short and sweet and then the celebrating would start. 

“OK, then I’m going back out there and see if anyone needs anything.” I said. “I’ll leave my flowers here.”

I went back into the kitchen to find Bill warming a bottle of True Blood in the microwave. “Everything good with the bride?” he asked.

“Yes, I want to make sure everything’s good out here.”

We went out the back door to the deck. My brother, aided by Hoyt Fortenberry, had put in a large deck outside the back door several years earlier and that is where the food and drinks were to be served after the ceremony. They had a table set up in one corner for a bar and at the opposite corner, a deejay was setting up a small table and speakers. Jason was talking to Hoyt and Sam, who I guess was their bartender for the evening. There were chairs and small tables scattered around the deck for seating.

“Hey Sis!” Jason said excitedly and gave me a hug. “Here, I just poured this but you have it, I’ll get another one.” and he handed me a drink. “Gin and tonic.”

I’m not much of a drinker but I do like my gin and tonic and this was a special occasion. Jason got himself another drink and we clinked our glasses together in celebration.

“Hey vampire Bill.” he nodded to Bill. 

Bill nodded back. “I guess congratulations are in order.” 

“Everything good Jason?” I asked. “Anything you need me to take care of or help with?” 

“Not that I can think of. Did you see the pond?” I indicated that I hadn’t. “Go take a look.” Jason said.

I grabbed Bill’s hand with my hand that wasn’t burdened with a cocktail and we headed down the slope the short distance to the pond. The path was set with big paving stones and Jason had recently installed lighting along the way. I could also see that he had expanded the patio overlooking the water and a couple of people from Michele’s church had set up chairs for the ceremony. There were also maybe fifty little floating candles flickering along the surface of the pond and recessed lighting around the edge of the pond. It was really beautiful.

Jason had followed right behind us. “What do you think?” he asked.

“It looks great.” I told him. “You did a nice job on the lighting.” He seemed pretty proud of himself. “So, you sure everything’s set?”

“Yup.”

We made our way back to the deck and I said hi to Sam. He told me he had offered to bartend as a wedding gift to them. Sam nodded at Bill. “Bill.” he said curtly.

“Sam” Bill returned the tone.

The deejay started playing Going To The Chapel and I had to chuckle. Guests were coming in and making their way down to the chairs set up by the pond. Another five minutes went buy as we all hung around with our drinks making small talk. Holly joined Hoyt, she had just gotten off work. Then Robyn came to let me know it was time. Jason and Robyn headed down to the patio to take their places. Bill followed.

Back in the bedroom, Michelle had her bouquet in one hand and was gripping her father’s arm with the other. Hoyt was waiting outside the bedroom door for me. He was wearing a simple tan suit that he looked slightly uncomfortable in.

“Soon it will be you walking down the isle.” I told him.

“Yup.” he smiled.

I finished my drink, set the glass down and took Hoyt’s arm. We headed out the back door and down the path. The deejay had positioned his speakers to temporarily face the seating area by the pond and he was playing some typical classical wedding music for us. The small crowd rose as we approached. There were some more familiar faces: my brother’s boss Catfish and his wife, many of his coworkers on the road crew, Michele’s boss and ex-father-in-law. Bill watched me intently as I walked by. I gave him a slight smile. Now in our designated spot, our part was over. Then the wedding march started playing and out came Michele and her father. I could tell by the thoughts from the guests that not many expected she’d be wearing brown. But it was a pretty dress and she looked good in it.

As promised, the ceremony was short and simple and soon Hoyt and I were heading back up the path and into the back door. Then, the party started. Coolers filled with ice and beer were brought out, Sam was pouring drinks and Jason changed clothes and fired up the grill.

Bill came to join me on the deck, slipping his arm around my waist. Looking around at the revelry, he seemed a bit taken aback.

“This ain’t no Bellefleur wedding, that’s for sure.” I said in his ear.

“As long as they’re happy and having a good time.” he observed.

“I think Jason is really happy.” I said, almost to myself. It made me happy and a little wistful. Maybe Jason had finally become a grown up.

“You OK?” Bill asked and I realized I was crying. 

“Yes, these are happy tears.” I gave his hand a little squeeze. “I’m thinking Jason has finally found happiness.”

Bill hugged me and brushed his cool lips against my forehead. Jason brought me another gin and tonic and then started grilling burgers. Everyone was raising their drinks and making toasts and telling funny stories, mostly about Jason and his escapades. The stories were either of the drinking nature or sexual in content. Some were a little too personal but most were just funny. We’d all had a good laugh at Jason’s expense over the years.

While everyone was still sober (for the most part) they brought out the wedding cake. It was a simple but elegant three tier design made by Michele’s friend. Jason and Michele fed each other cake and they were both very nice about it. Then they passed around pieces of cake for everyone.

“I’d like a little break from all this.” I said to Bill after I’d had some wedding cake.

“OK.”

Once again, I took his hand, grabbed my drink in the other, and lead him down the path to the pond.

“I was hoping you were taking me into a back room.” Bill jokingly said as we reached the patio.

“Bill, a quickie in a back room at Jason’s house is not really my style.” I shot him a look.

“It would not be quick.” he told me and the assurance with which he said it made my pulse quicken. 

“Kiss me.” I said and I pressed myself against him. And he did. And then his lips traced the line of my throat. I gave a slight giggle and he stopped to look at me questioningly.

“Sookie, are you drunk?”

“No. No. No” I smiled. “Okay, maybe a little bit.”

“You’re drunk!” he said as though I’d been caught doing something I wasn’t supposed to do and he laughed out loud. “You’re drunk.”

“Hey, I’m an adult, I’m entitled to celebrate a little.”

“I’m not worried.” he said quietly, his sweet dark voice barely more than a whisper. “I’m here to keep an eye on you and get you home safe. Celebrate as much as you want. You’re happy for your brother.”

I leaned in and put my lips to his again. After a moment I reached to circle his neck with one arm. His kiss deepened and I felt a twinge of pure excitement. I smiled up at him feeling radiant and light-headed.

“If the back room at Jason’s isn’t your style, we’re going to have to cool this down.” he said with some authority.

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Besides, there’s someone else here who’d like to talk to you.” With his chin and his eyes, he indicated the direction behind me. 

I turned to see Niall about 20 feet behind me. “Great grandfather!” I said as I flung myself into his embrace. “How have you been?”

Niall smelled wonderful, all fairies do. To some extra sensitive vampires, I have a faint trace of the same scent, though I don’t notice it myself. Bill once said that to him the fae smelled like his memory of the taste of apples.

Enveloped in my great-grandfather’s overwhelming presence, I experienced the rush of affection and amazement I always did when I was with him. Tall and regal, clad in an immaculate black suit, white shirt and black tie, Niall was both beautiful and ancient.

“I’m well, as you see.” he gestured at his own magnificence. “And you are as beautiful as ever.” he said looking intensely at me. His smooth hands took mine and I felt a flush of well-being.

“So, I guess you aren’t completely sealed off.” I said. “What are you doing here? Is everything alright?” 

He ignored the first part of my question - tradition says fairies can’t lie but they are great at avoiding the truth when it suits them. “I wanted to see my great grand daughter and also I understand Jason is celebrating a special day.”

“Yes, Jason got married tonight.” I told him. I was glad he came for Jason too.

Niall took my hand and we walked to where Bill was still standing. “Compton.” he said as a greeting to Bill.

“Niall.” Bill gave a slight bow with his head. There seemed to be a mutual respect between the two. Bill and Niall had joined forces to save me from two notorious fairies who kidnapped me and were torturing me with the intent of killing me. Vampires usually have no self control around fairies but Niall uses special magic to suppress his essence around them. 

“Bill, can you let Jason know that his great grandfather is here to see him?” I let go one of Niall’s hands and took Bill’s and gave it a little squeeze. “I’ll join you in just a little while.”

“Of course.” He lifted my hand and kissed it. Another nod to Niall and then he headed back up the path to the house.

“I approve of this.” Niall made a gesture towards the space where Bill had been standing. “As I told you before, he is a good man. And he loves you.”

“You were talking about Bill then?” I said mostly to myself. At the time I thought he was talking about Eric.

“Eric Northman is an ambitious man, a proud man and an astute business man. In many situations he is even a trustworthy man. However, I’m not sure I would ever consider him a good man.” My great grandfather said with his calm demeanor. “That is why I had to tell him about the cluvial dor. I was hoping for your sake he would prove me wrong. He did not. Was I wrong to do that?”

“No.”

“Compton is your man now” he said and I didn’t know if it was a question or a statement.

“I’m not sure yet.” I told him. “Still working that through.

“He has genuine love for you and he would do anything for you. He would proudly lay down his life for you.” Niall was still using the same matter-of-fact tone. “But you already know that”

I shook my head. Yes, I knew that without a doubt.

“Here is your brother now.” Niall said. “Is there anything I can do for you before you go, great grand daughter?”

“Well, if you have any more magic for the soil around my house, I can always use that. I’m starting a new business growing vegetables and other things.”

“Consider it done.”

Niall put his arms around me and kissed my cheek. “Blood of my blood” he said and I smiled into his chest.

“Goodbye great grandfather.” I said and turned to see Jason and Michele. I smiled and gave Jason a slight nod as I touched his hand. Then I walked back up the path to the party on the deck.

I found Bill sitting at a small table. He had a fresh bottle of True Blood and he’d gotten me a burger. Smart move on his part since I’d been drinking on an empty stomach. 

“Everything okay?” he asked as I sat down next to him.

“Yes.” I smiled and touched his hand. “Thanks for the burger.”

He put his arms around my shoulders and buried his face against my neck. “You smell like fairy.” Though Niall is able to mask his scent from vampires, the intoxicating scent still clung to me.

I turned my face to meet his. “We’re not going to have a problem are we?”

“No.” His eyes closed in ecstasy and then opened again to look at me and he seemed to snap out of it. “Sorry.” 

I ate my burger hungrily. I felt better with some food in my stomach. After a while I noticed Jason and Michele had rejoined the party. The deejay dedicated “At Last” by Etta James to the newlyweds for their first dance. With the deejay in full swing, the celebrating really started. Jason came and got me to dance with him next. I don’t have a lot of talents but I can definitely dance. After that Bill and I danced a to a slow song and then a swing style song. I tried to remember if Bill and I had ever gone dancing when we were together before. I decided I was ready for another drink.

I told Bill I’d be right back and then I went up and asked Sam for another gin and tonic. “You think that’s a good idea Sookie?” Sam asked.

“Sam, I’m a grown woman and I’m not falling down drunk. Just celebrating my brother’s wedding. And, I’ve got my designated driver.” I gestured towards Bill. “Now, you gonna get me another drink or an I going to have to pour it myself?”

Sam realized he had overstepped his boundaries so he made my drink and handed it to me without another word. “Thanks.” I said and I turned and went back to the table.

“What was that about?” Bill asked.

“Sam wasn’t sure I should have another drink.” I told him.

“And what did you say to that?’ Bill asked, a little amused.

“I told him I was just fine and you were driving and he shouldn’t concern himself.” I told Bill. He gave a snort.

The dancing and drinking continued until around midnight. I danced with Jason some more and Hoyt and Catfish, of course they were all respectful of my date and did the proper southern thing by asking him if it was okay. Bill and I also danced a lot. And of course, I had another drink before I called it a night. I was tipsy, I was tired and my feet were starting to hurt in my black pumps. I asked Michele if they needed me to help clean up or anything and she assured me she didn’t. So, I grabbed my wrap and purse from the bedroom, congratulated the happy couple again and gave them a hug, then said my goodbyes. I wanted nothing more than to pour myself into bed and sleep. On our way out the door Michele called to me to hold up.

“This is just a little something for you as a thanks for being my maid-of-honor.” she said and handed me a tiny gift bag. I recognized the fushia and light pink striped design from Victoria’s Secret. What self respecting girl doesn’t know that, right?

“Michele, you shouldn’t have.” I said fishing out the $50 gift card. “Thank you.”

“I figure you’d enjoy that.” she said with a sly nod to Bill and a raised eyebrow. So, I guess it was no secret to anyone at the party that Bill and I were together again. Not that I really cared, if I had I wouldn’t have invited him. Of course, in my slightly intoxicated state, I cared even less.

Bill and I were both quiet on the ride home though he did hold my hand. If the ride had been any longer I’m afraid I would have fallen asleep. I’m glad I didn’t because I felt like that would have been rude.

When we got to my house Bill walked me to the front door. I put my arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes. “Thank you.” I smiled broadly. “I had a really great time.”

“Me too.” I continued to smile at him, a huge inebriated grin. “You’re still drunk.” he said quietly and he mostly sounded amused. “I’ve never seen you like this.”

“Is that good or bad?” I asked.

“I’ve enjoyed it immensely.” he smiled broadly.

“I’m glad I could amuse you.”

“You look especially beautiful tonight.” he said looking very serious all the sudden. His dark eyes sparkled under the porch light. Then he put his lips to mine and we kissed. I’m sure my liquored state had something to do with it but it felt like it went on and on until the whole world was involved in our kiss. Yes, I was definitely drunk. And considering my altered state, I knew I had to end it. I pulled back.

“So, is this on?” he asked, his voice low and husky.

“This is so on.” I sounded pretty quavery. “Just not tonight. Because I’m drunk.”

He kissed me again and then slowly walked to his car. I gave a little wave as I went in the door.

I didn’t even wash my face or brush my teeth, I went straight to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I slept very late the next day and I slept like a rock. I finally got up around noon, so it was a good thing I didn’t have to work today. I was feeling the effects of the previous evening, not only a headache and dry mouth but my feet were killing me. Did I really dance in those pumps all night?

I went straight into the shower and ran the water as hot as I could stand it. And I just stood under it and let it slowly bring me back to life. I shaved my legs and under arms, scrubbed with my loofa, and washed my hair.

Feeling almost normal again, I wrapped up in a towel and headed to the kitchen to get the coffee going. Then a made a big breakfast, even though it was really not breakfast time any longer. I had scrambles eggs, toast, sausage and hash browns and washed it down with some orange juice. Now I was ready for my day. 

I glanced at my word of the day calendar. My ex-friend Arlene had started me on these calendars and I had continued with them because I liked adding the words to my vocabulary. Today’s word was edacity: the state of being edacious; voraciousness; appetite. Interesting, especially considering my plans for the evening. I took that as a sign. A good sign.

I put on a bikini and headed into the back yard. I watered all my newly planted seeds again and my new trees. I had planned to split some of the larger logs that Bill had stacked but once I looked at the pile I lost all interest. Another time. Maybe.

I decided to get the lawn chairs out and just soak up the sun for awhile. It was a beautiful fall day, just a slight breeze but warm enough. After that I went inside and turned on my computer. After checking my e-mail I decided to try my luck at finding rose bushes for sale. A google search brought up more than I could imagine and I almost gave up because I was so overwhelmed. But, I finally just settled on one company, because they had such an amazing choice. I ended up selecting 18 different plants, there were just so many amazing colors to choose from. In the end I just went for a variety of colors, from the typical deep red to the not so typical lavender color. I silently thanks Claudine and Mr. Cataliades when I saw the total for my order. I’d never really had the extra money to work with like I did now. I added my debit card information and hit “place order”. And just like that I had ordered online for the very first time. I know people do it every day but I hadn’t and I was somewhat proud and excited. I really had to remember to ask Bill to give me some pointers on internet searching. 

Still clad in my bikini, I laid down for a short nap and was very surprised when I woke up two hours later. Didn’t realize I was that tired. I put on my sexiest matching panties and bra, a pair of jeans and a red silk t-shirt, and a pair of simple black sandals. I brushed my hair and put on a little mascara and a light spritz of perfume. Then I headed over to Bill’s house.

Of course, when I got there I realized that I forgot to bring my key. Good thing he was a creature of habit and I found his hidden key exactly where it had always been. I opened the door and stepped into the familiar quiet dimness of the old Compton house. I quickly removed all my clothing and draped the items on the back of Bill’s couch. It was almost sundown and I wanted to be there when he woke. I went straight to the small pantry off the kitchen and opened the louvered door. The screwdriver was still there on the pantry shelf and I used it to pry up the door to Bill’s daytime resting place. I stepped down into the crawl space and I closed the door above me. I felt the packed dirt under my feet and remembered that I meant to bring a flashlight. In my excitement and trepidation at the thought of coming over here, I forgot to grab it. I crawled and patted until I located Bill over in one corner. He was still asleep and, no surprise to me now, he was stark naked. I lay down next to him trying not to think about what else might be living in this crawl space. So now I just had to wait until he woke up. Since there was a naked woman next to him, it didn’t take long.

“Sookie?” Bill murmured, his words slow and sleepy. “What...is someone after you again?” he asked, not fully awake.

“No”.

“Then....” He was not comprehending. There was a long pause and I thought he might have gone back to sleep. But then I felt a cool hand go to my waist and then run down the length of my thigh to my leg. I could almost feel his surprise as it registered in his brain that I was naked. I put my hand on his chest, stroking gently, twining the sparse, curly hair around my fingers. 

“Sookie, why are you here?” he sounded like he was still foggy.

“Someone once told me he had a fantasy.....” I reminded him playfully. A long silence. Was he asleep again? I put my lips on his and he finally seemed to put it all together. Bill began to respond with his tongue and his hand went down between my legs and his fingers began to gently caress me there. I gasped and his fingers moved a little more forcefully. He was awake now. He rolled on his side to face me and his other arm went under my neck and that hand began to stroke my back. He kissed me more urgently, sighing heavily. “You were in the sun today. I can smell it on your skin.” I forgot how much he liked the smell of the sun and tanning oil on me. We continued to get reacquainted with each other’s body, hands, lips, tongues doing their best.

“One request” I smiled.

“Anything” he whispered hoarsely against my neck, his fingers never stopping.

“Not here”

“Of course.....sorry......I am just so.......” and now his fingers did stop, “......excited”

Bill slowly sat up, made his way to the hatch door and opened it. He stepped up and out and turned toward me, reaching out his hand. The look of delight and raw passion along with his obvious arousal, was priceless. I took his hand and stepped out into the pantry also. He reached around behind me and pushed the door shut. Never letting go of my hand, he lead me out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. When we were at the bottom of the stairs, I stopped and pulled him to me. I put my lips on his once again, and his tongue began a familiar rhythm. If there was something Bill was a master at, it was kissing! We stood there for a long time, our tongues teasing each other in shared familiarity. My hands went down to his butt and I gave a little squeeze. His breath caught in his throat and he gave me a mischievous smile, his dark eyes blazing. Bill’s hands went to my breasts, massaged them hungrily, and then continued down. His fingers found me again. The pace of my breathing picked up as my legs were beginning to feel like liquid.

“Now” was the only word I could manage. 

Bill picked me up and carried me up the stairs to the first bedroom, kissing me all the while. He gently laid me on the bed and then he was on top of me in one fluid, vamp-like movement.

“I love you” he said in my ear as he entered me. He moved slowly at first but drew his face back and looked into my eyes “And I love this!” We kissed deeply and he continued his motion, picking up the pace a little. It went on and on for what felt like hours, until I could feel the increased tension, the almost-there feeling of impending release.

“Oh sweetheart” he moaned, “It doesn’t get any better than this”

“Are you sure about that?” I asked breathlessly as I pulled my hair away from my neck, stretching up towards him. His lips curved into a lustful smile showing fully extended fangs. I felt him against my neck and then he bit down. Bill made a noise deep in his chest and convulsed inside me as I felt him draw on the wound. I reached completion as his fangs pulled out and his tongue cleaned the puncture marks. 

We lay there silently for a long time, from time to time trembling with little aftershocks. He shifted to lie on his side next to me, one leg draped over mine, an arm across my stomach. His fingers mindlessly traced little circles on my skin. The memory of the closeness I once shared with Bill was coming back in waves and I relished it. It was so easy for me to be at peace in his presence, his effect was so very calming. I enjoyed the familiarity and, of course I always enjoyed the silence of his brain. It had been a long time since we had been together like this, it felt like a lifetime. After being with Eric, who made love like a train thundering into a tunnel, the contrast of Bill was quite surprising and enjoyable. He was more about enjoying the scenery along the way, if you know what I mean. Many things had gone wrong between us in the past, but they hadn’t started in the bedroom.

All of a sudden, Bill let out a laugh. “Danny said I was stuck in the friend zone. Are you familiar with that phrase?” He smiled at me, his skin glowing gently.

“Danny Prideaux, your daytime guy? He said that?” I don’t know what surprised me more, that Bill talked to Danny about his personal life or that Danny used the phrase “friend zone”. “Yes, I know what that means.” And then I had to laugh too. 

I rolled him over so I was looking down at him, my legs on either side of his thighs.

“Tell Danny he was wrong. Tell him it’s more like friends with benefits.”

“Friends with benefits.” he seemed to be mulling that one over.

“Have you never heard that phrase?” I asked.

“No, but I think I like it.” he smirked, amusement sparkling in his face. He reached up with both hands and began to massage my nipples with his thumbs. “I want to take advantage of these benefits again.” And he did.

Afterwards, we lay next to each other again. “I forgot.” I said, looking up at the ceiling, still a little out of breath. “I forgot how good it was with you.”

“I know. Really, what took us so long?” But of course he really wasn’t looking for an answer and there was no quick or easy one anyway.

“Did you have anything planned for this evening?” he finally asked.

“Just this.” I said with a slight smile. “Though, I haven’t eaten since around noon so at some point I should probably think about dinner.”

“I don’t have anything here. We’ll have to go out.”

“Lets go to Merlotte’s.” I suggested. “I haven’t been there since Friday. ”

“You don’t mind?”

“Hey, I’m part owner, might as well spend money there.” I reasoned.

He got out of bed and started to get dressed. “Where are your clothes? Did you wear clothes?” he asked with a sly smile.

“They’re on the couch.” He was downstairs and back in a flash.

Merlotte’s was slow, which was typical for a Sunday night. I sat at a booth and Bill slid in next to me. Kennedy gave a wave from behind the bar. I waved back. I ordered food and Bill ordered a True Blood.

“So, what did you do today?”

“Not a lot.” I said. “Slept till noon. Watered the stuff I planted yesterday. Laid out in the sun. Then I ordered some rose bushes online. That reminds me, I was hoping you would help me with my computer skills. Or more like my lack of them.”

“I can do that.” he smiled as he took my hand. “Maybe when we get back to the house. You felt okay this morning?”

“Not great, buy okay. I really had a good time last night Bill.” I said running my fingers through the hair at his temple. “Thanks again. I loved all the dancing.”

“I’m glad.” he said as my burger was brought to the table. “You were not expecting Niall?”

“I can never predict when and where he will show up, though I’m always happy to see him.” I took a big bite, savored the taste, swallowed it down. “He thinks very highly of you.”

“Your great grandfather?”

“You’re surprised?” I asked. “You helped him rescue me. Risked your life for me. He sees that you genuinely care for me.”

“He said that?” Bill asked.

“Yes.” I confirmed. “Is this really so surprising?”

“Sookie, I’m a vampire, he’s a fairy. A fairy prince to be exact.” Bill said. “My kind and his have been at odds since the beginning of time. Yes, that surprises me. But it makes me very happy because I can see how much you mean to him and I know how much you mean to me.” He put his hand on my thigh, caressing gently. “Very happy.” He kissed my cheek.

Just then Sam came out from the back and gave a quick, cold glance our way. I could not quite pick up what he was thinking but I could feel the same guilt and regret coming off of him like had been the case so much lately. I remembered being a little short with him at Jason’s the previous evening but he was really over stepping when he tried to tell me I should stop drinking. Well, Sam and I still had issues to iron out and that would only happen with time. Right now I was not going to let it worry me.

“So, what was the gift Michele gave you?” Bill asked.

“A Victoria’s Secret gift card. You familiar with them?” 

“I’ve seen their TV advertisements.” He slightly raised an eyebrow. “Would I like?” 

“Probably.”

“Lets go then.” he said, surprising me. “Where is their store?”

“There are stores in Shreveport and Monroe.” I told him. “I’ll check my work schedule for this coming week.”

On the way back to Bill’s house, he stopped at a grocery store. “What you doing Bill?” I asked as he turned off the engine.

“I know you like your coffee in the morning and I’m not sure I have much left, if any.” He explained. “Also, I thought I might get some groceries so you can make breakfast if you’d like.”

“So,” I said teasingly, “We’re having a sleep over?”

“Yes. I hope.” He leaned over and gave me a kiss.

“Okay then.” We got out of the car, he took my hand, and we went inside.

Thirty minutes later we were back at Bills, putting the groceries away. Bill turned on his computer and carried over a chair for me and then sat down in his computer chair directly in front of the screen. He patted the seat of the second chair, indicating that I should sit. 

“Do you know what browser you use?” he asked.

“No.” I laughed. “Sorry. This is all new to me. Amelia showed me how to look something up on Google. That and checking my e-mail is about all I know.”

“Don’t worry.” he reassured me. “I don’t have to know that in order to help you. I’ll take a closer look at your computer next time I’m over.”

Bill launched into it, explaining first about the browser, then search engines, every step of the way asking me questions to make sure I was understanding. Then he started in on the best search methods and I was amazed all over again at his plunge into modern technology.

“Tell me something you’d like to search.” he said and then we launched into a search on watering systems, installing them and automatic irrigation timers. It was fascinating and mind boggling and I saw a lot of helpful information.

“Amazing.” I said finally, after my brain was so overloaded with information that I couldn’t handle much more. “I’m so impressed. You really know a lot. I was so proud of myself that I was able to make an online order today. That was a first for me.” 

“It’s really not too difficult and the more you use it the better and more intuitive you get.” he explained. “Of course, I can always help you.”

“Thanks Bill.” I smiled at him and put my hands on his thigh. 

“You’re welcome.” He smiled back.

“I’m thinking maybe it’s time to go to bed.” I told him.

“Are you tired?” he asked.

“Not really.” I said as I leaned in to kiss him. “Sleep wasn’t what I had in mind.”

Bill quickly shut down his computer, took my hand and we headed towards the stairs. Then he had a change of heart, as though he was struggling with some inner dialogue, and he led me to the living room couch and we sat down. He had a very serious, almost sad look about him as he started to speak.

“Sookie, I really need to say something to you.” he began. “There are things between us, things that I have done in the past that I......”

“No.” I interrupted, holding up a hand to stop him. “We’ve gone through all this before.”

“Please.” he pleaded and the look on his face was almost painful. “Please let me say this. I have to say this.” His voice was almost desperate. I just nodded because I wasn’t sure what would happen if I opened my mouth right now.

He was still holding my hand and he grasped it fiercely as though I might get away from him if he let go. “There are things that I’ve done in the past. I know we’ve been over them but I feel I’ve been given this great gift, this second chance. You are placing your trust in me again and I need you to know, this is something I will never take for granted.” He paused, he seemed to be struggling with some emotion and for a second I thought he might even cry. This was excruciating to watch, for him it was so raw, as though all the things he was thinking about happened yesterday.

“I never lied to you about my feelings for you. My feelings for you were always honest. My reason for first meeting you and wanting to get to know you were, as you know, because of the Queen. Yes, I should have made this all clear as soon as I had feelings for you. But, I didn’t. I was afraid to. A great mistake. As far as Lorena is concerned, yes I should have told you. I was afraid for your life. My maker was evil and she would have killed you if she had the opportunity. I am glad she is dead, I only wish it had been me who had killed her and not you.” Another long, difficult pause from Bill.

“The incident in the trunk of the car....that is the thing I regret the most, something I’ve had to live with every day. Something I’ve struggled with every day. In many ways it has made me a different person.” At this point he looked at me pleadingly. “Know that I would give anything to change what happened. Anything.” 

Bill fell silent. He still had my hand in his and I had never seen a vampire look so miserable. He had obviously been agonizing over this daily, judging by his pained look.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for a second, put my thoughts in order. “Bill,” I said quietly. “It has been clear to me for some time that you never lied about your feelings for me. Yes, you should have come clean much sooner, before you were forced to. Yes, you should have also shared your decision to leave me for Lorena. But I do believe you were afraid for my life.” I took another deep breath, let it out slowly.

“As far as what happened in the trunk of that car, neither of us had any control over that situation. We were both a victim of unfortunate circumstances that day. You didn’t follow me, stalk me, attack me, or throw me into that trunk with malicious intent. You were starved and tortured. You weren’t yourself. And you stopped. As soon as you were in your right mind you stopped. I have never, ever blamed you for that. Ever.” 

I stopped, once again formulating my thoughts. “I’ve forgiven all these things, they are in the past and they are not something I wish to carry into the future. You obviously felt the need to clear the air and I hope it helped. Now we are done with all of this and there is no need to rehash it ever again.”

I’d had enough of this heavy subject matter. I smiled and squeezed his hand. “Now, what’s a girl got to do get a vampire to take her to bed?”

 

* * *

 

I woke up the next morning with a lightness in my heart that had not been there for some time. The sun was shining through the window as I lay in bed in a mindless pool of contentment. 

Some time during the night Bill had put one of the pink roses from my yard on the pillow next to mine. There was a note underneath it. I rolled onto my side, propped up on one elbow, and lifted the paper.

“The reality was even better than my fantasy. With you, anything is possible. I can hardly wait to make love with you again. Bill”

And that, my friends, is how you make a proper exit.


	8. Chapter 8

When I got home the next morning, Jason was sitting on my front porch. He had gotten me some coffee from the Grabitt Quick but I had a cup in my hand.

“Coming from Bill’s?” he asked.

“Yup.”

“You back together with him, I guess.” he observed.

“Yes.”

“You two were pretty tight at the house the other night.” Jason said as he took a drink of the coffee he’d brought for me. ”I’m glad for you Sook. Bill always seemed to be real good to you.”

“Yup.” I felt a bit like a broken record. “We had fun at your party.” I wanted to change the subject. “Come check out my truck. And my new business venture.”

Jason was a little envious of the new truck, according to what I got from his head before I remembered to block his thoughts. But he was real excited about my garden idea. We chatted for a little bit, caught up on gossip, and then Jason was headed back to work.

I also had to get going to work. I had the early shift

Sam was behind his desk when I came through the back door. I put my stuff in my locker and then joined him, taking a chair on the other side of the desk.

“Hey Sookie.” Sam sounded quite genial this morning.

“Good morning.” I smiled at him. “Hey Sam, I had an idea that I’m working on and I just wanted to run it by you.”

“Okay, sure.” he said a little tentatively.

“Not sure if you remember but my great grandfather put some fairy magic into the grounds around my house that made everything grow like crazy.”

“Yes, I remember your yard looked amazing.” he said.

“Well, I’ve started a big garden.” I began. “Last week when I made a produce order, I started thinking about growing that stuff right here in Bon Temps. Out at my place. I’m not sure exactly how that will work but I’m going to give it a try.”

“Hey, that’s a good idea.” he enthused. “You’ve got the magic in the ground, might as well take advantage of it. You know, fairy magic is real powerful stuff.”

“I guess so.” I got up and headed towards the door. “I’m mostly learning as I go so I’ll keep you posted. I’m also planting some fruit trees and roses, not sure how those will work out or who might be able to use them. Right now it’s a big experiment”

I was just outside the door when Sam said “Hey Sookie.”

“Yes Sam?” I said, coming back to the doorway.

“You and Bill back together I see.” I could tell he was treading lightly.

“Yes.” I braced myself.

“You know, Bill and I, we’ve had our issues.” he began.

“Yes, I remember.”

“But, he’s not a bad guy.” Sam continued. “And he’s certainly an improvement over Eric. You know how I felt about Eric.”

“Yes, I do” I said with a wry smile. “That seems to be the general consensus.” 

“You two seemed real happy together.” he smiled. “If you’re happy, I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks Sam.”

I headed out into the restaurant. Kennedy was behind the bar.

“Hey Sookie.” Kennedy called to me.

“Hey.” I smiled as I was putting on my apron. “You were working late last night and now you’re here first thing this morning. You must like punishment.” 

“I need the money, what can I say.” she shrugged. “Speaking of last night, you and Bill Compton seemed pretty cozy last night.” I knew she’d be bringing it up, I just didn’t think she would be that quick.

“Yup.”

“Danny says he’s had a thing for you for a long time.”

“Yup.” I said again. But this time I gave her a big smile.

“So, let’s hear it.”

“Well,” I began. “Not a lot to tell. Bill was my first love. We’ve remained friends but there was always an attraction there. We’ve been spending a little time together lately. I’m now unattached and ....well ..... here we are.” That was a simple version but quick and to the point.

“Lets double date sometime.” She suggested.

“I’ll mention it to Bill.” I said.

It was a busy day at Merlotte’s. We had a couple of big church groups having lunch, Bud and Andy with all their deputies in the afternoon for a meeting and then your regular traffic. We were short a waitress (An called in sick) so I didn’t get a break during my whole shift. I was happy when it was over and I headed home.

First thing I did after changing out of my work clothes was water the garden and the new trees. Then I headed inside to get a little cleaning done and wash my sheets. After I got the clean sheets back on my bed and made the bed, I started dinner. 

I was eating dinner (spaghetti) when Bill showed up. Until then I didn’t think about it but now I realized that I’d used garlic in the sauce and I made garlic bread.

“Sorry about all the garlic, I wasn’t thinking.”

“No problem.” he said, “I’ll open some windows.

As soon as I was done eating I went and brushed my teeth real good and then went back to the kitchen to clean up. I was rinsing out the dishes when Bill joined me at the sink.

“Sorry, just trying to get these cleaned up.” I said.

“Don’t worry about it.” he said, turning me to face him. He put his lips on mine and his tongue began exploring. Mine joined him in a familiar rhythm. My body was liquid lust in a matter of seconds.

“Tell me about your day.” Bill said when we came up for air. I took his hand and we went to the couch.

“Well, everyone is making a point to let me know that they approve of me and you together.” I told him.

“Who?”

“Jason, Sam, Kennedy.” I said

“Sam?” he seemed surprised.

“Yes, even Sam.” I confirmed. “And Kennedy thinks you and I should double date with her and Danny. You and Danny becoming friends?”

He looked a little annoyed. “Danny told me I dress like a computer nerd.”

I laughed out loud. I took a look at Bill’s pleated khakis, his plaid button down shirt and his loafers. It was his usual attire.“How did that come up in the conversation?” Again, I had to laugh.

“He told me if I’m going to be seen with the hot blonde I’d better think about updating my look.” Bill was still not amused. I guess vampires have egos too.

“And what did you say?”

“I told him I didn’t take fashion advice from a redneck.”

I doubled over with laughter. This conversation was just getting better and better. After I’d stopped laughing I said “Yes, it does sound like you two are becoming friends.”

Bill was looking at me for something further but I wasn’t sure what he was expecting me to say. After careful thought, I said “Bill, Danny doesn’t see you naked.”

“No.” he seemed a little taken aback.

“So, he has no idea you have a smokin’ hot body.” That seemed to sit better with him. “He doesn’t know that you’re great in bed.” Now Bill had a slight smile. “He doesn’t realize that if kissing were an Olympic sport, you’d be a gold medalist.” I paused, trying to decide how to word my next thought. “Now, that said, I am surprised you don’t wear clothes that show off your body a little more. Not that there’s anything wrong with the way you dress. 

Bill kissed me. “Maybe when we go to the mall in Shreveport, I can do a little shopping? You can show me what you mean.”

“Sure.” I told him. “Oh, that reminds me. I’m off on Thursday.”

“So, we will go Thursday night.”

I laughed out loud again and Bill looked puzzled. “Just thinking about your redneck comment again!”

Later, in the wee hours the next morning, I woke to use the bathroom and found Bill was no longer with me in bed. Not that it was a big deal, he didn’t sleep at night like I did and I knew he had his own things to get done. Coming out of the bathroom I heard a noise that got my attention so I threw on a robe and followed the sound, first into the kitchen and then the back porch. Just outside, within the illuminated circle put out by the security light in the back yard I saw Bill, sledge hammer in hand, splitting the larger logs he had cut up the week before. His back was to me and he was wearing only the pants that he’d had on earlier. In the light his pale skin had a glow that I found magnificent. When I saw his skin glowing like that, I yearned to touch him. I watched his lean, muscled torso as he brought the sledge hammer down over and over again, hitting the wedges and splitting one log after another. With his vampire strength and speed, it was like child’s play for him. He split some more and then he stacked them. I stepped out into the back yard and Bill turned as I approached him. 

“I’m sorry if I woke you, I was trying to finish this.”

“You didn’t wake me.” I told him. “But now that I am awake, why don’t you come back to bed. The firewood can wait but I’m not sure I can.”

With a slight smile, he put the sledge hammer down and I took his hand and we went back into the house and into my bedroom. His lips were on mine, my hands went to unbutton his pants and he was undoing my robe.

“Wait.” I said in the dark.

With one hand still on Bill’s waistband I leaned over and turned on the lamp sitting on the table next to the bed.

“I want to be able to see your smokin‘ hot body.” I told him.

* * *

On Thursday night, we headed to Shreveport once Bill had risen. A couple of days earlier I had picked up some magazines - Men’s Health, GQ, etc - and left them on Bills coffee table with a note for him to take a look and see if there were styles he liked. 

We started in Dillards, Bill shopping destination of choice. It was a little shocking for a girl who shops at Walmart. Bill was looking at jeans that were $90 or more and t-shirts starting at $20. After looking a little I suggested that we should look around more before he made any purchases. Jason and Michele gave me a heads up about the men’s section of H&M and Old Navy. Not far from Dillards was the Victoria’s Secret store and that was our next stop. I took Bill’s hand and we pushed open the big glass doors.

Once inside and surrounded by high end lingerie, I glanced over at Bill. The look on his face was hard to interpret. I couldn’t decide if it was a deer-in-the-headlights look or more like a kid-in-a-candy-store. Maybe a combination of the two. He realized I was looking at him and he gave me a sly smile. I began looking at beautiful, lacy bras with matching panties, which they had in pretty much every color and style. A $50 gift card was not going to get much in this store but I’m sure I would find something. After admiring a few things Bill encouraged me to try something on and see how I liked it.

I headed into the dressing room with a matching bra and panties that was flesh colored with matching lace overlay that had edging in black. The bra was a demi, so low cut and a push up. The bra size I choose was just a bit too small so I handed it over the dressing room door to Bill and with the help of the sales girl, he got me another size. This set was really beautiful and as I admired myself in the mirror I must admit that I liked what I saw. My ample breasts filled out the plunging bra perfectly and the pale color contrasted nicely with my tan. The panties were the same lace and cut high on my thighs and really flattered my not so long legs. I had a few scars to show for my last few years but I still looked damn good. I was pleased.

“Was that the right size?” Bill asked from the other side of the door.

“Yes.” and then as an after thought I said “Would you like to see?”

I peeked my head out the dressing room door to see a surprised Bill, looking as though he wasn’t sure what he should do next. I extended a hand towards him and pulled him into the dressing room. I quickly closed the door behind him. He looked a little uneasy.

“What do you think?” I asked, stepping back to give him the full view.

“Nice.” he said and seemed to relax a little. “Very nice.” And his fangs came out. That was the real seal of approval. “Sookie, you’re beautiful. Always.”

“You like?”

“Very much!” he looked me up and down. “Now, if I don’t get out of this dressing room, we’ll both be in trouble.” His dark eyes were glowing and full of lust. He quickly slipped out of the dressing room. 

I got my clothes back on and joined Bill in the store. He had a vinyl bag that the sales girl had given him for shopping and there were several items in it. 

“What you got there Bill?”

“I took the liberty of getting one in every color for you.” he told me.

“Bill.” I gave him a stern look. “I only have a $50 gift card.”

“Sookie.” He said softly and took my hand. “You will be the one wearing them, but really they’re for me. So let me get them for you.” He gave me a serious look.

I exhaled loudly. I knew he was not going to take no for an answer. So I smiled at him. “Thank you.” I said and gave him a kiss.

“Now, lets see what else we can find for you.” he whispered in my ear.

Bill dropped quite a bit of money at Victoria’s Secret before we got out of there. Beside the bra and panty set in every color, he helped me pick out three slip and kimono sets in red, navy and taupe. He also got me a flannel pajama set for the colder weather and 2 babydoll sets, one in pink and the other in black. The sales girl helping him was very happy to assist us and Bill seemed very pleased as well.

We left there with several pink striped shopping bags and headed to H&M. The tip from Michele and Jason was a good one. Bill found some nice soft, cotton/poly blend men’s t-shirts with a slight V-neck in about 12 colors. They were only $5.95 each! Bill tried on the t-shirt in large and after deciding he liked them, I convinced him to try the medium instead. As I suspected, the smaller size really enhanced his upper body without looking too tight. He got it in 8 colors and also got 5 long sleeve t-shirts.

The jeans, which we found at Old Navy, were not as easy. There are so many different styles, like boot cut, straight, regular, slim and skinny. Once we found the fit we liked (slim or straight seemed to be the most flattering on him) then he had to decide which “wash” he liked, which is really just the degree of color. It was very confusing and gave me a headache after a while. Bill was being very patient so I powered through. He got 5 pairs of jeans and I must admit, they looked damn good on him.

On the ride home Bill was quiet. He held my hand and I noticed he smiled over at me a few times. Finally I asked “What are you thinking, Bill?”

“I’m thinking about that little black nightie you got.” he said with a roguish smirk. “I was hoping you might try it on when we get home.”

“You know, you could have taken a look at it in the dressing room.”

“I don’t think that would have been a good idea.” he raised an eyebrow, giving me a knowing look.

“Play your cards right and I might try it on - or off - for you.” I teased. I leaned over in the seat and lightly kissed his neck.

“That’s what I like to hear.” he said, never taking his eyes off the road.

By the time we were turning onto the parish road I remembered something. “Hey, can you stop at my house real quick? I want to show you something.”

He pulled up by my back door and turned the engine off. “You got a flashlight in your car Bill?” I asked.

He looked a little puzzled as he reached over and opened the glove box and pulled out a flashlight and handed it to me.

“Come on.” I said, getting out of the car. He followed me over to the garden he and Terry helped create. I shone the light on the ground in front of us to illuminate the tiny green sprouts popping out of the soil. Then I moved to the next few rows and lit up more of them. “They’re growing!” I said with an excited grin.

Bill and I got back to the car and drove to his house. We grabbed our shopping bags from the back seat and brought them into the house. I immediately noticed a big 1.75 liter bottle of Tanqueray gin sitting on the counter in the kitchen.

“Bill, you doing some drinkin’?” I asked with mock confusion.

“No, but I thought you might like some. You drink gin, right?” he asked. “I thought you might show me how to make a gin and tonic for you. I got all the stuff or rather Danny did.” He grabbed a glass from the cabinet. “Would you like a drink?”

“You know I’m a sure thing, right?” I said teasingly. His puzzled look told me he didn’t get the joke. “You don’t need to get me drunk to take advantage of me.” I said with a grin. Recognition registered on his face about then and he gave a deep, rumbling laugh.

“I enjoy seeing you enjoy yourself.” he told me. “And I kinda liked the taste.”

“You drank gin?” I was surprised.

“I liked the taste on you.” he said.

So, I showed Bill how to make a proper gin and tonic. He was smart to put Danny in charge of the alcohol since Kennedy was a bartender. There was ice in the freezer and limes and tonic in the fridge. I took an ample swig of my newly mixed libation and then pulled Bill to me and kissed him hungrily. 

“How’s that?” I asked.

“Mmmmm” was all he said and kissed me again. “Now that I’ve plied you with liquor, I believe there was talk of you wearing a certain piece of black lingerie.”

I handed him the shopping bags, grabbed my drink in one hand and his arm in the other and we went upstairs to the bedroom at the top of the stairs that we used when I slept there. It had a full length standing mirror in one corner.

“Okay, but before you get too distracted I’d really like to see some of your new clothes together. On you.” 

Bill put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that he bought tonight and I stood him in front of the full length mirror. 

“See how great your arms and chest look in this t-shirt?” I stood behind him, my hand on his back, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He had the broad shoulders and hard muscular arms of a man who’s done manual labor for years. “Turn to the side.” I told him. He did. The jeans were also very flattering to his legs and butt. “Very nice!” I smiled admiringly.

Bill turned to face me. “Now it’s your turn.” He said handing me the Victoria’s Secret bags. 

The black babydoll was short, barely brushing my thighs, soft and silky. It was a racerback style with lace trim at the neckline and high waist. It had a matching bikini panty with it. It was really cute and very flattering to my “assets”. I could tell by the look on Bill’s face that he thought so too. He was showing a little fang.

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to hang my clothes in the closet.” I told him as I opened the closet door and reached for a hanger.

“Please feel free.” Bill said. “In fact, I’m going to put the other things we bought tonight in the dresser for you. You can use the drawer space if you’d like to bring some of your things over.”

Bill came up behind me as I closed the closet door. I could feel that he’d already undressed. One of his hands went to my breast while the other made it’s way under the nightie and removed the black panties in one quick motion. His fingers found me and I gave a gasp as they began their familiar motion. I leaned back against him, taking in a slow, deep breath. Suddenly Bill grabbed my arm and turned me to him, and then he kissed me. In seconds we were pressed against the closet door with his body moving rhythmically against mine. His right hand grabbed my left leg just above the knee and lifted it up towards his waist as he slid his forearm under my knee. I wrapped my lower leg around him and my arms around his neck as he entered me. A hoarse noise came from deep in my throat and Bill growled in response.

He began moving forcefully inside me, over and over. He was rough with it, as if he were trying to prove something. He made a hungry noise and I echoed it quite loudly. Then he began to move quicker and quicker until I thought I might be pounded into the closet door, but I managed to keep up. I was starting to breathe as though I’d just run a race and through clenched teeth I said “Bite me.” His teeth found my shoulder and I made a deep, awful sound as I came. He followed with a shudder as he gave a deep, primitive grunt.

My head went back against the door as I tried to catch my breath. Bill’s mouth found mine and he kissed me deeply. Then he bent his head to my shoulder to lick the little wound.

Still holding my leg with his arm, his other arm went around my waist and in one fluid movement he turned me around and moved me within a couple of feet of the bed. Without hesitating, he lifted me slightly and tossed me backwards onto the bed. He slowly crawled on top of me and he was ready to go again. 

Bill seemed to switch gears suddenly as his lips were against my neck and he gave a soft, gentle kiss. We kissed for awhile, over and over, as his hand glided between my legs. His long fingers worked their magic and I was more than ready as well.

I reached between us to put him at just the right spot. His eyes met mine and he whispered “I love you” as he pushed into me slowly.

Bill eased the black silky fabric aside and his mouth found my breast. His dark hair brushed against my chest as he sucked very tenderly on half of what he told me was the most beautiful pair of breasts he’d ever seen. He began to move in me languidly, something he liked to do, something I called the slow burn. It was deliberate and methodical, like gradual, exquisite torture. Bill was the zen master of the slow burn. Some nights I felt my head might explode before we got to our destination, so to speak, and I’d found that biting him hard, especially on the neck or shoulder, could motivate him to pick up the pace. But tonight, especially after round one, I welcomed it, reveled in it. I worked my fingers through his hair with one hand while the other caressed his back. I kissed him, felt his tongue in my mouth, I touched his fangs with my tongue, which he seemed to love. It went on and on until I felt like nothing else in the world existed beyond this bed, this room. It was wonderful, the feel of his weight on me, his slightly salty masculine smell, his slow deliberate movement. 

Eventually the end came at the same time for us both and we clung together for several minutes. Finally he rolled onto his side next to me, propped up on one elbow. I rolled onto my side to face him and propped myself up on an elbow also. He kissed me sweetly and then twisted around to reach the night stand and get my drink. He handed it to me. It was still icy cold and I took a drink.

“So, I guess you like black lingerie?”

“I like you in black lingerie.” He said. “Or you in any color of lingerie. Or you not wearing anything for that matter. It’s just you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Bill and I settled into a familiar routine. If I worked nights, I would usually go over to Bill’s house when I got off and I’d spend the night there. If I worked the earlier shift or had the day off, Bill would come over to my house after he woke in the evening. Sometimes we’d just hang out, sometimes Bill would take me to dinner, shopping or to a movie. When I slept at night, Bill would do other things, his computer work or yard work. Though the routine was similar to what it was when we were first dating, there was no question that Bill was a changed man. He smiled more and was more playful. He did thoughtful little things like give me flowers regularly, he even had a dozen red roses delivered to me at work the day after our shopping trip to Shreveport. He often left me little notes, like on the bathroom mirror, by the coffee maker, or a particularly risque note in my underwear drawer. He seemed to be less rigid, more accommodating. 

I had to concede that I was not the same person as when we had first been together either. I was no longer the inexperienced, naive girl I had been back then. I remember how the slightest thing used to make me feel bad about myself or hurt my feelings. Back then my pride would probably have been hurt by Bill’s help, his penchant for buying me things. The money Claudine left me not only gave me financial freedom but in a way it gave me emotional freedom.

One evening a couple of weeks after our Shreveport shopping trip, I was at Bill’s door just after dark. I’d had a busy morning at Merlotte’s and then an afternoon of planting almost 20 rose bushes before it got too dark. I was tired and achy and I really wanted to sit in his hot tub. Bill was sitting at his computer when I let myself in. I’d called him to say I was coming over so he wouldn’t head to my house as soon as he rose.

He looked up from his computer, “Hello sweetheart.” he smiled and then went back to his work. He seemed to be working at the computer more lately.

“Oh no, did you discover the Victoria’s Secret web site?” I said jokingly.

“I discovered that the day after our shopping trip.” he said not looking up from the screen.

I went behind him, leaned over and put my arms around his shoulders. I kissed his neck and inhaled his sent. Then I ran my fingers through his hair. He was deep into his work. 

“I can see you’re busy so I’ll just go straight to your tub.” I said and turned to go into the downstairs bathroom.

Bill grabbed my hand and guided me onto his lap. “You smell like the sun and earth.” he said. “What have you been doing?”

“After work I planted all those rose bushes I ordered online.” I told him. “I really feel a need for your hot tub. How about you? What are you working on?”

“A new database project.” he told me. He leaned me forward so I could look at the computer screen. “Felipe thought it might be a good idea to list all the vampires in the database by their regions as well so I am working on a whole new configuration. Not sure yet whether it will be in addition to the database as it is now or if it will be a whole new database.” This was the most he’d ever shared with me about his work.

“So, you are listing all the vampires in your database by their clans?”

He seemed surprised. “Yes, how do you know about clans?”

“Eric felt the need to explain all that to me.” I told him

“Oh, of course.” he said. “I’m guessing once the whole Freyda contract was in place, he tried to explain our governing system to you.”

“No, actually it was......” and I stopped as I was remembering. “It was way before that. It was before Appius came to visit. It was....” But by this point I was deep in thought, remembering the details of when it came up. “Anyway,” I continued. “I really want to get into the tub.” I got up off his lap and headed into the bathroom. As I filled the tub with steaming hot water, I had a niggling feeling gnawing at me and I needed to think it through. Bill had an iPod on a speaker dock in the bathroom so I turned on some of his classical music, turned the volume down fairly low, and slipped into the hot water. It was just what the doctor ordered.

About ten minutes later, as I sat with my eyes closed in the hot bubbling water, Bill came into the bathroom. I opened my eyes briefly and he handed me a gin and tonic. At this point any cold drink would have been welcome in the hot steamy bathroom. “Thank you.” I said taking it from him. I took a sip and leaned back into the water again with my eyes closed. I could hear Bill removing his clothes and then he was behind me.

“Can you move forward just a bit?” he asked. I did and he slipped into the tub behind me with his legs on either side of me. I lay back against his chest, took another drink of my cocktail, and closed my eyes again. 

“I thought you might be too busy with your work to join me.” I said quietly.

“No, I just needed to find a good stopping point.” he told me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. “Believe me, I’ve learned my lesson about letting work get in the way.” His voice trailed off. 

We sat in silence for several minutes and finally Bill asked “Have I done something to upset you?”

“No.” I exhaled slowly. “Something you said just made me realize....”

“What Sookie? What’s wrong?” he seems a little impatient.

“When Eric told me about the vampire governing system, making a point of me understanding how things work in your world, I think he was preparing me very early on for the deal with Freyda. I remember him telling me that Pam thought it was a good idea that I know and understand the vampire’s ways. It was also Pam who eventually forced him to tell me about the deal with Freyda. They fought over her trying to tell me sooner.”

“So you’re thinking that....”

“I’m thinking that Eric knew about the deal with Freyda way before he let on. Before Appius visited us. Maybe even since Rhodes.” I thought back once again. “Maybe after Felipe’s takeover he wanted to keep his options open just in case things did not go well for him. Or to have more bargaining power.”

I fell silent again and to Bill’s credit, he didn’t say anything, but waited for me to speak. I took a long drink.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” I continued. “After all, I knew how Eric was from day one. And if I didn’t know how he was, everyone else made sure to tell me - you, Pam, Amelia, Sam. Even Mustapha tried to warn me without saying too much against his boss.” As I spoke the words, it was all a little overwhelming and I stopped for a few minutes to take it all in.

“I feel like such a fool.” I said finally.

“No, you are not a fool.” he said quietly. “You loved someone, you opened your heart to him. You accepted and trusted him. That is not foolish. That is brave. That is taking a risk. There is nothing wrong with that.” He swept my hair aside and kissed me on the neck just behind my ear. We fell silent again for awhile.

“I love you Bill” I said finally.

“I love you.” he said as he put both arms around me and pulled me tightly against him. “This is all I’ve ever wanted.” he whispered into my neck. 

After another long gap of silence Bill said “I’m hoping I can sleep at your house for the next couple of weeks.”

“Sure.” I said. What’s up?”

“I’m having the contractor come in and enlarge my crawl space into a full basement.” he told me.

“What brought that about?” I asked.

“Well, I’ve had a young lady visit me twice in my daytime sleeping place.” he said teasingly. “Though I’d like to encourage that sort of thing, I realize it was not a place for entertaining. I wanted to change that. So construction starts tomorrow.”

“Wow.” I said surprised. “So, you’ve kept Danny busy I guess.”

“Yes. And the busier he is, the less time he has to share his opinions.”

I laughed out loud. “Sounds like you two have a real bromance going on.” I laughed again.

“Bromance?” he asked. “Never mind, I don’t think I want to know. That reminds me. Danny asked me to play pool with him tomorrow night.”

“Really?” I found that interesting. Maybe Bill has a friend. “Have you ever played pool before?”

“No. But I’m familiar with the game. What do you think?” For Bill, being familiar with the game probably meant he googled it.

“I think with your keen vampire senses, you would probably be good at pool.” I told him. “And, you might like it.”

“You don’t mind if I go?”

“No.” I said. “As long as the ladies don’t get any ideas. I may have to follow you around and beat them off with a stick. Especially if you’re going to be wearing those new jeans that make your ass look so good.”

He laughed, that deep rumbly laugh I loved to hear. It made his chest move behind me.

I finished my drink and leaned forward to set it on the wood decking. “Oh, I almost forgot,” I said as I leaned back against him again, “Hunter is coming this weekend. I talked to Remy, his dad, this morning. I’ve got to move my work schedule around. I figure that is one of the perks of being part owner. He’s bringing him on Friday night after he gets off work and picking him up on Monday night.”

“What is the reason for his visit?”

“Remy is taking his girlfriend, Erin, for a weekend trip so he can propose.”

“Propose?” Bill asked not understanding what that meant. I forget that vampires don’t have the same customs as us. 

“He’s going to ask her to marry him.” I explained. They are taking a trip to New Orleans.” I was surprised when Remy told me. He hadn’t been seeing Erin for very long, under a year. However, I really liked her and she was really good with Hunter.

“If you can go to work after dark, I can stay with Hunter in the evening.” Bill volunteered.

“Really? You really want to do that?”

“Of course.” he said. “I like Hunter and I want to help out.”

“Okay.” I told him. “I was going to just take the time off but I’ll see what shifts need to be covered. I’m working Friday morning so that’s covered.”

We settled back into silence for a bit. I enjoyed the casual conversation, it was a nice distraction from my earlier thoughts, but I needed to get back to it.

“Bill, I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. It’s been two months or more since Eric left and things have been so quiet.” I stopped to formulate my thoughts. “How much danger an I in? I guess Karin is still outside my place at night, though I really haven’t seen her. She’s supposed to be there for a year but what happens after that? Do you know?”

“Sookie, a lot of the reason you were in danger is because you were with Eric.” Bill said. “Eric is power hungry, arrogant, and outspoken and he didn’t like taking orders from anyone. He didn’t make friends. And other than Pam he trusted no one.” He paused as if searching for the the right words, then he continued tentatively. “Becoming Eric’s wife and your blood bond, I know you thought they were for your safety but they were the very things that put you in more danger. Think about it. Can you think of a better way for his enemies to get to him if not through you? The blood bond was especially dangerous for that reason. If someone hurt you he would feel it and vice versa. You were very smart to have Amelia break that when you did.”

I was a little in shock. How did I not see this? Hearing Bill say it, it just sounded like common sense. Bill continued. “I was never a fan of Eric so I’m not going to defend him. However, I do think he loved you.”

“In his own self-serving way.” I muttered 

“I’m sorry.” Bill said, leaning his head against mine. “But, to answer your question, you aren’t in any danger that I know of. And I will make it very clear to Felipe that we are together and you are under my protection, if you are okay with that. That way no harm will come to you.”

“How do you have that kind of pull?” I asked.

“For starters, I have no interest in more power and Felipe knows that. I’m happy to let someone else be in charge and call the shots. Besides that, I’ve made a lot of money for Felipe and I continue to make him a lot of money. Me and my database are known worldwide. Felipe likes the notoriety. He doesn’t want to make me unhappy. Now, that said, you may be asked to use your skills to help out the King on occasion and I don’t think there is any way around that. If and when that happens, I will always be with you to make sure you are safe.”

“Well, I’m not thrilled with the idea of having to work for Felipe.” I told him, “but if that’s the worst of it, I can live with that. As far as the rest of the information, I guess I should feel angry, or hurt, but I just can’t muster up the energy. That is all in the past and there is nothing I can do about it now. Except be smarter.” I paused, trying to put my thoughts together in a way that would not create more guilt for Bill’s part in my past. “Before I met vampires, I never had to blindly trust anyone. I knew what everyone was thinking, what they really wanted from me. I’m just now learning lessons that most people learn early on in life. 

“I’m sorry.” Bill said softly. “Sorry for my part in these lessons you’ve had to learn.”

“Water under the bridge Bill.” I uttered emphatically. He kissed the back of my head. “Now, lets get out of here. I’m feeling a little light headed and I’m thinking I need to eat something.”

We went out to get a pizza and while we waited for it, we went across the street to the drug store. Bill wanted to make sure I had all the comforts of home at his place so we got lotion, the face scrub I like, moisturizer, a hair brush, mascara, and nail polish remover. Bill enjoyed picking out perfume and a beautiful bright pink nail polish. Then I ate pizza while we sat on the couch and watched a movie and Bill painted my toe nails.

The next night at work was shaping up to be one of the worst shifts I’ve had to endure in a long time. Customers were cranky, tips were lacking and at least twice some guy tried to grab my ass. We were training a new cook, a guy named Nick, a recent transplant from Arkansas, and that was not going well. To top it off, Jane Bodehouse and Andy Bellefleur were both at the bar and drunk as a skunk. Seems Halleigh was out of town visiting family and had the baby with her so Andy was left to his own devices. Seriously, at times I just wanted to retreat to the back room and have a good cry.

“Sookie, I hear you’re back with vampire Bill.” Andy said in his drunken slur.

“Yup.” I said as I passed by him on my way to deliver a pitcher to another table that would probably not tip.

“You ever considered a live one?” Andy asked when I came back around again.

“Oh, yeah, because you live ones are such a treat Andy?” He grumbled an answer I couldn’t make out but probably didn’t want to hear anyway. Kennedy was behind the bar and she gave me a look and then rolled her eyes at Andy.

Around 8:30 Bill and Danny came in the bar. They were on their way to play pool and stopped to check in with me and Kennedy. Bill was wearing the jeans he got at Old Navy and a gray t-shirt with a pair of black motorcycle type boots I’d never seen before. His hair was a little more tousled than usual, I’m guessing a style tip from Danny. He was enough to make any woman’s hormones surge. In fact, I noticed a couple of women in the bar turn to stare at him, including Jane. I’d had such a bad night that I fought back tears when he smiled at me. I smiled back at him, looked around to make sure there weren’t any customers trying to get my attention, then took his hand and led him into Sam’s office. Sam was off tonight so we had some privacy. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him close. His arms went around my waist and I breathed in his masculine scent. He smelled faintly of cologne.

“Everything okay?” he asked into my hair.

“It’s been one of those nights.” I told him. “I just really needed a hug.” For what seemed like a very long time, we stood pressed together. I felt my breathing slow and a calmness come over me. Bill was my alternative to valium. “This is exactly what I needed to help get me through this night.” I said as we parted.

“Glad I could be of service.” 

“And let me just say that you look so good I almost don’t want to let you leave this room.” I said admiringly, giving his a kiss. “But, I have to get back to work.” I took his hand and we went back into the bar where we were met by some curious looks.

“I’ll see you later at your house.” Bill said as he and Danny prepared to leave. That’s right, Bill’s construction started today so he’d be sleeping in the crawl space below the closet.

I shook my head. “Have fun.” Bill kissed me and he and Danny left.

“There go our boys.” Kennedy was next to me by the bar, smiling brightly.

“Yup.” I said. “Seems like they’re becoming friends.” 

“What was that about?” she asked, motioning with her head towards Sam’s office.

I shook my head. “Just wanted some alone time with him to make this terrible shift bearable.”

“I hear ya.” she agreed. “It has been one of those nights, hasn’t it?”

“And how.” I said. “Must be a full moon or something.”

“So, you and Bill are serious?” she asked. “He seems like a good guy.”

“Yes, he is a good guy and yes, I’d say it’s serious.” I told her. “Things are good with us. I’m glad he’s becoming friends with Danny, because he’s always been more of a loner. ” 

“Danny gets a kick out of Bill. He says he always so serious.” she laughed. “When are we going to double date?”

“I’ll talk to Bill about it.”

I made it through my shift and got home before Bill. I got out of my work clothes and put on the dark blue slip and matching kimono robe that Bill bought me. I sat on the couch and promptly fell asleep. I woke up when Bill came in and sat next to me.

“Hey.” I smiled. “How did it go?”

“It went well. I didn’t realize how late it is. I enjoyed the game and you were right, I’m pretty good at it. I just need more practice.”

“Good.” 

“Your evening wasn’t so good?” I rolled my eyes in answer. “Why?”

“Rude customers, no tips or low tips, guys grabbing my ass. One of those nights.” 

Bill’s face showed he was not so thrilled. “Who did this?”

“Bill. Don’t.” I said. “It was just drunk college boys blowing off steam. I put a stop to it right away. And Terry came out and gave them a stern warning.”

He gave a serious look, “Doesn’t mean I have to like it. I’ll remember to thank Terry next time I see him.”

I smiled at him and ran a finger through the hair at his temple. “As you can see, I need some sleep.”

“Yes.” he smiled back. “Im going to let you sleep and I’m going to do some work on the database. Maybe I’ll join you later?”

I nodded and headed for my bedroom.

Bill woke me later, in his favorite way. Which is also my favorite way as it turns out.

The next day I got groceries in preparation for Hunter’s visit and then I cleaned the house. After that, I had to shower and get ready for another evening shift at Merlotte’s. 

This evening was certainly better than the previous. Busy but not complete insanity. Also, Nick, the new cook seemed to be doing a little better and getting orders right and in a timely manner. Bill came in after dark. He very ceremoniously kissed my hand as a greeting and then gave me a little hug.

“I was hoping I could use your truck.” he said. “I have something for Hunter and it will not fit in my car.”

“Sure.” I told him and got my keys out of the back room. “What you up to Bill?”

“You’ll see when you get home.” he eyes sparkled with mischief. He handed me his car keys. “I parked it in back for you.” He gave me a kiss and then he left.

I muddled through the rest of the evening and anxiously headed home.  
I found Bill sitting on my couch, looking very pleased with himself.

“What’s up Bill?”

“Come look.” he said taking my hand. He led me out the back door. Just inside the ring illuminated by the security lights was a swing set. It was big, one of those made with large cedar planks. On one end it had a two-story play house with a ladder going in one side and a slide coming out the other. It had two swings and a third double seater type swing. There was a thick layer of red cedar mulch underneath it for padding.

“Bill!” I enthused, “This is fantastic! You shouldn’t have done it but it’s so sweet that you did. Hunter will love it.” I was so overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness that I couldn’t suppress a few tears. I put my arms around him and pulled him close. “I love you.” I said into his chest. 

He pulled back to look into my eyes. “I love you and I love to see you happy.” he said as he wiped a tear from my cheek. “Danny also suggested a tire swing, which we hung in that tree over there.” he indicated a large pine tree on the side of the house. “And, I got a hammock, I thought me might try out.” He walked me just a little further from the lighted play area and sure enough there was a hammock swung between two large trees.

“Okay, but let me go get a blanket because it’s a little chilly out here.”

I went into the house and emerged quickly with an old comforter. “Bill, have you tried this hammock out? Are you sure it’s secure and we will not go crashing to the ground?”

“No I have not.” he said, “Just in case, you should be on top so that if anything goes wrong I can break your fall.”

Later, after a little fun in the hammock, which held up just fine, we lay wrapped up together in the comforter. The evening air was brisk but enjoyable.

“I’m going to upload some games onto my iPad for Hunter to play while he’s here.” Bill seemed to be thinking out loud. I was looking at the stars through the trees. “Maybe I can find something that’s educational.”

“That’s very thoughtful.” I said absently running my fingers through his hair, still watching the sky. 

“He liked using mine so much. And he said when he played the game it helped him to concentrate and block the voices.”

That got my attention. I sat up and looked at Bill. “You know about Hunter? How did you know?”

“I suspected watching the two of you interacting when no words were being spoken.” he explained quietly. “Then he said something when we were at the hospital that night.” He noted the concerned on my face. “Sookie, what’s wrong?”

“My cousin Claude figured out about Hunter and told people, who planned to exploit his gift.” I said. “I’m very concerned for Hunter and for that reason I’ve told no one.” I could hear the panic creeping into my voice.

“Sookie,” he said very calmly. “Please don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. I would never do anything to harm Hunter. His secret is safe with me.” He paused. “I take it you are trying to help him learn how to deal with his gift.”

“Yes, and now that I know he has experienced what it’s like to block the voices, I will work with him on that. I thought he might be too young to do that.” I could still hea r the tension in my voice.

Bill sat up also and put his arms around my shoulders. “We will make sure nothing bad happens to Hunter, don’t worry.” 

“I’m just so protective of him.” I said. “I know what it’s like.”

“He’s so lucky to have you.” Bill said. “It will make all the difference for him.”

“Maybe I’ll talk to Remy about getting an iPad for Hunter.” I was thinking out loud. “It might be a way for he and Erin to have a little more privacy.”

“How do you mean?” 

“Well, Remy is a single man in a serious relationship. And Hunter can read their thoughts.” I explained. “Imagine the things he hears in his head. If having something like an iPad would distract him and help block out their thoughts, I’d think Remy would want that. I wanted to ask Remy how he handles that anyway since it’s something we will also be dealing with here.”

“Oh.” Bill said, realizing what I was getting at. “Yes, so he will also read your thoughts about me?” After a pause he said “Oh!” with a little more concern.

“Yes, those are some very adult themed thoughts he might be picking up on. And even if I work hard to block those thoughts, at some point I’m sure I will let my guard down.”

“Would it be better if I stayed away?” Bill asked.

“No, I don’t think that is a solution because chances are I would still be thinking of you.” I kissed his forearm, which was still wrapped around my shoulders. “I think it’s at least better that he read the thoughts of people who genuinely care about each other.”

“Yes, that is true.”

“And, you being a vampire, I think it also helps teach him acceptance of everyone’s differences.” 

“Another good point.”

We laid back in the hammock and I relaxed again. In reality, I’m not sure what I had been concerned about with Bill knowing Hunter’s secret. After all, when we were first dating, Bill had kept me secret even though Lorena tried to torture the information out of him. He never gave me up and almost died because of it, would have died because of it if I had not rescued him. 

“I spoke with Felipe de Castro tonight.” Bill said after we were silent for a while. “I needed to update him regarding the progress of my new database project. As we discussed, I made it known that you and I are together now.”

“What was his reaction?”

“It was odd.” he said. “Very matter-of-fact. Couldn’t really get a good read on him. Almost like he didn’t believe me”

“Should I worry?” I asked.

“No. He will just have to get used to the idea.” Bill said defiantly. “He will be in Shreveport next week. There is a new comedy club opening and it is a vampire owned business. It’s one of Felipe’s people from Las Vegas. He’d like me to be there on opening night to show support and I’d like you to go with me. I thought maybe we could invite Danny and Kennedy to go with us.”

“Finally, we’ll double date.” I said. “Should be interesting.”

“Interesting?”

“Yes, I’m curious to experience you and Danny together.”

“You mean our bromance?”

I laughed out loud. “Yes, that.”


	10. Chapter 10

I was up first thing the next morning. I had the early shift and had a few things to get done before I left the house. I watered the garden and the trees and roses and thinned the rows of plants since the little seedlings were not so little any more. My garden was looking really good, in no time at all I would have more vegetables that I could imagine. I noticed all the logs had all been cut, split and stacked. I’d have to remember to thank Bill for that. I cleaned the house a bit, washed all the bedding, and did dishes. Then I showered and got dressed for work. Though the nights were getting chilly, it was still warm enough during the day to wear my summer work uniform.

When I came through the back door, Sam was in his office and immediately called me to join him.

“Terry found these out by the dumpster when he came in this morning and he left them for you.” Sam handed me a box. I unfolded the lid to find 2 young kittens. Both were tabby striped, one was yellow and one was gray. “He remembered that you used to have a cat.”

“Oh, they are so cute!” I shrieked. “I have thought of getting another cat several times but have never acted on the impulse. Mostly because of Bubba”

“Bubba?”

“You remember Bubba.” Sam shook his head. “In his diminished capacity, he tends to prefer cat blood.”

“Oh Jesus.” Sam whispered. “I didn’t realize”

“He hasn’t been around in a awhile though.” I said. “I could ask Bill if Bubba is going to be around.”

Sam was smiling. “What are you smiling at?” I asked.

“You are such a soft hearted person. You can’t resist those cute little babies.”

“You’re right.” I told him. “Let me run them home right now.”

“Terry left you a dog crate.” Sam said. “He thought you could use it. It’s in the storage room.”

I grabbed the crate and put the kittens in it and put them in the front seat of my truck. On the way back to my house I stopped at the Grabbit Quick and got a small bag of kitten food and a bag of kitty litter. They also gave me a shallow box I could use as a litter box until I could get a real litter box. I took them home and set them up on the screened in porch with their food, some water, and the litter box. Then I headed back to Merlotte’s. 

The early lunch crowd began to trickle in. Sam was behind the bar and Nick was in the kitchen. Tara and JB came in for lunch without the twins, and they sat in my section. I had not seen Tara in several weeks, since before Jason’s wedding. 

“Hey Sook, good to see you.” she said as I approached their table.

“Hey girl.” I exclaimed and she stood and gave me a hug. “Where are the babies?”

“With their grandmother.” she gave me a look of relief. “I haven’t seen or heard from you in a while. Where you been?”

“I know, I’m sorry.” I began. “I’ve had a lot going on lately, it’s totally my fault.”

Tara gave me a cautious look. “Should I be worried?”

“Oh, no. No no no.” I reassured her. She sat back down in the booth with JB. “Just very busy in a good way. Nothing but good news here.” 

“So spill.”

“Well, I’ve got work to do here but I can come back off and on to chat.” I told her.

“Okay,” she said. And then more impatiently “Give me a quick, condensed version to hold me over.”

“Alright.” I told her. “I bought a new truck, I’ve started my own home business, been spending more time with my little cousin Hunter, have a new relationship, well, a new-old relationship. And this morning I got two kittens.” I thought that would give her enough to think about so I handed them their menus and said “I’ll be back in a little bit.”

When I went back a few minutes later to take their order, Tara was ready for more details. “Okay, I hope you’re not back with Eric.”

“No.” I told her, “Though you probably won’t like this any better. I’m back with Bill.”

“Well, I didn’t expect that.” she said with surprise. “And what kind of business are you starting?”

“I started a garden. I’m hoping to start supplying produce for Merlotte’s. Right now we have the stuff shipped from Shreveport.”

“I remember how great your yard looked. Seems like you could grow most anything there.” she said.

“I’ll be back later.” I told her. “But we really should get together for lunch next week so we can catch up properly.”

I had to take orders from two other tables in my section, turn them in to the kitchen, and then refill all the drinks in my section before I could get back to Tara and JB’s table. “So, what’s new with you two?”

“JB got a new job.” Tara beamed with pride. “He’ll be working with Jason on the road crew.” 

“That’s good news. Jason says they have really good benefits.” 

“They do.” JB confirmed.

“Especially helpful since we have kids.” Tara said. “I’d been paying for health insurance through the shop and it was way too expensive.” 

“We finally got insurance here.” I told them. “Employees have to pay half. Sorry, but it’s getting busier. I have to get going.”

“I’ll call you this weekend and we’ll make a plan to get together next week.” Tara said. I nodded.

I went back to my work. Tables and booths were filling up, it was a Friday afternoon and people were getting out of work early and starting their weekend. I did not get a chance to talk to Tara again but she waved at me on their way out. Soon my shift had ended and I was on my way out the door. I stopped real quick in Sam’s office to remind him of my weekend schedule.

“I’ll be in tomorrow night as soon as it gets dark and Bill is up.”

“That’s right, your little cousin is visiting again this weekend.” he said.

“Then I’m off on Sunday and Monday. A five year old and two kittens. “ I smiled. “Should be an interesting weekend.” I gave a little wave and was out the back door.

At home, I changed out of my work clothes and into a pair of jeans and a black V-neck short sleeve sweater that buttoned up the front. I busied myself with cleaning and laundry. I also started dinner, fried chicken, rice and broccoli. While I was cooking dinner, Remy called so say they were on their way. When I finally sat down to dinner, I realized I had not eaten since breakfast. It had been so busy at work and I hadn’t even stopped to eat. I ate my dinner with gusto. Afterwards I put the leftovers in the fridge, thinking that Bill could give it to Hunter on the following evening. I cleaned the dishes and put them away and then I headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Even though he didn’t complain about it like he used to when we first dated, Bill found the taste and smell of most foods on my breath very unappealing. Especially meat. I had been making a conscious effort to cut back on eating meat and I always tried to remember to brush my teeth right after. Every once in a while Bill would surprise me and comment that he liked the taste of something when we kissed. Like chocolate. And the gin and tonics that I drank.

As I came out of my bedroom and into the hall, Bill was emerging from the guest bedroom. He was stark naked, which is his usual sleeping attire. I took in the view, admiring what I saw and smiling at him to let him know I admired him. He put his arms around me and kissed me as though he hadn’t seen me in days.

“Listen,” I began. “Not that I don’t enjoy all of this on display.” I gestured to his state of undress. “But for the next few nights you will be waking up in a house with a five year old boy. You might want to think about at least sleeping in some underwear.”

“If my memory serves me, I enjoyed running around naked any chance I got when I was a child.” he said. “Maybe Hunter and I could just hang around unclothed all weekend.” he gave a sly smile.

“Oh no no no no!” I protested. “First of all, not a good idea since Hunter can read my thoughts.” I gave him a serious look to make sure he got my meaning. “Second....I don’t need another reason, that one is enough”

He smiled and kissed me again. “What time will they be here?” his hands traveled down to my bottom and he gave both cheeks a squeeze. He lifted his eyebrows provocatively.

“Very soon. Remy called about an hour or so ago to say they were on their way.” I said glancing at the clock in the living room. “So, no, unfortunately we do not have time for that. You better get some pants on. I’ll put a True Blood in the microwave while you get dressed. Deal?”

“Deal.” he agreed and disappeared into my bedroom. He joined me in the kitchen a few minutes later in a pair of jeans and a white long sleeve t-shirt. Like me, he was still barefoot. I handed him the True Blood and he took a long swallow.

“How was work today?”

“Busy.” I told him. “Tara and JB came in, she and I are going to get together for lunch next week. I’d like to see the twins again. Oh, and before I forget.” I went out to the porch and picked up the kittens, who had been sleeping, and brought them into the kitchen. “Terry found these two this morning at the dumpster behind the bar.”

Bill looked a little bewildered. “Are you keeping them?”

“I was kinda hoping to.” I said. “I miss having a cat. And they are so cute. But I’m worried about Bubba. You know he has a predilection for cat blood. Would they be safe here? Where is Bubba these days?” 

“Believe it or not, Bubba is in Las Vegas.” Bill said. “Felipe likes having him around. And he gets the star treatment when he’s there.” 

“Will be be back here?”

“I’m not sure but he’s good at following orders.” he noted, “If he does visit, we just tell him that they are not to be harmed.”

“Well, that’s easy enough.” I said. “Let me get a glass of ice tea and lets go into the living room. Here, can you take one?” I handed him the yellow tabby. He gave me an odd look but took the kitten and headed for the living room. When I joined him on the couch he was still holding the kitten but looking like he didn’t quite know what to do with it.

“You can let it go.” I told him. He turned the kitten loose and it curled up on his lap and promptly went back to sleep. We sat in silence for a while, watching the gray kitten join the other on Bill’s lap and begin to clean it’s feet.

“I’m hoping that once they get here you might take Hunter out back to play on the swing. Then I can talk to Remy.”

“What is Remy like?” Bill asked. 

“I don’t know him real well but he seems like a simple guy.” I told him. “Not simple as in stupid, but simple as in uncomplicated. What you see is what you get. Nice guy, probably a hard worker. He’s a good father. Loves his son and puts him first. Pretty amazing considering what Hadley was like that she ended up with such a nice, normal man.”

“Was he ever interested in you?”

“How did I know you were going to go there?”

“Am I that transparent?”

“Sometimes.” I said. “To answer your question, no, he was never interested in me and I have never been interested in him. Though Hunter suggested that maybe I could be his dad’s girlfriend. That was before Erin, Remy’s current girlfriend. Hunter likes Erin.” I could hear the edge creeping into my voice.

“Sorry, just a little concerned about men in your life that you have a connection with. Especially a connection like Hunter.” He paused. “Not trying to be a jerk.”

“You’re not being a jerk and you have nothing to worry about. Okay?” My tone told him this was the end of this topic.

“Okay.”

“How is the construction going at your house?” I asked.

“It’s going good. They are very quick.” he said. “They are already putting up the basement walls. Would you like to go over and take a look later?”

“Yes, definitely.” I told him. “I’m guessing Hunter would too.” 

Just then we heard a car coming up my gravel driveway. 

“Hunter, are you here?” I reached out to him silently.

“Yes!” he replied the same way.

I picked up the kittens from Bill’s lap and sat them on the couch. Then I got up and took Bill’s hand and we went to the door. As we stepped out onto the front porch, Hunter was scrambling out of the car.

“Aunt Sookie! I’m here!” he exclaimed as he made his way to the porch and up the steps as fast as his little legs could take him. 

“I see.” I bent down and gave him a hug. “You remember Bill.” 

“Hi Hunter.” Bill said. “Good to see you again.” 

Hunter smiled at him shyly. “Hi Mr. Compton.”

Remy and Erin came up the steps carrying a small suitcase, Hunter’s backpack, and box of toys. “I think we got everything.” Remy sounded a little overwhelmed. Considering he was planning on proposing this weekend, I could understand.

“Don’t say anything about that Aunt Sookie.” Hunter picked up on my thoughts and interpreted them in his own way. “Dad says it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“I’ll be careful not to say anything.” I told him, brain-to-brain. 

“Come on in.” I said to Remy and Erin. “This is Bill, my boyfriend.” I gestured to Bill. “Bill, this is Erin and Remy.”

Remy stuck his hand out to Bill. Vampires don’t shake hands but Bill was quick to pick up on the social situation and extended his hand.

“Good to meet you Bill.” Remy said. 

“Likewise.” Bill replied. 

We put the suitcase and backpack in the spare bedroom that used to be my room and the box of toys in the hallway by the door of the bedroom. I sat in the chair that is catty-corner from the couch and Bill sat on the arm of the chair next to me. Remy and Erin sat on the couch. Hunter noticed the kittens right away and started playing with them. He crawled around on the floor and they followed him, swatting at his shoe strings with their little paws.

“So, how is everything with you two?” I asked.

“Good.” Remy said. “Erin moved in with us about a month ago. Hunter is doing good at school. Work is keeping me busy.”

“You’re going to New Orleans for the weekend? That should be fun.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Erin said. “I haven’t been since before Katrina.”

“Me either.” I said. “Remy, did you live there?”

“Yes.” he confirmed. “Before Katrina hit.”

Just at this point Bill remembered his purpose in this scenario and said “Hunter, I have something out in the back yard to show you. I think you’ll like it.”

“Okay!” Hunter shrieked.

“Thanks Bill.” I smiled at him. “I need to talk to Remy and Erin and then we’ll join you two out there.”

“Sounds good.” he said and he and Hunter headed out the back door.

“I have a copy of those legal papers for you.” Remy said and Erin reached in her purse and brought out a large envelope with my name written on the outside. 

I took the envelope from her. “Thanks.” I said. “I’ll make sure to give a copy to my lawyer also. I really appreciate your confidence in me this way.”

There was an awkward moment of silence. Odd, I didn’t know these two well enough to make small talk. Finally, I remembered what I wanted to talk to them about.

“The last time Hunter was here, he really took a liking to Bill’s iPad.” I told them. “He told Bill that when he played games on the iPad it helped him to....block....the voices.” I didn’t know any other way to put it. “I was thinking I might buy him an iPad, if it’s okay with you. Bill is a computer whiz and says he can load educational games in the one for Hunter. Bill also says it will be good for Hunter to start him out at this young age with computers. He says they are starting kids off really young with them now and it might give him an edge to have one.”

“He is already using computers at school.” Remy confirmed.

“It might also give you two a break if using it can help him block out what he’s hearing in his head.” I said. “It might also help train his mind to do that better on it’s own. But, it’s your call. And if you agree, you would need to decide how much you allow him to use it. I don’t think you’d want him to completely retreat into it instead of socializing with other kids.” 

Remy and Erin looked at each other. “I don’t have a problem with that, if you’d really like to do that.” Remy said.

“I really would.” I confirmed. “Just wanted to run it by you.”

“Thanks.” Remy said, then looked down at his hands.

“I have one other thing I wanted to talk to you about.” I said. “This is kind of personal and I’m a little embarrassed but....here it goes.” I paused as I tried to put my thoughts together. “Bill and I are.....well obviously....he’s my boyfriend, he will be here a lot when Hunter is here. I know Hunter hears a lot of personal thoughts from the two of you when you are together.” Wow, this was worse than I thought. No matter how I put it, I felt like I was prying into their sex like. “So, what I’d like to know is how you handle that. What do you tell him, or not tell him? We just thought it would be good to be consistent with however you two are addressing it.” Thank God I got that out.

“Well...” Remy began and let out an exasperated sigh. “Erin and I came to the conclusion that he is going to hear our thoughts and we can’t stop it. So, we try to keep everything between us about love, caring, and respect. We know he’s going to hear things from us, we want to try and make sure what he hears about adult relationships is positive.”

Erin decided to jump in. “We tell him this is what adults who love each other do together, when he asks specific questions. Like when he noticed that we showered together.” She reached over and took Remy’s hand.

“Okay. Good.” I said, glad to have that out of the way. “That’s kinda along the lines of what we were thinking too. Since Bill is a vampire, their brains are a blank to us. So, that makes it a little easier. I just have to really be aware of my thoughts.”

“Can I ask you something?” Erin said tentatively.

“Sure.”

“You can hear thoughts just like Hunter.” It was not really a question but more a statement. “What is it like?”

“It’s like a bunch of radios in your head and each is on a different station.” I told her. “That’s the best way I can think of to describe it. The sooner Hunter learns how to control it, the better off he’ll be. When I was his age I had no one to help me or who could even understand it. Many, including my parents, were afraid of me in a way. So, Hunter is way ahead of the game already.” I could see the look of concern on Erin’s face. “I don’t want to scare you. Hunter is a normal child in every other way and there is no reason he can’t learn to live with this and have a normal life. The key to it all is the people in his life. That’s why I try to spend time with him regularly.”

“Thank you Sookie,” Remy said. “We appreciate your help.”

“I’m happy to. I love that little guy. And I know first hand what it’s like.” I told them. “So, now that that’s out of the way, shall we go out to the yard?”

I put the envelope with the legal papers on the kitchen table and we made our way out the back door just in time to see Hunter come barreling down the slide. He was laughing with glee. Bill stood to the side supervising and I went and stood beside him and slipped my arm around his waist.

“Before I forget, I noticed all the firewood was split and stacked. What a good boyfriend you are.” I smiled up at him.

“Sookie, this is great.” Erin said, referring to the swing set.

“I can’t take any credit for it.” I told her. “Bill borrowed my truck a couple nights ago and when I got home from work, this was here.”

“That is a good boyfriend.” Erin said playfully.

“Yup.” I smiled and gave Bill a kiss on the cheek.

“So, we need to get going.” Remy said. “Still got a long drive ahead of us. We will be back through on Monday night on our way home.”

“Sounds good.” I told him. “If it’s not too late when you come back through, we’d love to take you guys out to eat on Monday. Maybe to the place where I work?”

“Yes,” Bill said putting his arm around me. “If you can spare the time.”

“Yes.” Hunter said loudly.

“Let’s play it by ear.” Remy said. “As long as it’s not too late.” He squatted down. “Hunter, come give me a hug.” Hunter begrudgingly left the swing set and put his arms around his father’s neck. “Love you buddy.” 

“Love you too, dad.” Hunter went over to Erin. “Bye. Have fun.” he said as he hugged her legs before she could bend down.

“Bye sweetie.” she said. “We’ll miss you.”

“Be good for Sookie.” Remy told him. “Listen to what she tells you.” To me he said “He slept in the car so he might not be ready to go to sleep as early as usual.”

“Okay.” Hunter said to his dad.

“Drive safe.” I told them as they turned to go to their car. “And don’t worry, Hunter will be just fine.”

“Just fine.” Hunter repeated and giggled.

Remy and Erin left and Bill and I stood together and watched Hunter playing. He was loving climbing up the ladder and then flying down the slide. He would laugh out loud every time he came down. I finally decided to sit in one of the swings and Bill joined me in the other swing. It was a lovely night, the temperature had not dropped yet so it was still warm enough. 

“Hunter,” I called to him. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes.”

“Lets go inside and get you something to eat and then Bill and I were thinking we might walk over to Bill’s house to take a look at the construction. How does that sound?”

“Good.”

I sat Hunter down at the kitchen table and warmed up the leftovers from my dinner. While he ate, Bill and I got our shoes on and I dug out my big flashlight and made sure it had fresh batteries. I looked through Hunter’s suitcase and found a hoodie and I grabbed myself a sweatshirt.

Bill was sitting at the table with Hunter when I came back in the kitchen. 

“Is Aunt Sookie your girlfriend?” Hunter asked Bill.

“Yes.” Bill answered.

“You love her?” he asked.

“Most definitely.” Bill answered, looking up at me.

“Aunt Sookie, do you love Mr. Compton?” he asked me.

“Most definitely.” I smiled at Bill.

“Dad loves Erin.” he observed. “He’s going to ask her to marry him. He thinks she’ll say yes. But he’s still scared.”

“Scared to ask?” I wondered.

“Yes, but I can tell she wants to say yes.”

“Did you tell your dad that?” I asked.

“Yes. I wanted him not to worry.” he thought a second. “Was that wrong? To listen to her?”

“No, you were just trying to help you dad.” I told him.

Once Hunter was finished eating, I put the food away, got him cleaned up and grabbed his hoodie. Then the three of us headed over to Bills house. Hunter didn’t make it too far before he got tired and began to slow down. Bill put him on his shoulders and carried him the rest of the way.

The construction on Bill’s basement was coming along quickly. The concrete floor had been poured and the block walls and supports were mostly finished as well. There were plumbing pipes sticking up from the floor in one corner and electrical wires being installed along the beams of the ceiling. I was surprised at how big the room seemed to be. Eric had a little light tight basement room he slept in and I could never stay in there when we were together. It made me feel a little claustrophobic and creeped me out for some reason. After seeing Bill’s larger basement I realized that I must have had a problem with tight spaces because this expansive room did not seem so bad. Of course, it was not completely inclosed yet. I guess that would be the true test for me.

I was happy to see that Bill had taken the drawing that Hunter colored for him on his previous visit and put it in a frame. Hunter saw it and was quite excited to have his art on display. He was even more excited when he saw Bills spa tub. He and Bill decided that Hunter could try it out the following evening when I was at work and Bill was watching him. Bill had just gotten a digital camera and he was showing us by taking some pictures. He decided to bring it to my house just in case I’d like to take some pictures of Hunter while he was there.

That made me realize that I had no pictures of Bill and I. At my brother’s wedding I thought about asking the friend who was taking photos to get one of us but with all the activity and all the drinks, I’d forgotten about it. I vowed to change that and get some pictures of us together. Maybe this new camera was a way to make that happen.

By the time we got back to my house, Hunter was winding down. I cut up some fruit for a snack for him and he sat on the couch and played a game on Bill’s iPad. Bill sat on the couch also, helping Hunter with a new game and doing a little reading. I cleaned up the kitchen and then I joined Bill and Hunter on the couch. I finished the fruit Hunter left and then Bill and I helped him get ready for bed. Once his pajamas were on, he brushed his teeth, used the bathroom, and then Bill and I took turns reading a book to him. He fell asleep pretty fast. We turned off the light next to Hunter’s bed but left the night light on. I also left the hall light on and his bedroom door cracked.

“I’m going to take a bath, would you like to join me?” I asked Bill.

“Yes.”

I filled the claw-foot tub in the hall bathroom with hot, sudsy water and we got in. Bill sat behind me with his arms around my shoulders and we leaned back against the sloped end of the old tub and relaxed. It was a chance to unwind and share with Bill about my conversation with Remy and Erin and go over the plans for the rest of our weekend.

“He really is a good little boy.” Bill said.

“Yes he is.” I agreed. 

“How did the conversation with Remy go?” he asked.

“Good. Productive.” I said. “He brought the papers he had drawn up naming me Hunter’s guardian. They are in an envelope on the kitchen table if you’d like to look. I’ll make sure my lawyer has a copy.”

“How about the other subject?” he asked tentatively.

“That was odd but we got through it.” I chuckled. “They have come to the realization that Hunter is going to hear their thoughts so they just try to make sure they are thoughts of love. If he questions anything he sees or hears, they explain to him that this is what adults who love each other do.”

“Makes sense.” Bill said.

“And, it’s a yes to the iPad.” I told him. “Can you write down everything I should know about it and I’ll pick it up tomorrow.”

We were silent for a while, enjoying being together in the hot soapy water. I was just about to ask Bill about his plans for the following evening when Hunter walked sleepily into the bathroom.

“What are you doing Hunter?” I asked.

“I need a drink of water.” he said rubbing his eyes.

“Oh, sorry.” I said as I tried to act casual about being discovered in the tub with Bill . We forgot to leave a glass of water on the night stand for him. 

“I’ll get it.” Bill said as he reached for a towel. He got out and wrapped the towel around himself in one swift movement. He headed to the kitchen while Hunter stood there half asleep. 

“Hunter, maybe you should use the bathroom while you’re waiting.” I suggested. He did. Then Bill came back into the bathroom with a glass of water, which he handed to Hunter. Hunter took a long drink.

“Okay, lets get you back to bed.” Bill told him as he used his hand on Hunter’s shoulder to guide the sleepy child back to bed. Bill was back in a minute or so, after tucking Hunter back into bed. He slipped back into the tub behind me.

“Nothing can make you feel more like a parent than a child walking in on you.” Bill observed.

“That happened to you when you were a parent?” I asked.

“Oh yes.”

“What did they walk in on? Should I ask?”

“Use your imagination.”

I laughed out loud at the thought. “I was uncomfortable enough just now, I can’t imagine.”I laughed some more.

“The second time was worse.” Bill said, remembering back. “We were not in bed so nothing was covered.”

I threw my head back and laughed out loud again. When I finally regained my composure I said “After the first time, you didn’t think to maybe lock the door?” I giggled at the thought.

“Things happen. You’re not thinking in that moment.” he said with a chuckle. He nuzzled my neck. “You know what I mean?”

“Yes.” I said but it was barely a whisper. And then in a little more normal tone, “I never thought about closing the bathroom door.” That was true. And the bathroom door was still wide open. That’s what happens when you live alone. You never have to worry about that kind of thing.

“What are your plans for tomorrow?” Bill asked me after another gap of silence.

“I’m thinking Hunter and I will go to Shreveport in the morning. I need to go to Home Depot and Petsmart. That’s when I’ll get the iPad.” I paused, going over my mental check list. “And then home for a little gardening and I’ll cook something for you to give him for dinner.”

“I was thinking I’d bring him to Merlotte’s for dinner.” Bill said. “Get him a burger or something. One less thing you’d have to worry about.”

“That’s a great idea, I think he’d really like that.” I enthused. “And, I’ll get to see the two of you. I was thinking maybe we could take him to a movie on Sunday night. There are a couple of kid’s movies at the theaters right now. I think he’d enjoy that.”

“Sounds good.” Bill agreed. 

“Can I get you anything while I’m in Shreveport?” I asked him.

“Can’t think of anything right now.” Bill replied. “Besides, what would I have Danny do if you run my errands for me? And that reminds me, Danny and Kennedy will go with us to that comedy club opening on Thursday night. Kennedy told Danny that you are both scheduled for the morning shift that day so it works out. Since it’s the grand opening, it’s not a casual affair.”

“What should I wear?” I asked him. Bill always had a knack for making sure I was dressed appropriately.

“I really liked that yellow dress you wore to your brother’s wedding.” he replied. “How about that? And I’ll wear the suit that I wore then also.”

“I know Kennedy is no stranger to dressing up since she used to do beauty pageants but what about Danny? Does he even own a suit?”

“I doubt it.” Bill said.

“Maybe you could give him some fashion advice on that.” I suggested.

He laughed, that low, rumbly laugh. “I like you, you’re funny!” He tightened his arms around me and brought his face into the crook of my neck and kissed me there.

“I try.” I told him.

We lingered in the tub another ten minutes or so until the water began to cool down. Bill got out, wrapped a towel around his waist and handed me a towel. I stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around me. I was so relaxed I could have been poured into bed at this point.

“Can I comb your hair out?” Bill asked.

“Of course.” I said. “Let me go get the comb.” I stepped into my bedroom and saw a gift box on my bed, the two toned pink stripe design familiar to me and obviously to Bill as well. 

Bill was leaning on the door frame behind me. “What could that be?” he asked playfully.

“Did you and Hunter plan this?”

“No, but when he walked into the bathroom I thought I’d take advantage of the opportunity.” 

“Very sneaky.” I said.

“Well, yes, that’s the whole idea.” he smiled.

“So, are you becoming a Victoria’s Secret preferred customer?” I asked.

“I would say no but there are drawers of stuff at my house that might prove otherwise.” he said. “Why don’t you go ahead and open it.”

I removed the ribbon around the box and opened the top. Inside was a beautiful black slip style gown with a matching robe. The slip had spaghetti straps, and was about mid-thigh length. The neckline was plunging with a keyhole cut out below the neckline and the neck and keyhole was embellished with pink accented floral lace that extended around the waist and to the low plunging back. The matching robe had the same lace on the sleeves. It was really sexy and really beautiful. Bill had outdone himself.

“Why don’t you try it on.” Bill suggested. “Let me enjoy it on you for a little while before I enjoy taking it off.”

I quickly dried off and slipped into the lovely black ensemble. It fit perfectly and I was quite fetching in it, if I must say so myself. Judging by the lustful look in Bill’s eyes, he agreed. I stood in front of the mirror looking from different angles. “I love it Bill.” I said. “Thank you. You really shouldn’t have.”

“I’ve told you before, it’s as much for me as it is for you.” he said putting his arms around me. “It’s really very self indulgent.”

“Self indulgent or not, I appreciate it.” I told him and then I kissed him. “Now, where do you want me to sit? For my hair.” 

“Living room.” he instructed and gave me a playful swat on the butt.

Bill sat back on the couch and I sat in front of him, framed by his thighs. As usual, he started at the crown of my head and began working the tangles out of my hair. This was a process Bill enjoyed and I found it very relaxing. It also aroused memories of another evening when Bill and I had begun just about the same way, with a fabulous ending. That had been our first time and my first time ever. Bill’s long fingers are especially adept at dealing with my thick hair and I could feel his subtle movements behind me as he worked with the comb. Soon the comb was running free through my hair. Bill picked up the smaller towel he’d grabbed and gently pat my hair dry.

“All done.” he said.

“Thanks.” I replied as I leaned back against him and swung my feet over and onto the couch. I snuggled against his bare chest. Bill was still wearing only a towel. “When you comb my hair out it always makes me think back...” My voice trailed off.

“Me too.”

“That’s a night I’ll never forget.” I told him as I lightly stroked his chest with my fingertips.

“Nor I.” he said. “The first time with the love of your life. That’s not something one forgets.” Bill’s voice sounded very far away, like he was back there on that first night.

I was surprised and quite moved by his statement and I didn’t know how to respond. What do you say to something like that? Thank you doesn’t seem adequate. In fact, I wasn’t sure anything I could think to say would be adequate. So, rather than try to use words to tell Bill how I felt, instead I would show him.

I stood up and held my hand out to him. He took it and stood also. I put my lips to his and kissed him passionately, my tongue seeking his. Bill’s arms went around me and we stood there for some time, our hands, our mouths and our tongues reveling in the feel, the emotion of the moment. And also the memory of that special moment in our past. 

Finally, when we came up for air, I whispered in his ear, “Lets get you out of that towel.” He turned off the living room light and took my hand and we headed in the direction of my bedroom. 

“Hang on.” I told Bill as we reached the hallway, “I want to check on Hunter once more.”

So, we made a detour into the spare bedroom to find Hunter sound asleep and laying nearly sideways and uncovered in the bed. Bill lifted him while I pulled back the blankets. He laid him back down with his head on the pillow and I covered him again. Then once again, Bill took my hand and we went to my bedroom. And we locked the bedroom door behind us.


	11. Chapter 11

Of course, Hunter woke me early the next morning. 

“Aunt Sookie, are you awake?” was the wake up call he silently sent me. It was hardly light outside.

“Barely” was the thought I sent back to him.

“Can I come in?” was his next question.

“Sure, come on in.” I had instructed Bill to leave the bedroom door unlocked when he left because I thought this might happen. I’m glad I thought to put the black slip back on. Hunter opened my bedroom door and came running in. He climbed on the bed and sat next to me.

“Hi Aunt Sookie.” he said with more enthusiasm than I thought possible this early. “What are we doing today?”

I yawned and stretched and then I rolled over to face him. “Lets see. I was thinking we’d drive to Shreveport. I need to go to Home Depot. Then we’ll go to Petsmart to get some supplies for my new kittens. Then I will need to go to Target or Best Buy. I also need to water my garden and pull weeds. I remember you were a good weed puller.”

“I sure am.”

“But for right now,” I told him, “I guess I need to get up and get some breakfast going. Right?”

“Right.”

“OK, I’m going to use the bathroom and then I’ll head into the kitchen and get our breakfast going.” I told Hunter. “Maybe you should use the bathroom too.”

“I already did.” he said proudly.

“Then I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

I grabbed my matching robe and headed into the bathroom. A few minutes later we were in the kitchen together. “If I remember correctly, you like pancakes.”I said. “Would you like pancakes again or would you like something else?”

“Pancakes please!”

I found the piece of paper Bill left for me on the kitchen table with all the information about the iPad. Thank goodness he remembered that because I wouldn’t have a clue about what to buy. I put it in my purse right away so I wouldn’t forget it. After I got the coffee brewing, I got the griddle out, plugged it in and turned it on. By the time I mixed up the batter, the griddle was hot. I made us a big stack of pancakes and we sat down to eat. We had the syrup and the molasses and I got Hunter a glass of juice. 

“What’s on your neck Aunt Sookie?” Hunter asked as he shoved a big bite of pancake into his mouth.

Yikes. He noticed the bite mark on my neck. Just like the wide open bathroom door last night, I didn’t even think about this. OK, first I needed to clear my thoughts and replace them with thoughts of love. Love for Bill. This was going to be tricky. Bill liked to top off our lovemaking with a bite. Not every night because I could become weak and anemic so we were careful to skip a few days in between. Bill said it was like a grand finale when he tasted my blood. Of course I liked it too. For vampires, the feeding and sexual impulses were so closely related that they had a hard time separating them. But how do I explain this bite to a five year old? 

“It’s a bite Hunter.” I told him. ”You know Bill is a vampire. Vampires have really sharp teeth called fangs.”

“Did Bill bite you?” he asked, wide eyed.

“Yes he did.”

“Why.” 

“It’s what vampires like to do with the person they love. It’s a way of showing love and affection.” Again, I cleared my thoughts of anything other than loving thoughts and visions of Bill. That part wasn’t difficult. I wanted Hunter to feel like this was completely normal and fine. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked.

“No, not really.” I told him. It was a small pain, an exciting pain. “I kinda like it.”

“A girl at school named Amy bit me.” Hunter told me. “It hurt.”

“That wasn’t nice.” I told him. “Why did she do that?”

“She wanted the red crayon and I was using it. So she bit me.”

“Wow, I’m sorry she did that to you.” I said. “Bill’s bites are not like that at all.”

“Good, I like Bill.” Hunter decided and continued to eat his pancakes. Seemed like it was the end of the conversation. Just in case, I’d give Bill a little heads up for tonight when he was watching Hunter, just in case the subject came up again.

After we ate breakfast I sat Hunter on the couch and started a movie for him. He chose Toy Story. While he watched, I cleaned up the kitchen and got myself ready. After the movie I helped Hunter get ready. He brushed his teeth, I helped him get dressed and I brushed his hair.

Bill left his iPad for Hunter to play with so I grabbed it, got Hunter’s hoodie, and grabbed my purse. We loaded into my truck and we were off to Shreveport. I took the opportunity to talk to Hunter about the “gift” he and I shared.

“Hunter,” I began. “Bill tells me that when you play games on the iPad, it helps you block out people’s thoughts. Is this true?”

“Yes.” he said looking up from the iPad.

“Good.” I said. “Can you do me a favor today? Can you try to block the thoughts you hear even when you aren’t playing a game? Just for practice.”

“I’m not sure if I can.”

“Well, just pay attention to how it happens when you play the game and try to make it happen like that.” I instructed. “Sometimes it helps me to use my imagination and pretend there is a big brick wall going up around me that blocks all the voices.”

“Okay!” he said enthusiastically, enjoying the idea of the wall.

“Good, lets practice that today. The more you practice, the better you’ll get at it.”

We went to Home Depot first. I needed several soaker hoses for my rose bushes, fertilizer for the roses and the fruit trees, and I wanted to look at their selection of plants. I ended up getting a lime, a pear, and an apple tree. The employee who was helping me, Larry, was thinking some pretty rude thoughts about me and my womanly assets, things that I’m used to from working at a bar. However, there was a little five year old with me who could hear all the same thoughts I was hearing and it made me very uncomfortable. I hoped he was blocking this guy’s thoughts as I’d asked him to and just as I thought he must be doing just that, Hunter felt the need to tell this man that I had a boyfriend. That’s when I knew it was time to get to the register and get out of there.

When we got to the parking lot Hunter said “Sorry Aunt Sookie, I tried to block but my brain got tired after a while. That man was not very nice.”

“You’re right Hunter, he was very rude.” I agreed. “At least you tried. Just keep working on it.”

“Okay.”

Our next stop was Target, where Bill told me to check for the iPad. They had them, had some with all the things specified on Bill’s list. Holy crap were those things expensive! Good thing it was the beginning of the month and the money from the annuity Mr. Catalaides set up for me had just been deposited into my account. Thankfully, Hunter was distracted trying to concentrate on blocking out the voices around him so he didn’t even notice what I was getting. It would be a nice surprise. I also got a good heavy duty iPad case per Bill’s instructions. Then we looked at the toy section and I caved and got him a couple of things. After that we went to the DVD section and I bought a two more kids movies for Hunter to watch.

The last place I needed to go was Petsmart. I got some cat toys, a couple bags of high quality kitten food, some canned kitten food, nice matching food and water bowls, kitty litter, a litter box and two cat trees, you know those things that they climb and scratch on, and a “cat condo” for them to sleep in. My kittens were going to live in luxury. 

After that, we headed home. It was just past noon. Hunter chattered most of the way home, talking about the dogs he’d seen at Petsmart and playing with his new toys and Bill’s iPad. Once home, I unloaded everything, with Hunter’s help of course. Then I fixed us some chicken salad sandwiches with the left over chicken from dinner the night before. After lunch, Hunter tried out a couple of the new kitten toys. The little plastic balls with a bell inside were entertaining but the kittens lost interest quickly. The fishing pole toy with a little feather boa type thing on the end of the line seemed to keep their interest and Hunter giggled every time one of them chased after it or jumped up in the air to grab at it.

I finally got Hunter down for a nap and I was exhausted as well. While he slept, I cleaned the lunch dishes and then I got in the shower to get ready for work. I would have preferred to take a nap as well but while Hunter was asleep, this was the one chance I had at some personal time. 

Once I was out of the shower and dressed, I took a few minutes to write a note for Bill. I wanted to let him know about my conversation with Hunter at breakfast about the bite. I also let him know where the iPad was just in case he wanted to start loading games or personalize it or whatever. I told him that Hunter had been practicing blocking people’s thoughts and ask him to encourage that, especially when they came to Merlotte’s. The last thing I wanted Bill to know is that I bought the DVD of Despicable Me and thought Hunter might want to watch it before we went to see the sequel the following night at the theater. I stuck the note on the fridge with Bill’s name written in big letters at the top.

Hunter had been napping for a couple hours when the phone rang. Of course I’d forgotten to turn the ringer down, one of the many things I didn’t think about because I’m not used to having a child in the house. 

“Hey Sookie.” it was Tara on the phone.

“Hi Tara.” I tried to keep my voice down.

“Just wanted to make a lunch date for this coming week while I was thinking about it.” she told me.

“I work Wednesday night so how about lunch on Wednesday?”

“Sounds good. Where do you want to go?”

“How about if you just bring the twins over here and I’ll fix us lunch?” I suggested. “More privacy and we can relax a little more.”

And just at this point, Hunter emerged from the spare bedroom. “I need a drink of water.” he said with sleepy eyes.

I guided him towards the bathroom. “You go pee and I’ll get you some water.” I told him, trying to hold the phone away from my mouth.

“Who you talking to?” Tara asked.

“My cousin Hunter. He just woke up from his nap. I need to get going but I’ll see you on Wednesday. How about eleven?”

“Okay, see you then. Bye Sookie.”

“Bye.”

I hung up the phone and got a glass of water for Hunter. He emerged from the bathroom, took the glass from me and took a long drink.

“I was thinking that once you woke up, I might show you my garden.” I told him. He shook his head enthusiastically. So Hunter and I got our shoes on and headed outside. I showed Hunter all the vegetables I had growing and explained that I was hoping to sell them.

“You’re not going to eat any?” he asked.

“Oh sure, I’ll eat some too.”

I already had little heads of lettuce that were a couple weeks away from maturity and I also had green onions that were almost ready and a few peas. I showed Hunter the peas and picked a pod and popped it open to let him try one. He liked them and picked and ate a few more on his own. My herb garden was growing like gang busters and so I decided to bring some into work. I told Hunter I was going to do a little gardening and he was welcome to help me or he could play on the swings. He expressed interest in helping me. So, I put the spray nozzle on the garden hose and told him he could water everything. He began with zeal but quickly got bored and made his way to the swings. So, while Hunter played on the swings and slide, I watered the garden thoroughly, picked weeds, and then spread out the soaker hose, which was tightly wound in a little tire-like ball. Then I chose the spots for the three new trees and started digging the holes. I soon lost interest in digging and went to the porch and got a wire basket and the garden shears to cut the herbs. Maybe I could get Bill to finish digging the holes for me. I just didn’t have the energy right now. I put each tree by the hole that I had begun and I’d try to remember to mention it to him. Chances are he will be outside with Hunter tonight while he’s playing on the swing.

“What is this for?” Hunter asked. I looked up to see that he had discovered the tire swing.

“It’s a different kind of swing.” I told him. “Get in and I’ll push you.” Pretty soon he was swinging back and forth and giggling with delight. 

Though I enjoyed playing with Hunter, I soon had to get back to my gardening work. I stretched out the first soaker hose and wrapped it around the bottom of each rose bush before I stretched it to the next. They were planted in a line along the house and driveway. It took all four soaker hoses to reach the length of all the rose bushes and I was glad I had decided to get so many. I connected the garden hose to the new soaker hoses and turned on the water.

While Hunter went back to the slide, I took the basket and the shears and cut some herbs. When I had a basket almost full, I decided to call it a day. I took the herbs into the kitchen and put them into a big bowl of cool water. Then I headed back outside where Hunter was still playing. I laid down on the hammock and marveled at the beautiful fall weather this afternoon. Soon Hunter saw what I was doing and wanted to try out the hammock too.  
We laid on the hammock for a little while, staring up at the clear blue sky, and Hunter asked “Can we sleep out here?”

“I don’t think that is a good idea.” I told him. “The way you move around in the bed when you sleep, you might fall out of the hammock.” He giggled.

After a little while longer in the hammock, I got up and turned off the water on the rose bushes. Then I helped Hunter out of the hammock and we went inside. I sat Hunter down at the table with some paper and crayons so he could draw. I cut up some more fruit for him as a snack, put it in a bowl, and sat it next to Hunter at the table. Then I went to my bedroom and changed into my winter work clothes. I brushed my hair back into a tight pony tail and got my black tennis shoes and white socks.

I went back into the kitchen and sat down at the table, watching Hunter draw and color, all the while chattering about school, his class mates, his dad, Erin, and pretty much any other topic that popped into his head. Pretty soon I had paper in front of me and was drawing and coloring too. I got scissors and glue out also and we were having all kinds of fun. 

And this is where Bill found us when he awoke. Thank goodness he was wearing some pajama pants tonight.

“Bill!” Hunter shouted when he saw Bill.

“Hey, what are you two doing?” Bill asked as he came to stand behind us and put a hand on each of our shoulders. 

“Coloring!” Hunter said excitedly. “Want to color with us?”

“I’ve got to go to work.” I told Hunter. I got up from the table and put my arms around Bill and gave him a kiss. “I left a note for you.” I gestured to the note on the fridge. “Important stuff.” and I gave Bill a look that made it clear he needed to read it right away. 

Bill took the note off the fridge and began reading. Meanwhile, I got my purse and keys and prepared to leave for work.

“You two have fun, and I’ll see you in a little while.” I gave Hunter a hug as he sat at the table still coloring. I turned to Bill, note in hand, gave him another kiss and was out the door.

Merlotte’s was hopping tonight. I was already tired from my busy day when I got there but I put on my apron, broadened my smile and hustled drinks and food. Kennedy was behind the bar and so was Sam, prepared for a Saturday night. The place was already pretty busy and I began tending to my tables immediately. I served food and freshened drinks, took away empty plates and glasses, wiped down emptied tables, and smiled at and spoke to as many people as I could.

As I was cleaning off a table that had just been vacated, Bill and Hunter came in. Even though I was already tired, seeing the two of them again perked me up a bit. Hunter held Bill’s hand as they walked in and the fondness between the two was obvious from across the room. They took a booth in my section and Bill got a booster seat for Hunter and helped him into it. With Hunters dark hair and eyes mirroring Bill’s own hair and eyes, one might think this were father and son if they didn’t know better. Bill blew me a kiss from across the room, a gesture that I would have found hokey from anyone else but completely fitting coming from Bill. I smiled back at him and gave a little wave. I grabbed a menu and took it to their table.

“Hey you two.” I said and bent to give Bill a quick kiss on the lips. “Bill, I’ll bring you an O Neg, Hunter would you like some juice? Or maybe a Sprite?

“Sprite please!” he tried to shout above the noise of the bar.

“Okay, I’ll be right back with your drinks.” 

I went to the bar to get two pitchers of Bud and a rum and Coke for one of my other tables.

“Who is the little boy?” Kennedy asked as she filled one of the pitchers.

“That’s my cousin Hunter.” I told her. “Cute, isn’t he?”

“He sure is.” she agreed. “Bill seems like a natural with kids. That surprises me, no offense.”

“None taken.” I told her. “People don’t usually think of vampires as care givers. Bill had kids in his human life and he seems to have a way with them. I need an O Neg True Blood and a Sprite for them when you get a second.”

When I took Bill and Hunter their drinks, Hunter was giggling and Bill was smiling at him. “Do you know what you want for dinner Hunter?” I asked. I could tell he wasn’t sure. “Maybe a burger? Or a grilled cheese sandwich? We also have potato soup tonight.”

“Grilled cheese and soup.” Hunter said decisively.

“Good choice.” I told him.

“This is where you work?” Hunter asked, eyes wide with amazement.

“Yes sir. What do you think?”

“Cool!” he said and gave me a thumbs up with his little chubby hands.

“It’s busy tonight so I gotta get hustling.” I told them. “I’ll be back soon with your food.”

The pace of Merlotte’s didn’t slow as the dinner hour came and went. I was able to get back to Bill and Hunter a couple times but it was too busy to be able to sit down with them or spend any real time at their table.

“That your little cousin with Bill?” Sam asked. I’d been standing behind the bar with him, staring into the glass-fronted refrigerator we kept back there. It held soft drinks, bottled blood, and sliced lemons and limes. I’d come to get a lemon slice and a cherry to put in a Tom Collins and just stood there for a second to catch my breath.

“Yup, that’s Hunter.” I said.

“Are you sure leaving him with Bill is the best idea?” Sam asked. “You could have just taken the night off.”

“Sam, what is that supposed to mean?” I could feel my temper start to flare. “You say that like Bill might eat him or something. You know he had kids in his human life. They are not foreign to him.”

“Don’t get mad.” Sam said putting up his hands defensively. “I’m just wondering how Hunter’s dad might feel about it.”

“For your information, Remy has met Bill.” I said, going on the defense. “I made it clear to him that Bill and I are together and that Bill would be around his son while he’s visiting me. Remy said he trusts my judgement and that if I think it’s okay so does he.”

“Sorry.” Sam said. “I didn’t mean to upset you. Just expressing my concern.”

“Okay, it’s been expressed. You have nothing to worry about.”

And speaking of concern, as I turned back to the busy bar, I saw that Bill had taken notice of the exchange between Sam and I. He gave me an inquiring look. With a little shake of my head and a smile, I let him know that it was nothing to be concerned about.

In typical Hunter fashion, he ate his sandwich and soup with gusto. After he was done I offered him desert which he gladly accepted. After some ice cream with a small slice of peach pie, he declared he was full. I told Bill I’d take care of the tab but he insisted on paying for it so I let him. I was back at the bar waiting for more drinks when they came to tell me they were heading home.

“Thanks Aunt Sookie.” Hunter said loudly. “I like visiting you at your work.”

“I’m glad.” I told him. “You boys have fun tonight. I’ll be home later.”

Bill put his arms around my waist and pulled me close. It kinda felt like he was making a show of it because of what he’d witnessed earlier between me and Sam but I didn’t mind.

“I’ll see you later.” he said to me softly and gave me a tender kiss.

“Later.” I smiled. 

And then Hunter took Bill’s hand and they left.

“Awe, that’s so cute.” Kennedy said. “Does it kinda make you want one?”

“Yes it kinda does.” I confirmed.

The crowd didn’t let up all night. The cooler fall evenings seemed to bring them out in droves. I took a break just long enough to sit at Sam’s desk and have a sandwich and then I was on my feet the rest of the night. By the end of my shift I was seriously regretting not taking a nap earlier when Hunter did. That is not a mistake I’d make tomorrow.

By the time I walked in my back door it was almost 2:00 am and I was exhausted. There was a vase holding beautiful salmon colored roses with a note reading “We love you”. Bill was sitting on the couch working on the iPad that I bought for Hunter. He looked up and gave me a smile. I sat down next to him and he put an arm around me. 

“How did it go?” I asked.

“Good” he said. “After we saw you we went to the grocery store and Hunter picked out the roses. Then we came back here and he played inside with the kittens and we watched the movie. After that we went to my house and got in the hot tub.” 

“I bet he loved the hot tub.” 

“Yes, he did.” Bill confirmed. “He brought some toys and played and played. He did let me wash his hair.” He paused and then continued. “At one point when we were still in the hot tub, he said to me ‘Bill, I like your quiet brain”.

“Oh my God, that is so cute!” I laughed. “What a character.”

“Yes he is.” Bill agreed. “He tells me you had an admirer at the plant place.”

“He told you huh? Did he tell you he’s got your back?” I could tell by the puzzled look that Bill had no idea what I was talking about. “Hunter read his thoughts and felt the need to inform the guy that I had a boyfriend named Bill. When the guy casually dismissed him, Hunter told him my boyfriend was a vampire and he liked to bite.”

That made Bill laugh out loud. “Really? He said that?”

“Yes he did.” I told him. “That’s when we left.”

Bill sat the iPad on the coffee table. “He did ask me about the biting thing, as you suspected he might. I’m glad you gave me a warning.”

“He is quite the boy.” I said speaking slowly out of sheer weariness.

“Are you okay?” Bill asked.

“Just tired.” I told him. “I’ve been up since probably six this morning.” I stood up. “I’m going to get out of my work clothes, I smell like Merlotte’s. I’ll be right back.”

I went to my bedroom and took of my work clothes and put on the black slip and robe Bill had given me the night before. I used the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then I joined Bill on the couch again. He was back to the iPad. I leaned against his shoulder and closed my eyes. 

“How was work?” he asked.

“Busy. Pretty much non stop all night.”

“What was that between you and Sam tonight? If you don’t mind my asking?”

I gave an exasperated sigh. “Sometimes Sam just needs to mind his own business and keep his opinions to himself. I swear, sometimes it’s like he’s trying to be my father. Like how he acted at Jason’s wedding.” 

“Was it because of me?” Bill asked. I wondered if Bill hadn’t overheard what Sam said, vampire hearing being what it is and all. If he did, he didn’t let on that he knew.

“Yes.” I admitted. “I still think he’s a little unhappy with me. And I think seeing us together makes it worse.” I opened my eyes and sat up to look Bill in the eye. “Don’t worry about it. He’ll just have to get over it, that’s all.” I was just too tired to rehash this any further. I could barely keep my eyes open. “I’m sorry, I’m really tired. I’m going to go to bed. I have to keep up with a little boy all day tomorrow.” I put my lips to his and gave him a light kiss. “Thank you for staying with Hunter tonight. I’m sure he had a great time.”

Bill kissed me again. “It was my pleasure. I’m always happy to help you.”

I got up off the couch, stumbled into my bedroom, removed my robe and crawled into bed. Bill joined me a few minutes later, propped himself up on the pillows and continued working on the iPad. I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Once again, Hunter was up bright and early the next morning. I’d only gotten a few hours sleep but it helped. To Bill’s credit, he had let me sleep and didn’t wake me and initiate sex. Not that I usually minded when he did but I’d really been in need of sleep.

Hunter was giggling and I could tell from his thoughts that the kittens were on his bed and he was playing with them. I listened to his thoughts until I was giggling too.

“Aunt Sookie, you’re awake?” he asked silently.

“Yes, just laying in bed because I’m tired.” I answered back the same way.

My bedroom door opened and in he came with both kittens in his arms along with the fishing pole cat toy. He handed them to me and crawled onto the bed.

“Have you used the bathroom since you got up?” I asked.

“Yes.”

I rolled on my side, propped up on one elbow and watch Hunter play with the kittens.

“Do you have to go to work today?” Hunter asked.

“No.”

“Does Bill?” he asked.

“No.” I said. “Remember Bill sleeps during the day because he’s a vampire.”

“Oh yeah.” he remembered. “He’s sleeping in the closet? Can I see where he sleeps?”

“Not now cause we can’t let the daylight in.” I told him. “Ask him tonight when he wakes up and maybe he’ll show you.”

“Okay.” 

“Did you and Bill have fun last night?”

“Yes, we got in his hot tub.”

He went back to playing with the kittens. The gray striped kitten jumped off the bed and ran out the bedroom door. I could hear it scamper down the hall.

“You know, I need to name these kittens.” I told him. “So be thinking of names. I don’t know if they are boys or girls so I’ll have to find out when I take them to the vet for vaccinations.”

He continued playing with the orange tabby. “What are you making for breakfast?” Hunter asked.

The thought of getting up was bad enough but I was not up for making breakfast. “We’re going out for breakfast, how about that?”

“Yay” he squealed. 

I got up, grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt, and went into my bathroom to get dressed. Bill had written “I Love You” on the mirror with one of my lipsticks. That made me smile. I brushed my hair and put on a little mascara, hoping it would help me look a little less tired. Then I got Hunter dressed. I put Bill’s digital camera in my purse along with the library book I was reading and we headed out the door to get breakfast. We went to Crawdad Diner, a real dive that happened to have very good food. To my surprise, Hunter ordered eggs and sausage instead of pancakes. 

After breakfast I took Hunter to the park. While he played, I took the opportunity to get some pictures of him. It took a little while to get the hang of the camera but once I did it was a lot of fun. Bill obviously bought the top of the line camera and the pictures it took made me feel like a professional photographer. I’d never had a digital camera before and the instant gratification of seeing the photo you just snapped on the screen was great. Pretty soon Hunter took interest in the camera too.

“Can I take a picture Aunt Sookie?” he asked

“Sure, let me show you what you do.” and I gave him a quick lesson like Bill had given me. “Here, lets try one together.” I held the camera out and pointed it towards us. Click. And then I took a look. It was a little off center and got more space above our heads than I wanted. I tried a few more until I got a good one. Then I turned it over to Hunter. He decided to take some pictures of me. He also liked seeing the picture on the little screen.

Hunter played with the camera for awhile until some other kids came to the park with their dad. There were three kids, two girls and a boy, and the man, who I didn’t recognize but assumed was their father, also had the family dog with him. It was a large, lumbering rottweiler who seemed to drool a lot. Hunter handed me the camera and went over and started playing with the three kids on the swings. I sat on the little metal bench reading my book and kept an eye on Hunter. The father walked in a circle with the dog, around the outer limits of the play area. He smiled politely at me when he walked close to where I was sitting. The kids played together for about forty-five minutes and then the father gathered them up and they left. Hunter came over to me after they left looking very dejected. He perked up when I suggested we go to the library. 

The library was quiet, probably because it was Sunday and most were still in church. Hunter loved the library and loved books. We spent quite a long time looking at and reading books in the kids section. After reading about ten books or more to him, I left Hunter on his own while I looked for a few books for myself. I caught up with him after that and I let him pick a few books to check out. Then we headed back to my house.

I needed to finish digging the holes out in the back yard so I could get the new trees planted. And I also needed to get some lunch going for Hunter. I got a snack for Hunter and then started making homemade mac and cheese. Once that was in the oven, I went outside to take care of the trees. To my delight, Bill had not only dug the holes but he’d planted the three trees and it looks like he’d watered them too. I made a mental note to thank Bill. I really didn’t have the energy for planting those today. I got the hose and watered them again and then I spent a little time in the hammock reading while Hunter played on the slide.

Back in the house, I steamed some broccoli to go with the mac and cheese and then we sat down and had lunch. Hunter was a big fan of the mac and cheese but only tolerated the broccoli because he could mix it with the cheese sauce. 

After I cleaned up the dishes from lunch and put the left overs in the fridge, I told Hunter it was nap time. This is what I had been working towards all morning. I read a couple books to Hunter and then we both took a long nap. 

I woke up almost three hours later when Hunter woke me. He was standing next to my bed waiting for me to open my eyes.

“I’m hungry.” he told me. “Can I have some more mac and cheese?”

“Seriously?” I was amazed how much this kid could eat. “Sure, lets go warm some up for you.”

I followed him into the kitchen and got him settled at the table with some warmed up mac and cheese. We had at least two hours before Bill was awake and I wanted to take a shower at some point and put on some clean clothes.

“Hunter, I need to take a shower so I’d like you to stay in the house and be good while I’m in there.” I told him. “Is there something you’d like to do while I’m showering?”

“Can I take a bath in your tub?”

“Not while I’m showering but after. How about coloring at the table while I’m in the shower?”

“Okay.” He was a pretty agreeable kid.

I got the crayons and pencils and some paper and put it on the table for him. “I’ll be right in there.” I gestured towards my bedroom. “If you need anything, knock on the door.

I showered quickly, shaved my legs and underarms, and washed my hair. Then I got out and put on a pair of black leggings under a denim skirt. I topped that off with a light weight gray sweater and black ballet flats. I put on a little makeup and emerged from my room to find Hunter still at the table, occupied with coloring. He had one kitten on the table and the other was in his lap.

“Ready for a bath?” I asked?

“Yes. Let me finish my picture.”

“Okay, I’ll get the water running.”

Hunter soon joined me in the bathroom. He loved my old claw-foot tub and enjoyed taking a bath and playing in it whenever he got the chance. This time was no different. For a while I just sat on the floor and supervised. Then I went and got the camera. I was for sure going to have some good pictures of Hunter.

When I finally got him out of the tub, he dried off and then I got some clean clothes for him. We were back in the kitchen, I was leaning on the counter and Hunter was at the table having some juice when Bill woke and joined us.

“Hello.” he said as he entered the kitchen.

“Bill’s awake!” Hunter shouted with excitement.

Bill put his arms around my waist and pulled me close for a kiss.

“You dug the holes and planted the trees out back.”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.” I kissed him again.

“You kiss a lot.” Hunter observed.

“That’s because we love each other very much.” Bill said as he smiled at me.

“Also, because Bill is such a good kisser.” I added, smiling right back at him. We kissed again. 

“What have you two been doing today?” Bill asked.

“The park, the library. Took a long nap.” I told him. “A lazy kind of day. We took a lot of pictures with your camera.”

“Can I see where you sleep Bill?” Hunter asked.

Bill gave me an odd look. I shrugged my shoulders. “Sure.” he said. And off they went into the spare room. They emerged about five minutes later, Hunter’s curiosity seemed to be satisfied.

“There are various movie times this evening.” I told Bill, so whenever you want to leave, we can go.”

After a short discussion about what to do for dinner, Bill got dressed and we were ready to leave.

Since it was a Sunday night, the multiplex was not too crowded. We got our tickets and then hit the concessions. We had decided to give Hunter the full movie treatment - popcorn, drinks and candy - and if he was hungry afterwards we would stop for something to eat before driving home. We took our snacks and found seats close to the back of the theater. Hunter was very excited but behaved himself and was quiet during the movie. 

Afterwards, Hunter said he wasn’t hungry but we stopped and got a pizza to take home anyway. He chatted most of the way home but nodded off in the car not long before we turned onto Hummingbird Road. Once the car engine was shut off, Hunter woke up and we all went into the house. Then he decided he was hungry, which I figured would be the case. 

The three of us sat at the kitchen table, Hunter and I had pizza and Bill drank a bottle of True Blood. Bill got his camera and started looking through the pictures we took throughout the day. Pretty soon we were all gathered around him looking at them, laughing and commenting about Hunter in the tub or the pictures he’d taken of me or some rocks. Then Bill decided we should take some of the three of us together so we did. First, together at the table and then he had us move into the living room and sit on the couch. Then Hunter wanted to take some pictures of Bill and I together and we let him have some fun with that. Then I took some of Bill and Hunter together. We were having lots of fun but it was almost ten o’clock and it was obvious Hunter was running out of steam. We helped him with his bedtime preparations, read a couple of books and he was asleep.

Once Hunter was asleep, I brushed my teeth and washed my face, then I went to the kitchen and put the pizza away and washed our dishes. Meanwhile, Bill was sitting at my computer. He pulled up an extra chair next to him and I sat down.

“I’m going to download Skype on your computer.” he said. “Then you can communicate with Hunter once he takes his iPad home.”

He found the program and started it downloading. “It’s a little slow because your computer is older.” Bill explained. “I’ll see if I can’t clean up your system and get rid of stuff you don’t need. That way it will free up space.”

“Amazing.” I marveled.

“What?”

“You.” I said. “My computer geek.” I put my hand on his thigh, leaning in to kiss him. 

“Who no longer dresses like a computer geek.” he pointed out. I had to laugh.

After a little while he had worked his magic and my system had been cleaned up and Skype was installed. Bill got Hunter’s iPad out of my dresser drawer and showed me how I could call Hunter with Skype and we could talk face to face. This is when we discovered that my computer didn’t have a built in camera so I wouldn’t actually be able to see Hunter if I called him. “We really have to get you an updated computer.” Bill said. “Meanwhile, you can use my iPad to Skype with Hunter.” He got his iPad out and showed me. Then he downloaded the photos from the camera into his iPad and began editing them.

“I’d like some pictures of us together.” I told him. “Maybe frame one or two.”

“I’ll e-mail them to you.” he said. “I’m also going to put some on Hunter’s iPad. And I’ll print some from my printer at home.”

“You’re the best.” I told him and gave him a light kiss.

“The best what?” he asked playfully.

I remembered back to a time when I decided I wanted a man who would consider me a priority in his life. I wanted to come first with someone for a change. At the time I felt selfish, even shallow, for wanting that and I’d wondered if it was unattainable. I had hoped Eric was such a man but I was proven wrong. And though I’d never expressed this need to Bill, it was apparent to me that he had done everything to make me a priority.

“The best.....everything.” I replied. “You are the best to me, to Hunter.” I kissed him again, “The best kisser.” I said softly and smiled at him. My lips moved to his neck, where I kissed my way slowly to his earlobe. “The best in bed.” I said breathlessly in his ear. 

We kissed for a few minutes and then Bill said “Speaking of in bed.....” He shut down my computer, took my hand and lead me into my bedroom. The light was already on from earlier when I’d been in my bathroom and I locked the door behind us. Bill sat on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes and socks. I toed my shoes off and then stood in front of him and coaxed him to his feet.

I unbuckled his belt and unsnapped his jeans. Then I took off his shirt. Meanwhile, Bill began divesting me of my clothing. It was a leisurely pace, we were in no hurry. Once the clothes were gone, Bill sat back on the bed, pulled me to him, and began kissing me again. It was just at this point that an idea came to me.

“Hang on just a minute.” I told him as I quickly found my robe and put it on. Bill’s puzzled look was quite amusing. “I’ll be right back.” I reassured him with a laugh. I went into the living room and returned with his camera. I removed my robe and joined him back on the bed.

“You want to take pictures?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight hint of amusement.

“Before your mind goes any further into the gutter, let me explain.” I told him, trying not to laugh at his reaction. “I’d like some pictures of us together. Yes, we can sit on the couch and let Hunter take our picture or we could have a photographer take some portraits. And those are good too. But, I’m thinking about something more personal, more intimate. Something I can put in a frame beside my bed. I’m not talking about pornography, so take that smirk off your face.” 

Try as he may, Bill was having a hard time not thinking crudely about my idea. You didn’t have to be a mind reader to know that. Of course, we were both naked, in my bedroom and I had a camera in my hand. I think the mind just naturally goes there. It would be up to me to make him see what I was wanting.

I joined Bill on the bed, straddling him as we were facing each other. I placed his arms around me, under my arms so I would be somewhat covered and then placed one arm on his shoulder and around his neck. Then I turned the camera on and held it out in front of us. Bill seemed nervous and awkward all the sudden. “Smile.” I said to him and kissed his neck. We took a few shots like this and he began to loosen up. Then I remembered a magazine cover I’d seen with a shirtless Janet Jackson and decided to try that kind of pose. Pretty soon we were having fun and joking around. Bill started coming up with ideas of his own. After several different poses and a couple dozen pictures, it, of course, turned into foreplay and rapidly into sex.

Afterwards, we lay wrapped in each other’s arms, my face pressed to his silent chest.

We lay there for some time, content in our silence. “Are you satisfied?” Bill finally asked. “Is there more you want?”

I looked up at him. He seemed very serious and I wasn’t ready to be that serious so I tried to make light of his question. “Bill,” I said as I put my palms on his chest and rested my chin on the back of my hands, “I’m satisfied sometimes multiple time a night. You mean to tell me there’s more?”

That got a slight smile from him but he seemed determined to get to his point. “No, I mean between us.” he emphasized. “Are you satisfied with things as they are or do you want more?”

Not at all what I was expecting. “Well, I suppose I want what most every woman wants.” I answered. “Eventually I’d like to get married and have a family. I know that seems very conventional and we certainly aren’t a conventional couple. But if I’m being truthful, that is always what I’ve seen for my future.”

That didn’t do much to change his serious mood. “We can now legally marry in the state of Louisiana.” he said. “But I can never give you children.” And the sadness in his eyes was almost more than I could bear.

“Bill, there are plenty of other options for having kids.” I said quietly, wishing I could look away but not being able to.

“But they would not be mine.” he said.

“If something were to happen to Remy, I would raise Hunter like he were my own.” I told him. “Would you be willing to be part of that?”

“Of course I would.”

“And would you love him any less because he is not biologically yours?” I asked.

“No.”

“How would that be any different than children through adoption or artificial insemination?” I asked. 

Silence. He did not answer and I could tell I’d given him lots to think about. I lay my head back down against his chest and we were silent again. Bill stroked my hair as he was deep in thought.

“So does this mean....” Bill finally spoke after ten minutes or so. He put his hand under my chin and brought my face up to look at him. He was grinning broadly.

“That you might be a dad again some day?” I finished his sentence and smiled right back at him.

He pulled me to him and kissed me fervently. I kissed him, felt his tongue in my mouth, felt the excitement begin to build once again.

Suddenly I froze. I was getting a distress call from Hunter.

“Sookie, what’s wrong?” Bill asked.

“Hunter. Something’s wrong with Hunter.” I told him.

We were up and out of the bed quickly. Bill’s vamp speed made him far superior and he grabbed a robe hanging on the back of the bedroom door and was down the hall long before I could find my black slip and put it on. He returned promptly, carrying Hunter on his hip. Hunter’s arms were around Bill’s neck and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

“What’s wrong, Hunter?” I asked.

“Bad dream I think.” Bill told me as he sat on the bed with Hunter. It was at this point that I realized Bill was wearing my fuzzy pink fleece robe. It was a struggle to stifle a laugh.

“A mean man was chasing me.” Hunter sobbed. “I hid but he found me. So I ran and hid but he found me again.”

I sat on the bed next to Bill and put my arm around them. Though it was only a bad dream, it was hard to see Hunter so scared and upset.

“He’s still looking for me.” Hunter cried.

“It was just a bad dream.” I told him. “There’s no one here but us.”

Hunter began to sob uncontrollably. “What if he’s here?” he said through his tears.

“We’ll go check.” Bill told him and stood up.

“No.” Hunter cried. “No. I don’t want to go!”

“I’ll check.” Bill said, reassuring Hunter. He sat Hunter down on the bed. “You stay here.”

“Thank you Bill.” I said as he left the bedroom. I turned on the lamp next to the bed on the night stand and turned off the overhead light. Bill returned in a couple of minutes holding the kittens.

“No one in the house except us. And these two.” he reported, handing the kittens to Hunter. “And I checked the doors to make sure they are all locked. Everything’s good.”

“Can I sleep in here, Aunt Sookie?”

I looked at Bill. He shrugged. “Just this one time.” I told him. “Go ahead and get in bed.” He got under the covers. “Move over, we have to get in there too.” And he did. 

I snuggled in next to Hunter and Bill snuggled in next to me. We lay together silently until Hunter’s brain indicated he was asleep. Then I rolled over to face Bill.

“Do you think we might have overreacted to Hunter’s bad dream?” I asked him.

“Yes, probably.” he said, “The look on your face really scared me. Better safe than sorry, I guess.”

“I suppose.” And I had to laugh. “By the way, nice robe.”

“You like it?” he asked playfully.

“Looks much better on you than it ever has on me.” I told him.

Bill put his arm around me, pulled me close and his lips found mine. “I love you.” he said when he came up for air.

“I know.” I told him, “I love you too.”

“I’m going to load some of those photos on Hunter’s iPad and take a look at the ones we took tonight.” he said. “You should get some sleep.”

“Okay, goodnight. I’ll see you later tonight.”

By the time Bill awoke later that night Hunter and I had put in a full day. We returned the books I checked out for Hunter to the library, took the kittens to the vet for their first vaccinations. The vet informed me that they were both male, about 10-12 weeks old, and in good health. Then I took Hunter out for lunch, dropped the paperwork Remy had brought off at Beth Osiecki’s office, and came home so we both could take a nap. After we woke I did a little yard work and then helped Hunter gather all his stuff up and make sure it was packed into his little suitcase.

I was in the living room when Bill emerged from the spare bedroom, still in my pink robe. He kissed me and said, “I need to take a shower. Do you know when Remy and Erin will arrive?”

“They called a little while ago.” I told him. “They will probably be here within the hour. Better get going unless you want them to see you in that robe.” I smiled and gave him the once over.

“Where’s Hunter?” Bill asked.

“On the back porch playing with the kittens.” I told him.

Bill untied the robe and opened it wide to reveal his beautiful, pale naked body. I smiled because I loved seeing him like that. While still holding the robe open he moved right up against me and wrapped his arms, with the robe, around me. He kissed me again, this time more passionately.

“If there weren’t a little boy in the other room, I’d have you right here.” he said as he pressed against me suggestively.

“If there weren’t a little boy in the other room, I’d be up for that.” I told him and kissed him.

“Bill!” Hunter exclaimed as he came running into the room. Bill removed his arms from around me and began closing the robe. “What are you doing?”

“I was showing Sookie what’s under my robe.” Bill told him.

“What’s under your robe?” Hunter asked.

“Nothing.” Bill replied and then he opened the robe quickly and flashed Hunter as he made a wide-eyed, funny face. Hunter giggled.

“You’re wearing Aunt Sookie’s robe!” he shrieked and giggled again. Bill flashed him again and he laughed even harder. I had to admit it was funny. Hunter’s laugh was contagious and we were all laughing.

“Okay you.” I said to Bill with mock indignation. “You need to stop this silliness and get in the shower. Erin and Remy will be here soon.” 

Bill headed into the bathroom, seeming so giddy he was almost skipping. It was quite amusing to see him like this. Forty-five minutes later the three of us were sitting out on the front porch enjoying the nice cool evening when Remy and Erin arrived.


	13. Chapter 13

After sharing the news of their engagement and showing us the ring, they loaded up Hunter’s stuff and followed us to Merlotte’s. Since Bill’s car was at his house, we went in my truck, I gave Bill the keys and he drove. We got a booth close to the door, Erin and Remy sat on one side and Bill and I on the other. I got one of the tall kids chairs for Hunter and put him at the end of the booth.

“This is where Aunt Sookie works.” Hunter told Remy. Remy shook his head.

“How was New Orleans?” I asked.

“Beautiful.” Erin said. She was still riding high on the emotions of her weekend. Who could blame her for that?

“I haven’t been back since Katrina.” Remy said. “I was surprised how great the city looks. I guess I expected it to be much worse. We had a nice time.”

Holly brought us menus. I introduced her to everyone and she took our drink order. 

“Do you have friends or family there still?” Bill asked Remy.

“No.” Remy said. “Most people I know left after Katrina and never moved back. How about you? Have you spent much time there?”

“I lived there for some time, before I moved back here.” Bill answered.

“What brought you back here?” Erin asked.

“This was where my family is from and where I grew up. My last living relative died and the land reverted back to me.” Bill explained. “Since things have changed in our culture towards people of my particular persuasion, I was able to claim it.”

Bill and I knew that was only partially true. His family was from this area but he came back to Bon Temps because he was ordered to do so at the time by his queen. I think he wanted to come back here and it turned out to be a good excuse for him to get away from New Orleans and vampire politics.

Just then Holly brought our drinks.

“I need to pee.” Hunter announced.

“Okay buddy, lets go.” Remy said scooting out of the booth.

“No dad.” Hunter said calmly. “I want Bill to go with me. He knows where it’s at.”

“Sure. Lets go.” Bill said. Remy looked surprised but not offended.

Bill helped Hunter out of his chair, Hunter grabbed Bill’s hand, and they went to the men’s room.

“Bill seems really good with kids.” Erin noted.

“He had kids in his human life.” I told them. “He really loved being a dad. He likes Hunter a lot.”

“How did you and Bill meet?” Erin asked.

“I met him here.” I told her. “About three years ago. He came in one night and it was the first time I couldn’t hear someone’s thoughts. I was fascinated. Of course his good looks might have had something to do with it too.”

“Wow, you’ve been together for three years?” she asked surprised.

“No, we dated for a while. Then there were issues with honesty and him being unfaithful.” I thought it best to be straight with them without going into great detail. “So, I broke it off.” I took a drink of my iced tea and I could tell they were waiting for the rest of the story. “Bill worked very hard to make amends and get back in my good graces. Meanwhile, I started seeing someone else, though Bill always made it clear he’d like us to get back together. Anyway, it eventually happened that I was no longer in a relationship with someone else and here we are.” 

“Interesting history.” Erin said. “Glad it worked out for you.”

“Me too.” I wanted to get away from the topic of me so after another drink of my iced tea I said, “So, I worked with Hunter on blocking the thoughts of people around him. Bill did too. I’d suggest you encourage him to continue to work at it.”

“Okay.” Remy said. “Thanks Sookie. I really appreciate you helping him.”

“He had a bad dream last night and woke up crying.” I told them. “Does that happen a lot?”

“It’s happened at home before but not a lot.” Remy said. “I, um we, let him sleep with us if he’s really upset.” Erin was shaking her head in agreement.

“Good .” I said relieved. “Thats what we did. He was crying and scared so we just let him stay with us.”

“Any other problems?” Remy asked.

“No, not really.”

“How did the other thing go?” Erin asked. “You know, the other thing you asked us about?”

“Oh, you mean Bill and I? Hunter hearing my thoughts?” I asked. “Not as much a problem as I expected. I did have to find a way to explain bite marks on my neck. And he woke up to get a drink on the first night and walked into the bathroom while Bill and I were in the tub together.”

Erin laughed. “We’ve been there.” she said shaking her head. 

Remy was laughing too. “Yes we have.” He looked at Erin and they laughed again.

Bill and Hunter returned to the table just as Holly came back to take our order. After Holly left us Hunter told Remy “Bill has a hot tub that’s even bigger than aunt Sookie’s tub!’

“Really?” Remy said. “Did you get in it?”

“Yes.”

“Bill, Sookie was just telling us that you two met here.” Erin said.

“Yes, that’s true.” Bill told her. “I came in one night and she was working.” Bill put his arm around me and gave me a light kiss.

“They kiss a lot.” Hunter said to Erin and Remy very matter-of-fact. “It’s because Bill does it so good.”

I tried to stifle a laugh. “That’s right Hunter, and why else did we tell you?”

“Love.” Hunter said.

“Right.” I said. 

“So you two.” I said to Erin and Remy. “What are the wedding plans? Have you made any yet? Do you know where and when?”

“Nothing is decided yet, we’ve talked about it. The wedding will probably be in the spring.” Erin said. “Beyond that we have not really decided anything. I guess we’ll have to start the planning once we get back.”

“Well, make sure to let us know.” I told her.

“Definitely.” she said.

We made small talk until our food came, chatted through dinner, and then afterwards, Bill went out to the truck and came back with his iPad and the brand new one for Hunter. 

“Hunter, Bill and I have a present for you.” I told him. I opened the box and removed the iPad so Hunter could see.

“My own?” he said excitedly.

Bill began to go over how the iPad worked with Remy. He covered the basics, like turning it on, where Hunter’s games were (Hunter already knew that from playing Bill’s iPad), and getting on the internet. Then he showed them about Skype. He took his iPad and went outside the bar and Skyped Hunter’s iPad. And there was Bill’s face, on the screen and he was talking to us, explaining that you could do this anywhere there is a wireless internet signal. Everyone (including me) was amazed and impressed. 

Once all questions about the iPad were answered and Bill had given his phone number to Remy, I paid our tab and we left the bar and headed to the parking lot. Hunter gave Bill and I a hug, Remy shook Bill’s hand (Bill was getting better at seeing that coming) and Erin and I hugged goodbye.

“Let us know when he’d like to come for a visit again.” I said to Remy.

“We will.” he said. “Tell them thank you for having you.” Remy instructed.

“Thanks for having me.” Hunter said to me and Bill. 

“We love having you Hunter.” I told him.

“Definitely.” Bill agreed. “Come back to see us any time you’d like. We’ll get in the hot tub again.” He smiled at Hunter. “And we’ll make Sookie get in with us.”

Hunter smiled, gave Bill another hug, and then they left. We stood together in the parking lot till they were out of sight.

“Lets go check on the construction at my house.” Bill said putting his arms around me. “They worked all weekend.”

At Bill’s house, the progress was impressive. Inside the door that was once the pantry was now a full set of stairs going down into the basement. The first part of the new basement was a long narrow hallway with a wall of shelves for wine. Even though vampires had been out in the open for over five years now, Bill’s cautious side dictated that he make the new addition to the kitchen pantry seem like a wine cellar. There was a door in the middle of the wine shelves that went to Bill’s new room. The room seemed to be finished as far as I could tell. The concrete floor had been polished, the walls plastered and painted. The room was completely empty except for a large, modern ceiling fan and something that looked like a flat, black box hanging in the middle of one wall. Bill explained that it was a modern gas fireplace. There was a bank of folding doors on the wall opposite the fireplace, which Bill opened to reveal a good amount of closet space. He really had thought of everything.

“Are they finished?” I asked.

“The stairs still need a railing and lights.” he explained. “Since it will be completely dark down here, the stairs will need to be lit in some way.” I knew he could see perfectly in the dark so the lighting was not for him.

“How about a bed?” I asked.

“I’ve ordered all the furniture already.” he said. “Should be here soon.”

When we got back to my house, I brushed my teeth and washed my face and then I sat on the couch and propped a leg up on the cushion next to me. Bill sat down and leaned back against my shoulder. I put my arm around his shoulders and rested my chin in the crook where his shoulder and neck meet. 

“It seems so quiet after having Hunter here for the weekend.” I observed.

“It does.” he agreed.

We sat together in silence for a long time. I felt like I would need a week to recover from my long weekend with a five year old. I let out a sigh. “I feel exhausted.” I said.

“You’re bleeding.” Bill said and I wasn’t sure if it was a statement or a question.

“Wha.....?” It took me a second to understand what he was talking about. Oh, was it my time of the month? I guess I had the warning signs with the ache in my lower back, the heaviness in my abdomen, swollen fingers. Yes, my little friend must have recently arrived. No wonder I was feeling so blah.

“I didn’t know but obviously you can tell.” I said feeling a little self conscious. “This is the first time since I miscarried. I wasn’t sure how long it would take for my body to get back to a normal schedule.” 

“Do you not want to make love?” he asked. “Because you’re bleeding?”

This wasn’t a subject I’ve ever had to deal with before. “From what I hear from friends and from other people’s brains, most men find the whole idea very unappealing.” I told Bill.

“I am not most men.” Bill said quietly.

“That is very true.” I said with a smile. “I’m guessing it would be a real turn on for you.”

He turned around to face me. “Blood is the life force for a vampire.” he paused. “And as someone who has been a father, I can also appreciate that this is a symbol of fertility. So yes, it would be a real turn on for me.” He kissed me gently on the lips and then turned back around and leaned against me again.

“I guess I don’t have a problem with it if you don’t.” I said after further consideration. “I think the only drawback is that it might be a little.......um......messy.”

“Maybe we could try it in the shower.” Bill suggested. 

“That could be very enjoyable.” I said with interest. 

“Will it be painful for you?” Bill asked.

“No.” I told him. “Though I might be a little more sensitive. Since I’m feeling a little achy, a hot shower would feel really good.”

Bill stood up and took my hand. He led me to my bathroom and began undressing me. After my shirt was off and jeans were unbuttoned, Bill paused to reach into the shower and turn the water on. I took that opportunity to slip off my shoes. Then I removed his shirt and began working on his jeans. He bent to remove his boots and then we finished undressing each other.

As we stepped into the shower Bill had an odd look in his eyes, a look of marvel, delight, amazement?

“What are you thinking?” I asked.

He smiled. “That after 140 years, there can still be something new to experience. So many things with you have been firsts for me.” he said and then kissed me with the intensity of a man on a mission. 

Bill tested the water temperature with his hand and adjusted the knobs before we ducked our heads under the spray. He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me, his tongue cool and inviting. I put my arms around him and we kissed for a while, over and over. The warmth and relaxation the hot water brought was magnified by the effect being intimate like this with Bill always caused. Bill who desired me, who was hungry for me.

As we continued to kiss, Bill’s hands went to my breasts, where he cupped them gently. He ran his thumbs slowly across my nipples, which were already hard. I moaned softly and I kissed his neck while my hand went down between us and I circled him with my fingers. 

Bill slowly backed me up so I was leaning against the shower wall. Meanwhile I continued to move my fingers slowly up and down his length. He raised my left leg so he could enter me. The stream of hot water engulfed us as we joined together. Bill moved inside me slowly at first, I think he still had some notion that it might be painful for me if he wasn’t gentle. I put my hands around his neck and brought my lips to his chest and kissed him, then I gave a little nip. He seemed to like that judging by his response so I kept going. I continued to kiss him, trailing over his collar bone and up to his shoulder, adding a little nip here and there. The pace of his thrusts increased slowly as did my heart rate and my breathing. His hand that wasn’t holding my leg was now between us, manipulating me into a frenzy. This seemed to go on and on until I thought I might spontaneously combust but instead I convulsed with an orgasm. I rested my head back against the shower wall and tried to catch my breath.

When Bill pulled away from me, there was some blood, as I expected. A little streamed down my inner thigh, diluted by the hot water, but mostly it was on him. And he didn’t seem to be hurrying to wash it off either. Bill looked down at his blood streaked penis and then he looked at me. I could see a flash of naked hunger in his eyes for a second before he brought his mouth to my neck and let out a little moan as he bit me. This obviously really lit his fire, my blood and all. I consider myself pretty open minded when it comes to sex so I say if he’s into it and it’s not harming me, why not let him enjoy it. I put my hands on the back of his head and raked my fingers through his wet hair. He moaned again as he licked the little punctures clean.

Bill kissed me once again. “Perfect.” he said and then turned to face the spray of water and rinsed the blood off. After he was clean he turned off the water and handed me a towel. Then he got another towel and wrapped it around his waist. “How long does it last? The bleeding?” he asked after we stepped out of the shower.

“My period is usually three to five days.” I told him.

“You might want to lock me out of your bedroom before those three to five days are over.” he said with a roguish smile. 

“Now, why would I want to do that?” I asked, smiling back at him.

“I may not be able to keep my hands off of you.” he explained.

“That would be a bad thing?” I asked innocently and then laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

The next week was an eventful one. It started with having Tara over for lunch on Wednesday. I had the leftover macaroni and cheese that I’d made for Hunter a few days earlier so I revamped it by making more cheese sauce and adding broccoli and baking it with a new bread crumb crust on top. I also made a salad to go with it. Tara arrived a little late, which happens more often once you have kids I guess. 

She brought the twins, who had grown a lot since I last saw them. They were crawling and into everything. We each carried a twin and I showed Tara my garden while the macaroni and cheese bake cooled on the kitchen table. I talked to her about my plans for clearing more of the wooded area around my house for bigger gardens. She was very enthusiastic about my new venture and very encouraging.

Then we sat down to lunch. Thank goodness she brought these baby seats that hang off the edge of the table because I don’t have a high chair.

Finally, Tara got to the subject she really wanted to know about. “So, you seeing Bill again. How’d that happen?” We were just finishing lunch and she was trying hard to sound neutral. She was afraid for me. Tara had been into the world of vampires more heavily than she needed to be at one point and she almost lost her life because of it. She wanted nothing more to do with them.

“Well, we remained friends all this time.” I began. “He made it very clear all along that he would like to resume our relationship again. And truthfully, there was always an attraction there.”

“Yes, but is that good enough reason to get involved with a vampire again?” she asked, dropping all pretense of neutrality. “You finally got rid of Eric once and for all. Can’t you find a regular guy instead of a dead one?”

“Tara!”

“I’m just worried about you, that’s all.” she said. “You and I have been friend for a coons age. I’d hate to see you hurt or dead.”

I began to clear away the food and put the dishes in the sink.

“You can’t judge all vampires by the ones you knew. That’s like judging all parents by how yours were.” That got her attention. “Bill and I have had our issues in the past.” I admitted “but he has always been there for me and, though I won’t go into details, he even saved my life once, putting his life in jeopardy in the process.” This last bit of information seemed to surprise Tara. “Honey, I am never going to be able to have any kind of relationship with a regular man. I have so little chance of having the kind of life you and other women have. I’m trying to find happiness however I can.”

“I do want you to be happy.” she assured me. Her tone was a little warmer and more genuine.

“I am happy.” I told her. “Tara, I’m in love with Bill.”

“Wow, it’s really serious?”

“Yes, it is.” I assured her. “And I’d really like my family and friends to spend time with us and get to know Bill. You need to get used to him being around.”

Tara was quiet for awhile as I filled the sink with hot, soapy water and dirty dishes. She brought some jars of baby food and was feeding spoons of unappealing mush to the twins.

“You do have a glow about you.” Tara said finally. “I noticed that when we saw you at Merlotte’s. I said so to JB.” She looked up at me from where she was sitting. “You look like you’re happy. That’s all I really care about Sookie.”

“Good.” I said smiling at her. “Because we’d like to have you and JB and the twins over some night. I’ll make dinner.”

“But Bill doesn’t eat.” Tara said. It was her attempt at making a joke.

I laughed at her humor. “Oh, and before I forget. Tomorrow night Bill and I are going to this thing in Shreveport and I was going to wear the yellow dress I wore to Jason’s wedding. Since Bill went with me he has already seen the dress so I thought I might surprise him with a little something underneath it. Do you have any sexy lingerie at your shop that would do the trick? I’m picturing something with the thigh high stockings. Preferably in black?”

“Yes, I think I have just the thing.” Tara said.”I was going to mark it down to half price because it’s been at the shop for awhile. No one in this podunk town appreciates that kind of thing.” 

“Bill does.” I assured her.

“What time you get off work tomorrow?” she asked? “I’ll bring it over. You might need my help getting into it.”

True to her word, Tara was waiting in my driveway when I got home from work the next night. She hung out and chatted while I took a quick shower and got ready. It also gave her a chance to take another look at my dress and decide which ensemble would be best (she brought two)with it. It was a good thing she was there because I’m not sure I could have figured out how it all went together. And it had to be laced up the back like a corset. 

After I got the whole thing on, I took a look in the mirror. It looked like I’d been melted and poured into this thing. It was black and consisted basically of a bustier with shoulder straps and barely there matching panties. Both were trimmed in black floral lace. As I said, the bustier laced up the back, had boning on the sides, and those little things that are attached to it that clip onto the top of the stockings to hold them up. It had a plunging neckline in front and dipped low in the back also. The stockings were sheer black and had beautiful lace at the tops that matched the lace on the other two pieces.

“Holy crap Sookie!” Tara said. “You look hot!”   
I finished getting dressed and after approving my outfit, Tara took off. About fifteen minutes later, Bill was there to pick me up. He had been at his house getting ready since his clothes were all over there.

“I forgot how good you look in that suit.” I told him.

“You look great too.” he said. “Except I feel like something is missing.”

“Really? What?” I really had no idea what he could be talking about.

Bill pulled a long velvet box out of his pocket and flipped it open. Inside was a diamond tennis bracelet. I was so surprised that my hand covered my mouth and I gasped. It was so shiny, sparkly, and beautiful. 

“Bill!” was the only word I could get out. I’d never had a gift quite this extravagant and I’ve never owned a piece of jewelry that was so classy. He took the bracelet out of it’s box and put it on my wrist. “It’s beautiful!” I said, still in awe.

“You’re beautiful.” he said. “You make it look good.”

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you. Now, lets get going. We still have to pick up Danny and Kennedy.”

Bill had taken Danny shopping in Shreveport the night before. He bought Danny a suit, explaining to him that he might need one for his job with him. That way Danny had a suit for tonight without feeling embarrassed about it. 

Kennedy and Danny greeted us at their door with huge smiles “Oh my God, Sookie, look!” Kennedy said as she stuck out her left hand to me. She was wearing an engagement ring. “Danny just proposed.”

“Wow! Congratulations!” I enthused. Danny stood behind her grinning from ear to ear. I turned to Bill. “Isn’t that exciting?” He smiled and shook his head. I could tell in an instant that Bill knew Danny was going to propose. Maybe that’s part of the reason he bought him the suit. Whatever the reason, I was glad to see Bill and Danny were becoming friends. On the ride to Shreveport we chatted, or mostly Kennedy and I chatted, with Danny and Bill chiming in once in a while. We talked about her ring, the proposal and Danny’s suit, which was an attractive dark brown. Kennedy was wearing a fetching red dress that looked great with her dark brown hair and we talked about how she found it on sale, marked down sixty percent. Then I showed off my new bracelet and we talked about that and jewelry in general. Bill held my hand, squeezing it here and there and smiling at me for emphasis during the conversation. 

The new comedy club, called The Laugh Factory, was in an upscale red brick strip mall in a nicer area of town. There was some local media outlets there covering the grand opening and they had valet parking attendants out front. The vampires really knew how to throw a grand opening. We were escorted to a reserved table close to the stage with a printed marker that read “Compton Party” and there was a bottle of champagne chilling on ice in a stainless bucket in the middle. 

“Wow, I’m impressed.” Kennedy said. “Bill, you must have connections!”

I smiled at Bill to show my appreciation as well. We sat and Kennedy opened the champagne and filled four glasses before realizing that Bill didn’t need one. I could tell she felt a little embarrassed but Bill made her feel less self conscious by shrugging it off and commenting that it happens all the time.

Without warning there was a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. Felipe de Castro had silently come up behind us, as vampires can so easily do. 

“Felipe.” Bill said and nodded to him. Vampires do not shake hands. I guess Bill knew Felipe was approaching our table, I wish he’d given me some sort of warning. He forgets that the rest of us don’t have the sensitive hearing that they do.

“Bill, Miss Stackhouse.” he said. With his thick accent he sounded like the villain on one of those Spanish television soap operas. The man still made my skin crawl and his hand on my shoulder was magnifying that effect.

“Felipe.” I greeted him with my best smile. He was Bill’s boss so I thought I’d try and get past my previous opinion of him. Especially since Bill had assured me that much of Felipe’s motivations in the past had to do with his power struggle with Eric. “This is our friends Kennedy and Danny.” I introduced them since I was pretty sure Bill would not think to do it. Bill made a point of putting his arm around me just at that moment and it did not go unnoticed by Felipe, though his reaction was very subtle.

Felipe took Kennedy’s hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed it. “So nice to meet you.” he said. And then to Danny he said “I believe you work for Bill.”

“Yes.” Danny said and he seemed annoyed that Felipe had kissed Kennedy’s hand.

Felipe made small talk with us for a brief time and then he and Bill spoke quietly about Bill’s latest work project. As quickly as he’d appeared, Felipe was gone, but not before he touched my shoulders again for some sort of emphasis, like he was letting me know something. I just didn’t know what that something was. Again, it had creepy written all over it. But at least he left us to enjoy the champagne and the night’s entertainment. We toasted to the newly engaged couple and waited for the show to start.

Three comedians performed. The first had an odd, dry sense of humor that I enjoyed but judging by the crowd’s reaction, many didn’t get it. The second guy was a vampire so there was a lot of vampire themed humor. I enjoyed it and I could tell Bill found much of his jokes amusing. The final comedian was the best, that’s probably why he was the headlining act. 

Afterwards, we made our way out into the lobby. The place was packed and the crowd making their way out was noisy and active.

“Stay here and I’ll have the valet bring my car around.” Bill instructed and then headed out the front entrance. I watched him as he went, thankful that we were waiting inside because it was pretty chilly this time of night and I only had the black velvet wrap to keep me warm.

“Hello my friend.” a cool familiar voice said behind me. I turned around to see Pam, decked out in an aqua tailored suit, her pale blonde hair pulled back in a sleek knot at the nape of her neck. She looked very Jackie O tonight.

“Pam!” I exclaimed and gave her a little hug. She kissed me on the cheek. “How are you?” It was a habit to ask even though vampires health or general happiness doesn’t really change but she understood the sentiment behind it.

“All is good here.” she informed me. “Fangtasia is making money and there have been no problems under my sheriffdom.”

“Pam, this is Kennedy and her fiance Danny.” I introduced them. “Pam is a big wig here in Shreveport and an old friend.” Pam nodded at them.

“I never see you any more, Sookie.” Pam went on. “Where have you been keeping yourself?”

“Well, as you recall, I am not allowed to go to Fangtasia any more so there are not many other places where I’d see you.” I explained, making it clear I wasn’t purposely avoiding her. No matter what my history with Eric, I had no issues with Pam and in fact, I was quite fond of her.

Just at this time Bill came up behind me and slipped his arm around my waist. “They are supposed to bring our car around next.” he informed us and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. I slipped my hand into his. Though vampires are very good at showing no emotion, I did note a slight look of surprise on Pam’s face. So I guess tonight Bill and I had officially gone public with our relationship, in his world anyway.

“Pam.” Bill nodded to her.

“Bill” she replied. “I see all is good with you.”

“Yes,” Bill said. “More than good.” He gave my hand a little squeeze.

“Haven’t seen you in Fangtasia in a while Bill.” she noted. Wasn’t sure if she was admonishing him for not doing his part in the local vampire business or just stating a fact. Vampires are so hard to read.

“Yes, I haven’t been to Fangtasia in a while but Felipe is keeping me quite busy with a new project.” Yes, that had been her way of scolding Bill and this was his way of letting her know that he worked for Felipe first and her second.

Pam smiled at him. “Good to know he’s keeping you busy.” she said without a hint of emotion. And then our car was brought around and their little power struggle was over. 

I gave Pam a kiss on the cheek. “Good to see you Pam.”

“You too Sookie.” she replied. “Don’t be a stranger.”

Bill put his arm around me and we turned towards the door to leave. But not before I spotted Felipe de Castro in the crowd behind Pam, eyeing us with a suspicious gaze that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention. 

On the ride home we were quieter. Too much champagne for the newly engaged couple in the back seat meant that they were practically asleep by the time we pulled up in front of their apartment. Bill reminded Danny that he had a walk through the following day with the contractor working on Bill’s house. He told Danny that he would take a look at the finished work tonight and leave him any notes he had. We said goodnight and then headed for my house. Bill was also quiet on the ride home and I was worried that it wasn’t only me who was disturbed by Felipe de Castro and the odd vibe from him at the comedy club. Bill had a lot going on with his work on the database and the construction at his house, along with speaking to Felipe tonight so maybe he was just distracted.

It wasn’t until we walked into my living room that I remembered I had a surprise for Bill. Maybe this would perk him up. He sat on the couch and took off his shoes and socks and then began loosening his tie.

“You really surprised me tonight with the bracelet.” I told Bill as I made sure the front door was locked. I turned around to face him and smiled. “Thank you so much for such a beautiful gift. I love it.” I touched the bracelet for effect.

“You’re welcome.” he said looking up at me. “I love buying beautiful things for you.”

“I have something for you too.” I said looking him straight in the eyes as I reached behind me and unzipped my dress. I slipped it off my shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

Bill was quiet, sitting still as he stared at me standing by the door in my black lingerie, stockings and heels. Then he stood and slowly walked towards me, 

“For me?” he asked, his brown eyes burning with intensity. 

“Just for you.” I said.

It was like he didn’t know where to start. He just stood there taking it all in. He touched my shoulder, ran his fingers over the lace on the straps and down the neckline. Then his hand trailed down to my right thigh and his fingers touched the lace at the top of my stocking, then slipped underneath the edge to graze my skin. “Beautiful.” he said and it was almost a whisper. Anything that was on his mind before this seemed to be gone and all that was on his mind now was me. And what I was wearing. And maybe how to get me out of it. 

He slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me close for a deep passionate kiss. This is when his hands discovered that his new “toy” laced up the back. He turned me around and he ran his hands over the back of it.

“It’s like a corset.” he marveled. “Haven’t seen one in a long time. I used to find them very.....um.....provocative.”

“Good, I’m glad you have experience with them.” I said, “Because I have no idea how to get out of this thing.” He turned me back around to face him and gave me a humorous look. “I’m serious.” I told him. “Tara had to help me get into it.”

He threw his head back and roared with laughter. “Yes, I can help you get you out of it.” he said finally. “But not right away.” 

He reached his arms behind me, gripped my bottom and lifted me up towards him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and he carried me into the bedroom like this.

Bill was so turned on that the first time we made love, he was pretty much still wearing his suit. I managed to get his pants undone, his tie off and a couple of buttons of his shirt undone. And of course I was still wearing the lingerie and stockings. I’d effectively kicked off my heels somewhere in the process. It’s like Bill was on fire or something. Of course, he made sure to turn the lights on so that he could get the full visual effect as we made love. Seriously ladies, never underestimate the effects of sexy lingerie on any man, whether he’s got a beating heart or not.

Afterwards, we lay together, Bill on his back and me on my side pressed against him, with one leg over his and my cheek on his chest. His fingers made a trail lightly up and down my arm. While I was enjoying the blissful afterglow great sex can bring, I wanted to address my concerns about our evening in Shreveport.

“Bill.” I began. “What was going on with Felipe tonight? I think he still might have lingering issues with me. Did you get that feeling?”

“He was acting strange.” Bill observed. “Stranger than usual. I noticed several times that he was watching us.”

“He hasn’t indicated anything to you as far as a reason why he might feel the need to keep an eye on us?” I asked. 

“No” he said. “And I feel like I’ve had a pretty good relationship with him. He’s been fairly straight forward and open with me. As open as a King can be with his subjects. He’s definitely much easier to communicate with than Sophie Anne ever was.”

“I just got a bad feeling from him tonight, like there are lingering issues that we are not aware of.”

“Did Pam say anything?” Bill asked.

“Just small talk.” I lifted my head from his chest and looked up at him. “You know.....how have I been....don’t be a stranger. Do you think Pam knows something? Maybe I could make plans to get together with her and see.”

“I don’t think Pam knows anything.” Bill said. “One thing I’ve observed since Eric left is that Felipe does not confide in Pam. He shares more information with me than her I think. Truthfully, I think he really does not trust her because of her close link to Eric. I think that’s one of the main reasons he made her sheriff, so he could have better control of her and keep an eye on her. Don’t get me wrong, Pam is more than suited to the job and completely capable. I just think Felipe had other, less honorable motives for putting her in that position.”

I laid my head back down against him and let out a long, exasperated sign. Bill placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my face to look at him again. “Sookie, don’t worry.” he said. “I will not allow anything bad to happen to you ever again. I would kill my King before I ever let him harm you. Not that I think he really wants to harm you. I don’t know what he’s up to or what he’s thinking but I still don’t feel like it’s anything personal about you.” 

“Oh Bill,” I sighed. “I don’t want you to have to kill anyone. Especially your King. Because we both know that if you were to kill Felipe, you will not be allowed to live. And I couldn’t bear the thought of that. Please be careful and don’t do anything rash. Promise me.” I gave him a serious look.

“I promise.” he said and gave me a kiss. 

We snuggled in silence for awhile and then Bill got up and got dressed. He had to go to his house and inspect the construction to see if there was anything to tell Danny when he met with the contractor later the next day. Had I known I’d have such a hard time getting to sleep, I would have gotten up and gone with him. I lay awake going over the events of the evening, trying to decipher what they meant. I’d been lulled into a sense of false security in the few months since Eric left but maybe I was just fooling myself. What was really going on? And how long would it be before I would find out?

I woke with maybe only a couple hours of sleep at best and had to go to work. My butt was dragging all during my shift and, of course, my mind was elsewhere.

“Everything okay?” Sam asked me. He knew me well enough to know that something was off. 

“Yes.” I told him. “Was out late, that’s all.” I couldn’t share this with Sam. Not only did I not want him to think my relationship with Bill might be putting me in danger but also, I didn’t know anything for sure.

“Kennedy told me.” Sam said. “She said you had a good time.

At the end of my shift, Bill came into Merlotte’s. He wanted me to come to his house since the construction was officially over. Unfortunately by this time, a waitress had called in sick and I told Sam I’d cover the next shift at least until it slowed down. Bill was disappointed but he understood that the shift had to be covered. I told him I’d see him at his house after I got off work.

By the time I got off work and drove to Bill’s house, a was basically sleepwalking. But Bill was so excited about the construction being finished that I powered through and tried to concentrate as he showed me the final results.

The stairs leading down into the new basement now had a railing and there were lights in a strip on each step like movie theaters have, so you won’t trip in the dark. Now there were also bottles of wine in the shelves of the make believe wine cellar leading into Bill’s new basement bedroom. There was a rug on the floor of the new bedroom though not a lot of furniture had been added. There was still no bed but two night stands and a leather chaise were there. Bill picked up what looked like a remote for a TV and pressed a button and the fireplace on the wall lit up. There was also a remote for the ceiling fan and a dimmer switch for the recessed lighting. I would have been much more interested and much more impressed if it weren’t for the fact that I was falling asleep on my feet. Bill could sense that I was not really enjoying this like he was.

“I’m sorry.” I said to Bill. “It’s not that I’m not excited about all this but I’m really in need of sleep.”

“Of course.” he said. “Why don’t you go up and go to sleep? I’ve got a lot of work to do but maybe I’ll join you later.”

I didn’t argue. I took a quick shower and climbed the stairs still wrapped in my towel, crawled into the big tall bed in the room at the top of the stairs, and was asleep in record time. I slept like a rock and didn’t wake until Bill was getting out of bed the next morning.

“Bill, what’s going on?” I asked, still not really awake.

“I have to go” he said. “It’s almost dawn.” He was naked and out of the bed, heading towards the door.

“Where will you sleep?” I asked. “There is no bed down there.”

“Sookie, I used to sleep in the crawl space on the ground.” he said. “Lack of a bed doesn’t really bother me.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot.” I said with a sleepy laugh. Then I had an idea. “Wait a minute.” I got out of bed, sans clothing also, and caught up with him in the doorway. I leaned in and gave Bill a light kiss. Then I put my arms around him and nuzzled my face into his neck and used my tongue to trace a line from his collar bone to his ear lobe. I nibbled his ear lobe and then I nipped the skin on his neck with my teeth. He made a sound like a growl. I moved away from him, just an inch or so, and smiled. “Something to think about while you sleep.”

He gave me a mischievous grin. “I will think of nothing else.” He turned to head out the bedroom door. “That is not fair, you know.” he said with mock indignation.

“I’m off tonight.” I said still smiling. “Find me when you wake and we’ll....um.....discuss it.”

I spent my day off at home mostly catching up on cleaning. I took the sheets of the beds and washed them, swept and mopped the floors and got some work done in my garden. I caught up on e-mails and then I made an early dinner and sat down to eat. 

I was standing at the kitchen sink doing the dinner dishes as it got dark. In a flash Bill was behind me, arms around my waist, pressing up against me, kissing my neck. He was wearing only a pair of jeans. I turned to face him and he kissed me hungrily. I felt that familiar lurch of sheer lust down low.

“See what you have done to me?” he took my hand and moved it down to his stiffness, which was obvious even through his jeans. “I went to sleep like this and I woke like this.” He said, a hint of amusement in his sweet, dark voice. I wriggled against him and his breath caught in his throat.

“I can help you with that.” I said smiling and began to unbutton his jeans.

We made our way into the living room as he did his best to divest me of my clothing. Bill pushed me down on the couch and was on top of me without haste. Somehow he was still in his jeans though I’d gotten the zipper down and they hung loose. He kissed me at length, then his lips trailed down my neck to my breasts. He took a little time with each, his mouth teasing, sucking and kissing, his hands appreciating them as well. I moaned breathlessly as I entwined my hands in Bill’s dark hair. Then his mouth continued, kissing his way down my body, leaving a trail that felt like seared flesh. I gasped as his tongue teased by belly button and he gave me a little nip there. Then he was between my legs. The skills that make him an expert at kissing were being put to use here as well. He licked and sucked and nipped, all the while his fingers moved furiously inside me. I was hovering on the golden edge when he turned his face to my right inner thigh, nuzzling it, his fingers moving steady, faster and faster, and then he bit. A scream came from deep inside me as I floated on the most powerful wave of pleasure I’d ever felt. Bill continued, his talented mouth and fingers driving me crazy with ecstasy. He nuzzled the inner thigh on the other side and bit again. Another scream from me. I was flying on a wave of pure bliss.

Bill made his way back beside me and kissed me deeply. I tasted my juices on him.

“That was incredible.” I said all blissed out and breathless.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door that startled us both.

“Sookie.” Karin said from the other side of the door. “I heard screams. Are you OK?”

“Karin, it’s OK.” I called out “It was .......the screams were.......”

“Pleasure.” Bill said loudly towards the door.

“But thanks for checking.” I said, just to be polite.

My eyes met Bill’s, he rolled his eyes, and then we both laughed. 

“I forget she’s there.” I said.

I slid my hands down his back to the waist of his jeans and tried to ease them down. Bill simply couldn’t wait and he entered me.

“Oh. Bill. Oh yes.” I sighed before he silenced me with his mouth. His tongue was deep and probing and he thrust himself inside me over and over again. I gave a little shriek and he growled in response. My hands gripped the flesh of his back, felt his cool, hard muscles, felt his relentless movement. Suddenly I came again. Bill made a deep groaning sound as he reached his own completion and he collapsed on me and we lay there for a while, his cool pale skin a sharp contrast to my warm, tanned flesh.

“I love you.” Bill whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him.

We didn’t lay there long because the couch is not that comfortable. Bill got up, adjusted his jeans and zipped them. He took the crocheted afghan from the back of the couch and wrapped it around me. Then he sat on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. With his arms around me, he kissed me lightly on the cheek. We sat there together, enjoying the closeness.

“Wow, Bill.” I said finally. “Just......wow.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


	15. Chapter 15

A few nights later I was busting my hump at Merlotte’s, counting the minutes until my shift ended, when Bill came into the bar. In a gesture that was so typically Bill, he lifted my hand and kissed it. If I witnessed anyone else do this sort of thing I would think it was corny but from Bill it was endearing and I loved it. We were together and he wanted the whole world to know. And I was okay with that. I could feel the touch of his cool lips on the back of my hand and all the way down to my toes. And I was okay with that too.

“How has your evening been?” he asked.

“Good.” I smiled at him. “Better now that you’re here. What’s up Bill?”

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m running to Shreveport for an errand and I’ll be back shortly.” he said. “I’m hoping you’ll come over to the house after you get off. If I’m not there I will be soon. Make yourself at home.”

“I’d like to soak in your tub tonight.” I told him. “So that is where you’ll find me.” 

“Sounds good sweetheart.” Bill said and kissed me. “I’ll see you soon.”

I went to Bill’s after work, turned the water on and started filling the tub. Then I mixed a gin and tonic, grabbed some grapes from the fridge (so impressed that Bill was keeping groceries in his fridge for me), pulled my hair up and got into the tub. The iPod was in the dock and I set it to play some Enya. Soaking in Bill’s tub was the best. So relaxing, so soothing. 

After a long soak I wrapped up in a towel and padded into the living room. Just then Bill came in the door. His hands were loaded with shopping bags, most from Bed, Bath & Beyond.

“What you got there Bill? I asked.

“I did some shopping for the new room.” he said. 

I took a look into the bags. I saw bedding, pillows, and a comforter, along with a digital alarm clock. “You’ve been busy.” I noted.

“I can’t entertain the ladies without nice bedding.” Bill said slyly.

“And by ‘the ladies’ you mean?” 

“You.” he said. I smiled and kissed him.

“Let me go upstairs and find some pajamas or something and I’ll be down to help you get this stuff on the bed.” I told him.

I found the flannel pajamas in the dresser upstairs where we left them the night we came home from shopping in Shreveport. I put them on and then joined Bill in the basement bedroom. There was now a bed, a low platform bed and the night stands were attached to the wall next to the bed so they looked like they were floating. The whole room was very modern, a sharp contrast to the rest of Bill’s house which was full of large, more traditional antiques. This room looked like it was furnished by Ikea. There was the black leather chaise that had been there before and the rug, which was a modern design in mostly red, with black and gray.

The room was done in varying shades of grey and had a very masculine feel. The concrete floor was polished but left it’s natural color and the walls were plastered and painted in a shade darker than the floor. Bill had purchased a nice comforter in a dark gray with a wide pin stripe like a man’s suit. In contrast, he’d picked out several sheet sets in different solid colors: red, purple, turquoise. We settled on the turquoise and after we put the sheets on, there was a nice warm blanket and then the comforter. He took the clock out of it’s box, plugged it in and set the correct time.

Bill opened the closet doors. “There was enough room for the dressers in here so I decided to get them out of the way.”

“Nice.” I commented. “Good idea.”

“Feel free to bring some of your things over if you’d like.” Bill said. “I always want you to feel at home here.”

“I’m going to grab something to drink and maybe a snack.” I said to Bill. “You want a True Blood?”

“Sure, thanks.”

By the time I got back with another gin and tonic, a heated True Blood and a little plate with some cheese and crackers, Bill had changed into flannel pajama pants and was sitting on the bed, propped up against the pillows. He smiled at me and patted the spot on the bed next to him, indicating I should sit. I handed him the drinks and then crawled up next to him. Bill grabbed the remote and turned on the fireplace heater.

“This is nice.” I said and then shoved a cracker with a slice of cheese in my mouth.

Bill put his arm around me and pulled me close. He was quiet and he seemed a little tense and preoccupied.

“Everything okay Bill?” I asked.

“Yes.” he replied, still distracted.

“Here.” I said and moved to position myself behind him. I put my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and began to give him a massage. I don’t know about vampires but this sort of thing always seems to help humans relax and unwind. I started at the neck and worked my way down to his shoulders. Bill had very nice shoulders, lean, muscled, with almost flawless pale skin. I worked on them for awhile.

“Is this okay?” I asked.

“Yes.” he said almost in a whisper. “I like this.” His head hung slightly forward and his eyes were closed. 

“So, when was the last time you slept in an actual bed regularly?” I asked quietly as I worked on his right shoulder.

There was a pause. “Since I was human.” he said in a low voice, remembering. “When I slept with my wife.”

“Really?” I could not hide my surprise.

“You have to remember Sookie, until five years ago, we were in hiding, living in secret to conceal our identity. Our daytime resting place had to be hidden to keep us safe.” Bill was speaking in a slow monotone voice and his eyes were still closed. “Except for a few times that I have stayed in a vampire hotel, and still then I almost always slept in a coffin, I’ve had sleeping places like the crawl space I had here. Old habits.”

“I’m glad you don’t have to hide any more.” I said.”I’m glad you can feel safe in your own home.” But I began to wonder if he did feel safe. Was this part of his mood tonight?

“Me too.” Bill said.

“Would you prefer it if I left you alone?” I asked softly.

“No.” he was quick to answer.

I continued with his upper arms and then slowly worked my way down his back. This may sound strange but I was happy to see that he didn’t seem to react as though he thought this was my way of initiating sex. Not that sex is not a great tension reliever. We do that all the time and I enjoy it very much but it was nice to be together like this too.

“I’m going to go use the bathroom and brush my teeth.” I told Bill when I’d made my way to his lower back. “If you want to lay on your stomach, I’ll do a little more when I get back. I picked up the little plate, my glass and Bill’s empty bottle and set them on the kitchen counter, then I used the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

When I returned to the basement bedroom, Bill had gotten in between the sheets and I noticed his pajama pants on the floor. I sat next to him on the bed and began working on the lower part of his back.

“I stopped by Fangtasia tonight.” he said quietly, hesitantly. I was so surprised that my hands quit moving for a few seconds, but then I resumed.

“Oh?”

“As I thought, Pam knows nothing about what’s going on with Felipe.” Bill reported. “She says he acts like that towards her all the time. Very suspicious. She said she has just learned to ignore it.”

Well, that was no help at all. Thanks for the insight Pam. But, on the other hand, maybe she was onto something. Maybe his suspicion of me has to do with my affiliation with Eric. After all, that is really all he knows about me. Maybe it would just take him awhile to get past that. Maybe once I’m with Bill for some time his issues with me will fade. Who knows?

I finished massaging Bill and crawled into bed next to him. According to the new clock on the night stand it was almost midnight. I put my arm around him, snuggled close and kissed his shoulder.

“Anything I should know about waking up with a sleeping vampire?” I asked Bill.

“That he is completely vulnerable.” Bill said, turning to face me. “That he is making himself completely vulnerable to the woman he loves.”

“Then he better always be good to her.” I told him jokingly.

“Oh, he plans on it.” Bill said putting his arms around me and pulling me close. We lay together silently for a few minutes and then Bill said “I think you are wearing far too many clothes.”

I sat up in bed and quickly removed the flannel pajamas and tossed them on the floor. “Better?” I asked.

“Yes.” he said and pulled me close for a kiss. He held me close, lightly stroking my hair and I was asleep in minutes.

When I first woke the next morning, the room was pitch black. My brain was still foggy and I snuggled into Bill and kissed his chest before going back to sleep. I woke again and looked at the clock. It was almost nine o’clock in the morning. And then it hit me. This was my first morning waking with Bill. Something about that fact gave me such a thrill and I put my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He may be dead until dark but at least we were in the same bed together. It was a small victory but a victory nonetheless and I’ll take my victories wherever I can get them. 

“Good morning my love.” I said softly in his ear. I got a slight reaction, a very subtle twitch. Maybe somewhere in this comatose sleep state it registered that I was next to him?

I kissed his neck and snuggled into him again, savoring the moment for a little longer. Bill had wanted this and had this basement built especially so that I could spend time with him here, but I think he was still very hesitant about his sleeping place being known and shared. Even though Bill embraced change as much as he did, I think this was still a major leap for him. I wish he could know how much this meant to me at this very moment. I was experiencing something right now with Bill that most couples take for granted. I kissed his cheek again and inhaled his scent. I would remember this first morning together always.

And suddenly I had an idea. I got out of bed and headed up the stairs and into the big bathroom. I had some of my stuff over her and I hoped I could find what I was looking for. Sure enough I found it in the medicine cabinet. Lipstick. A bright red lipstick to be exact. No wonder it was over here in Bill’s bathroom instead of in mine. This was a shade that I usually didn’t wear.

I headed back to the basement bedroom with lipstick in hand. The room was still in total darkness so I located the dimmer switch on the wall and brought the lights up a bit. Then I realized I was acting as if I might wake Bill and in reality I knew that was not the case. So I turned the lights on to their brightest. Bill lay in the bed on his back and the covers here pulled up about half way up his chest. He looked peaceful, like most anyone does when they sleep. I thought he might look weird or creepy but that just wasn’t the case. 

I went to the mirror on the closet door and applied the lipstick. Then I returned to the bed and very carefully planted my bright red lips on Bill’s right cheek, held it there for a second or two and then pulled away. It left a perfect red lip print! I reapplied the lipstick and did the same on the left side. I giggled to myself as I sat back and eyed my handy work. I wanted Bill to have an idea how I felt about waking up with him. I thought this got the point across in a fun way and I was hoping Bill enjoyed my sense of humor. Then I decided he needed a little more. So, I applied the lipstick again and kissed his neck. Both sides. Then his shoulder and by his collar bone. I chuckled to myself as I decided to just go for it. In no time Bill’s body, at least the front side, was decorated with my lip prints. I just couldn’t help myself. It was a little tricky getting the lipstick on areas like his chest where there was hair but I made it work as best I could. I would have loved to roll him over and do the same on the back side (I imagined a lip print on each butt cheek and smiled) but I was afraid it might smudge the ones on the front and those would be the ones he could see the best.

After I did my last two lip prints, one of the top of each foot, I stood back and eyed my handy work. Again, I giggled. Something that was a total surprise to me was that during this process Bill had become ..... um.......aroused. That’s right, he may have been dead to the world but he had an erection. And that made me giggle even more.

I pulled the sheet up over Bill carefully, kissed him on the top of his head, and then got dressed. I had the midday shift at the bar and I had to get going. Before I left the bedroom, I took the lipstick and used it to draw lips on the mirror, then I wrote “I love you” underneath.

Throughout the day every time I thought about my early morning antics I would smile. Several times at work I was asked what was up and what was I smiling about. It was all I could do to keep it to myself. I almost told Kennedy after she asked a second time what was up but then a customer signaled to me and I was distracted.

Since I’d covered an extra shift a few nights earlier, Sam let me leave a little early because it was slow. I stopped by my house to water the garden, feed the kittens, check my mail and check some e-mails, Then I headed over to Bill’s house. As I let myself in the front door I had every intention of keeping a straight face and acting as though nothing happened but once I saw Bill sitting at his computer, a huge grim was on my face and it was all I could do to stifle a giggle.

“There’s my clever girl.” Bill said, smiling as I approached.

“Hello.” I said still grinning. “How are you tonight?”

“I’m smiling every time I think about your....um.....work of art.” He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close for a long, slow kiss. “It took a little extra time in the shower to get it all off.” He was still smiling.

“Just a little something to mark my first time waking up next to you.” I told him. “It made me very happy to wake up next to you rather than alone.”

“The first of many mornings I’ll have you with me.” Bill said, his arms still around me. “However, I really don’t think it was very fair.” He put on a very serious look.

“What do you mean?”

“I was not awake to enjoy it.” he said. “Doesn’t seem fair to me. I think you need to repeat it now that I’m awake to appreciate it.”

“Okay.” I said with a smile. “But first I need to use the bathroom.”

I headed into the bathroom, relieved myself and brushed my teeth while I was there since I’d eaten at work. Then I returned to the living room where Bill was sitting on the couch waiting for me. I sat down next to him.

“Where shall I start?”

“Here.” Bill said pointing a finger to his cheek.

I put my lips to his cheek slowly, for effect, and kissed him. Bill was smiling. Then I kissed his other cheek. Then several kisses on his neck. I pulled his t-shirt up over his head and removed it, then continued kissing him, working my way across his shoulders and down his chest. I took my time. I traced my footsteps (or rather lip prints) from earlier that morning as best as I could remember. I might have added a kiss or two here and there but Bill surely wasn’t complaining. I kissed the under side of his arms, behind his elbows and down to his wrists. Then I went back to his chest and made my way down to his stomach. Once I’d covered all the skin that was uncovered, I started working at the button on his jeans. Bill quickly stood up and shucked his jeans and boxer briefs in one fluid movement and then sat back down on the couch.

I knelt in front of him, his legs on either side of me. He had been barefoot when I got there and I started with his right foot. I held it in my hand and kissed the top of his foot, remembering that this was the last spot I’d kissed this morning. I then moved to the inner ankle and placed a kiss right on the ankle bone. I worked my way up the leg, covering as much of his skin as I could with kisses. When I’d made my way up the inner thigh and then kissed his hip bone, I was right at eye level with his....well, you know. I smiled up at Bill and then turned and started with his other foot. I duplicated my efforts on this foot and leg until I was, again, placing a kiss above his other hip bone. Once again, I smiled at him. Then I wrapped my hand around his length and he quivered all over as I touched him. I ran my tongue in a line along the length of underside and then I took him in my mouth. Bill’s face had a look of surprise before he closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the couch.

And then it occured to me that maybe I’d never done this with Bill before. When I was with Eric, this was a part of our sex life that I’d had to work on. I thought I’d gotten pretty good at it and if Bill's reaction was any indication, he agreed. Bill was a little smaller, size-wise, than Eric, which made it easier and a little more enjoyable for me. Bill’s hands rested lightly on my head and he entwined his fingers in my hair. “Mmmmm.” he said but it was almost a growl. I looked up and his eyes were once again open and he was looking into my eyes. I continued my movements with my mouth and hand and he shut his eyes again as his head fell back. I was watching him the whole time. Suddenly, he gave a deep groan and his back arched, and I moved with increased purpose, swallowing down everything he gave. Afterwards, I smiled up at him. He smiled back at me.

I climbed into Bill’s lap and circled his neck with my arms for a little cuddling. He kissed me and seemed to like that I tasted of him. After a couple minutes of quite cuddling, Bill shifted me onto the couch and he moved to his knees on the floor in front of me. He took a deep breath and he had a grin so wide that it could have lit up the room. But in the next moment, his eyes got a real focused look, a look I attributed to his thinking about sex very specifically. He reached over to his pants, which were still on the couch where he’d dropped them, and pulled something out of the pocket. He held it up and I got a glimpse. It was a little black velvet covered box.

“Sookie.” Bill began.”I love you. I’ve never been happier than I am with you. I’d like to spend the rest of your life making you as happy as you make me. Will you please marry me?” And he opened the little box to reveal the most amazing, beautiful ring I’d ever seen. I gasped. This is not at all where I thought this was going.

The band was basic, it was in white gold or I guess it could also be platinum and the diamond was yellow. And it was huge! Not like Elizabeth Taylor huge but bigger that any diamond women around here wore. I don’t recall Halleigh or Portia’s diamonds being this big. It was a square cut and very faceted and sparkly. And there were triangle shaped clear diamonds on either side of it. I just sat there staring at it with my mouth gaping open.

I was so entranced by the ring and how beautiful it was that I’d completely lost track of the fact that Bill was on his knees in front of me waiting for an answer. He started to look a bit concerned by the time I snapped back into the moment.

“Yes.” I said. “Of course I will.” 

“Whew.” he said and he was serious.

“Like there was ever any doubt.” I told him. “I love you and I want to marry you.”

Bill took the ring out of the box, took my left hand and placed the ring on my finger.

“Bill, I’ve never seen a yellow diamond.” I said with excitement. “It’s beautiful!”   
“I didn’t really plan on getting a yellow diamond but once I saw it, it reminded me of your beautiful hair and I knew I had to get it for you.”

I held my hand out in from of me to admire it some more. “I love it Bill. You did good!”

“I’m glad you like it.” he said as he pulled me towards him for a kiss. There was some serious heat with this kiss and his hands came up and began to undo the button on my shorts.

“Hold up there.” I told him. “You’re gonna need to get your pants on. There a couple people we need to go tell about this.”

“Right now?” Bill asked. “Can’t it wait till tomorrow?”

“No, we need to do it tonight before it gets too late.” I explained. “Once I wear this ring into work tomorrow, the news will spread like wild fire. You know how this town is about gossip. I want to tell my brother and Tara before they hear it through the grapevine.”

“Yes, you are right I suppose.” he said begrudgingly.

“Don’t look so gloomy. “ I told him. “There’ll be time for that other stuff when we get back.” I smiled and put my lips to his. “Now, get dressed while I make a couple phone calls. I guess I’ll want to change out of my work clothes too.”

I called Jason’s house as I changed into some jeans and a t-shirt I had there at Bill’s. Michele answered the phone. I confirmed that they would be home and it would be okay that Bill and I stopped over for a little while. Then I did the same with Tara. 

When we got to Jason’s, they had finished dinner and Michele was doing the dishes. “We just wanted to let you guys know that we got engaged.” I told them. “We wanted to tell you first so you didn’t hear it through the town gossip.”

Jason looked a little surprised and speechless but Michele quickly recovered for him. “Congratulations!” she said and gave me a hug. To his surprise, she then hugged Bill.

“Congratulations sis.” Jason said and hugged me too. He shook Bill’s hand. Even though vampires don’t shake hands, Bill was getting better at responding to it when humans extended their hand to him. “When are you getting married?”

“Don’t know yet.” I said at the exact same time as Bill replied “Soon.” We looked at each other surprised. Jason had an odd look on his face.

“Knocked up?” he asked. Michele extended her hand out sideways to smack him on the arm pretty hard. I laughed.

“No, I’m not knocked up.” I told him. “I’m smarter than all your old girlfriends. Present company excluded.” I said looking at Michele. It was her turn to laugh. “We haven’t really talked about the specifics yet, I guess we need to do that.” I looked at Bill when I said this.

“Yes, I guess we do.” he agreed.

“Well.” Michele said. “That’s very exciting news. I’m so happy for you. If you need any help planning the wedding, anything, you let me know.”

“Thanks.” I said.

“Let me get a closer look at the ring.” Michele said, grabbing my hand. Then she gasp. “Wow, that’s beautiful! Did you pick it out?” She couldn’t take her eyes off my ring.

“Bill surprised me with it.” I told her. “He picked it out.”

“Wow.” she enthused. “Nice choice Bill.” she looked from the ring to him. “How can you say no to that?”

“Thanks, that was the idea.” Bill said.

We made small talk for a little while, made tentative plans to get together for dinner, and then Bill and I left. Next stop was Tara and JB’s house and I was afraid that wasn’t going to be nearly as pleasant.

We parked out front at Tara’s and I called her. I didn’t want to ring the bell for fear of waking up the twins. So, Tara met us at the door and invited us in. I’m glad she did that and I didn’t have to ask her to invite Bill in.

She gave me a hug and said “Hey girl.” and then “Hi Bill.” She was standing in the living room and JB came up behind her.

“Sorry it’s late.” I said. “We were at Jason’s later than I expected.”

“Hi Sookie.” JB said. “How you been?”

“Good JB.” I replied. “JB, have you met Bill?”

“Nice to meet you Bill.” he said and stepped forward and stuck out his hand. Bill had seen it coming and shook his hand.

“I know it’s late but we just wanted to come by to let you know that we are engaged.” I held my left hand up so they could see the ring. “I know once I go into work tomorrow wearing the ring, the gossip with be almost immediate. We wanted to make sure you heard it from us first.” I took a deep breath and waited for Tara’s reaction.

“Congratulations.” she said with a smile. She hugged me. “I’m happy for you. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” She was really making an effort. She looked at Bill. “You better take care of my girl here. You better be good to her.”

“That is what I plan on doing.” he said to her as he shook his head.

“Congratulations you two.” JB said and hugged me.

“You guys want to come in and sit down?” Tara asked awkwardly.

“Oh no.” I said. “It’s late, we should get going. We just wanted to share the news with you.”

Tara hugged me again and more quietly in my ear she said “I am happy for you.” I gave her hand a little squeeze and smiled at her.

I mentioned having them over for dinner and then we left.

Back at Bill’s, I sat on the couch and motioned for him to sit with me. “We need to talk about this, start making plans.” I told him. Once he was seated I said “Do you have any thoughts on when you’d like to get married?”

“Tomorrow?” Bill replied and he was only half joking. After seeing my reaction he said “Whenever you would like.”

“Here’s the thing.” I began. “I only plan on doing this once. Getting married. So, I want it to be nice. That takes a little while to plan.”

“So, in a couple of months?” he asked.

“Yes, at least.” I told him. “In a couple of months, the Christmas season will be here. Not a good time for a wedding. So how about some time after the new year?”

Bill thought about it for a bit. “How about Valentines Day?”

“That sounds good to me.” I said. “Any thoughts on where you’d like to have the ceremony?”

“How about here at my house?” he suggested. “In the back yard? I like what your brother did with lighting at his place for their wedding. Maybe we could do something like that.”

“There we go.” I said. “We have a date and a place. That’s something.”

“How about you?” Bill asked. “What do you want?”

“Lots of flowers.” I answered with a smile. “And an amazing dress.” 

“That’s easy.” he said, his voice cool and smooth. “I’d like to call Felipe tonight and make sure he knows about this. If that’s okay with you. I think the news might go a long way in influencing his actions towards you.” I shook my head in agreement. 

"Bill, are you in such a hurry to marry me because you think it will make me safer as far as Felipe is concerned?“ I asked. "Is that why you hurried to Shreveport and bought the ring last night? Are you really that concerned about my safety?"

"I have been concerned about how Felipe reacted to you but, Sookie, I've told, no one will harm you as long as I'm here." Bill paused. "To answer your question, I didn't buy the ring last night in Shreveport. I got it a couple months ago. Right after that night I took you to the emergency room."

"What?" I said confused. "Bill, we weren't even together back then. What possessed you to do such a thing?" 

"I had hope." he said taking my hand in his. "There is something else I’d like.” Bill continued. “I’d like it if you’d move in, live here with me. What do you think?”

I thought about this for a minute. “Can I move the kittens in with me?”

“Absolutely.” Bill said. That surprised me.

I smiled. “Okay. Anything else you want?”

“Yes.” Bill said and in one swift movement he was up off the couch and picked me up. He carried me down the stairs into the basement bedroom. “I want to continue where we left off earlier.”


	16. Chapter 16

When I went into Merlotte’s the next day for work, I got there a little early so I could talk to Sam before I started my shift.

“Hey Sookie.” he said as I entered the office. I made sure to keep my hands folded in front of me.

“Hey Sam.” I replied. “I have some news and I wanted to let you know first before I tell the rest of the employees.”

“You’re not leaving us are you?” he sounded worried.

“No.” I said. Then I held out my left hand to show him the ring. “Bill asked me to marry him and I said yes.”

Sam was a little surprised but he recovered quickly. “Well, can’t say it comes as too much of a surprise. Congratulations. I’m happy for you. I can see how happy you’ve been these last couple of months with Bill. I’m glad for you.” He stood up and gave me a hug. “Tell Bill I said congratulations.”

“Thanks Sam, I will.” I said. “Thanks.” I headed for the door. “Expect to hear some screaming from Kennedy.” 

Sure enough Kennedy shrieked when I told her. And shrieked even louder when she saw the ring. Everyone at work was real nice about it, even the ones that weren’t too thrilled that my fiance was a vampire. As I expected, word got around pretty fast and people were coming in and asking to see my ring by the end of the day. 

I stopped by my house after work to pick up a few things. I figured I’d start moving my stuff over a little at a time since there was no hurry to be out of my house any time soon. When I walked in the door at Bill’s, I could hear him talking to someone. I found Bill at his desk, talking into his computer.

“Here she is right now.” Bill was saying. I stood behind him and bent down so my face was right next to his. I could see Hunter’s face on the computer screen.

“Hi Aunt Sookie.” Hunter said loudly. “We’re Skyping.” He was clearly very excited about it.

“Hunter finally got an internet connection.” Bill told me.

“Cool.” I said to Hunter on the screen. “Did Bill tell you the news?”

“No.” Bill said, “I was waiting for you.” He turned his head to the side to kiss my cheek.

“Hunter, Bill asked me to marry him.” and I held up my hand with the ring.

“And you said yes?” Hunter asked.

“Yes, I did.”

I could hear Erin off to the side say “Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” I said. “We’re excited. We’ll send you an invitation. Maybe even have Hunter be part of the wedding if he’d like.”

“Yes!” Hunter said excitedly. We chatted with him for a while longer. He talked about his Halloween costume (he was going to be a pirate) and then I left he and Bill to chat while I went to change clothes. When I came back into the room we said our goodbyes and then Hunter had to go to bed.

My cell phone rang soon after that. It was Tara. She wanted to know if she could come over. I told her I was at Bill’s house and she said she would be by shortly. Within fifteen minutes she was knocking on the door. She had her hands full. She had taken the liberty of picking up a couple issues of Modern Bride magazine that she had at the store as well as the catalog from the bridal line that she carried.

“Hey girl, I thought you might be so busy and overwhelmed that you could use a little help.” she said after sitting everything down. 

“Thank you so much.” I said as I hugged her. “I haven’t even began to imagine all the little details we will have to figure out. Of course, I’d like you to be my maid of honor.”

“I’d love to.” she said and smiled at Bill as he came to join us. I told her the date we came up with and the decision to have it here at Bill’s house. “I’ve got to pick up the twins and get home. Take a look at these and I’ll talk to you later on in the week.” She got up and hugged me and then hugged Bill. She hugged Bill! This made me happier than you can imagine.

Of course as Bill and I looked at one of the magazines, I realized what a task we had ahead of us. So many details to work out. And judging by all the photos of the beautiful dresses in just this one magazine, I would never be able to pick one.

As if he were reading my thoughts Bill asked “What do you have in mind for your dress?” I could always rely on Bill to make sure I was dressed appropriately in the past so it wasn’t odd that he’d ask.

“Well, it’s going to be February and we will be outdoors so the chances of it being cold is pretty good. All the dresses I’ve seen so far in this magazine are strapless or sleeveless. I’ll be freezing if I wore one of them. I’m off tomorrow so I think I’ll run to Shreveport and start looking, just to get some ideas.”

“If you’d like to wait till the evening, I’ll go with you.” Bill said.

“Tomorrow is Wednesday.” I reminded him. “Aren’t you and Danny playing pool? Kennedy and I are planning on hanging out over at the house while we pack some things and talk wedding plans.”

The truth was, I planned to buy a ring for Bill tomorrow in Shreveport and I definitely didn’t want him there. I planned on surprising him and I hoped he would wear one. I never understood why the women always wore the ring and about half the time the men didn’t. Made no sense to me. I was hoping Bill did not belong in that half.

“I forgot about that.” Bill said. “Yes, we have plans to play pool tomorrow.”

“We’ll go together another time.” I told him. “I get the feeling we will be doing that a lot before our wedding day.”

The next morning while Bill was sleeping I used a string to get the size of his ring finger. There were benefits to having a man that was in a near comatose state during the day. I’d already looked up the major jewelry stores on the internet so I knew I would start at the St. Vincent mall where there were four or five jewelry stores as well as a bridal store. I had the locations of other stores but I was hoping to find something at one of these first . 

After the first two jewelry stores, Kay Jewelers and Zales, I felt like all the men’s wedding bands were mostly the same no matter the store. I was thinking I’d get just a plain wide band in white gold. I talked to the sales people about sizing and engraving and pretty much got the same answer. Both would take time, as much as 3 weeks. I was hoping to go home with my ring today. The third store I went into was smaller and was not a jewelry chain I recognized. This is where I found the ring that caught my eye and I knew it was the one as soon as I saw it.

The ring was in white gold, it was a wide, smooth band with dark blue stones in a little trench like indentation in the middle going all the way around the band. They called it a channel set eternity ring. I called it perfect. The stones were “color enhanced” diamonds, which I had never heard of but loved. Somehow the dark stones made me think of how vampires had a dark side and I thought this perfect for Bill even though it really wasn’t anything close to matching my ring. After pulling out my measuring string and confirming the size and that the one in the case that I was admiring was the right size, I asked if they could engrave it. Unlike the other two stores, they had an engraver on site and didn’t have to send it out. When I explained that I was just in Shreveport for the morning, they said they could engrave it if I could pick it up in a couple of hours. I was getting ready to pay when the sales person asked me if I’d like to see the woman’s band that went with it. Of course I said yes. As soon as I put the women’s band on with my yellow diamond ring, I knew I had to get it too. The blue and the yellow stones were amazing together. It was a simple, thin band with the blue channel set diamonds all the way around the band also. They had this one in three sizes and one of them happened to be the perfect size for me.

After paying and writing down the inscription for the engraver, I checked the time and headed to the one bridal store in the mall. The sales girl tried to be very helpful but for all the questions she asked me, most I had no answers for. Like what style was the wedding going to be, what were my colors, veil or no veil. Train or no train. Modern or traditional. Seriously, I hadn’t even gotten that far yet but all the questions and the thought of needing to come up with all those answers made my head hurt. I explained to the sales girl that we just got engaged and hadn’t even begun to work out the details. I told her I’d like to look around just to get ideas.

One thing that surprised me was the cost of the wedding dresses. Wow! I could understand spending that kind of money for a ring which would be worn the rest of your life but that much on a dress you’d wear once was hard to swallow. I had to remind myself that I was only going to do this once and I wanted it to be perfect. So, I would have to get past the high cost and see it as an investment. I guess. I’d have to look at the books Tara brought over and then discuss the details with her. I had no idea at this point what I wanted the dress to look like

I left the mall and went to a couple other wedding shops around town, again just getting ideas and seeing what was out there. I wanted to get some lunch and I still had quite a bit of time to kill before the ring was ready. I found a brew pub across the street from the last bridal shop where I could have a nice long sit down lunch.

I sat down, ordered ice tea and studied the menu. Had almost decided what I wanted when I felt someone standing in front of my table. I looked up to see Alcide.

“Hey Sookie.” he said.

“Hi Alcide.” I smiled at him. “Good to see you. It’s been a while. You here for lunch?”

“Yup, here with Kandice. We’re on our way out. She just went to the ladies room.” he answered. “How about you?”

“Yes, just grabbing some lunch.” I told him. “Killing some time till I’m able to pick something up that’s being engraved.”

“This is a new development?” He gestured to my ring. 

“Only about two days old.”

“Bill?” he asked. I was surprised and it must have shown. “I heard you two were seen together at a comedy club recently.”

“Word gets around fast.” I noted.

“Yup.” he agreed. “Congratulations. I thought you two seemed like a good match when you were together that last time at my house.”

“Really?” That had been some time ago. “Thanks.”

“Eric was never the right match for you.” he continued. “Too controlling for a woman like you.”

I wasn’t sure what to say to that so I just shook my head in agreement. Kandice came up next to Alcide just then. “Hi Sookie.” she said quietly. I nodded.

“Okay, well, we’re out of here.”Alcide said. “Good to see you. Give my regards to Bill.”

“I will, thanks.” I replied. “Good to see you too.” Then they were gone. 

So, now the local supernatural community knew about Bill and I. I guess there was really no one left to inform. Except just then it hit me. Niall. I would like to tell my great grandfather, but I never know when or if I’ll see him again. Though somehow he had known Jason was getting married, something that I just realized. I had a thought and I reached into my purse and pulled out my wallet and began searching. I found the card Niall had given me when I first met him, the one with only his name and a phone number. It was worth a try, I thought, and flipped open my cell phone and dialed the number. After several rings a woman answered.

“I’d like to get a message to Niall Brigant.” I said.

“I’ll see what I can do. What is it?” she asked impatiently.

“This is his great granddaughter, Sookie.” I told her. “I wanted to let him know I’m getting married.”

“Is that all?” the voice asked.

“Yes. Thank you.” and I hung up. Not sure what that would do but at least I’d made the call.

After taking my time with lunch, I finally headed back to the mall. The rings were ready! They had put them into their own signature red velvet boxes and put them in a bag for me. I very happily headed for home.

I stopped at my house and grabbed some more of my clothes before heading to Bill’s house. Since I was going to be living there I guess I would have to get used to thinking of it as our house instead of just Bill’s. That would take a little getting used to.

It was late afternoon when I came in the font door. I felt really tired all the sudden. I brought the clothes I’d taken from my house into the basement bedroom where Bill was sleeping and put them away. Then I went upstairs and brushed my teeth. After returning to our bedroom (I’d have to get used to saying that too), I took my clothes off and crawled into bed with Bill. I was tired and I decided to take a nap. Bill would be waking in a couple hours and I knew he’d wake me. I snuggled up next to him and quickly fell asleep.

Sure enough I started to wake when Bill began to stir. “Sookie?” I heard him say in a sleepy voice.

“Hum?” I mumbled and snuggled a little closer to him, not ready to be awake yet. He must not have been quite ready to wake either because he put is arms around me, pulled me closer, and seemed to go back to sleep. A few minutes later he began to wake fully.

“Sookie,” he said again. “You are here with me.”

“Yes.” I said sleepily. “I decided to take a nap with you.”

“Nice.” he murmured. “You know how I am when I wake?”

“Naked and in the mood?” I answered.

“Yes.” he said and kissed me.

We made love and it was spectacular. It was slow and sensual and seemed to go on for days. Bill’s specialty. I know that I don’t have a lot of sexual experience, especially with long term relationships, but I was surprised more and more with Bill. Sex just kept getting better. That is not at all what I expected or what I’d heard from other people’s thoughts. I wondered if it would always be like this.

“This is what it’s like to wake up together.” Bill said afterwards. “Very nice.”

“Yes.” I agreed.

“How was your trip to Shreveport?” he asked.

“Long and tiring.” I told him.

“Did you buy a wedding dress?” Bill asked.

“No, not even close.” I answered. “But I did buy something for you. Hang on I’ll go get it. I think I left that bag on the kitchen counter.” 

I put on a robe and went to the kitchen to get the shopping bag. When I returned, Bill was sitting on the bed and he had put on a pair of jeans. The lights were low still so I turned them to full brightness. I sat next to him, and held out the first red box, which I had already popped open.

“Bill, I was hoping you would wear a ring also.” I said. This is not something he was expecting and I enjoyed the surprised look on his face very much. 

“Of course.” he said. “Of course I will.”

I took it out of the box and handed it to him. “I had it engraved for you.”He took a look. It read “with you anything is possible”, and I knew with his vampire vision he could read it clearly. “Do you remember writing that in a note to me?” I asked.

“Yes,” he said. “I’m surprised you remember.”

“Of course I remember.” I told him. “I still have the note.”  
He put the ring on. “It fits perfectly.” he said.

“I measured your finger while you were sleeping.” I told him.

He smiled. “Very resourceful.”

“It’s called an eternity ring.” I told him. 

He got very serious. “I will wear it for eternity.” he said.

That statement really knocked the wind out of me. It was quite unexpected. I guess I never thought about the fact that Bill could be wearing this ring long after I was gone. This made me very sad and I abruptly began to cry.

“I’m sorry.” Bill said. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, you didn’t say anything wrong.” I reassured him. “It just made me sad to think that you might be wearing this ring long after I’m gone. I get to spend the rest of my life with you but at some point you will be alone. Thinking about it makes me worry about you.” I took a deep breath and wiped away tears. “Do you think about that?”

“I try not to.” he answered quietly.

“You told me once that I was not a fool for loving Eric.” I reminded him as I took his hand. “You told me that opening my heart, loving someone, trusting someone, was brave. Was risk taking.” I paused, thinking. “For you, it’s even more so. I just realized that.” I looked at him intently. “Please promise me that after I’m gone, you won’t close yourself off to taking that risk again.” 

“I promise.” he said and wiped away a tear that was rolling down my cheek.

“And I promise I’ll stop being such an emotional sap.” I said, trying to lighten up the mood a little. 

“I love that you’re an emotional sap.” Bill said smiling. “Now come on, tell me more about your day.”

I told him about running into Alcide. I told him about the call I made to leave a message for Niall. I told him about how I found the ring.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” I said and got out the other box with my matching band. “I hope you don’t mind but I couldn’t resist getting the matching one for me.” I took it out and showed him what it looked like next to the yellow diamond. “During the ceremony we can exchange bands.”

“They are beautiful. I love them.” he said. 

 

A few nights later I was working the late shift at Merlotte’s. Bill stopped in to see me and have a True Blood. He sat at the bar and was chatted up by a very drunk Jane Bodehouse. It wasn’t too busy so I was able to spend a little time here and there talking to him. He had been looking at the bridal magazines Tara brought over and we were talking about ideas for our wedding. Jane was trying hard to get in on the discussion and doing her best to flirt with Bill. “See,” I whispered in his ear, “This is why I wanted you to wear a ring. The ladies just can’t resist you.” I gave him a big smile and a kiss on the cheek before I left to bring drinks to one of my tables.

Bill stuck around for a while, got several congratulation wishes from the locals and had a second True Blood. He finally left to go home and get some work done. Right after he left, Jason and Michele came in. They sat in my section and Jason got my attention. 

“Hey you two.” I said. “You just missed Bill. He just left.”

“You got a few minutes?” Jason asked.

“Sure, it’s been a little slower tonight.” I told them. “I’ll be right back. You two want a drink?”

“Iced tea for me.” Michele said.

“I’ll have a Bud.” Jason said.

I made the rounds with my tables to make sure everyone was taken care of, then I got their drinks and went back to their booth. I sat down opposite them. “What’s up?”

“We have some news.” Jason said and he looked very serious.

“Everything okay?” I asked. “You’re kinda scaring me.” 

“We’re going to have a baby.” Michele blurted out. 

That was a relief, I was beginning to worry. Now they were both smiling. “Wow, you guys! That’s great! Congratulations!” I said. “When did you find out?”

“We were waiting to get confirmation today.” Michele said. “But we’ve suspected for the last week. That’s why I smacked Jason so hard the other night when he suggested you might be pregnant. I thought he was going to spill the beans.” 

I laughed at that. “I’m sure he needed a good smack anyway.” I smiled at Jason. “I’m sorry Bill missed you guys. I can’t wait to tell him. How far along are you?”

“Maybe a month and a half.” Michele confirmed. “It was not planned. But, we are excited just the same.”

“I’m excited for you.” I told them.

I had to get back and check on my tables but returned to Jason and Michele as soon as I could. I updated them on the date of the wedding and our plans to have the ceremony at Bill’s house. I also told them I was moving in with Bill. We chatted a little more before they left. I was very excited about the news that I would soon be an aunt and I could hardly wait to tell Bill. 

I finished out my shift, we closed the bar and I headed home. It was late and I was tired and looking forward to soaking in Bill’s hot tub before going to bed. As I walked in the front door I caught a glimpse of Bill standing in the living room. Usually this time of night he was working at his computer.

“Hey, I’ve got some news.” I said smiling as I hurried into the living room. But as I made my way towards him I began to realize that something was not right. He was staring straight ahead and every muscle in his body was rigid. The hairs on the back of my neck raised as the strong smell of vampires, other vampires besides Bill, assaulted my senses. 

“Bill, what’s wrong?” I asked as I took his hand. Then slowly I turned to follow his gaze. Felipe de Castro and Eric were sitting on the opposite side of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

I looked back at Bill and he looked at me, his eyes blazing, thoughts flickering across his face in rapid succession. I could see that he was trying to be strong and convey power. Which worried me even more. What was going on? And why in the world would Eric be here?

I decided to follow Bill’s example and try to show power and strength. Giving Bill’s hand a squeeze, I turned back towards our guests and put on my most pleasant smile. “Felipe. Eric. Hello.” I gave a slight bow towards them. Eric gave me a polite nod and for a brief moment he looked worried. That can’t be good. Then he put on the mask of non-emotion that vampires are so good at.

“Good evening Miss Stackhouse.” Felipe said, his thickly accented voice dripping with contempt. Seriously, what have I ever done to this man? I saved his life once. I guess he doesn’t remember that. Or maybe he did and that made him dislike me even more. A vampire doesn’t like to be in the debt of anyone, especially a lowly human female. 

“Sookie has done nothing wrong.” Bill said to Felipe. “Your issue is not with her, it’s with Eric.” and he shot a death glare at Eric. “I will die before I let any harm come to her.” Eric and Bill were looking at each other now, and I could believe they were having a whole dialogue without speaking a word.

Felipe ignored Bill and continued to address me. “I hear congratulations are in order, Miss Stackhouse.” His false cordiality was annoying.

“Thank you.” I said as politely as I could and gave him a winning smile. I was going to ask what was going on but Felipe continued.

“Marriage to two vampires from Area 5.” he noted. “Is that just a coincidence or what?”

This statement had a meaning I didn’t understand though I was sure it was some sort of accusation. I didn’t like his tone and suddenly this whole thing rubbed me the wrong way. In seconds my anxiety turned to anger. I think Bill could sense the change in me and he tried to stop me but I let go of his hand before he could get a better grip. I stepped forward, a couple of steps away from Bill towards Felipe. 

“Felipe, there’s something you need to understand about my so called marriage to Eric.” I almost spat the words out at him. “It was a farce. I was tricked into it.” Did I imagine it or did Eric wince when I said that? He quickly looked down at the floor.

“Tricked?” Felipe said as though he’d never heard the word before. I’m not sure if he was actually interested in me explaining further or could just sense I would anyway so he was humoring me.

“Yes, tricked.” I continued. “As in it was not my choice. Eric sent his daytime guy to where I work, he gives me this package and tells me that Eric would like me to bring it to Fangtasia that night and present it to him in front of Victor. Maybe it was because of our blood bond that I trusted him and I didn’t question him. Maybe I was just stupid. I was at work at the time, I was busy and so I just took the thing and didn’t ask questions. I didn’t even look at it. I had no idea what it was. After I presented it to him and the significance was explained, I was furious.”

Now I could tell I’d piqued Felipe’s interest so I continued. “This happened before we were even......involved, Eric and me.”

“And did Mr. Northman give you an explanation as to why he tricked you into being married to him?” Felipe asked.

“He told me it was for my protection.” I replied. “Just the same as he told me our blood bond made me safer. He thought he was doing what was best for me.”

Felipe was taking this all in. I could not read what was going on with him, I wasn’t even sure he believed what I was telling him. “And what about Mr. Compton?” he asked.

“Well.” I began. “Unlike Eric, Bill actually asked me to marry him.” I turned and stepped back towards Bill and took his hand again. Bill was still extremely tense, his brown eyes lit up like there was fire behind them. I looked him in the eye and I gave him a smile. Then I turned back toward Felipe. “No deceit, no trickery. I actually had the option of saying no.” Eric’s eyes were boring holes in me. He was not happy. 

“So you chose to say yes to Mr. Compton because he asked you?” Felipe asked incredulously.

“I choose to say yes to Bill because I’m in love with him and I want to be with him for the rest of my life.” I replied simply. I still didn’t know what Felipe was getting at and what exactly he seemed to be accusing me of. “Bill was my first love.” I continued. “I met him before I ever met Eric. We remained friends all along.”

“So how does this work, you marry Mr. Compton but you have a blood bond with Mr. Northman.” Felipe asked sarcastically.

It was all I could do not to roll my eyes at Felipe. Seriously, what was his problem? “I no longer have a blood bond with Eric.” I explained. “I had a witch friend of mine come up with a spell to break it many months ago.”

This definitely got Felipe’s attention. “And what did Mr. Northman think about that?” he asked with more delight than I expected.

I looked at Eric briefly. He stared blankly at me, doing his best impersonation of a brick wall. “Eric was furious that I had the blood bond broken. He threatened to break Amelia....the witch’s neck if I recall correctly.”

“And you now have a blood bond with Mr. Compton?” Felipe asked.

“No.” Bill and I both said at the same time. Felipe seemed to be surprised at our reactions. 

“Mr. Compton is wearing a ring. He said it’s a wedding ring from you.” Felipe noted. “What is the significance of that?”

“Some human men wear wedding rings.” I explained. Felipe was still not understanding so I continued. “You know how vampires like to say ‘she is mine’ or ‘he is mine’? Well, the ring says ‘Bill is mine’.” I slipped my arm around Bill’s waist. A smile creased the corners of Eric’s mouth briefly when I said that. Then he once again did the clean-slate imitation. “Bill and I plan to get married in February. Married legally according to the laws of the state of Louisiana. And I’ve made it very clear to Bill that if there are any of his ceremonies or rituals he would like me to partake in, I will be glad to do that.”

Felipe was silent for about half a minute and I could tell my last statement had once again gotten his attention. “So you won’t mind taking part in one of those rituals right now? As Mr. Compton’s King I can officiate right now while I’m here.” he said. I noted how he repeated the phrase ‘right now’.

“If Bill is okay with it, I’m okay with it.” I answered as I looked up at Bill.

“What did you have in mind Felipe?” Bill asked.

Felipe got up from where he was sitting and cleared the space between us in the blink of an eye. “Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea.” I muttered as he was suddenly next me. “I think if you plan to spend the rest of your life with Mr. Compton and you consider him yours, you wouldn’t mind being bound to him by a vampire ceremony.” Felipe said as he turned and gave Eric a glance.

I looked questioningly at Bill. I trusted him completely and if he thought this was okay then I was happy to go along with it. Felipe obviously wanted whatever this ritual was to happen right now and that did concern me a little. I still didn’t get this whole scene here in the living room. I felt like there was something going on that I was right on the cusp of yet was not really a part of. Like starting a movie in the middle and then trying to understand what was going on before you got to the end credits.

Bill gave Felipe a nod of approval. “Perfect.” Felipe said, obviously very pleased. Once again he shot a look at Eric. Felipe was way too delighted about this and I wasn’t sure why. Then Bill’s hands went to his waist and he began unbuckling his belt. For a brief second I panicked. Was Bill removing his pants? I flashed back to the packmaster competition I attended a couple of years ago and how it ended with the winner mating with the young fertile female of the pack. I prayed to God this ceremony would not include us having sex right here in front of Felipe and Eric to prove our bond or something. Without a hint from Bill’s silent brain, I couldn’t tell. As quickly as that thought entered my mind I dismissed it. There is no way Bill would let me be degraded like that. 

Bill removed his belt and handed it to Felipe. “This will do?” he asked. Seriously, what was about to happen here? My thoughts were racing and I briefly considered running for the door. Of course that was a stupid idea. The three vampires in the room could grab me before I even got out of the living room. All I could do was remain and trust that Bill would not let anything bad happen to me. 

Felipe took the belt from Bill and casually flung it over his shoulder so it came to rest there. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the most ornate pocket knife I’d ever seen. It was big and the handle looked like inlaid mother-of-pearl with an ankh symbol contrasting in a black inlaid stone. He opened the blade and I could tell it was very sharp. In a motion so quick I barely realized it was happening, Felipe grabbed my left hand, palm up and made a large, deep slice. I gave a little shriek, not only because the quick movement took me by surprise but also because it hurt like hell. Of course I might have known a vampire ceremony would include blood.

“Drink from this woman who will be bound to you.” Felipe commanded Bill. Bill held my palm up to his mouth and drank in my blood, just a quick swallow or two. Then Felipe made a cut in Bills left palm and instructed “Drink from this vampire who will be bound to you.” And I did as Bill had. Then Felipe took both our left hands, placed our bleeding palms together and used Bill’s belt as a makeshift lash to tie our hands together. 

Felipe began saying something about our being bound for eternity and what it meant but I really couldn’t focus on what he was saying. Maybe it was the adrenaline from this strange and fear inducing scene here in Bill’s living room finally kicking in, or maybe it was the effects of the vampire blood, because it had been a while since I’d had any, but my body began to feel like electricity was coursing through it. I was facing Bill, we were only about a foot apart and I looked at him to see his reaction. He looked at me, his dark eyes dwelling on my face. Bill put his free arm around me slowly and pulled me into him. Then he put his lips to mine.

His kiss was slow, tentative at first, his tongue carefully seeking. When our lips touched it felt like we’d created a perfect electrical circuit. The current flowed from our connected palms, up my arm, into my body and into Bill through our kiss, then through him, back to our joined hands. It was the strangest and most amazing sensation I’d ever experienced. And it made our kiss all the more spectacular. I put my free hand on his chest and my tongue returned his interest. Felipe might have continued talking but I wasn’t sure and I didn’t really care. I was completely focused on Bill and our kiss. It was as if we had become one. I began to feel like my whole body was vibrating, a low steady hum fueled by our kiss. It went on and on until I didn’t even remember that we were in Bill’s living room with two other people. It was as if the whole world didn’t exist beyond the two of us and this kiss. I’m not sure how long it went on but it felt like it lasted for days.

I was brought back to reality when Felipe began to untie our hands. Bill looked at me, his deep dark eyes full of intense emotion. As our hands were freed, I noticed that they were both already healed. A slight raised red mark was all that was left on my palm.

“Congratulations.” Felipe said without any conviction, as he handed Bill his belt.

I turned to face Felipe and Eric once again, to hopefully find a way to make my exit. Eric was not expecting me to turn around and the look I caught on his face briefly before he composed himself was profound sadness. I had been so caught up in this whole scene and the fear of what might be happening that I never paid much attention to what Eric might be feeling.

I approached Eric, who was still sitting on the couch across the room. I sat down next to him, took his hand and looked into his eyes. He was making every effort to put on a blank face but he was obviously concerned about me sitting next to him. “I’m very happy.” I said to him. 

“It shows.” he said. “You and Bill together, it’s as it should be.” The look in his eyes was heartbreaking and I so badly wanted to put my arms around him. Of course I knew he would not want that, at least not here.

“I hope you have found your own happiness as well.” I told him quietly.

“There is a lot more to life than happiness Sookie.” he answered coldly. I was so surprised by his statement, it was like a slap in the face. I let go of his hand and stood up. All my sympathy for him was gone in this moment. I saw that there would never have been a future for Eric and I, it would have been a constant struggle for him to control me. And a constant fight with his enemies. And if we hadn’t stayed together he would have made it very difficult for me to have a future with anyone else. I saw all this very clearly for the first time. Even though I hate the word because I feel like it’s way over used, it felt like closure.

I was suddenly aware of how exhausted I was. I returned to Bill’s side where he and Felipe were talking. 

“I’m exhausted.” I announced. “It’s been a busy day and I just got off work and now the excitement of all this. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I’m going to make my exit and go soak in the tub.” I tried to sound as calm and definite as I could. “Felipe. Eric. Nice to see you again.” I said looking at them. “I hope we will see both of you at our wedding ceremony in February.” I really didn’t care if either of them were there actually but I thought it was the polite thing to say and I thought it might go a long ways towards civility between us in the future. 

My feet couldn’t get me out of there fast enough. I was almost out of the room before Bill called to me. “Sookie, wait.”

“Yes?” I said turning around cautiously. 

“What is the news?” he asked.

“What?” I could not even begin to understand what he was talking about. I needed to get out of here before I was no longer able to walk on my own. Or before someone decided I couldn’t leave.

“When you came in the door you said you had news.” he reminded me.

Oh yeah, I forgot. “Jason and Michele are going to have a baby.” I told him and a smile was instantly on my face. 

Bill was next to me in three strides and he took my hands in his. “That’s great news. You must be so happy.” he said smiling and for the first time since I arrived home I noticed that there was no longer anything but happiness showing on his face. 

I leaned in close to him and made the pretense of talking quietly though I knew that the other vampires in the room could hear me clearly. “If you can get rid of our quests, you’re welcome to join me in the hot tub.” I told him and smiled. Then I made a swift exit. 

By the time I got to the bathroom my pulse was racing. I turned on the hot water, slumped on the floor and put my head between my knees. I took several deep breaths to calm myself. Was the situation in the living room with Felipe over? He wouldn’t come in here after me would he? Bill wouldn’t let that happen. The most important question is what was he doing here, why was Eric here and what was all the tension about? I went over the whole scenario again in my head and I just couldn’t make any sense of it. I was hoping Bill could shed some light on the situation. Then I thought about Bill. Was he safe in there with Felipe and Eric? I thought of sneaking back in to check on him but my better judgement kicked in and I removed my work uniform and slipped into the tub instead. 

The tub was the best solution for this evening’s stress. I sank back into the hot water, closed my eyes, and tried to clear my mind. Bill joined me about ten minutes later. I heard him come in and when I opened my eyes he was standing next to the tub with a drink in each hand.

“I thought you might need two drinks after that.” he said seriously as he handed me a gin and tonic and sat the other one on the decking next to the tub.

“Are they gone?” I asked.

“Yes.”

“Good.” said with relief. “What was that all about Bill?”

“Felipe has been thinking that you and I being together was made up. A story orchestrated by Eric as a way to keep you for himself and keep it hidden, to keep you safe.” Bill said as be began to undress. “Felipe was thinking I still had loyalty to Eric and I was helping him out. When I told him we were getting married he was even more suspicious because it was so soon after Eric’s departure. He contacted Eric and told him what he thought was going on. Of course Eric denied it because it’s not true. I’m guessing, and this is just an educated guess, that Eric got an attitude with Felipe, probably said some things and that added to his anger.”

Bill slipped into the tub behind me, reached over to the iPod and put on some quiet classical music. “So, how is it that Eric ended up here tonight with Felipe?” I asked. This was still not coming together for me.

“Felipe still believes Eric was responsible for the death of Victor.” Bill said as he grabbed the loofa, soaped it up and began to rub my back. “I think he really wanted to prove Eric was responsible and kill him. But shortly after Victor disappeared, Eric was in negotiations with Freyda and Felipe had to let him go without being punished. Felipe still holds a grudge against Eric.”

“I’m still really confused.” I told him. “Why were they here?”

“Sorry, I’m getting to that.” Bill said, “ I guess Felipe contacted Eric and told him he knew what was going on, that somehow he’d convinced me to be a part of this so that Eric could still have you and he would think you were with me so you’d be safe. I told you Eric has not made many friends. So Felipe came here with the intention of harming you in some way to get back at Eric. He told Eric as much, so Eric came along to prove to Felipe that the two of you were no longer together.” 

“So Felipe came here to harm me and he brought Eric along to watch?” I asked, still trying to make sense of it all. “As some sort of revenge.”

“Something like that.” Bill said.

“So Felipe shows up here with Eric, makes his accusations and then what?” 

“Eric and I both denied it, of course.” Bill said. “I told Felipe that you and I had been together before, that I was the one who introduced you to Eric, that we remained close, which you later corroborated. Eric told Felipe that if he were going to set something like this up he certainly wouldn’t have chosen me to spend time with you because of our past.”

“What changed Felipe’s mind? Why did he perform that ceremony rather than try to harm me or kill me?” I asked. 

“I think when you started talking about how Eric tricked you, Felipe believed you.” Bill explained. “Felipe could tell by Eric’s reaction that what you were saying was true. And he could believe that Eric would do something like that because he has a very low opinion of Eric. To get revenge on Eric in a different way, he made sure that you were forever bound to me. And just in case we were trying to pull one over on him, he covered that too, because you were bound to me and not Eric. That is why Felipe wanted to do it right now, in front of Eric.”

“Now Felipe’s attitude towards me makes sense.” I said. “All that just to get back at Eric. Eric really knows how to make enemies.”

“Yes.” Bill said. “And if there were ever a chance to overtake the state of Oklahoma as Felipe did Louisiana, he will no doubt take advantage and take that opportunity to kill Eric. Oklahoma is a strong state with a strong queen, so I don’t think that will be happening any time soon. Of course, there was a time not too long ago when I would have said the same about Sophie-Anne.” 

Bill was silent for a bit. “But the best part of this whole thing is that Felipe bound you to me.” he continued. “In order to get back at Eric in any way he could, Felipe has made it so that no other vampire can touch you. Not even Felipe himself. He was so blinded by the idea of getting back at Eric that he didn’t consider the outcome. There are other less restrictive ceremonies he could have suggested but he knew this was the best one to get back at Eric. And Eric was a witness which is even better because if there is ever any question about the validity of our ties, Eric will surely speak out, especially if it’s against Felipe.” Bill gave a little laugh after he said that. I could tell he was quite pleased with the outcome of this evening.

“So, I am basically free from having to deal with any other vampires except you?” I asked. 

“Yes.” Bill replied still laughing a little. “I think once Felipe has had time to think about the situation he will realize he let his need for vengeance back him into a corner. But it’s too late. That said, Felipe may still ask for your assistance from time to time but I have to agree to it. I think we should consider helping him once in a while because he is my King. Of course, that will be up to you. And of course I will insist he pay you well.”

I finished the first drink and started the second. Between the alcohol and the hot tub I was relaxed and carefree. We sat in silence for a while, relieved that we came away from this evening unscathed.

Finally I realized something. “Bill, what would have happened if Felipe had decided that hurting me was the best way to get back at Eric?

“Eric and I would have killed him.” he replied without hesitation. I turned around to look at him. “I’m serious Sookie. You know I don’t like Eric but whatever I think about him does not change the fact that he still cares about you. He wouldn’t have bothered to be here tonight if he didn’t. If it had come down to it, he and I would have done whatever we had to in order to make sure you were safe.”

“I’m glad it didn’t come to that.” I said. “Not that I care that much about the well being of Felipe but I know that the consequences would have been dire for you.”

“So am I.” he said.

“So we are married according to vampire law?”

“Basically.” Bill answered. “Actually our culture calls it ‘enslaved”. We are enslaved to each other. Part of what Felipe was saying while our hands were bound.”

“I have no idea what Felipe said while we were bound together.” I said and Bill looked at me like I was kidding. “I was so distracted by our kiss that nothing else registered in my brain. Seriously, did you not feel that? It was like someone hooked me up to an electric current.”

“Oh, I felt it.” he said with a knowing look. “That was the effect of the bounding.”

“I think that if Felipe hadn’t distracted us when he did, I would have had an orgasm right there in the living room.” It seems this was not news to Bill. He smiled and kissed me.

“So Bill, does this mean you are my slave?” I asked provocatively. 

“Yes.” he said and kissed me again. “What can I do for you master?”

Okay that was too much like what all the fangbangers used to call Eric and I found it very unappealing. Even from Bill. “Well, something comes to mind but it’s not very sexy.” I told him. He gave me a look of anticipation. “My feet hurt. I’d really like you to rub my feet.”

“I can do that.” Bill said. I leaned back against the side of the tub opposite Bill and put my feet in his lap. His strong nimble fingers did their thing and I relaxed, sipped my drink and enjoyed. “I could paint your nails. I haven’t done that in a while.” Bill suggested.

“I’d like that.” I told him. “But not tonight because we’ll be going to bed soon and I’d hate to to mess up the polish. Tomorrow night?”

Bill nodded. “I have some news to share as well. I have been approached by a major publishing house about writing a book.”

“Bill, that’s fantastic!” I smiled broadly. “I know how you love the written word and have such a reverence for books and authors. Congratulations, you must be so proud. How did this come about?” 

“They knew of me because of my database.” he explained. 

“What will your book be about?” I asked. “The information in the database?”

“I will meet with them and discuss it.” he said. “They didn’t have anything specific in mind when we spoke, they said it could be about creating the database or about the vampires in the database. Maybe the history of vampires. They also expressed an interest in me writing something about my life.”

“Sounds like you might have multiple books to write.” I told him. “That is so great Bill, I’m so happy for you. Can’t wait to read whatever you write.” Then I had a thought. “What did Felipe think of this? Doesn’t he own a publishing empire? I bet he wishes he’d thought of it.”

“Yes, he was a little taken aback. We talked briefly about it before he left.” Bill said. “But then he decided it might be better for me if my book were not backed by vampires.” 

“I guess that makes sense.” I said. “It would make you seem more legitimate as a writer if non vampires were publishing it.”

“Would you like to make the trip to New York City with me?” Bill asked. “When I go to meet with the publisher?”

“I’d love to!” I said enthusiastically. I’d never been to New York City but it always seemed interesting. “When are you going?”

“We will talk again in a couple of days and finalize plans.” he said. “Probably in a week or so. I’ll let you know as soon as I know.” and after further thought he said “Maybe you can shop for a wedding dress there. Should be a lot of options in a city like that.”

“That’s a great idea!” I said. 

After that I finished my second drink and I was a little light headed. So Bill handed me a towel and we got out of the tub and headed to our bedroom. And I gave myself a mental pat on the back for thinking of it as our bedroom instead of just Bill’s bedroom. I dried my hair and then rubbed lotion over every inch of me, of course Bill wanted to help with that and I didn’t mind.

“I hope you don’t have to work too early tomorrow.” Bill said as he sat down on the bed and looked at the clock. It was four forty-five in the morning.

“I have the next two days off.” I said with a smile. “I decided I needed a good block of time to get some of my things moved over here and also to do some wedding planning. So I arranged my schedule accordingly.” I sat down next to him, put my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder. “One of the perks of being part owner.” I put my hand on his thigh and leaned in to kiss him.

“You’re tired.” Bill observed, “I can feel it even in your kiss. You need some sleep.”

“Yes, but technically it’s our wedding night.” I said smiling up at Bill.” I thought you might want to....um.....celebrate.”

“Believe me, I do want to celebrate.” he said raising his eyebrows for emphasis, “but it’s so late and soon it will be dawn and I will be sleeping. I don’t want to fall asleep on my bride. How about we celebrate tomorrow night?”

I nodded my agreement. “How great that we’ll have 2 wedding nights.” I noted.

Bill said he had to go upstairs because he’d forgotten to turn his computer off and he padded out of the room, as naked as the day he’d been born. Seriously, I think that man would hang around the house all the time naked if he were able. I smiled to myself at the thought. It was one of his many endearing traits. I got into bed, never bothering to put anything on either. I guess Bill’s influence was rubbing off on me. And I chuckled to myself at the thought of all the years we had to hang around the house naked together.

“What are you laughing about?” Bill asked as he came back into the room.

“Nothing.” I said. “Just tired and delirious.”

“Lay on your stomach.” Bill instructed. And I did. He pulled the covers back, straddled me and began to give me the same massage I’d given him our first night in the new bedroom. His strong hands were very talented (I already knew that) and this was the perfect complement to the hot tub/alcoholic beverage combination. 

“Bill, this feels so good and so relaxing.” I said quietly.

“Yes, I know.” he replied as he made his way from my neck to my shoulders. “You taught me that.” He was working on my back when he asked “What do you have planned for tomorrow?”

“I’ll move more of my stuff over here, then a little grocery shopping, then I’ll hopefully have time to look at that wedding stuff Tara brought.” I said in a slow, relaxed voice. “Maybe I’ll see if Tara can get together with me tomorrow so we can start making some wedding plans.”

He worked his was down to my lover back, taking his time and making sure he didn’t miss anything. When he was finished he slipped into bed next to me. I put an arm around him and snuggled in as close as I could.

“I like that you always sleep right up against me like this.” Bill said. “I love the closeness.”

“I’m glad you like it.” I murmured. “I’ve spent so many years sleeping alone, I really enjoy having someone next to me every night.” I nuzzled his neck and kissed him. “Goodnight my love.”

“Good night sweetheart.” he answered.

I was almost asleep when I had a thought that seemed so funny to me that I began to laugh. “What is it?” Bill asked.

I didn’t quite know how to explain this mental picture I had but I tried. “I was thinking about Felipe and wondering if he didn’t used to be some average guy, Phillip Castro, a boring guy with an dull job, maybe a used car salesman. From somewhere normal and unexciting like Dayton Ohio or something. Then he was turned and he decided he was too dull to be a vampire so he changed his name to Felipe de Castro and started talking with an accent and started dressing like gay Zorro. I wonder if he’d answer if you called him Phillip?”

Bill gave a little snort at this idea. “That’s funny.” he said and then he began to laugh. Then I laughed too. Soon we were giggling like little girls. “Oh Felipe.” Bill said with mock exasperation. “What a character.” It spoke volumes on the outcome of our evening that we were able to laugh about Felipe. 

And we pretty much laughed about this until we fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning I got a late start but I was out of the house by noon. I was pretty tired but my mind felt unburdened and my heart was lighter than it had been in years. After the previous evening I had a feeling of safety and security I hadn’t felt since Bill and I first started dating. I also felt at peace about Eric and the ending of my relationship with him. Though I had put it to the back of my mind and though I truly loved Bill, I always wondered if I’d done the right thing in that situation. I think somewhere in my mind I always wondered ‘what if”. Last night I put all of that to rest. Explaining to Felipe about how Eric tricked me was like hearing it all for the first time. And if that wasn’t convincing enough, Eric’s reaction and his words were. I was glad to have that behind me once and for all. 

I called Tara and made arrangements to get together that evening after she closed the shop so we could begin to plan my wedding. I told her she was welcome to bring the twins with her if she wanted, just to make sure she had options. Tara told me she’d prefer not to bring them and I wasn’t sure if she just wanted an excuse to have a break from them or if she was uneasy about having her babies around Bill. Too bad because I’m sure Bill would love to have babies in the house. If the latter was really the reason it was okay because I knew Tara would come around to the idea of Bill and me together and I’m sure she would grow to love him. How could she not, right? See, I was in such a good mood today that even Tara’s issues with Bill were resolvable. 

Over at my house, I watered all my plants and the garden first. Many of the vegetables were ready to pick. I’d need to talk to Sam and see what he wanted for the bar. I guess I’d also need to come up with order forms and invoicing. I’m sure Bill could help me with that.

I packed up all the kitten supplies first and brought them and their stuff over to their new home. That way they wouldn’t be under foot while I packed or trying to sneak out of the open door while I carried stuff to the truck. I got them situated and then I went back for more of my things. I had collected as many empty boxes as I could from work and I was sure glad I’d thought to do it. I got all my clothes and personal items packed and in the truck. 

When I returned to Bill’s place there was a huge bouquet of roses in a crystal vase on the small table in the foyer. The card simply said ‘I love you, Bill’. The man never failed to impress. The roses were the palest pink and you could smell them as soon as you walked in the door. 

I stacked all the boxes in the corner of our bedroom. Bill was sleeping but of course me coming in and out didn’t bother him. Again, the benefits of living with a vampire. I left the stuff in the boxes because I had to do some grocery shopping. Once I was done at the store and finished putting the groceries away, I headed back down to the basement to start unpacking my stuff. 

I started with the personal items: shampoo, lotion, makeup and the like, and separated them into two groups. The first group was stuff that would go into the bathroom and the other were the things that would remain in the bedroom. Pretty soon I realized that I was going to need a dressing table to put all my stuff in and make it easier for me when I was getting ready. I could bring mine from my old bedroom for now but it would look very out of place in my new, modern bedroom. I’d mention it to Bill and find out where he got the other furniture from and see if I couldn’t get something that would go better, style-wise.

So I checked the time before I quickly ran back to my house and got the dressing table. It was a bit tricky getting it down the stairs into our bedroom by myself but I managed. I sat it against the wall opposite the bed and put the personal items that were to remain in the bedroom in it and brought the rest of the things in a box and sat it in the bathroom for now. Back downstairs I pulled out all my nail polish bottles and put them on the night stand next to where Bill was sleeping with a note that said “Pick a color” and signed it with a heart. Then I went upstairs and started preparing for Tara’s visit.

Tara would be stopping by in about 30 minutes and Bill would be waking up not long after that. I’d gotten some things for us to snack on while we worked and there was some preparation that needed to be done. Plus, I’d picked up a bottle of champagne so Tara and I could celebrate. First, I got out an ice bucket, Bill had a nice stainless one, and I put the champagne in and filled it with ice. Then I wrapped some fillo dough around a small wheel of brie, brushed melted butter lightly on the outside and placed it in the oven to bake. Then I found an ornate silver serving tray (yay Bill!) and put the smoked salmon I bought, two different types of crackers, a small bowl of olives, some fresh apple slices and a bowl of almonds on it. Once the brie was done baking, I would be all set. I searched until I found some nice glasses for the champagne and got those ready along with the little cocktail napkins I’d picked up. Just as I was preparing to take the brie out of the oven, I heard a car out front.

“Wow Sookie, this is nice.” Tara said as I filled her glass with champagne. “Just what I needed after a long day at work.” We were in the living room on one of the sofas and I’d put the tray of food on the coffee table in front of us.

“Bill will be joining us as soon as he wakes up.” I told her. “But I just wanted to have a little girlfriend time and celebrate.” I filled my glass, placed the bottle back on ice and then held my glass up towards Tara. “To old friends.” I said.

“Old friends.” Tara repeated. We clinked our glasses together and then we drank.

“To your engagement.” Tara said, holding her glass up after a long drink. 

“To my engagement.” I repeated. We didn’t touch our glasses together this time but we drank again.

“Oh my God, Sookie.” Tara exclaimed. “I didn’t get a good look at your ring the other night. Look at that thing.” I took it off and handed it to her. 

“I can’t take the credit for it.” I told her. “Bill picked it out all on his own.” I went quickly to the kitchen, where the red velvet boxes were still in the shopping bag on the counter. Bill was wearing his band but the one I got for me was still in it’s box. I brought it back into the living room with me, put my ring back on and slipped the band on next to it to show her. “I did pick out our bands with the blue stones. Bill has a wide version of this. Wait till you see how beautiful it is.”

“I love it Sookie.” Tara said sincerely. “So colorful and different. I like anything out of the ordinary.”

“I’ve always been colorful and out of the ordinary, so it’s perfect.” I said with a smile.

We chatted for a bit, she told me about the twins latest development, JB’s family, her shop. I talked about work, my progress on moving over to Bill’s and my garden. Just at this point I heard a door shut and I glimpsed Bill coming into the kitchen. He was wearing jeans and a dark green long sleeve t-shirt. He was in his bare feet.

“Good thing he has vampire hearing so he knew you were here.” I said to Tara as Bill came into the living room and sat down on the couch next to me. “Otherwise, he might have walked in wearing nothing.” I gave Bill a little smile.

“He does that too?” Tara asked. “JB thinks naked is casual attire for around the house.”

“See.” Bill said smiling back at me. “I’m not the only one.” 

“The roses are beautiful.” I told him. “Thank you.”

He kissed me and then held up the bottle of nail polish he had in his hand. It was a beautiful shade of purple, one of my favorites. I swung my feet up and into Bill’s lap and he began to paint my toe nails. I had the magazines and catalogue Tara had brought and I also had a note pad and pen. Tara also brought a note pad. She was watching Bill paint my toe nails and she was thinking how normal he seemed compared to all the vampires she had known. She wondered if this was just an act because she was here. She was thinking how we seemed like many other couples she knew. I didn’t want to hear anything further from her brain so I quickly put up my guard and shut it out.

“So,” Tara said, “you have a date and a place, do you know what time?”

I looked at Bill. “Seven or eight? I want you to have plenty of time to wake and be ready.”

“Eight is probably best.” Bill said.

“Have you thought about a style?” I think she could tell by my blank stare that I was clueless. 

“Just simple and elegant.” I said. “The two things I told Bill I wanted were lots of flowers and a great dress.”

“Jason’s wedding was outdoors at night.” Bill added, “He did some nice things with lighting down by his pond. I was thinking we’d like to do something like that with lighting out in the back yard.”

Tara was shaking her head. “Christmas is coming up. There will be all kinds of lighting on sale real soon.” 

“Walmart will have all their Christmas stuff out as soon as Halloween is over.” I said. “I believe Shreveport has a Walmart that’s open twenty-four hours a day.” I could tell Bill was very interested in this.

“Okay,” Tara continued, trying to keep us on track. “Have you thought about who you’d like to be in your wedding. Besides me?”

Truth is, I really hadn’t thought about it. “Well,” I said, “I think maybe Kennedy and Michele as brides maids. Though with Michele being pregnant, she may not want to.”

“Michele is pregnant?” Tara asked.

“Oops, I’m not sure they’re telling anyone yet.” I said. “Please don’t say anything. According to Michele it was not really planned.”

“Was it like JB and me?” Tara asked. I looked at her puzzled. “Defective condom.” she added to clarify. “We were not planning to have kids. I could tell Tara wanted to get back to wedding stuff. “Hey, how about Amelia? Maybe you’d like her in your wedding?”

I’d completely forgotten about Amelia. I hadn’t even told her the news yet. “She is also pregnant and will be due in March, I believe. Don’t think she’d want to put on a dress and heels and try to pretend to be comfortable.” 

“Anyone else you can think of?” Tara asked.

“Maybe Pam?” I said to Bill.

“It’s up to you.” he replied.

And then I thought of something. “I need to make sure to invite Mr. Cataliades and Diantha. I guess we need to start a list of people to invite.”

“Yes, that’s a good idea.” Tara said. “Have you thought about a color scheme?”

“Since it’s going to be Valentines Day, of course I instantly thought of red.” I told her. “But that’s a big cliche. And considering I’m marrying a vampire, I thought red might be a bit much. You know, blood red.”

“I have an idea.” Bill said. “Since the stones in our rings are yellow and blue, how about one of those colors?”

Tara was surprised. Not only that Bill had input but that I let him have input in our wedding and seemed to value his opinion. Tara choose JB for a reason, she was always going to have to be in charge. Tara wasn’t a fool, she would never be blinded by love. She clearly understood the rules of her and JB’s marriage and she was alright with it For Tara, being in charge and making the decisions was comforting and empowering. Okay, I needed to keep my guard up.

“How about both of those colors?” I suggested. Bill nodded in agreement. Even though I valued my independence, I was more of the belief that marriage was a democracy.

“Okay, it looks like we’ve got a color scheme.” Tara said. 

We talked about dress styles, invitations, and then Tara said “I suppose you’ll have Jason walk you down the isle?”

Bill had a puzzled look. “Traditionally, it’s the bride’s father who walks her down the isle.” I explained to him. “If the father is not alive, it’s usually another male relative.” And then almost to myself I said “Maybe Niall would walk me down the isle.” As soon as I said it I realized it’s a thought I should have kept to myself.

“Who is Niall?” Tara asked.

Okay, how do I explain this? I guess I could start by omitting the fact that he’s a fairy. “Niall is my great.....” Too old Sookie, try again. “my real grandfather.” Tara gave a confused look. “This is something I have mostly kept to myself, Tara, but here it is. Remember Dermot, who looked so much like Jason? We are related because my grandmother had an ongoing affair when she was younger. Grandfather Stackhouse could not give her children and she met a man who could. Both my father and my Aunt Linda were this man’s children.” Not a lie, just not completely straight forward. Looks like I’d inherited the fae’s ability to skirt the truth. “I only found out about him a year or so ago. To protect my grandmother’s reputation locally, Jason and I have pretty much kept this information to ourselves.”

“Gran? Really?” Tara asked, wide eyed and I could tell I’d just blown her mind with this bit of information. Because of the hand Tara had been dealt as a child, Gran had a big part in raising Tara just as she’d raised Jason and me.

“I know.” I said. “I was beyond shocked to learn this. But, I don’t have much family left so I’ve made every effort to form a relationship with Niall and he feels the same. He is the one who reached out to me.”

“He’s very busy.” Bill, who’d stayed out of this conversation thus far, said. “But, maybe he could.” 

“You know him?” Tara asked Bill and she sounded a little hurt.

“Niall made a brief appearance at Jason’s wedding.” I explained to Tara. “Bill went to the wedding with me and met him.” Again, not the exact truth but it would do.

“Yes.” Bill agreed. He understood what I was trying to do here.

I wanted to change the subject as quickly as I could without having to answer any more questions and without making Tara suspicious. “I’ll have to decide which pastor to officiate also.” I said, moving on to a different topic but still sticking to wedding stuff.

Tara gave an uncomfortable look. “Sookie, you might have some issues there.” I had no idea what she was talking about and I gave her a look that said so. “Not many local churches have come right out against vampires but I doubt there are many men of the cloth that will marry you to a vampire. I’m sure there are those that specialize in vampire/human weddings but not locally I’m guessing.”

This is something I’d never even considered. “Seriously?” I asked.

“I’ve heard similar stories.” Tara replied.

Bill could see my disappointment and he tried to cheer me up. “I seem to remember that Eric is qualified to officiate weddings. Maybe he could perform our ceremony.” he said smiling brightly at me.

Tara gave an ‘oh shit’ look like she couldn’t believe Bill just said that. I smiled right back at him. “Bill. Should I slap you now or would you like me to wait until Tara leaves and save you the embarrassment?” And then I laughed and kissed him. “You think you’re pretty funny don’t you?”

“Not as funny as you, but I try.” he replied. 

Tara’s face showed surprise, shock, amusement. Bill’s comment and my reaction to it took her completely by surprise. Bill was definitely unlike any vampire she’d ever dealt with, I could read that from her head. 

“Bill has some exciting news.” I said to Tara. “He’s been approached by a publisher about writing a book.”

“That is exciting, Bill.” Tara said and I could tell that she meant it. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” he replied. 

After that we decided to go out and take a look at the back yard. Odd, but I don’t think I’d ever set foot in Bill’s back yard. Of course, until recently I had no reason to since I had only spent nights here. The yard was nothing fancy and looked like it had not been tended much recently. There was a wide stone path leading from the french doors at the rear of the house and extended straight out, maybe sixty feet. The lawn was looking dry and neglected. There were two Live Oak trees, both about ten feet or more to each side of the pathway and some twenty feet away from the houseTheir many large branches covered the back yard quite well and needed some trimming. Beyond the immediate grassy area was a bit of a clearing with a few trees and then the thick woods beyond that.

“I’ve been thinking” Bill said, “that I’ll install lighting along the ground on the edge of this path. Maybe install a little deck at the end of the path where we can have the ceremony.”

Apparently Bill had already been looking at his yard and had some ideas. “I like that, Bill.” I said. “We need to start watering this grass.”

“Yes, I’ve been neglectful of the yard.” Bill admitted. “I’ll get some sprinklers and a timer and it will green right up.”

Tara was about to say something when her cell phone rang. She had a brief conversation, I could tell it was with JB, and then she hung up.

“Apparently JB can’t handle the twins on his own for more than thirty minutes.” Tara announced. “I need to get going.”

“Next time, just bring them.” I told her. “It will give Bill an idea of what it’s like having babies in the house.” I smiled at Bill. “He needs a little practice with them before we have our own.”

“You two planning on having kids?” Tara asked shocked and more than a little confused. “How?”

“However we can.” I said, taking Bill’s hand. 

“Wow, Sookie.” Tara said. I expected a negative reaction but all I got from her brain was happiness and excitement for me. I was relieved.

We walked Tara to the door, I gave her a hug and thanked her. We made plans to get together again later in the week and then she left. Bill and I sat back down on the couch and he started with the second coat of nail polish.

“Bill, do you think it’s possible to have Niall at the wedding, as a part of the ceremony?” I asked. “What would the repercussions be if Felipe learns I’m related to him?” I really didn’t know a lot about vampire politics and even less about how they related to the fae. I didn’t want to put myself or anyone else in danger. 

“That’s a good question.” Bill replied. “Of course, vampires are not really going to be current on affairs of the fae because we ourselves are so dangerous to them. Niall is very powerful in the fairy world but I don’t think his power in any way affects the vampire world since he exists mostly in another realm. This is a question for Niall when you see him.”

“Who knows when that might be.” I muttered. Bill gave me a sympathetic look and then he continued to paint.

“I noticed you moved more of your stuff over.” he said as he finished with the second coat of polish, closed the lid and tightened it. “Do you need any help moving more stuff?”

“Sorry about the mess in the bedroom.” I told him. “I got all of my personal stuff today. Clothes, shoes, makeup, that kind of thing. Not sure what else I’ll need so I’ll play it by ear.”

“You brought something else.” Bill said and he gestured with his head. I turned to look in that direction. The little yellow tabby was at the top of the curtains covering the front window and the other one was making his way up.

“I’m sorry Bill.” I said as I jumped up and grabbed the grey kitten before he got any further up. Bill was able to reach the other one and sat him on the floor. I was worried he was going to be mad but when I turned to face him he was smiling. “They will grow out of it. Hopefully they won’t do too much damage in the meantime.” The truth is, I’d forgotten just what kittens can be like, how much energy they have, how they are always into or up to something. Bill just continued to smile. It seems he was amused by them. “Have you ever had a pet before Bill?” I asked.

“Not since my human life.” Bill confirmed. “We had a dog, but it lived outdoors. My children enjoyed him very much.”  
   
We sat back down on the couch and I poured myself another glass of champagne. No need to let it go to waste, right? We sat and looked at the bridal magazines for a while, commenting on things we like, mostly about the dresses. I had looked at enough dresses now that I knew I didn’t want a dress with a big, full skirt. Too much like Little Bo Peep for my tastes. I liked the dress styles that had a more straight skirt with the little flair around the lower area, a bit of a mermaid look. However, some of them tended to be a little too tight and I was worried that for a person as curvy as me, it might enhance my butt more than I wanted. And of course with my back to the guests, that is what they’s see.I guess I’d have to try a few on and decide.

I drank down the last of the champagne in my glass, filled it again and then got up to take the tray of food to the kitchen. “I’ll be right back.” I told Bill. I brought the tray and sat it on the counter and started putting the remaining food in containers for the fridge, snacking all the while. I figured it would be a good idea to keep eating since I was starting to get a little buzz from the champagne. Once the food was put away, I went back to the living room where Bill was still looking at the magazines.

“Bill.” I said, “I have a question.” He looked up, waiting for me to continue. “As you know, I like to eat food, I have to eat.” I said as I sat next to him again. “Living here, I will be cooking here.”

“Yes, and I know the kitchen is smaller than you are used to. I had the renovations done some time ago, never imagining....this.” he gestured to me.

“I’m not worried about the size of the kitchen.” I reassured him. “I know that food is very unappealing to you.”

“Don’t worry about that.” he interrupted with a waive of his hand, “That is part of who you are and I understand and accept that. It is something I will have to get used to. After all, when we have kids, you will all be eating here. I may even have to learn to cook for them.”

“You have been so accommodating and I really appreciate it.” I told him. “I’d like to make it easier for you by cutting out the foods that you find most offensive. Besides garlic, what foods are most unappealing to you?”

“You really don’t have to do that.” he began.

“I know I don’t have to.” I said. “I want to. So tell me, what foods?”

After some thought he said “Meat is the worst.”

“OK. I will try to avoid cooking and eating meat here.” I said decidedly. “I will limit my meat eating to when I am away from home. If I need a burger fix I can always get one at work.” Then after more thought I said “Except Thanksgiving is coming up and I was hoping to have people over, if you don’t mind. There will be a lot of turkey eating involved.”

“I do not mind if you have people over, it is now your home as well as mine.” he told me. “I know your friends and family are important to you. I only want your happiness.” 

This was so touching I was nearly in tears. What woman would not be moved by such a statement from the man she loves. For all our vast differences and our sorted history, this is why Bill and I worked so well. We were willing and able to compromise. It made me even more resigned that this was the right path for me and my future. I smiled at him but did not speak as I tried to get my emotions in check.

“Sweetheart.” Bill said.

“Yes Bill?” I said trying to keep my voice even.

“Please explain condoms to me.” he asked. 

Now there’s a way to break my sentimental mood. I began laughing. “What brought that on?” I asked. 

“You have mentioned them before.” he explained. “Tonight Tara also said something. Danny has talked about them before. Just curious.”

“Danny hasn’t enlightened you?” I asked incredulously.

“There are things that Danny would never let me forget and I get the feeling that not knowing this would be one of them.” Bill sounded a little annoyed. “So I have not asked him.”

Of course, it stands to reason that Bill would know nothing about condoms or birth control. How long had it been since he’d had to worry about unwanted pregnancy? Back in his human days, I’m guessing birth control meant abstinence. “You know, some day soon you’ll have teenagers and this is the kind of thing you’ll need to know.” I said, taking his hand. Then I launched into it, though my knowledge was only basic and my experience with condoms limited. Bill listened intently until I was finished.

“But, they are defective?” he asked.

“Well, I think much of that has to do with human error.” I told him, knowing that as a vampire he could understand and appreciate human error. “It could also have to do with the age of the condom in question, how long a guy has carried it around in his wallet. That kind of thing.”

“I see.” Bill said, happy with this new knowledge.

“Anything else?” I asked with a smile.

“Yes.” he said, “I see you moved a furniture item into the bedroom. Do I need to make some room around the house for more of your furniture?” 

“No, I don’t think so. I don’t think there is any furniture over there that I’ll need here. We can take a look together and decide.” I answered. “I would like to know where you purchased your bedroom furniture because I’d like to look for a new dressing table.”

“I found them online.” he told me. “Come, I’ll show you.” He took my hand and we went into the study where his computer was. Bill turned on the computer, then sat in the chair in front of his desk and pulled me onto his lap. He leaned forward, pressed up against me, so he could reach the keyboard better. And he took me through a couple of internet searches. I found a dressing table that was better suited to our bedroom and Bill filled out the order online while I got my debit card. 

With that done, Bill started showing me pictures he’d found online for outdoor lighting for weddings. He had already been doing some research. Most of the things he was showing me were simple ideas that consisted of either basic white lights or putting candles in some sort of glass container, in some cases just a simple mason jar. Some were hung from trees in large groupings or distributed on tables. It was brilliant and beautiful. I was so glad Bill wanted to help with the planning of our wedding, I think doing it all myself would be more than I could handle.

I got my note pad that I’d had in the living room, wrote in big black letters “WEDDING STUFF” on the cover and set it on Bill’s desk.

“Everything wedding related should go in here.” I told him. “Pictures, ideas, lists. I will start the quest list right now.” And I sat back down, opened it to the first page and wrote down the names we’d already mentioned earlier. “Bill, what about Bubba? Where is he these days?” 

“Still in Las Vegas with Felipe and his crew.” Bill confirmed. “Of course, he’ll want to be here for the wedding. He loves you.” 

We both began coming up with names of people to invite, I wrote them down as quickly as I could. We had a long list in no time. “I’ll leave this notebook on your desk, we can add names as we think of them.” I told him.

“I will enter the names into a spread sheet.” Bill said. “Then I’ll look up the addresses when I can and add that too. That will make it easier to make address labels.” He explained how that whole thing worked.

“That’s so great Bill.” I enthused. “That will be a great help. There is so much to do. We have to choose invitations, flowers, a cake, we need to hire a photographer, find someone to cater it, decide on music.....” Just listing these things made me feel overwhelmed. “I know you won’t be thrilled with what I’m about to suggest, but, I think we need to hire Quinn.” Bill gave a serious scowl. “I know, I know.” I said. “But he’s been putting on events for some time. I think his expertise would be a big help.” Bill have me another skeptical look but then said “I suppose you are right.”

“I’ll call him tomorrow.” I told him. He still didn’t look very happy about it. “Bill, you know you don’t have anything to worry about, right? I mean with me and Quinn.”

“Yes, I know but I always like to hear you say it.” Bill said. “But we weren’t on the friendliest terms, Quinn and I.”

I was still sitting on his lap and I turned from the computer to face him. “Yes, if I recall correctly, you threatened to make him into a rug.” I said smiling, rolling my eyes. 

“I know you might find that humorous but I would have done it.” Bill said. 

“Yes, I have no doubt you could have and would have.” I said still smiling. “I’m glad you didn’t. I don’t find that humorous, what I’m smiling at is how many different aspects there are to the man I’m in love with. I mostly see the sweet, romantic, caring side of you but I also know you are a cunning fighter and you can be a lethal killer. With every layer you peel back, there is another completely different one.”

“And which layer do you like the best?” Bill asked seriously.

“I like them all.” I replied, “but my favorite is when you peel back all the layers and all that’s left is naked Bill.”

Bill smiled widely. “I thought you didn’t like me going around the house unclothed.” he said.

“I never said I didn’t like it.” I told him. “I just think when there is a little boy in the house or other visitors, it might be a good idea to put on some pants. I, myself, very much appreciate the view.” I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. He returned my kiss, soft and gentle at first then more passionately, until my lips parted and my tongue sought his. For the love of God this man meant business when he kissed. In no time I was ready to move on to other things.

“I think it’s time for naked Bill.” he said with a lustful smile when we came up for air. It was like he was the mind reader.

“Yes, I agree.” I said and kissed him again.

“Bedroom?” Bill asked. I shook my head.

I went and locked the front door and turned off the lights while Bill shut down his computer. As I joined him back in the study, he pulled me to him and kissed me once again. With his arm around me and a sweet smile on his face, Bill escorted me to our bedroom. I got Bill out of his clothes as quickly as I could and then gave him a little push onto the bed. Then I began to remove my clothes as he watched. Soon all I was wearing was a red panty and bra set that he’d bought for me and I could tell by his expression that he liked what he saw. Also, his fangs were fully down. That was only one of the evidences of his arousal. Just as I was about to unhook my bra, I thought of something.

“Hold that thought.” I said putting a finger up. “I’ll be right back.”

I ran up to the bathroom and rummaged through the box of things that I’d sorted and left earlier. Sure enough, I found what I was looking for. Condoms. I’d bought some quite a while back when I was dating Quinn and I found them this morning under my bathroom sink, still unopened. Not really sure why I didn’t just throw them away but instead I just packed them with the rest of my stuff. I quickly opened the box and pulled one of them out and headed back to our bedroom.

“Nothing like hands on learning.” I said with a sly smile as I held up the condom. Bill was still sitting on the bed but he had moved to the center, up towards the pillows. He looked at the little package in my hand but had no idea what it was. “It’s a condom.” I told him. “Would you like me to show you how they’re used?” He shook his head. I crawled up next to him, tore open the package and removed the condom. I held the little round latex item up so he could see it. I could tell by the gleam in his eye that he was fascinated. “So, it’s important that the man is.....um.....ready.” I said reaching down to wrap my hand around his length. He quivered at my touch. “Are you ready Bill?” I said with a playful smile. He didn’t say anything but shook his head again. He watched intently as I unrolled the condom slightly, put it in place and making my thumb and index finger into a circle shape, rolled the condom down, onto him. 

“And now?” he asked, his voice soft and shivery.

I removed my panties and straddled Bill, heard his breathing quicken as I guided him inside me. He still had the sparkle of intrigue in his eye, as this was something new for him, but it was quickly changing to a look of raw desire. After he removed my bra, Bill’s hands went to my hips as I began rocking back and forth in a slow, steady motion. Then while his mouth closed over my left breast, one of his hands went between my legs and his fingers began to do a little motion of their own. I worked my fingers through his hair as I changed gears and began circular motions with my hips. Soon my legs were like jello and Bill used this opportunity to take charge. His strong hands gripped my hips and he began moving me more forcefully, picking up the tempo. He kissed me on the lips, his tongue cool and probing, he nibbled my bottom lip and then he made his way to my neck. I closed my eyes, threw back my head and arched my back, I felt the wave of pleasure building as Bill sunk his fangs into my neck. 

“Oh Bill, oh, oh, oh.” said a hoarse voice I hardly recognized. The end came at the same time for both of us, and we clung together, with only the sound of me panting, for a minute or so. He languidly licked the little puncture wounds on my neck and then kissed me again, passionately, deeply. Then he looked me squarely in the eye, his beautiful brown eyes glowing with passion still.

“Your first condom experience.” I said smiling. “Now you’re truly a modern man Bill.”


	19. Chapter 19

Early the next morning I was back at my house. I started a pot of coffee and then turned on my computer in preparation to send a couple emails.

After that, I decided to go through things room by room. After going through every drawer and cabinet in the kitchen and finishing my first cup of coffee, I was already bored. I had not been at Bill’s enough to know exactly what I’d need in the way of pots and pans and the like. I’d need to rummage through his kitchen before I made any concrete decisions about what was needed from this kitchen. 

I poured a second cup of coffee, took my mug and sat down at the computer. Didn’t have much in the way of emails, Kennedy had forwarded a couple of things, surprisingly I had an email from Barry (made a mental note to add Barry to our guest list) and some spam about Asian dating and penis enlargement. I opened the email from Barry first.

Barry was the only other telepath I’d ever met. We’d first become acquainted when he worked as a bellboy at a vampire hotel in Dallas. This was when Bill and I were first dating and we had gone to Dallas on a mission from Eric. Barry later worked for Stan Davis, the vampire king of Texas, but that ended in a not so good way. It seems Barry still had contacts in the vampire world because the purpose of his email was to congratulate me on my engagement. It was brief and polite and he ended with “Hope to talk to you soon”. I typed a brief reply, thanked him for the nice thoughts and told him I’d like his mailing address.

Kennedy sent a cartoon about Halloween, which was only two days away, and a rather humorous and risque joke. Okay, I’d put it off long enough so now I started the email to Amelia Broadway. I just kept it brief and to the point, the news that Bill and I were back together and that we were engaged. I told her I hoped she and Bob would be able to make it to the wedding and that I needed her current address to send an invitation. I also asked for the mailing address of Octavia while I was thinking about it. I took a page from Barry’s playbook and ended it with “Hope to talk to you soon”.

Then I sent an email to Tara, Kennedy, and Michele and asked if they had plans for Thanksgiving. I suggested they all come over and spend Thanksgiving with me and Bill if they didn’t have any plans.

I also sent a brief note to Mr. Cataliades regarding my news and asking for his mailing address. After that I pulled out my cell phone and called Quinn.

It rang four times before he answered. “Sookie.” I immediately recognized his familiar deep voice. “How are you? Funny, I was just thinking about you.”

“Really?” I asked. “Why?”

“Well, I’m in Dallas and was going to be heading east on my way back to Memphis later this afternoon.” he told me. “I’ll be in your neck of the woods probably around five. Was thinking I’d call you.”

“Oh perfect.” I said enthusiastically. “I was hoping to talk to you.”

“I’m guessing this is about your wedding.” Quinn surprised me with that statement. “Congratulations, by the way.”

“Quinn, how did you know about that?” I asked.

“The supernatural community is a tight knit group.” he explained matter-of-factly. “Word gets around fast.” 

“Yes, but why does anyone care about what me and Bill are doing?” I asked, still surprised.

“Sookie,” Quinn began. “Bill is like a rock star in the vampire world. As if that’s not enough to attract interest, he’s marrying a human. It’s huge news in supernatural circles.” 

When we were first dating, Bill taught himself all about computers because he had an idea to create a database of all the vampires in existence. A vampire registry of sorts. Vampires had not been out in the open very long at that time and it was mostly just a pet project so he could remember all the vampires he’d met during his travels. It turned into a huge undertaking and proved to be in high demand with the vampire world as well as in some human circles. His little database became a big money maker for Bill and his queen at the time, and now for Bill and Felipe, his king. I knew Bill had made a name for himself with his database but I guess I didn’t realize the extent of his notoriety. Quinn could tell by my pause that I was not aware of this. 

“You really didn’t know this?” he asked.

“I knew the database was a big money maker.” I told him. “I just didn’t realize the extent of Bill’s popularity because of it. He doesn’t talk about it in those terms.”

“Well, if you’re hell bent on being with a vampire, at least you picked one who is well liked and respected.” Quinn said. “That’s good in terms of what is best for your safety. But, what about Felipe? What does he have to say about it?”

I briefly relayed the story of Felipe’s initial suspicions about me which culminated in the ceremony to make sure I was bound to Bill.

“If you can trust Bill then that’s great for you.” Quinn told me.

“Yes.” I said, “I can trust Bill and, yes, that is basically what Bill thought as far as my safety.”

“So, you need some help putting on a wedding?” Quinn asked, getting back to the reason for my call. “How about I stop by and we can talk about what you need? Bill will be okay with that?”

“You said around five?” I asked. “I’ll be at Bill’s house. Yes, he’s okay with it.”

“Then I’ll see you later. I’ll call if I’m delayed.” he said and hung up.

I needed to get back to packing but first I had one last piece of business to take care of. I called Beth Osiecki’s office and made an appointment to see her. I thought I should have her change my will to reflect my pending marital status.

I was surprised that there were very few things that I needed or wanted to take with me. In the linen closet I came across some antique linens and my electric blanket and I packed them. I enjoyed getting into a pre-warmed bed on really cold nights and those cold night were right around the corner. I also removed the sheets on all the beds and did some laundry while I packed. I was making up the bed in the guest bedroom when my cell phone rang. It was Amelia’s number on the screen.

“I knew it!” she said when I answered. “I knew it.”

“Well, hello to you too.” I said jokingly. “I’m guessing you got my email. What exactly is it that you knew?”

“You and Bill.” she said, “I knew you’d end up back together. With Eric out of the picture it was only a matter of time. Bill always had a thing for you, big time. And there was always a little something there on your part too, right?”

“Well, I’m glad you knew it, I sure didn’t.” I told her.

“The two of you would sit out in the yard talking at night.” Amelia reminded me. “You were building the foundation of a future relationship and you didn’t even realize it. Thank God you kicked Eric to the curb otherwise this never would have had a chance to happen.” Amelia had always been very direct, and had always been very anti-Eric. I could see that hadn’t changed. However, I hated to admit that she was right. So I changed the subject. I filled her in on the wedding plans so far. She assured me that they would be there. She also confirmed that she would be very pregnant at that time and though she appreciated me thinking about her, she would be miserable as a brides maid.

“I’m in the process of moving in with Bill.” I told her, “so you and Bob can stay at my house when you come for the wedding. If Octavia is able to make it, she can stay there too.” We spent a while catching up on each other’s lives but I had to get back to my packing. “It’s good talking to you but I have to get going.” I concluded. “Keep in touch.”

I finished making up all the beds with the newly cleaned sheets and then I was suddenly antsy to get outdoors. I went out the back door, grabbed my grandmother’s old garden sheers and the big wicker basket out of the toolshed, and began cutting the roses that were blooming profusely. When I had a basket full I headed back inside, sorted the roses by color, and placed them in vases. Then I had a thought. I grabbed the vase of deep pink roses, hopped in my truck and drove to Merlotte’s.

Sam was sitting behind his desk when I walked in. “Sookie.” he said, surprised. “Aren’t you off today?”

“Yes, I just wanted to talk to you.” I told him as I sat the roses down on his desk. I told him many of the things in my garden were ready and I wanted to find out how much of the vegetables Merlotte’s might be able to use.

“How about I come over today after work, take a look and we can grab something to eat and discuss it?”

“Can’t tonight.” I told him. “Bill and I are meeting with someone. Wedding planning stuff. Maybe tomorrow night? I work the earlier shift tomorrow.” I realized that this was not something we had to do over dinner and I was pretty sure Sam just wanted to talk. I suspected this was his way of trying to get our friendship back to what it used to be, back before I used the cluviel dor to bring him back, before that afternoon in his trailer. And I was all for that. I was hoping Bill would not be too upset about me agreeing to have dinner with Sam, I hoped our relationship had grown past that by now, though I don’t think he’d ever be completely happy about my spending time with Sam. 

“Yes, tomorrow night works for me too.” Sam seemed relieved, I sensed it coming off him. “Lets go to the Crawdad Diner. While we’re there, you can hit them up for business with the produce from your garden.”

“Great idea, Sam.” I said. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

I left the roses on his desk and then I went back to my place, loaded up what little I’d packed along with all the roses, and went to my new home. I carried the stuff I’d packed down the steps and into our bedroom to add to the stack of boxes already there. The digital clock on the night stand said it was almost noon. I put a vase full of roses in the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, and our bedroom. Then I removed my clothes and crawled into bed and curled up with Bill to take a nap. I still got a thrill from being able to sleep next to him, it made me practically giddy. I ran my hand over his chest, kissed his neck, and whispered “Hey baby” in his ear. His arm tightened very slowly around me and soon I was asleep.

I woke nearly two hours later. After a quick shower I returned to our bedroom still in my robe and began unpacking my clothes. I was amazed how fast I got everything organized and put in it’s place. Then I went upstairs to get any of my clothes that might be remaining in the bedroom I used to sleep in. When Bill joked about discovering the Victoria’s Secret web site, he wasn’t kidding. There was a lot of lingerie in the dresser, some from our trip to the mall a while back but also things I’d never seen before. The man did appreciate nice lingerie. I’d have to make sure to wear these things so he could really appreciate them properly. After all that was accomplished, I got dressed, made something to eat and waited for Quinn to arrive. I got a text from Quinn right at five o’clock saying that he was running late. It was after five thirty when he finally arrived.

Quinn is a man you could easily spot anywhere. Besides being a weretiger (which of course most people didn’t know), he just stands out. He is a big guy with a shaved head, olive skin, and pansy purple eyes. He also had beautiful white teeth and he smiles often to show them off. He looked spectacular in his jeans, a white silk t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Yes, he was definitely a man people noticed. 

I answered the door and gave him a hug. “Good to see you again.” I said sincerely. No matter our past, I liked Quinn and I was glad to call him my friend.

“You too.” he told me. “You look fantastic, Sookie. Whatever you’re doing, it agrees with you.”

I motioned for him to follow me and we went into the living room and Quinn sat on the couch. “Can I get you some ice tea?” He thought that sounded good so I excused myself and went to the kitchen to get us some tea. I had just made a new pitcher so I pulled it out the fridge and I put it on a little tray with two glasses filled with ice, and some cocktail napkins. I also got out a bottle of True Blood and left it on the counter for Bill when he woke, which would be soon. As winter approached it got dark earlier.

I headed back into the living room carrying the tray, situated everything on the coffee table, poured the tea, and handed him his glass. “Bill will be joining us as soon as he wakes.” 

Quinn was looking around the room. “This is a nice old house, it’s been preserved well. It’s antebellum right? Probably pre-Civil war, right?”

“You know, I’m not sure.” I told him. “Bill could tell you.”

Quinn was looking at me with a scrutinizing gaze. “Really Sookie, if I didn’t know better I’d say you were pregnant. You just have a glow about you. Seriously, what’s up?”

“Well, I can tell you for sure I’m not pregnant.” I reassured him. “Maybe it’s not having my life in danger every other day. A normal, boring existence agrees with me I guess.”

“I’m glad.” he said and smiled. It was like we’d seen each other just yesterday, and I felt the warm and comfortable feeling I always got around Quinn.

“How is Tijgerin?” I asked. “Is the baby due soon?” Tijgerin was a female weretiger, one of the few remaining, and she was Quinn’s mate.

“Yes, soon.” he smiled. “And she has had a change of heart and will be spending her last month with me in Memphis. Her grandmother recently passed away and though I’m sad for her loss, it was the grandmother’s wishes that Tij stick with the weretiger tradition of staying away from the father. So we are going to be together after all. With any luck, I will be there when our son is born.”

“Son?” I asked. He smiled broadly and shook his head. You could tell he was very proud. “Congratulations!” I smiled back at him. “That’s so exciting. Bill and I have decided we are going to have kids soon.”

I enjoyed the surprise on his face. “Wow, Sookie, that’s huge!” he said. “Have you decided how? Adoption?”

“Adoption or artificial insemination.” I confirmed. “Either way, we just want a family.”

“Well, good for you.” he said and I could tell he meant it. “So,” Quinn continued, “You need help with your wedding?”

So, I went over what our plans were so far and the ideas that we had. He ticked off a list of things that I needed to consider: invitations, the cake, flowers, a photographer, food, finding a pastor, music, and bridal registry. I had my notebook and I was writing them down as quickly as I could.

“My friend Tara said we might have trouble finding a local pastor who will perform the ceremony.” I told him.

“She’s probably right.” Quinn confirmed. “It’s good that you plan to get married here at the house because I think you would also have difficulty finding a local church that would host a vampire/human wedding.”

“So, what would you suggest as far as finding a pastor?” I asked

“Well,” he began, “It certainly won’t hurt to ask the locals. Maybe one will surprise you. Of course, I’ve gone online and been certified to officiate weddings but that might be a little weird for you.”

“Probably more weird for Bill but I’ll keep it in mind.” I said with a smile.

“I’ll make some inquiries.” he said. “I’m sure you can find one in Shreveport. Hey, can I take a look at the back yard?”

We went out to the back yard and I went over what Bill and I had already discussed as far as getting it ready for the ceremony. I could see Quinn was taking a visual survey, trying to get a feel for how things would work and what kind of space we had. Then he went to his truck and got a huge tape measure and I helped him take several measurements of the space. He had a little pad of paper and he was writing these things down. Just at this moment, Bill emerged from the house to join us with the bottle of True Blood in his hand. He came to stand beside me and put his arm around me.

“Hey Honey.” I said and gave him a kiss.

“Bill” Quinn smiled warmly, “Good to see you. Congratulations on your upcoming wedding.” Since vampires don’t shake hands (and other supes are in the know about these things) they gave each other a slight nod.

Though Bill is not much for expression, especially around others besides me, it was hard to tell but, I think Quinn’s friendly greeting surprised him. “Thank you.” Bill said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead. 

Well, this was already going better than I thought it would. I was actually worried that at best they would be very cold to one another and at worst, I might need to be referee. Quinn had always had a nice charismatic charm about him and since Bill and I were potential clients, he was on his best behavior. But Bill surprised me. He also seemed to be making an effort and that made me happy. Quinn was very good to me in the short time I considered him my boyfriend and he had been a highly supportive friend to me when I was in trouble in the not so distant past. I was glad to see that these two were willing to let bygones be bygones.

Quinn started questioning Bill about the closest electrical outlets, which Bill explained was inside the back door and inside the upstairs bedrooms, where Bill planned to run the tree lights from. Then they started in on wattage and the electrical load and some other stuff that might as well have been Japanese as far as I was concerned, I didn’t understand any of it. We went back into the house so they could take a look at the outlets in question. This also gave Quinn a chance to ask Bill about the history of the house.

Quinn needed to get back on the road so we walked him to the door. “Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Bill said to him. “Whatever you need, please let me know.” then he quickly rethought that. “Let us know. Cost is not an issue.”.”

Quinn liked hearing that. “Okay, I’ll do that. Sookie, think about those things I mentioned. Make sure nothing gets overlooked. And, I’ll be in touch.” He leaned in and gave me a hug. Then another nod to Bill and he walked to his truck.

I shut the door and, smiling broadly, I turned to Bill. “What?” he asked.

“Thank you for being so cordial to him.” I said putting my arms around his neck.

“It was all I could do not to strangle him when he hugged you.” Bill said, but he was smiling. 

“You showed great restraint.” I said and kissed him. “I’ve got to get something going for dinner. If you’d like to join me in the kitchen, I’ll go over the things Quinn mentioned that we need to start thinking about.”

We went into the kitchen and I opened the refrigerator to take a look at what I had to work with. Just then the door bell rang. Bill and I looked curiously at each other. “I guess Quinn forgot something.” I said.

“Maybe he felt he didn’t put his hands on you enough so he’s back for a little more.” Bill said sarcastically as he turned and went to answer the door.

I continued to look for an idea for dinner. After a little searching I discovered a package of linguini pasta in the cabinet to the right of the sink. “Score.” I shouted as I turned around holding up the pasta. Bill and Niall were standing there.

“Niall!” I said and rushed to throw my arms around him. “So happy to see you.” I hugged him and inhaled his sweet scent. He smelled so good; all fairies do.

“And I am happy to see you great-granddaughter.” My great-grandfather put his arms around me and kissed my cheek. I felt the rush of affection and serenity I always felt when he was near. After a moment he pulled back to take a look at me. “You look fantastic, my dear.” he told me. “And I’m well, as you can see.” 

Niall was tall, slim, and impeccably dressed in his usual suit that was obviously very expensive. He was lovely, even with his age, he was extremely handsome. The fine cobweb of wrinkles did not in any way detract from his beauty. His long pale gold hair was pulled back neatly.

“You are getting married.” Niall said as he released his hold on me.

“Yes, we are.” I said, moving towards Bill to put my arms around his waist. I smiled up at him and he kissed me.

“Compton. You will be marrying my great grand daughter.” Niall said to Bill and it was very matter-of-fact, neither a questions not a statement. 

“Yes sir.” Bill answered very respectfully. “I hope to have your blessing in doing so.”

“Understand that I have never known a vampire to marry a fairy, much less fae royalty. As my great grand daughter, Sookie is a princess. ” Niall began. I had to suppress a snigger at that thought. It sounded so very Disney to me.“Of course, this will make history and set the fae world abuzz. To answer your question, yes, I do approve of this union.”

Bill seemed relieved and he smiled down at me. Then he turned his gaze back to Niall. “Thank you, sir.” he said rather reverently.

“Great-grandfather, would you like to stay for dinner?” I asked. “I’m making pasta.” I held up the package of linguini as emphasis. “We’d love to have you stay awhile.”

“Yes, I will stay for a meal with you great-granddaughter.” And then he saw the fang marks on my neck, which was from Bill and my love making session the previous night. “Vampire, do you drink from her?” he said with the same matter-of-fact tone, but I could tell there was much more to it. It was an accusation, an indictment of the man I loved, of something that was natural for him and in turn for us as a couple. I saw Bill avert his eyes.

“Yes.” Bill answered.

Suddenly, I was very angry. “First of all,” I said to Niall, “He has a name and it’s not vampire. It’s Bill.” At this point, Bill grasped my hand and gave a tight squeeze. He saw I was gearing up and he was trying to get me to tone it down a bit, to be more respectful. So, I took a deep breath, hoping it would calm me down, and then I continued. “And, the second thing is, I’m okay with it, with his biting, drinking from me. In fact, I kinda like it.” I said slightly embarrassed to be admitting this to my great -grandfather, mostly because it was a regular part of our sex life and it was highly erotic and personal. “It is part of our relationship together and it will continue to be.” 

Niall was silent for a moment and then he smiled. “Dear one, I did not mean to anger you. It seems you would fight for him just as he has fought for you. That is good.” He paused again, looked at Bill, got real serious. “So, you plan to turn her once you marry?” 

“No.” Bill said emphatically and I echoed that response. “Not even if she wanted to.”

Niall seemed surprised and relieved. “You can not imagine how happy I am to hear that. Sookie would not fare well as a vampire, she comes from a line of fairies that claims kinship to the sky, we like the sun very much. I’m afraid being made vampire would kill her spirit.” Niall smiled.

I was glad we got all that out of the way, I didn’t like being angry with Niall but I also didn’t like the idea of Bill feeling shame for what he is. I made him feel like that when we were first dating and it took me a long time to understand and except that the vampire nature was not the same as humans. Though Bill was fairly modern and evolved, he was still a vampire. 

“Bill, can you do me a favor?” I asked.

“Sure sweetheart.”

I made a list of vegetables and got him a couple plastic bags and asked him to go over to my garden and get some things so I could make a salad to go with the pasta. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Bill said and gave me a kiss.

“I will accompany him.” Niall volunteered. 

Yikes, maybe this wasn’t finished after all. I raised my eyebrows and gave Niall a look. “Be nice.” I said to him, “I don’t want you to scare him off.”

“This one is not easily scared.” Niall said, gesturing to Bill. “Are you, vamp....Bill.” 

“No.” Bill replied solemnly. And then they were out the door.

I got busy making dinner, whipping up a quick alfredo sauce, and started a pot of water on the stove for the pasta. About the time the water was starting to boil, Bill and Niall returned with my salad fixings. Bill didn’t look any worse for the wear so I guessed all went well with the two of them. I looked to Bill for any indication otherwise but he only smiled at me sweetly.

Niall was quite impressed with my garden, he thought growing things as a business was a natural fit for me. He said I needed to expand quite a bit from what I had and he asked if he could do that for me as a wedding gift. I told him I would love that and he said he’d get “his people” on it right away. I wasn’t sure what that meant and he didn’t elaborate but I was sure I would find out soon enough.

I began to set the table for dinner. The table was in the formal dining room, what Bill now used as the study. Bill used the far end of the huge old dining table as his desk, complete with all his computer gear and a rolling office chair he’d gotten from Office Depot. He had a smaller table next to it which served as a mailing station where he prepared copies of his vampire database to send to customers. I removed the table cloth from the table and set out everything for Niall and me. I placed Niall at the other end of the table with me and Bill to his right. I warmed another bottle of True Blood for Bill. When everything was ready and dinner was on the table, all three of us sat down. Bill had gone down to the wine cellar, the wine cellar that was mostly just for looks since it was disguising the entryway into our bedroom, and brought back a bottle of red wine and poured a glass for Niall and me.

After a few bites of his food, Niall complemented me on the dinner and my cooking skills. I’m sure he was just being polite since he’d been around for hundreds of years and had no doubt sampled some of this world’s best food. I appreciated the complement nonetheless.   
Then he got back to the topic of me and Bill and our upcoming wedding. “I understand from Bill that you would like me to be part of your marriage ceremony.” Niall said.

“Yes, I would like that very much.” I told him. I explained how the ceremony would go and what his part would be. 

“I am symbolically giving you to Bill?” he asked

“Yes, that is the idea. It’s a human tradition.” I said. “I wasn’t sure what the repercussions of that would be. Please tell us what you think, great- grandfather. There will be vampires attending, including Bill’s king.”

“No fear, my child.” Niall reassured me. “I can always handle the vampires.” And he had a twinkle in his eyes when he said this. “If you want me there, I will be there.” 

“Are you sure it’s safe?” I persisted. “Eric led me to believe that they would see our connection as a threat.”

“Child.” Niall began, “You were always going to be in danger if you were connected to Eric Northman. That had nothing to do with being my kin. The vampires have known about our connection for some time. I understand that you are now bound to this vampire. His king performed the ceremony himself.”

“Yes, that is true.” I confirmed.

“That gives you a great deal of protection in the vampire world.” he said. “I commend you both on maneuvering that.” Bill put his hand on mine and gave it a little squeeze as he smiled. Niall continued, “Bill questions whether to inform his King of my participation prior to the ceremony.”

“We can talk about that and decide.” Bill told me.

Niall and Bill began to talk about his business, the vampire database. Niall had a hand in several businesses before selling them all off to leave this realm so I guess he knew a lot about business and took an interest in what Bill had going on. 

Not long after we’d eaten, Niall said he had to go. He thanked me for dinner, said his goodbyes and promised I’d see him more often. Bill and I walked him out. The wind was kicking up and it smelled like rain out. After another hug for me and a nod to Bill, Niall was gone. We stood on the porch and watched him disappear into the woods.

Bill and I went back inside and I began to clear the table. “I think I need to get a desk instead of using the dining table.” Bill noted. 

“If you don’t mind, that would be great.”

“I don’t mind. I never expected that I’d have any other use for the table.” He said, obviously pleased.

I began to put the food away and fill the sink with hot water. In this simple moment, I felt the most wonderful feeling of contentment. I’d just had one of the most normal experiences in a girl’s life, my fiance and I had just sat down to dinner with my great-grandfather. Granted, my fiance is a vampire and my great-grandfather is a fairy prince. Not really very normal but still, I’ll take what I can get. 

I was standing at the sink doing the dishes and marveling at the path my life has taken when Bill came and stood next to me. “Everything alright?” he asked. I realized I was crying.

I smiled up at him. “More than alright. These are happy tears.” I told him and leaned my head against his arm.

“Sookie, you do know I have a dishwasher, right?”

I laughed. “This is just such a habit.”

Bill put his arms around me and pulled me close. Then he got a big whiff of the of fairy scent that clung to me. Even though my great-grandfather is able to mask his intoxicating scent from vampires, the smell lingers on me. “You smell wonderful.” he said in a dreamy voice. Most vampires lose their self-control when they are around a fairy. Only the most disciplined vampire can behave when a fairy is within smelling distance. “When you smell this good, I want to lick you all over, rub myself on you and bite you.”

This is a situation Bill had not encountered much with me, but we were going to be together so I knew we would have to face it sooner or later. Especially if my great-grandfather came around with any consistency. I didn’t want to panic, this was Bill after all. However, I also didn’t want to pretend like his vampire nature couldn’t take over and cause him to lose control. As all this flashed through my mind, I looked up at Bill. I could see he was conflicted, he was struggling to rein himself in, and was maybe feeling a little shameful for it. “Well, since you drank from me last night, biting is out of the question. You’ll have to control yourself.” I said very firmly, “The other stuff could be interesting though.” I smiled at him. “But, hold that thought because I need to talk to you first.” 

Bill looked at me with clearer eyes, gave a smile and loosened his arms around me. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I don’t want you to be unhappy with me but...” Okay, just going to have to say it. “.....I agreed to have dinner with Sam tomorrow after work.” He gave me a look that told me he was not thrilled with the idea and I could tell that this bit of information had completely distracted him from the fairy scent. “Hear me out. He wants to discuss arrangements in regards to my new business.”

“And you need to have dinner to do that?” he asked, sarcasm creeping into his voice.

“No, but I think this is Sam’s way of trying to get our friendship back to where it used to be.” I explained. “And I’m all for that. Sam’s always been a good friend to me. I have a share in the blame for the rift in our friendship. And he also thought that if we go to the Crawdad Diner, I could hit them up for business as well.”

“That part of it is a good idea.” Bill agreed. “I suppose you’re going to go whether I like it or not.”

“Yes, but I would prefer if you weren’t angry with me.” I said. 

Bill smiled. “You know I can never be angry with you. Maybe I don’t agree or approve but I will not let my jealousy make me miserable. Or make you miserable.” 

“I understand,” I told him. “If you were going to have dinner with Selah, I would feel the exact same way. I know you would not be interested in having sex with her but it would still bother me.” Now that I’d told him, I really wanted to change the subject. “Bill, can you create some forms for my new business? I’m thinking I’ll need invoices and order forms to begin with.”

“Actually, I already started working on that some time ago.” he said. “I made a logo, business cards, and letterhead. Would you like to see? Come over to the computer.”

“Yes, I’d love to see it.” I smiled at him. “I’m going to put these dishes in the dishwasher and then I’ll be right there.” 

I drained the water from the sink, and loaded the dishes in the dishwasher. It was so strange to do this because I had never had a dishwasher before, but I figured if Bill could modernize so could I. I started the dishwasher and then joined Bill at his computer where he had pulled up an extra chair. He opened a file on his computer titled ‘Sookie Stuff’ and up popped his work. “I hope you like the name I chose but if not, we can come up with something else. I tried several different styles of lettering but liked this one best.”

The logo read “Stackhouse Family Gardens” and it was done in a bold block lettering that looked old and majestic. The words were framed with greenery that resembled plants and the first letter from each word looked like it had vines growing on it. It was perfect, I couldn’t have chosen better myself. In an evening that was pretty special already, this was just another wonderful detail to add. Of course, I was emotional once again.

“It’s perfect, Bill.” I told him, and tears rolled down my cheeks. “It’s so sweet and thoughtful of you to do this. I’m sorry, not sure why I am so emotional tonight.”

“Maybe hormones? Because it’s that time for you.” He said. It took a few seconds for my brain to catch up and then I did the math in my head. This was the second time Bill knew I was getting my period before I knew. 

“Bill, what do you know about hormones?” I asked with a curious smile.

“Just what I read online.” he answered. I began to snigger. “I wanted to better understand what you go through, how it all......works.” This was funny and endearing at the same time, as I had a mental picture of Bill doing his research on this topic, and I laughed more. He seemed surprised and confused that I found this humorous. “It’s been so long since I was human and back then I didn’t know, we were all mostly uninformed. In those days, I was just happy that my wife wanted to have sex. The best thing about being around this long is the information that is out there. You’re laughing at me?”

“I just find this humorous in a sweet and adorable way.” I told him. “I’m happy that you care.” I got up off my chair and sat on Bill’s lap and put my arms around his neck. “ You are sweet and adorable and your devotion is touching.” I kissed him and then snuggled my face into the crook where his neck and shoulder meet. 

I heard him inhale my scent and say “Mmmmmmm” in a soft, dreamy voice. I wasn’t sure if that noise meant he was hungry or horny but I suspected it was the former and he was entranced once again by the scent of fairy that persisted.

“It sounds like it started raining.” I said to him as I stood up. “I think I’m going to go outside and run around the yard. Between the wind and the rain, I’m pretty sure the fairy scent will be gone when I come back. I would appreciate it if you would go fill the tub because when I come back I’m going to need to get in and warm up.”

He stood up too. “Or you could just get in the tub right off and I could scrub the fairy scent away.” he suggested.

“That is a much better idea.”

While Bill went to fill the tub, I put another bottle of blood in the microwave and mixed myself a gin and tonic. Once the blood was warmed, I grabbed our drinks and headed into the bathroom. The tub was not completely full yet, though Bill was already in. I took the time to brush my teeth before I got undressed and slid into the tub in my usual spot in front of Bill so that I could lean back against his chest.

“If you can make copies of a couple of your produce orders and invoices at work, I can model yours after them and it will also give me an idea of prices.” Bill said, still on the subject from before. Then he began telling me what Niall had suggested as far as expanding my business, all the while using the loofa to scrub my back. 

“Wow, Niall really has some big plans.” I marveled with some disbelief.

“Your great-grandfather is a very astute business man Sookie.” he said. “That’s very fortunate for you.”

“You have great respect for him.” I said to Bill.

“Yes,” Bill confirmed. “He’s very wise and he has powerful magic. He is a skilled fighter, a man I’d want on my side in a battle. He’s also much older than I. Plus, he is your kin and I know how much he means to you.”

I smiled to myself. “What else did you and my great-grandfather talk about while you were gone?”

“He wanted to know what he could do for you, besides the business.” Bill said. “He wishes you would ask for his help more.”

“And what did you tell him?”

“I told him you’d like to see him more often.” he said. “And, I said you’d like him to be part of your wedding.”

That made me smile even more. “He didn’t give you any more trouble about the biting thing did he?” I asked Bill.

“No, not really.” Bill answered. “He talked about how vampires and the fae really would be well suited mates. Except for the fact that we want to eat them.”

“What do you mean?”

“According to Niall, fairies are hyper sexual beings.” Bill said. Of course, I kinda got that idea from living with Claude and Dermot. That and the fact that they are all so touchy-feely. “According to him it is because the fae are highly evolved beings. For them, sex isn’t the arduous negotiation that humans make it into, but more instinctual. Again, this is your great-grandfather’s words.” I was not surprised at all that Niall would say something like this. Fairies considered themselves superior to all the other supes and certainly superior to humans. “Vampires are also very sexual beings because of the blood which fuels us, and because of our physical strength and stamina. Of course being part fairy, you are very attractive to vampires also. Niall surmises that this makes us a good match, even though you are only an eight fairy. ”

“I’m not quite sure what to make of that.” I said, more than a little skeptical. 

“I wouldn’t discount it so quickly, I think there might be something to what he said.” Bill told me.

I turned around to face Bill. “Are you saying you are attracted to me because I’m an over-sexed fairy?” I asked with amusement.

“Actually, the correct description would be over-sexed fairy princess.” Bill emphasized the last word, enjoying some humor as well. “Seriously though, on some level, your otherness, though I had no idea what it was at the time, did initially attract me. And, you have never been apprehensive when it comes to sex. Even when you were shy and lacked experience, you were still eager, adventurous, and open minded. I guess we can thank your fae ancestry for that.

“I guess I’ll take that as a compliment.” I said.

“It was meant to be.”

I leaned against the coolness of his body and lay my head on his silent chest. We were quiet for a minute or two. Without lifting my head from his chest I said “I’m glad you were my first, Bill.”

“Me too.” he said quietly.

“Even happier that you’ll be my last.” I whispered.

“I concur.” he replied and his hand came up to stroke my hair. We were silent again for a bit longer. “You know, an over-sexed fairy princess is every vampire’s wet dream,” he said. Sometimes he surprised me with a modern human phrase. Danny was probably responsible for most of that. 

I lifted my head and looked up at him and smiled. “As long as I’m your wet dream, that’s all I care about.” I told him.

“You know you are.” he smiled back.

“What else did you and Niall talk about?” I asked him as I reached to the side of the tub for my facial scrub and squeezed some into my palm. 

“He wanted to know about our plans for the future.” Bill told me. “He was pleased to know we plan to have children. He doesn’t have much family left.” I smiled and began to apply the scrub to Bill’s face, using my fingers in a circular motion. His perplexed look only lasted for a second or two and then he smiled. “I like that.”

“I thought you might.” I told him as I continued to coat his face with the sweet smelling, grainy cleanser. “If you like this, wait till you try my body scrub.” 

* * *

My shift the following day was a busy one. Cool weather was here and that seemed to bring customers out in droves. The only break I got was when I went back to the office and pulled the paperwork from our produce vendors to make a few copies. I folded the copies into my purse and then I was back on the floor covering my tables. I was in a good mood and it seemed my customers were too, judging by the tips. Sam was also in a good mood and I even saw him smiling a couple times. I hoped that accepting his dinner invitation had finally put him at ease about our friendship.

As soon as my shift was done I let Sam know that I was going home to change and then I’d meet him at the diner. When I got home, it was dark out and I was relieved to find that Bill had already left the house. I know he wasn’t too thrilled about my dinner plans with Sam so it was easier to get ready and leave the house without having to face him. I changed out of my waitress clothes, left the photo copies in front of Bill’s computer, and them left to meet up with Sam.

The Crawdad diner was a dive but they always had great food. Sam ordered the chicken fried steak and I got their spaghetti with the option of meatless sauce. Sam and I spent a little time catching up on what was going on in each other’s personal life while we waited for our food. He told me that his brother and sister-in-law were expecting a baby. He said his mother had met an older gentleman who was a werewolf and they were dating. This was a little odd for Sam but he was dealing with it because he wanted him mother to be happy. He said she asked about me.

“That’s nice of her.” I said smiling at him, not my ear to ear nervous grin, but a genuine smile. “Please give me her address Sam, I’d like to send her a wedding invitation.” 

Then we started on the topic of my wedding plans. I told him about our efforts to put together a guest list and Quinn’s visit the night before, followed by the visit from my great-grandfather. I shared Bill’s good news about being approached to write a book and also mentioned that I would be taking a couple days off to accompany him to New York when he goes to meet with the publisher. 

“So, things are good with you Sookie?” Sam asked. “You’re happy?”

“Yes, Sam, I am happy, very happy.” I answered. “Things are so normal with me right now that it almost feels like I’m living someone else’s life. I don’t have all the drama in my relationship anymore, no threat to my life every other day. I know it’s what a lot of people’s lives are like every day and they call it boring, but it’s new to me and I’m enjoying every minute of it.” 

“I’m happy for you Sookie.” Sam said and I could tell from his brain that he really meant it. “You deserve happiness.” After a pause he added “I’m sorry but I think a lot of your happiness is related to finally getting Eric out of your life for good.”

“No need to apologize for that.” I gave a small laugh. “I think there is a lot of truth in what you’re saying. At the time I couldn’t see it but I do now.”

“Has Bill’s king given the okay to your marriage?” Sam asked.

“Well....he had issues at first.” I said and then quickly related the whole story of Felipe and Eric’s visit earlier in the week.

“So even after you’re done with Eric, he’s still causing you problems.” Sam surmised. 

I smiled and shrugged. I didn’t want to talk about this any longer, mostly because every time this subject came up I realized what a fool I’d been. I was tired of Eric being a topic in my conversations. Lucky for me, the waitress brought our food just then.

While we ate Sam talked about some improvements he wanted to make at Merlotte’s now that finances were better, including upgrading the restrooms. I appreciated that Sam was including me in his plans and even asking for my opinion. He even thought I should be in charge of the renovations in the ladies room and pick out the design and colors.

In the middle of our meal, Pinky Arnette, the owner of Crawdad Diner, came out to say hello to us. Pinky had bought the diner, including all the original recipes, from Ralph Tooten several years ago with the provision that the name of the place stay the same. Pinky chatted Sam up, asked him how business was, asked us how we liked our food. After a little small talk, Sam said “Pinky, I don’t know if you’re aware of this but Sookie has become my business partner at the bar.” Pinky sized me up and I could tell from her thoughts that she was very suspicious of me, like many in our little town were. She had heard stories about me and was surprised that Sam had entered into a partnership with me though she knew I had worked at his bar for many years. Pinky had also been suspicious of Sam, when the two natured decided to reveal their existence a couple years back. Sam had proven to be okay so she deduced that I might be okay too.

“What you also may not know is that Sookie has started her own business.” Sam continued. “She is growing produce for Merlotte’s over on the property that has been in her family for over a hundred years. If you are lucky, she might have some left over for you.” A smart move on Sam’s part, reminding Pinky of my family’s history in this community.

“Oh yeah?” Pinky said. “What kind of stuff you got growing over there?”

I ran down the list of the things I had growing and told her I would soon be expanding so I could grow more. I said I’d drop by later in the week and leave my business card. I also told her that if she’d like to stop by my property she could take a look at what I have. I could hear in her brain that she was liking the idea of local produce and realized she could probably save money if she didn’t have to ship the stuff she needed from Shreveport or further. Pinky had a few questions for me, then she excused herself, saying she had to get back to the kitchen.

Sam raised his eyebrows enthusiastically as Pinky walked away from our table. “There you go, you’re on your way! I think you should also hit up Lucky Bar-B-Q for business.”

“Thanks Sam, I will.” I replied. Though I was calm on the outside, inside I was very excited. I really had launched my own business.

“You are expanding already?” Sam asked. I told him about Niall’s offer and the ideas Bill told me they had discussed. “Wow, that’s fantastic.”

As we finished dinner we discussed pricing and some menu ideas for Merlotte’s that would best take advantage of the things I had growing. I made plans to meet Sam at my place the following morning so that he could take a look at my garden himself.

Sam insisted on paying for dinner since he had invited me and he also said that technically it was business related so he could write the expense off on his taxes. So, I left a very generous tip on our table and we headed outside. I was parked out front near the street light and Sam was parked across the street. Bill was there, leaning against the passenger side door of my truck with his arms folded casually across his chest. Bill’s leather jacket was buttoned against the cold, though outside temperatures didn’t really effect vampires. His pale skin glowed more than usual under the glare of the street light, accenting his full lips, his perfectly sloped nose and the darkness of his eyes. My heart skipped a beat as I took in his masculine beauty.

“Hey baby.” I smiled as I moved to put my arms around his waist and give him a little kiss. “What are you doing here?”

“I have a little surprise for you and I wanted to catch you before you left for home.” he told me, returning the smile. “Hello Sam.” Bill gave a nod in Sam’s direction.

“Bill.” Sam said politely and returned the nod. “I haven’t had a chance to congratulate you on the engagement. You are a lucky man.”

“Yes I am. Thank you” Bill said then softly put his lips to my temple. “How was dinner?” he asked me.

“Good.” I told him “As it always is here.” Sam shook his head in agreement.

“So, Sam, I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” I said.

“Right.” he replied. “See you then.” Sam leaned in to give me a quick hug. Like old times. I was glad to see that even with Bill right next to me, he made the gesture. I was sure Bill didn’t feel the same way. Then Sam walked to his truck and drove away.

I looked up at Bill. He was smiling and shaking his head. “Why do all these men feel the need to put their hands all over you? Right in front of me?”

“I love you Bill.” I said, smiling up at him brightly. “So, you have a surprise?”

He smiled, took my keys, and we drove to my house. On the way I told him about my conversation with Pinky Arnette and Sam’s suggestion about Lucky Bar-B-Que. I also filled him in him on our other discussions during dinner. 

He parked around back and we went in the back door. The lights were on in the kitchen and living room. Bill took my hand and lead me from the kitchen into the opening of the hall way. There was a brand new desk with a brand new computer sitting on it. He had spent his evening setting up everything I would need for my business. The computer was on and he did a quick run through about what everything was and how it all worked. All the paper work and the forms I would need, they were all there. He’d printed business cards and letterhead.

“I’ll help you learn it all.” he assured me when I must have looked more than a little overwhelmed by all the information. “You’ll be just fine.

He’d also included an iPad and they were all networked together along with my computer over at Bill’s place. Which meant I could work from there also, once I figured it all out.

“You like seeing me cry.” I said to Bill as the tears started.

“Only if they are happy tears.” he replied.

I put my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. “You’ve done so many wonderful, thoughtful, things for me. What can I do for you?”

“You’ve given me love.” he said very seriously. “You’ve given me happiness.”

“Lets go home.”I said, looking up into his eyes. “There are some other things I’d like to give you.”


	20. Chapter 20

A week and a half later, on a cold Louisiana evening, Bill and I were on a plane departing from Shreveport, headed for New York City. And though Bill was the one who’s the world traveler, he was nervous this time, sitting in the seat next to me. This was the first time he wasn’t flying from inside the safety of a coffin. Even though Anubis Air assured him that he was completely safe, and he was trying his best to hide it, I could see the tension. Of course our departure time was well after dark (we didn’t leave the house till after dark) and we were scheduled to land and get to our hotel with time to spare before dawn, but Bill was still worried. 

 

My guess was that the airline, who catered to the undead, realized that less coffins in the plane meant there was room for more seated passengers, which meant more tickets sold. Times were tough for any business and with the cost of fuel still so high, this was a way for them to bring in more money per flight. So they added more overnight flights and their latest ad touted the contemporary vampire, flying in coach like everyone else, today’s truly modern vampire. Being the epitome of a modern vampire, Bill thought he would give it a try. But just because he chose to fly in coach with me didn’t mean he was any less nervous. In case there were some unforeseen problem and the plane did not land at it’s destination until after the sun was up, Anubis Air had come up with a solution. Light tight body bags. That may sound like something too outrageous to be true but I assure you I’m not making it up.

 

Upon boarding, each vampire was given a “vamp protection bag” or VPB (yes, that’s really what the airline was calling it), which was to be stowed under their seats. During the initial safety demonstration before the plane took off, the flight attendants demonstrated the proper use of the bags right along with the oxygen masks and how to use your seat as a flotation device. I quite enjoyed watching the attendant pretend to zip herself into one. 

 

Glancing around, I could see that there were plenty of other vamps on our flight who thought they were modern enough to fly with us humans. And where there are vampires, there are fangbangers. Many seated around me were as obvious as the fangbangers I used to see at Fangtasia. I bet that was where the airline was really making their money, on these people who were fascinated with vampires and wanted to be on the same flight with them.

 

Bill had been planning to buy a new car and once we were in the air, he pulled out the brochures he’d gotten from the dealerships in Shreveport. Though he liked his Cadillac just fine, it was several years old and he was looking to trade up to a BMW or a Mercedes. I had to hand it to him, he had good taste. His thinking was that since I had a truck, we were covered for anything that we might need to haul or for transporting larger items. So, a luxury car was ideal for trips to Shreveport or Red Ditch when we wanted to travel in comfort and when we might have friends with us. Or when we had little ones.

 

“Have you decided yet?” I asked him, glancing at the brochures.

 

“No.” he replied. “What do you think?”

 

“You’re asking the wrong person.” I smiled. “I think they are both beautiful cars. That’s about all I know when it comes to cars.”

 

“I’m going to do a little more research on safety features.” he said and pulled out his iPad. “Maybe next week we can test drive them and decide?”

 

“That sounds like fun.” I told him. I pulled my library book out of my purse, the latest Patricia Briggs novel, to do some reading while he researched. No matter how I tried to concentrate on my book, I just couldn’t keep my eyes open. I’d worked a full shift at Merlotte’s earlier in the day and I was pretty tired. Bill noticed how weary I was and folded up the arm rest between our seats and encouraged me to lean against him so I’d be more comfortable. I put the book away, laid my head against his chest as he put his arm around me, and closed my eyes. I dozed off and had a nice little nap. I woke to find that Bill had gone into that motionless vampire mode. Not sure exactly how they do it but they are still as statues, like they switched themselves off. When I tried to sit up, it snapped him out of it.

 

“You’re pretty tired.” he said as he entwined his fingers with mine. “Busy day at work?”

 

“Yes, very busy.” I said. “Besides the regular stuff, the work in the women’s bathroom started today. Oh, and Sam told me he’s going to Texas to visit his family for Thanksgiving. I’ll be opening the bar several days while he’s gone. We’ll probably get Terry to close up.”

 

“Let me know if you’ll need my assistance.” Bill said. I smiled at him and shook my head. We sat in silence for about five minutes. “Any progress on getting a local minister?” he asked.

 

“No” I told him. “Pastor Jimmy Fullenwilder has been the latest to turn us down. That’s the third one.” I threw my hands up as if to say ‘oh well’.

 

“We’ll find one, don’t worry.”

 

Other than that little hitch, the wedding plans were moving right along. We did the bridal registry at Target so that everyone could afford something and we only registered for kitchen stuff because Bill didn’t have much and most of mine were odds and ends, things I didn’t lose in the fire. Bill and I both had china sets that had been in our families for generations so we certainly didn’t need the high end stuff. We’d picked out alternating sets of black and gray square stoneware dishes to mix and match figuring they would go good with Bill’s very modern looking kitchen. Silverware, pots and pans, glassware and cooking and serving dishes were also selected. 

 

We’d already ordered our invitations from the Isabelle catalogue. Isabelle Bridal was a national company that produces a catalogue that’s become the bible of all things wedding-related. Tara was the local representative for the Isabelle line and sold the products through her shop and I wanted to give my friend as much of my wedding business as I could. The invitations we choose had two hearts on the front done in a dark blue ink, kind of in a scroll style and the hearts were connected. Inside the invitation there was a black and white photo of me and Bill just below the information about the time and date. Turns out that Bill was able to crop one of the sexy photos we’d taken that night in my bed room so that all you could see was from the shoulders up and in the photo we were sort of staring into each other’s eyes. It was sweet and simple and he’d somehow lightened the picture around the edges a bit so it kinda looked old. I loved it and so did he. We put a small print of the same photo in a frame on our night stand and he printed a larger one, which he framed, on his desk.

 

Quinn told me about a company that customizes wedding cake toppers and that had been ordered also. We booked Al Cumberland, who is the photographer for everything supernatural in our area, and we were meeting with him next week. It was all starting to come together.

 

“What was Tara saying last night about having a girls night?” Bill asked. Tara and JB had us over for dinner the night before. Not sure if Tara felt she should do it since we would be spending a lot of money in her shop or if she was really coming around to the idea of me and Bill together. Either way, I was thankful for the opportunity for her to get to know Bill a little better and realize that all vampires were not the same. I could tell from her thoughts that Bill continued to surprise her (in a good way) and she was happy with the way he interacted with the twins.

 

“She wants to organize a sleep over, probably at my house.” I explained. “My other house. Just us girls who will be in the wedding. She’ll bring the Isabelle books and we will decide on a dress for the bridesmaids and maid of honor.”

 

“Is that a tradition?” Bill asked. 

 

“No, not really.” I said “The tradition for the ladies is usually a bachelorette party and the usual thing is male strippers. At least that’s what most think it should be. I already told Tara that if she did something like that, I’d disown her.”

 

“You don’t want male strippers?” Bill asked, though I could clearly see the approval in his expression. 

 

“Not unless the naked man dancing around in front of me is going to be you.” I gave him my best provocative look. “Seriously, I’ve seen male strippers at Hooligan’s when Claude was running the place and that was enough for me. I think Tara will honor my request, if for no other reason she has a bad image of the stripper thing since JB was doing it.”

 

Bill was silent for a minute. “They are an interesting couple, Tara and JB. Do you think they will last?”

 

“You mean stay together?” I asked. He nodded. “Well, as long as JB doesn’t start to have a mind of his own, I think they will.”

 

Bill gave a snort, and odd thing even for him. “He’s not much of a free thinker, is he?”

 

“He’s not much of a thinker. Period.” I added with a laugh. “Sorry, that was a mean thing to say and not very Christian of me. JB has always been like that. Nice guy, good looking, but never one to take the lead in anything. The thing with the job at Hooligans was the first time he’d really ever done something on his own like that. That’s probably what bothered Tara the most.”

 

We talked more during the flight, I read my book, Bill worked on his iPad.

 

Despite all of Bill’s worrying, we landed in New York City and arrived at our hotel about an hour before dawn. As we were checking in, I thought back to the last time Bill and I had been in a hotel room together, during out trip to Dallas when we were first dating. That seemed like so long ago and I felt like we were two completely different people now. In a good way. Once we were given our little plastic rectangle “keys”, the desk clerk asked if we might be needing anything from the concierge. Bill was about to refuse but then he caught himself.

 

“My fiance would appreciate a list of local bridal shops for her errands tomorrow.” he said. 

 

“Would you like this list to be in any particular order?” the clerk asked.

 

Bill looked at me, considering the question. “How about in order of their proximity to the hotel?” he suggested. I shook my head in agreement.

 

The bell boy showed us to our room, Bill tipped him and he left. Bill’s potential publisher had booked us into a small suite on the eleventh floor, one of the floors that had been renovated to be light tight and cater to the vampire community. Bill hung his suit in the bathroom at my suggestion (to let any wrinkles steam out), then he got in the shower. I unpacked our stuff, changed into my little pink baby doll nightie and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. 

 

I was just finishing up when Bill got out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and water was still dripping from his hair. I turned my back to the bathroom counter, hopped up next to the sink and motioned for Bill to come over. He smiled, acquiesced, and positioned himself against the counter, framed by my thighs. I was glad to see his tension from earlier was gone. I squeezed a little dab of my facial scrub into my hand and began to apply it to his face with my fingers. Bill had recently discovered that he quite enjoyed this. I continued to work the cleanser around his face in circular motions for about a minute. I used the same washcloth I’d just used to remove it all, rinsed it in hot water from the sink and wiped his face again. Then I took the hand towel, patted his face dry and did the same to remove the excess water from his hair. All the while he watched me with a sleepy smile.

 

“Done.” I said dropping the towel and putting my arms around his neck. 

 

“Sookie, it’s less than five minutes till dawn.” he said apologetically.

 

“That’s okay.” I smiled up at him. “We could make out for a few minutes?”

 

“Make out?” he asked. Again, I forget that vampires aren’t always familiar with all the current slang.

 

“Making out is.....kissing.....touching.” I explained.

 

He put his arms around me and picked me up. I locked my legs around him as he carried me into the bedroom and deposited me gently on the bed. I got in bed while he removed his towel and turned off the light. Then he slipped between the sheets with me. “Lets make out.” he said quietly.

 

And we did. For the next few minutes I enjoyed one of Bills many talents. Kissing. Have I mentioned that the man can kiss? Oh, boy, can he kiss! Being so close to dawn, he was sleepy and there was no urgency. It was slow, tender, and sweet, a very enjoyable end to our evening. Afterwards we were snuggled together.

 

“Sookie.” Bill said and even though he was very sleepy, I could hear the playfulness in his voice.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Do you love me?” he asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you want me?” In the dimness of the hotel room I could tell he was smiling.

 

“Always.”

 

I rolled over so that my back was to him, he put his arm around me and pressed his cool body against mine. 

 

“Bill?”

 

“Yes sweetheart.” he answered.

 

“Do you love me?” I smiled.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you want me?” I asked.

 

“Always.”

 

And then we slept.

 

I slept till noon the next day. Even when I woke, I was not ready to get up and snuggled against Bill in protest. As time went on and we continued to share a bed together, I began to think that on some subconscious level, Bill was aware of what was going on even though he slept. He would tighten his arm around me or give a slight smile and mumble. I might be completely wrong about this but just in case I wasn’t, I always liked to spend a few minutes with him before I got out of bed. I ran my hand across his chest, gently twining the sparse curly hair around my fingers, I kissed his neck and whispered in his ear “Good morning” before I nibbled his ear lobe. Of course, he was easily aroused, even when he was dead to the world, and today was no different. I found that amusing and I lightly kissed his lips before I got out of bed.

 

I showered and put on a short red and black plaid skirt with black leggings underneath and a bulky black sweater. I added my knee high black boots and I was ready for New York City shopping. I grabbed my winter coat, the cranberry red one that Eric had bought me several years ago to replace mine that was ruined. It clashed with the true red of my skirt but it was very warm and I knew it would be needed.

 

At the concierge desk, they had the list of bridal shops Bill had asked for and they told me the hotel had a driver at my disposal if I was willing to wait for about thirty minutes. So, I sat in the hotel’s little restaurant and had a bagel and coffee until the driver was available.

 

The first bridal shop was not far from the hotel and I entered with positive enthusiasm, thinking this would be the place I would find my dress. I was sorely disappointed. Not only did I not see anything that grabbed my eye but the store didn’t seem to be much different than the ones in my neck of the woods. The driver had waited for me and we moved on to the second bridal shop.

 

I was glad my driver knew his way around because I couldn’t make heads or tails of where we were in relation to the hotel. Finally he parked on a busy street and told me the address I was looking for was right up the block and he pointed me in the direction. There were several stores on this street and I passed a shoe store and a leather store before I got to the bridal shop. And low and behold, there it was! THE DRESS! It was displayed in the window and I was immediately struck speechless as I stood staring at it with my mouth gaping. 

 

The dress was an ivory strapless gown with a chapel train (I’d learned things in my recent quest for a wedding dress). It hugged the body until about mid thigh and then the skirt flared gracefully to the floor. But what set this dress apart from any other I’d seen was the skirt itself. It was covered with large roses made of thin organza-type cloth. Big, loose roses formed with this beautiful material, like ruffles, all the way down to the floor. The bodice was also adorned with some of the same roses, six or seven in varying smaller sizes bunched just above the waist to one side with some crystal beaded accents. I’d never seen anything like it. 

 

This was it. I pushed open the door with unbridled enthusiasm. The shop, which seemed small from outside, was actually much bigger because even though the space was narrow it was long. The shop continued back for a good 200 feet or more. It was an old brick structure and the light wood floors were polished and shiny.

 

“I’ll be right with you.” said a sales woman whom I was pretty sure was fae. She was answering questions from another customer and once she was finished there she approached me. “Hello, how can I help you?” 

 

“I want to see the dress in the window.” I told her. “The one with the roses.”

 

“I’d love to help you. Sister.” and said as she leaned in closer and pulled back her long chestnut hair to reveal pointed ears. She had pegged me as fae also, even though I’m only an eighth fairy. “What size?”

 

“I will probably need a ten.” I told her. She looked at me doubtfully, which was flattering and I wasn’t sure if she did it because her job was pleasing her customers (and fairies can be such flirts anyway) or if she was just good at her job and she had a better idea of what size I needed than I did. Turns out it was the latter. The size ten was a little big so the fairy woman, who’d introduced herself as Fallon, motioned to one of the other employees to come over. This girl was elf, I guessed, because she had features very similar to Bellenos, the only other elf I’d ever met. Fallon instructed the girl to bring the dress in the next smaller size. While the elf fetched the size eight, Fallon made casual conversation, telling me she was the owner of the shop and she’d been in business here for ten years. She asked me where I was from, when was my wedding date and where I was getting married. The elf girl came back with the dress and I slipped into the dressing room to try it on. It fit perfectly.

 

It wasn’t until after I’d tried it on and decided I loved it that I finally looked at the price tag, which almost caused me to have a heart attack right there on the spot. It seems everything was more expensive in the big city. I had to fast track the mental conversation again in my head. I was only doing this once so it was a one time purchase, I wanted to look great because photos would be around for years, it was a very special occasion, a lot of eyes would be on me, blah blah blah. 

 

“I’ll take it.” I told Fallon. She asked me if I’d like them to ship it back home for me. It’s not something I would have thought of but it made more sense than loading it on a plane, worrying that they’d lose it like they lose luggage. So, I filled out the paperwork with all my information and signed the shipping agreement.

 

“Do you already have a veil?” she asked. I told her I didn’t and she began to show me the many options her store carried. 

 

“So, you choose to stay when the portals were closed?” I asked Fallon when no one else was around. 

 

“Yes.” she told me. “We all did.” she said, gesturing around the bridal shop. Apparently all of her employees were fae of some sort.

 

I knew the type of veil I wanted and I’d seen one in the Isabelle catalogue so I thought I’d wait and give Tara the business. I explained this to Fallon and she smiled and nodded like she understood. “I would like to bring my fiance by later to see the dress, how late are you opened?” She told me the shop was open till seven o’clock and she put a business card in my hand. It read ‘Fairytale Wedding Boutique’. Interesting play on words.

 

I gritted my teeth and I pulled out my debit card to pay and I thought of Claudine and mentally thanked her again for the money that came from her. With my receipt and the business card in my hand, I almost left the shop before I thought of something.

 

“My fiance is a vampire.” I told Fallon. “Is there going to be a problem if I bring him by or do you have the thing that masks your scent around them?” The look on her face was complete shock.

 

“You are marrying a vampire?” she gasped. Then the other, more important issue registered in her head. “How do you know about the technology that masks our scent?”

 

“My great-grandfather, Niall, masks his scent around vampires, including my fiance. He told me about it.” 

 

“Our Prince is your great-grandfather?” she said awestruck. “I apologize, Princess, I did not know.” and with that she did sort of a curtsey, bowing her head to me. Then she looked at me with adoration. “Please forgive me, the dress is my gift to you. You should not have to pay.”

 

“Oh no, I can not do that.” I told her, “I have to pay. I insist.” I could tell by the look on her face that she was disappointed and maybe even a little insulted. Oops, don’t want to insult a fairy. “That is so very nice of you to offer but human customs dictate that I can not let you do that. It is only right that I pay. Please do not be offended.” That seemed to ease her mind a little and she smiled at me.

 

“So, a vampire?” she said. “I have never heard of such a thing.” This is what Niall had said also, that ours was a pairing for the record books.

 

“Yes.” I told her. “And my great-grandfather has given his approval.”

 

“Yes, I am able to mask my scent.” she reassured me. “Please bring this vampire, it would honor me to meet him.” She did the curtsey thing again, I smiled and nodded and then left the shop.

 

That was an odd experience. What are the chances I’d find the perfect dress in a shop in this big city and the shop would be run by a fairy. I thought of nothing else on the ride back to the hotel. I could hardly wait to relay this story to Bill. It would be a couple hours or more before he would wake so I would have to decide what to do till then.

 

When we got back to the hotel, I tipped my driver and headed inside as quickly as I could to get out of the cold. As I passed the front desk, I noticed a brochure for the salon and day spa that was located in the hotel. And that is where I spent the next two hours. I had a manicure and pedicure before I headed back up to our room. 

 

I was wearing those foam flip flops they give you when you get a pedicure and I sat my boots down inside the door as I turned on the light. Bill was still asleep but would be waking very soon so I brushed my teeth and then joined him on the bed. I pulled the covers back and crawled on top of him. I kissed his neck lightly as I ran my fingers through his dark hair. He began to stir, slowly brought his cold hand up to find me and entwine his fingers with mine.

 

“Sookie, what is this?” he murmured in a sleepy voice, not quite awake yet.

 

“This is your wake up call.” I said next to his ear and then I nibbled on his earlobe. I kissed his neck again but this time with more purpose, and then I moved down to his collar bone and then his chest. He still held my one hand and with my other I began to stroke his chest, twining the curly hair around my fingers. I took turns with each nipple before I kissed my way down to his belly button and then to his erection. He was definitely awake now. He released my hand and ran his fingers through my hair.

 

I looked up at him, caught his gaze, and then took him in my mouth. He made a sound like the breath catching in his throat and then he said “Mmmmmmm, Sookie.” Our eyes remained locked together for a while as I moved my mouth on him, then he closed his eyes and lay his head back, the pleasure obvious in his face. I took my time, watching his face to anticipate his progression. I ceased my movement just long enough to smile up at him the next time our eyes met, and then I started again. I did this a couple times, picking up my pace each time I resumed. He still had one hand in my hair and the other began to grip the edge of the bed for all it was worth. “Oh oh oh oh.” he said in a voice that wasn’t much more than a growl as his arousal began to peak and then he made an incoherent noise as he came. 

 

Afterwards, I crawled up next to him and he kissed me, lightly at first but then his kiss deepened, our tongues mingled, and his hands went under my skirt to discover the leggings underneath.

 

“Why are you wearing so damn many clothes?” he asked, a hint of amusement in his sweet dark voice.

 

“Because it’s really cold outside.” I told him.

 

“Yes, but we are inside.” he said playfully as his hands worked to get under the waistband of my leggings.

 

“No, Bill, we don’t have time.” I said as I put my hands on his to stop them.

 

“Sweetheart, my meeting with the publisher isn’t until eight.” 

 

“Yes.” I told him, “but I want to show you the dress I found before you go to your meeting, so you need to get moving.”

 

“You found a dress?” his curiosity was obvious. Bill had always taken an interest in how I dress so I was not surprised that this was any different.

 

“Yes, so get a move on, the bridal shop closes at seven.”

 

He dressed quickly, some dark wash jeans, a gray sweater and boots. I put my socks and boots back on and Bill grabbed his leather jacket. “I like your outfit.” he said, giving me the once over as we waited for the elevator. “You look very chic.”

 

“Thanks, you’re looking pretty good yourself.”

 

We took a cab and on the way to the bridal shop I told Bill about how I came to find the dress and about my conversation with the fairy who owned the shop. Bill enjoyed the story but warned me to be cautious about who I shared my royal lineage with. “Remember.” he said, “Niall may still have enemies out there.” This was something I never thought about and I immediately felt completely stupid. Not only did I tell her about my connection to Niall, I gave her my address so she could ship the dress. That is all one of his enemies would need to find me. Bill saw the look on my face and I could tell he didn’t want this to quell my excitement. “Don’t worry.” he told me. “I’m sure this Fallon is okay, I think you’d know if she were not. You have good instincts about people.” 

 

When we got to the shop, Bill had the cab driver wait for us. He took my hand and we walked to the front of the store.

 

“There it is.” I told him as we stood looking at the window display. “The one in the middle.”

 

“Sookie, it’s beautiful!” he said enthusiastically. “Can I see it on you?”

 

“No, silly, it’s bad luck for you to see your bride in her dress before the big day.” I told him and he gave me an odd look. “You’ll just have to wait until the wedding. But I wanted you to see it here.”

 

“You said you wanted lots of flowers.” he reminded me. “There they are. And, I guess this helps you decide what kind of flowers you want for the ceremony.”

 

I smiled at him. “You’re right on both. Come on, lets go in.”

 

I took his hand and we entered the shop. Fallon greeted me from behind the counter and I introduced her to Bill. “So, does the fiance approve?” she asked smiling at Bill. She couldn’t help flirting with him, she was fairy after all.

 

“He does.” Bill smiled back at her. He reached in his back pocket, brought out his wallet, and took out a credit card. He handed it to Fallon.

 

“Bill, I already paid for it.” I told him. He looked a little defeated.

 

He turned to Fallon. “I have to go but I’m leaving this.” He gave her the credit card. “If she needs or wants anything, please charge it to me.” Fallon smiled and accepted the card. 

 

“Are you sure you want to do that?” I asked him with a sly grin. There was a time when I would have been very offended to take what I considered charity from Bill. I’d like to think I’ve grown up a lot since then. “I might max out your card.” 

 

“I’ll risk it.” Bill said. “I’ve got to go.” He turned to Fallon. “Take care of my bride.” he told her.

 

“Of course I will, she is our Princess.” She cam out from behind the counter. This time she extended the curtsey to Bill. “And you are our future Prince.” Bill gave me a slight grimace when she said that. I had to stifle my laugh. 

 

I walked out with him, smiling broadly. “So, my future Prince, what time do you think you will be back tonight?”

 

“Maybe around ten?” he said, “Not sure how long the meeting will go.” He had the cab door open and was about to get in when he had an idea. He asked the cab driver to wait again, he took my hand and brought me into the leather store that was on the same block.

 

“It would be my pleasure to help you get rid of this coat.” and he almost spat out the last two words. He knew the coat was a gift from Eric. 

 

We started looking through the coats and with some help from a sales man, we found one I liked. It was mid-thigh length, black leather, more of a straight cut instead of fitted but I could belt it at the waist. It also had a zip out liner and a removable fake fur collar. I also tried the longer version of the same coat but it was a bit too goth looking for me. Bill paid for it and then handed my red coat to the sales clerk. “Can you do something with this? Like burn it.”

 

“We do have a program where we take the old coats and donate them to the homeless.” the clerk told Bill, happy to oblige.

 

“Perfect.” Bill said, smiling at me. We took my new coat and walked out. “I like the idea of Eric’s coat on the back of a homeless person.” he said as we reached the cab once again. I just smiled.

 

“Good luck with your meeting.” I said. “I know they’ll love you.”

 

“Thank you.” Bill said and kissed me. “And thank you for the wake up call.” He kissed me again and this time it was a long, passionate kiss. “I can’t think of a better way to wake up.” He put his arms around me. “We will continue that when I get back tonight.” He got in the cab and left.

I put on my new coat and went back into Fairytale Bridal Boutique. I thought I’d take a closer look at their selection of lingerie.

 

It was almost eight-thirty when I got back to the hotel and I was starving. I stopped at the front desk and inquired about finding myself some authentic New York pizza that I’d heard so much about. The young woman at the desk said she had a favorite pizza place and she could order for me and have it sent up to my room. I told her what I wanted and my room number. Then I had another thought. “I’d also like a bottle of champagne sent up.” She showed me the list of champagne they carried and the prices. Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea! I didn’t know champagne could be so expensive. I choose a mid range bottle ( which was still more expensive than I imagined) and went to our room. 

 

The champagne came first, and then the pizza. The bell boy uncorked the champagne and poured me a little, making sure I approved. Then he set it back in the ice bucket and left. Thankfully, I did remember to tip him. I knew what it was like to work for tips. I ate my pizza and drank some champagne while I waited for Bill to return. 

 

By ten-thirty I had brushed my teeth, washed my face and changed into some lingerie I’d bought at the bridal shop. I put the big white terry cloth hotel robe on to cover it up. Then I sent Bill a text just to make sure he was okay. He replied that his meeting was going a little longer than he thought and he’d be home soon. I poured myself another glass of champagne while I waited. At eleven o’clock Bill texted that he was heading back and he came through the door just after eleven-thirty.

 

He was wearing the dark blue Armani suit that had been hanging in the bathroom and he looked hotter than you can imagine. “How did it go?” I asked right off.

 

The meeting had gone well and Bill was in high spirits. The publisher had taken him to a reception for another author after their meeting so he had a chance to meet and talk to several authors represented by this same publisher. They wanted to sign Bill to a one book deal with an option for more if the first one was successful. Felipe’s attorneys would pour over the contract and negotiate as necessary. 

 

“I thought we might have something to celebrate, beside the dress, so I got champagne.” told him. He wasn’t hungry, they’d had the highest quality bottled blood for him at the meeting, but he tried a sip of champagne as he sat on the edge of the bed, took off his shoes and loosened his tie. I went to the ice bucket and filled my glass again.

 

“Congratulations.” I said and raised my glass to him.

 

He raised his glass and took a sip. “And, here’s to your spectacular dress.” and he raised his glass again.

 

I raised my glass again and drank till I emptied it, then sat the empty glass down. I untied my robe, eased it off my shoulders and let it drop to the floor. My new lingerie was a one piece garter belt type thing with a matching thong and I’d also gotten the black stockings and put them on for the full effect. The bra top was black but embellished with lots of red lace on the cups, the torso was sheer black lace with black satin ribbon trim at the bottom where the garter reached down and attached to the stockings.

 

“Nice.” Bill almost growled.

 

“You like?” I asked

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m glad, since you bought it.” I told him.

 

“Money well spent.” he smiled. “Come her.” 

 

I went to stand in front of him. “You also got it for me in two other colors.” I said as I untied his loosened tie and removed it.

 

“I’m sure I’ll like those too.” he smiled up at me. One of his hands came up to the top of the stocking and lightly touched the the stocking and then my thigh right above it. “Beautiful.” he said, his fingers still moving on my skin lightly. “So tan, so.....smooth.......and you smell so good.” I didn’t think about the fairy scent that might still be clinging to me. The thong had a little clasp on one side, which I unsnapped before Bill got excited and tore them off

 

While he continued to admire my tanned skin, I removed his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. I was still unbuttoning when he pulled me to him, then rolled me over and onto the bed in one swift movement. He quickly made his way between my legs, where his fingers had already been working their magic. Most evenings Bill likes to take his time but tonight, with the excitement of his meeting, his pace was accelerated quite a bit. In no time I began to feel that I was rounding the corner, so to speak. I said “Oh, God, do that again!” as my hands locked in his hair, and then “Yes, yes, oh,yes!” as my moment washed over me. 

 

Before Bill crawled up next to me he managed to remove his pants. He kissed me at length, then the determined look on his face told me he was ready to continue. I slid my fingers inside the waist of his boxer briefs and pushed them down the rest of the way and he was inside me quickly. Bill was on fire tonight and it was magnificent, it was exhausting, and it was completely excellent. After a couple more go rounds, he ended with a bite to my neck as we both reached our happy moment. I was trying to catch my breath as Bill rolled over on his side, propped up on one elbow, to face me.

 

“It’s not fair.” I told him. “You look rested and barely have a hair out of place. I’m sweating, breathing like I ran a race and my thighs are cramping.”

 

“And I love it” he said, “It’s really sexy.”I laughed but then I realized he might be serious. “It’s part of what makes sex with a human so exciting.” 

 

“Really?” I said, still unsure if he was serious.

 

“Yes.” he affirmed. “Hearing your breathing get heavy and more labored, your pulse quicken, the pace of your heart as you get closer to orgasm. It’s very exciting.”

 

“I never thought about it that way. You’d always know if a woman were faking an orgasm, wouldn’t you?” I said jokingly.

 

“Fake....why would someone do that?” he didn’t understand. Of course he didn’t. I’m guessing no vampire had experienced that. EVER.

 

“It happens with humans.” I informed him. “That’s what I gather from people’s thoughts anyway. Some women feel they need to fake it, because they are not able to get there during sex and they don’t want the man to feel inadequate.” He still seemed to be baffled by this idea.

 

“Maybe a man is inadequate if he can’t please his woman.” Bill observed.

 

“You’re preaching to the choir, baby.” I said and then realized he didn’t understand the saying and I had to explain it to him.

 

He was quiet for a minute but continued to watch me as my breathing started to return to normal. “You don’t have an orgasm when you do that....what you did for me earlier, when you woke me. What do you call that?” 

 

“There’s a more technical term for it, though most call it a blow job.” I told him

 

“Blow job?” he repeated, sounding it out slowly, making a face. Vampires don’t always have a grasp of modern vernacular. “Do you enjoy that?”

 

“Well, I don’t enjoy it the same way you do.” I explained, “But, yes, I enjoy it. I like being able to watch you, to see the pleasure on your face, see how much you enjoy it and know that I can do that. I have that power. It’s really very narcissistic.” That had been on my word of the day calendar a couple weeks back and I was glad I got to use it.

 

“Blow Job?” he repeated it again incredulously. “It makes it sound so...”

 

“Low rent?” I finished his sentence.

 

“Yes.” Bill agreed. “It should be called something that reflects how wonderful and special it is. Something like..... sweet yum yum.”

 

That made me laugh out loud. “I’m glad you like it.” I told him.

 

We snuggled together in silence for awhile. I got up to use the bathroom and removed the lingerie. Then I got back into bed.

 

“I’ve really enjoyed making this trip with you.” I told Bill.

 

“I have too.” he said. “I’m glad you were able to come with me.”

 

“I have an idea.” I told him. “Remember I told you about the honeymoon? We should tell everyone we’re going somewhere and I could have Terry take care of my garden and you could have Danny pick up the mail. Then, rather than going anywhere, we could just stay home. Stock up the fridge and we’d never have to leave the house. We’d have peace and quiet, no one to bother us. We could sleep all day, stay up all night, make love in every room in the house.”

 

“Not that that doesn’t sound very appealing.” he said. “But since you like to be in the sun so much, I was thinking we should go somewhere tropical, stay in a place by the ocean, and you could lay on the beach and play in the surf during the day and we could make love at night while I enjoy the smell of the sun and the ocean on your skin.”

 

“That sounds good too.” I told him. “I’d be happy doing either.” With that, I snuggled up to Bill and fell asleep as he sat up in bed and worked on his iPad.

 

I slept off and on the next day, ate my left over pizza and packed while I was awake. I woke Bill in the same way I had the evening before, since he said how much he liked it. And being the generous and selfless lover that he is, he reciprocated. Then we had to hurry and get to the airport to catch a plane home.


	21. Chapter 21

“Your turn Sookie.” Tara said playfully. “Where is the strangest place you’ve ever had sex?”

 

It was the weekend before Thanksgiving, Saturday night, and we were at my old house having a girl’s night and sleepover. Tara had arranged it so she could bring the Isabelle catalogue over and we could decide on a dress for the brides maids and maid of honor. Tara, Kennedy, Michele, Holly, and Pam made an appearance and Pam brought Karin, who was still standing guard outside my house at night. We got to the dress decision pretty quickly and agreeably and Pam and Karin left not long after that. I’d asked Holly to be in charge of the guest book and I told her I wanted to take care of her dress so she could be color coordinated. She put me in charge of serving the punch at her reception when she and Hoyt got married a couple months back so I wanted to include her.

 

The dress decision had been made an hour or so earlier and after that we started drinking and discussing wedding details. After a few drinks, the talk turned from wedding to sex. We were all gathered around on my old bed, drinking, swapping stories and having a laugh.

 

But, back to Tara’s question. Everyone else had answered already. Tara had sex on an airplane and was part of the mile high club, Kennedy had sex on the golf course at the country club where her parents were members, Michele and her ex had done it in a public restroom and Holly, who felt her story was a little inadequate, had sex with Hoyt in his old room at his mother’s house. I was trying not to share too much personal information, mostly because I was not used to doing that since I hadn’t had a lot of close girlfriends before and also because I knew way too many personal details about most everyone. But, the more I drank, the looser my lips became. 

 

“The strangest place I’ve ever had sex was....” I had to think back to see if I could come up with anything. And then it hit me. “It was in the cemetery.”

 

“Ew, creepy.” Holly said and I was glad I’d made a point to put my shields up earlier and block out everyone’s thoughts because I’m sure what Holly was thinking was much worse than what she had just expressed.

 

“I’m sorry, but we need more details.” Michele said. Michele was the only one who wasn’t drinking, because she was pregnant, but since she’d always been very forward and outspoken, she could keep up with us drunk girls just fine.

 

“Well, not long after Bill and I were first dating, we decided to spend some time apart. Actually I decided. I was still trying to come to terms with him being a vampire and all. Then there were those vampires killed when their house was burned and I thought Bill might have been one of them. I was very upset. That night I took some flowers to the grave that has his name on it and as I was leaving the cemetery, Bill appeared.” I left out the part about him coming out of the ground because I thought that might freak them out a little. They all seemed to be satisfied with my story.

 

“Before I forget.” Tara said to me, “Have you found a minister to perform the ceremony?”

 

“No.” I told her. “The latest to turn me down is Brother Carson, the new preacher at Calgary Baptist. He’s number four to say no.”

 

“Why are you having such a hard time finding a minister?” Holly asked innocently.

 

“Because none of the locals want to perform a ceremony to marry a human and a vampire.” Tara sounded annoyed. I was glad she seemed to care. “Don’t worry, you’ll find someone.”

 

“Okay,” Michele said, “How old were you when you lost your virginity? I was fifteen.”

 

“Sixteen.” Kennedy chimed in.

 

“Fourteen.” Tara said a little sheepishly, to a couple of surprised gasps.

 

“I was eighteen. It was my son’s father,” Holly said.

 

I guess it was my turn. “I was twenty-five.” I said, and Kennedy’s mouth dropped open.

 

“No way.” Michelle said, “A pretty girl like you?” They were all looking at me, waiting for an explanation.

 

“Here’s the thing.” I began and my alcohol induced loss of inhibitions told me to just go for it. “As you might already know, I’m telepathic. I can hear people’s thoughts. Imagine being sixteen and trying to go out with boys when all you can hear from their brains are things like ‘she’s got a big ass....her eyes are strange but I’d like to put my hands on those boobs......wonder if she’ll blow me’. You know how boys are at that age.”

 

“They’re awful.” Kennedy agreed. “Most are awful even at our age.” No one knew that better than Kennedy. The former beauty queen had done time for killing a boyfriend that beat her.

 

“Anyway, I’ve since learned to block people’s thoughts but back then I couldn’t. And, even if I could, to let loose and relax and have sex would have cause the blocked thought in anyway.”

 

“So, how’d it finally happened?” Holly asked.

 

“One night Bill walked into Merlotte’s and I discovered I couldn’t hear a vampire’s thoughts.” I explained. “Of course, it also helped that I thought he was a hottie.”

 

“So, Bill was your first?” Kennedy asked excitedly. “And now you’re marrying him. That’s so sweet. And, yes, he is a hottie.”

 

Michele went to the kitchen to get everyone another drink and then we were all back on the bed, gossiping and giggling like we were kids. I had a second to feel sorry for myself that I could not enjoy this sort of thing when I was younger. Then I snapped myself into reality and realized that I was not that poor, friendless girl who was thought of as too weird to hang out with. In fact, a quick survey of my life reaffirmed that things were going pretty good for Sookie Stackhouse.

 

“Pam seemed nice.” Kennedy said. “How do you know her?”

 

“I met her through Eric.” I said. “She likes this novel idea of being part of my wedding. You know, the vampires who have been around for a while aren’t up on our current customs. This is all very new to her.”

 

“Is Bill that way too?” Holly asked. 

 

I could see that my friends were all very curious about Bill and vampires in general. This was a good opportunity to make them see Bill as a real person and not some freak of nature. “Bill was married and had kids in his human life so he understands what a wedding and marriage is all about. He’s kinda old fashion in a lot of ways and he totally believes in marriage. A lot of our newer customs regarding marriage are lost on him though. Like I had to explain to him that it was bad luck to see me in my dress before the wedding. And, he had no idea about the honeymoon.”

 

“And did you explain that a honeymoon was where the groom took his new bride on a shopping trip and bought her all kinds of expensive jewelry?” Tara said and we all busted up laughing. 

 

“Dang, I wish I’d thought of that!” I said after the laughter died down.

 

“So, is it true what you hear about vampires? Sexually?” Michele asked.

 

“Well.” I said and then I dramatically made like I was clearing my throat. That got a few chuckles but I could see that Michele had asked what they all wanted to know. “Here’s the thing. Because they don’t have a beating heart and don’t breath, they don’t get short of breath. They are never tired, they never have a headache, they are very strong and have great stamina.”

 

“Cut to the chase, Sookie.” Michele said.

 

“Bill and I have sex most every night and many nights it’s more than once.” I confessed. OK, I must be drunk if I’m sharing this much. 

 

“Lucky.” Kennedy said.

 

“How often do you ladies have sex with your guys?” I asked. I’d really like to get the topic back to everyone and not just me.

 

“Couple times a week.” Michele answered.

 

“Yup, I’d say that’s about right.” Holly agreed. Kennedy nodded.

 

“Maybe three times a week.” Tara said. “But when I was pregnant, the bigger I got, the less he was interested. I hated it.”

 

“Lets hope that’s not the case with Jason.” Michele said.

 

“What’s the one thing that your guy can do like an expert?” Tara asked.

 

“Jason can go down on me like nobody’s business.” Michele blurted out as she threw her hands up as if she were testifying in church.

 

“I’m glad for you and all.” I said to Michele playfully, “but that’s too much information about my brother.” Everyone, including Michele, laughed. “From now on, instead of naming him, can you just say something like ‘a guy I dated’ and I’ll just pretend I’m not hearing intimate details about my brother.”

 

“Danny gives the best massages I’ve ever had.” Kennedy chimed in, “and I’ve had some pretty good ones at the spa.”

 

“Nice.” Holly said.

 

“Well, as you ladies know, JB can dance. And strip.” Tara said with a provocative grin. “I make him do both for me.” We all nodded approvingly.

 

“Hoyt can cook better than anything I’ve had at any restaurant.” Holly offered.

 

“Bill can kiss.” I said. “If kissing were an Olympic sport, Bill would be a gold medalist.”

 

“Goes right along with what I was saying.” Michele chuckled. “Gotta love a man who knows how to use his mouth and tongue.” This got a whoop from Tara and laughter from the rest of us. 

 

“Sookie, what’s it like, you know, since  
Bill is not warm like us?” Holly asked. 

 

Somehow I knew it would come back to me. I took a long drink of my gin and tonic before I answered. “Well, it’s different. But on the plus side, it’s very pleasant when the temperatures are high, which is most of the time here.”

 

“Kinda like a popsicle on a hot day?” Holly added, and everyone cracked up. “What did I say? You know how nice and refreshing a popsicle can be in the summer.” Everyone was still laughing but obviously Holly still didn’t understand.

 

“Holly.” Michele said, “we thought you were talking about....you know.” She made a circle with her thumb and index finder and used the index finder from her other hand to poke it onto the circle. That made everyone laugh.

 

“What’s the one thing that really turns your guy on?” Kennedy asked.

 

“Sexy lingerie.” Holly said without hesitation.

 

“Yup,” I agreed. “Bill also loves lingerie.”

 

“Ya’ll know about the man’s G-spot, right?” Tara asked. We all looked blankly at her. “It’s right inside their....you know.....anus.” Kennedy began to laugh hysterically.

 

“You did not just go there.” Holly said in a semi serious way.

 

“That’s what drives JB crazy.” Tara confirmed. “If a guy can get past the whole idea of that being a gay man only thing, I’m telling you they will really enjoy it.”

 

“When Ja.....” Michele began and then looking at me, she started again. “When this guy I’m with uses his tongue there on me, it drives me crazy.” Tara squealed with laughter as Holly simultaneously put her fingers in her ears and started saying “naa naa naa naa naa naa.” like she was trying block out what Michele had just said. I fell over sideways on the bed laughing.

 

Just then there was a knock on the door. “Pizza’s here!” Tara shouted running to the door as we all trailed behind her. Sure enough, some fresh faced youngster I didn’t recognize was there with our pizza. Here we go, that’s what I needed to soak up some of the alcohol I’d been drinking. Tara paid the kid and we all followed her into the kitchen where she sat the boxes on the table. We’d ordered two, one with meat and one without. Holly was a vegetarian and I was trying to cut back my meat consumption out of respect for Bill. We sat at the table and dove into it like we were famished. 

 

“Did you try any pizza while you were in New York?” Kennedy asked me.

 

“Yes, and it was excellent.” I told her.

 

“Why were you in New York?” Holly asked.

 

“Bill had a meeting with a publisher.” I told her. “They want him to write a book. They had to hash out the details.”

 

“Is that why he bought the fancy new car?” Tara asked. “I can’t think of anyone else in our little town who drives a BMW. Not even a Bellefleur. It sticks out like a sore thumb. And I mean that in a good way.”

 

“Would you all like to take a drive in it?” I asked. “Bill gave me my own key and told me to use it whenever I’d like.” There were nods of approval all around.

 

“Hey, lets all go to Shreveport to a spa and get facials and massages and all.” Kennedy suggested. That idea was met with a lot of “oh” and “ah” from the bunch.

 

“And we can go in the BMW.” I affirmed. “I’ll start planning it.”

 

Then there was a light knock at the back door. “More pizza?” Kennedy asked.

 

“Not at the back door.” I said as Tara went to check.

 

“Sookie.” she shouted playfully, “It’s your boyfriend.” I peeked around the corner to see Bill looking a little uncomfortable at the back door.

 

“It’s popsicle man.” Kennedy blurted out and everyone, including me, giggled.

 

I went to the back door as Tara returned to the kitchen with a smile on her face. As I reached the door Michele shouted “It’s a girls night sir, no boys allowed.” More giggles erupted.

 

I stepped out the back door and closed it behind me and Bill and I walked toward the lawn chairs and table that I kept out here still. “What’s up Bill?” I asked nervously. He was so quiet that I was beginning to worry.

 

“Nothing.” he said. “I just wanted to come by and say goodnight.” He paused and I could tell there was more he wanted to say. He eventually got to it. “I miss you. I know that may seem silly but I’ve been alone for so long and now I’m used to having you there. I miss having you in the house and I’ll miss having you in my bed tonight.”

 

I put my arms around him, smiling broadly, and leaned in to kiss him. “That is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” I told him. “I love you Bill Compton.” I was feeling quite giddy. At that moment I happened to notice all my friends watching us from the window. “We are going to have hot sex right here on this table.” I shouted towards the house. “Would you all like to watch?” They quickly abandoned their spot at the window and I giggled.

 

“Sookie?” Bill began. He looked at me intently. “You’re drunk.” As usual, he found that amusing.

 

“Yes.” I smiled up at him.

 

“I wouldn’t mind having sex with you on this table.” Bill said with a provocative look.

 

“I wouldn’t mind either.” I told him. “But lets save that for another time when it’s warmer, because it’s too damn cold out right now.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not thinking.” Bill apologized. “I’ve got you out here in the cold. Go back inside and I’ll see you tomorrow night.” And then he had a thought. “Maybe you would like to bring everyone over to the house to see your dress?”

 

“Oh, that’s a good idea.” I told him. “let me see what they think. I’ll call you if we’re coming over.”

 

Bill turned to leave and then he quickly turned around. “Popsicle man?” he asked.

 

“I’ll explain later.” I said, shaking my head. I’m sure he would love to hear that.

 

I looked at the lawn furniture and said. “We set out here talking many, many nights. Amelia said we were building our relationship way back then.”

 

“I was certainly trying.” Bill said and then he faded into the dark.

 

I went back inside, grinning from ear to ear. I could see they were all waiting for details. “He missed me.” I told them simply. 

 

“Maybe he wanted to have hot sex with you out on the table.” Kennedy said playfully.

 

“Well, I’m sure he wouldn’t have turned me down.” I said with a knowing look. “But I didn’t offer. Seriously, he has been alone for a long time and now he’s gotten used to me being there. That big house just seems a little empty to him tonight.” That got an “awe” from everyone. I sat back down at the table and grabbed another slice.

 

“Having sex every night.” Michele began, “Does it get mundane, like a rut you’re stuck in? Is it ever like ‘lets just get this over with’?”

 

“No, I’ve never felt like that.” I told her.

 

“Bill must be pretty creative then.” Kennedy observed, her husky voice sounding very provocative.

 

“Or pretty good.” I added and they all laughed. “In all seriousness, I’m having the best sex I’ve ever had. And since I didn’t start having sex until I was twenty-five, maybe I’m just making up for lost time.” Again more laughs.

 

“Is it better than the big, hunky, blonde?” Kennedy asked.

 

“Listen, I’m not going to say Eric was bad in bed.” I began. “But with Bill it’s on a completely different level. Sex with Eric was, first and foremost, all about Eric.” 

 

There had been nothing civilized about sex with Eric. I’m going to take a guess and say that sex with pretty much any vampire could be hot, wild, and uncivilized. However, there was also nothing personal or intimate about sex with Eric either. In a way it was very one dimensional. The reality is that I’m very inexperienced with sexual relationships. The things I learned in my relationship with Eric, most of the ladies in my company probably learned by the time they were eighteen. It wasn’t until Bill and I were together again that I realized how much more there is to a relationship. There was nothing one dimensional about my relationship with Bill, personally or sexually. Bill and I have very uncivilized sex and it’s fantastic, but we also have very civilized sex and that is also equally fantastic. But the basis for everything between Bill and me is a mutual love and respect. And that is why I was currently having the best sex I’ve ever had. I gave myself a pat on the back that even with a lot of alcohol in me, I was able to make sense of all this.

 

“How about the biting?” Holly asked. “Doesn’t that get old?”

 

I wasn’t surprised this question came up and I was glad that even in my intoxicated state, I was still able to keep up my guard and block their thoughts for the most part. 

 

“You will probably think this sounds crazy but the biting is highly personal and very erotic.” The looks from around the table told me they didn’t get it. “I know, if someone had said that to me before I ever got involved with a vampire, I would have thought they were nuts.” I confirmed.

 

“I had a friend who dated a vampire a couple years ago.” Holly said. “She told me kind of the same thing. She said it was always during sex and that it was almost....”

 

“Orgasmic.” Tara chimed in, though her look was somehow far away. “Yup, that’s exactly what it’s like.” Tara had never talked about her experience with a vampire until now and it surprised me. Tara had a bad experience with a vampire named Micky, and it left an indelible mark on her. 

 

I thought it was time to change the subject and get back to something more fun. “Bill also suggested that maybe you ladies would like to go over there and see my dress.”

 

“You got your dress already?” Michele asked. “Hell yeah, I wanna see it.” Everyone else agreed so I called Bill to warn him and then we finished our pizza, made fresh drinks and piled in Michele’s car and drove over. 

 

Bill met us at the door with a smile. “Hello ladies. Welcome.” I gave him a little kiss and then I took everyone up to the bedroom at the top of the stairs where I was starting to store all things wedding related. We had decided that he’d keep the guys downstairs on the day of the wedding and us girls would be upstairs. Bill found one of those life size metal dress forms in his attic, along with a bunch of other old family stuff, when he moved back to Bon Temps and took over the house. He dragged it out and I cleaned it up so I could put my dress on it rather than in a closet or in storage.

 

Everyone went on and on about how beautiful my dress was and I related the story of how I found it, omitting the part about the fairy of course. We talked about shoes and a veil, which I’d picked from the samples at Tara’s Togs and had on order. 

 

Then I took them out to the back yard so they could take a look at exactly where the ceremony was going to happen. Bill had an electrician come in and do some preparation work to make sure there would be enough electrical outlets to power all the lights without overloading a circuit and knocking all the power out. Bill had already been working on stringing the little white lights so when I hit the switch my friends got an idea of what it would look like on the night of the ceremony. There was a lot of work still to be done out in the back yard and Bill had already hired a company from Shreveport called Sculptured Forest, the area’s premier landscape planning center and nursery. 

 

After that we decided to return to my other house and continue our girls night. There was still pizza to eat, drink mixers if we wanted, and Tara brought her own unrated copy of Nine And A Half Weeks, which went right along with what was turning out to be the theme of the evening. Sex. Bill was in the study working at his computer and I went in to say a quick goodbye and we headed out for more merriment. 

 

We talked more, ate more, drank more, watched the movie, discussed anyone’s interest in S&M or the like (I expressed an interest in including food with sex though not sure that would work for me since Bill doesn’t eat) and of course, one more drink before we called it a night. The merriment caught up with us the next morning as Michele, my only sober guest, got up and made us a big breakfast. I felt like something the cat hacked up and I had never in my life been so happy that I didn’t have to work that day. After breakfast, everyone went home, including me, where I stripped off my clothes and my hung over self snuggled up to Bill and went back to sleep.

 

The next night Bill and I lay together in bed during the little aftershocks that follow fireworks sex. If this is what he’s like when I was gone one night, I’m guessing I’d be walking funny if it had been several days. Mind you, I’m not complaining.

 

“So, you ladies had fun last night?” Bill finally spoke.

 

“Yes, maybe a little too much fun.” I confirmed.

 

“Did you get a lot a things planned for the wedding?” he asked. 

 

“We decided on a bridesmaid dress and that’s about as far as it went.” I told him. “Once the alcohol kicked in, it was all down hill from there.”

 

Bill seemed confused by this. “How do you mean?”

 

“Well, this is all new to me, this girlfriend stuff.” I explained. “But it seems that when you get a bunch of women together like that, they want to talk about personal stuff, mostly sex and anything related to it. That’s mostly what we did.”

 

Bill seemed slightly amused by this. “So, sex? Like what?”

 

I gave him a run down on some of the topics from the previous evening. Yes, he was definitely amused by this. “And I suppose the name popsicle man came from that?” So, then I reiterated that whole conversation and I have to admit, it made me laugh again. “So the analogy is that my....” and he gestured in the direction of his penis, “is the popsicle?”

 

I put my hand over my eyes and nodded, giggling a little. “Really, Bill, I tried not to share too many personal details but once I had a couple drinks in me, things just came out.” I said smiling.

 

“What else did you share?” he asked playfully.

 

“I told them we have sex most every night.” I confessed, “And that made most of them jealous. Twice a week seems to be the norm. I told them you can kiss like nobody’s business, that you are a fan of lingerie. So is Hoyt, by the way. I said I’m having the best sex I’ve ever had.”

 

Bill smiled and raised his eyebrows at that last bit of information. “Any other important topics you ladies covered?”

 

“We talked about a Brazilian wax.” I told him. “Have you ever been with a woman who had a Brazilian?”

 

“I don’t even know what that is.” Bill confessed.

 

“It’s when a woman has all the hair waxed off. Down there.” I told him.

 

Not only had he never heard of it, the look on his face told me he could barely wrap his brain around the idea. “What....why would a woman do such a thing?”

 

“Kennedy started doing it when she was in beauty pageants.” I told him. “You know, when you have to strut around in a bathing suit in front of judges, you take every precaution. Apparently she continues to do it.” 

 

Bill still had an odd look on his face. “That might be taking the hair removal thing a bit too far, don’t you think?”

 

“Not to mention that it might be a painful process.” I added. 

 

“Any other topics covered?” he asked with humor.

 

“Yes.” I remembered something else. “Do you have a name for your private parts Bill? It seems most men give it some sort of nick name.” Again with the look, another thing he didn’t quite grasp. “You know, like do you call it Little Bill, Sir William, Billy?” It was just too amusing to stop. “Some guys come up with a name that has nothing to do with their own, like The Snake, Mini Me, The One-Eyed Monster, or Harvey.”

 

“Sorry, I don’t have a name for it.” Bill said with a smile. “But, I think you ladies came up with a name for me. Popsicle.”

 

“Great, I can see it now.” I told him playfully. “Naked Bill chasing me around the house saying ‘Sweetheart, I’ve got a popsicle for you’.” 

 

Bill gave a devilish laugh. “That sounds about right.”


	22. Chapter 22

The day before Thanksgiving and it was busy at Merlotte’s. People were wanting to let someone else do the cooking this evening before they had to go home and think about the big dinner tomorrow and dealing with family. The holidays were upon us and everyone seemed to be in a festive mood. A generous mood too, judging by the tips.

Sam was preparing to be gone for a few days, spending the holiday with his family in Texas, and ee’d been going over anything he deemed important throughout my shift. Kennedy was behind the bar, Antoine was in the kitchen singing and we were all in high spirits. After dark it slowed down a little but it still kept us busy. Sam was going over things one last time in his office and India had just walked in the back door to take over my shift and we were all laughing and joking. I was in a particularly good mood because I was having friends and family over to our house tomorrow for Thanksgiving dinner.

And then right as my shift was about to be over, Selah Pumphrey walked into the bar. Selah was a realtor from Clarice who dated Bill for several months a couple years back. She left our area to take a job in Little Rock with a big real estate firm, if memory serves. She’d never been my favorite person. It had always stuck in her craw that Bill had dated me before he’d met and dated her. Can’t imagine why she’d be back in our neck of the woods. This was going to be the perfect ending to my shift. And she sat in my section. Even though India was already there and said she’d get it if I wanted to take off, I told her I wanted to take care of this one personally. I was really going to enjoy this.

“Hello Selah.” I said with a big smile as I handed her a menu. “What brings you back to Merlotte’s?” I held my order pad in my left hand, hoping she’d notice my ring.

“My parents are still in Clarice.” she said looking at the menu and not at me. “Just here for a few days for Thanksgiving.” I could see in her head that she came to Merlotte’s in hopes of running into Bill since she’d already tried to call him. 

“Do you know what you want or do you need a minute?” I brought the pad up a little higher. 

“I think I need a minute.” she said somewhat distracted. Then she looked up and noticed. “Nice ring! Is that what I think it is?”

“Yes it is.” I told her, trying my best not to look smug. “Got engaged early last month.”

“Who’s the lucky man?” she asked, her voice sharp. Her big dark eyes were looking at me in disbelief. She was thinking he must be some under educated, blue collar sod who had no interest in bettering himself and was happy to settle for small town life with me. Though she questioned that for a second because of the size of the diamond. Then she decided that it wasn’t real because no man I would attract could ever afford a diamond of that size. She was thinking how smart Bill had been to rid himself of me. Oh boy, this couldn’t be any better if I’d planned it myself.

Just at this moment Sam motioned me over. “I’ll be right back.” I told her. I’d make Selah wait and wonder a little while longer before I dropped the bomb. 

“Just wanted to go over this one last thing.” Sam said loud enough that most everyone could hear. I headed towards the office, on the heels of Sam. When we reached his desk he tuned to face me. “I was getting ready to head out when I saw Selah. I remember how mean she always was to you so I thought you might want an excuse to let India take care of her.” 

“Thanks Sam.” I said. “Actually I chose to wait on her.” Sam looked confused. Funny how men didn’t think at all like women do. Then the smug grin on my face told Sam what was really going on.

“Oh, I see.” he said. “Going to have some fun with her?”

“Yes.” I said with an evil chuckle. “Yes I am.”

“Okay then.” he shrugged. “Enjoy. I’m out of here. Have a nice Thanksgiving.”

“You too.” I told him, and gave him a hug. “Tell your mother I said hello.”

“Will do.” And with that he was out the back door. 

I went back into the bar to find Bill just sitting down on the bar stool at the end, by the waitress station. His back was to Selah and I’m guessing he didn’t see her but from the corner of my eye I could see that she saw him. In fact she was looking right at him. And Bill was smiling at me. He was also looking especially attractive in dark wash jeans, a light blue t-shirt and boots. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a dark gray winter scarf, even though the cold doesn’t effect vampires at all. I was wrong, this could actually get better and it just did.

“Hello sweetheart.” he said smiling and holding out his hand to take mine. I took his hand and he pulled me to him, his thighs on either side of me as I stood in front of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. 

“Hello.” I said, giving him a kiss. “What are you doing here?”

“Get a room you two.” Kennedy joked, coming around from behind the bar. Terry had just gotten there a little early to take over for her and she was expecting Danny to pick her up. I turned to my right to face Kennedy, leaving my left arm (so Selah could eye my ring again) around Bill’s neck. Selah was still staring and I could read her thoughts loud and clear. I was enjoying every minute of this.

“Danny will be here any time.” Bill told us. “We were thinking you two might want to come with us tonight. Since you don’t have to work tomorrow.” It was Wednesday, Bill and Danny’s pool night.

“Sounds good to me.” Kennedy said smiling.

“As long as I can go home and change out of my work clothes.” I said.

“It’s settled then.” Bill smiled, kissing my cheek. “Lets go home and get you changed. We’ll see you guys at the pool hall in an hour?” 

“Okay, I’ll tell Danny.” she said. 

I asked India to get my last table after all. Then I took Bill’s hand and we headed out the back way, but not before I took one more peek at Selah’s brain. She had noticed Bill’s ring and she envisioned us having enthusiastic and frequent sex, which is the one thing she thought us uneducated people did well. Yes, the consolation for me not furthering my education was that it somehow made me better in the sack. She always thought I must have one over on her in the bedroom because she couldn’t imagine what else I had going for me. I chuckled to myself as I grabbed my coat and purse and we walked out the back door.

“Did you see Selah in there.” I asked once we were in my truck.

“No.” Bill said. “But I’m not surprised if she was there. She left me a voice mail.” Bill looked at me as though he expected we’d have a conversation about this but I had no interest in discussing Selah any further. I smiled at him, started my truck and drove us home.

I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face and then went to the closet to find something to wear. As hot as Bill was looking tonight, I didn’t want to look like a slouch. I ended up wearing some nice jeans, a dark blue sweater that showed off my boobs quite well without being too revealing, and my black riding boots. I spent some time refreshing my makeup, put on a little perfume, grabbed my leather jacket and with an approving nod from Bill, we were out the door. 

Rusty’s Good Time Bar, known to most as simply Rusty’s, was located on the opposite side of town from Merlotte’s, out west of the city limits on Boundary Road. I had not been to Rusty’s in years, probably six to eight years and other than the addition of pool tables, it hadn’t changed much. When I’d been here last, the pool area was a dance floor and they had a small stage with a band in the corner. It was a country band most nights. The band stand was gone and four pool tables filled the area that had been the dance floor.

We waited in my truck for Kennedy and Danny to arrive and then we all went in together. The place hadn’t really changed much from what I remembered, a big open space with a little chest high railing and half bar type thing separating what was once the dancing area and was now the pool playing area. There was a long bar against the wall close to the entrance and some chairs and tables beyond that. It was dim, as most bars are, and there was a juke box, which at the moment was playing Tom Petty’s ‘American Girl’ at a pretty high volume.

We went directly to the pool tables and Bill and Danny were surprised to see an open table. Probably because tomorrow was Thanksgiving, the crowds were thinner. I guess most nights they had to put their quarters down on a table and wait for a game to finish before they could play. They said hello to a couple of the other regular players they knew and then Danny said to Bill “Rack ‘em”. Kennedy and I went to the bar to get our drinks. I could tell from all the thoughts bombarding us that the regulars weren’t used to seeing us and were quite curious. I got an O Negative for Bill and a gin and tonic for myself and Kennedy got beers for her and Danny. Then we joined the guys back at the pool tables, where they had already started their first game.

The thing that was obvious to me right off was that Bill and Danny were the cream of the crop in this place. The male patrons liked watching them because they were good pool players and the ladies were practically drooling over their good looks. Kennedy noticed too. “The women in here are eyeing our guys like they were a bucket of KFC smuggled into a fat farm.” she joked, her humor catching me off guard and I almost spit out my drink. “Back off ladies,” she continued, “they’re wearing rings.” Kennedy bought a ring for Danny and, like Bill, he wore it even though they weren’t married yet.

Me and Kennedy sat on bar stools close to the table where the guys were playing and we put our drinks on the little half bar that was attached to the walls surrounding the pool area. I was surprised to find I really enjoyed watching them play. Bill had gotten pretty good and I could tell he enjoyed it. I had never been into pool myself but it seemed tailor made for Bill, requiring concentration, strategy, and calculation. It was also interesting to observe the interactions between Bill and Danny. When one would make a good shot, the other would comment “Nice” or “That’s how you do it” or the like. Even better, when one of them missed a shot, the other would generally not let it go without some sort of pointed remark. Danny was the quick-witted smart ass and Bill had more of the dry humor. I could tell Kennedy was amused by this also. I could hear from her brain that she was glad Danny had become friends with Bill since he tended to be a loner.

After three straight games, Danny took a bathroom break and Bill came over and put his arms around me and gave me a kiss. “You’re not bored are you?” he asked. 

“No.” I told him, “I’m enjoying myself. And you seem to be having fun. Bill, you’ve gotten really good.” He smiled and gave me another kiss.

“You ladies want another drink?” Bill asked, smiling at Kennedy.

“We just got another one.” she told him. “But thanks for asking.” 

 

We made idle conversation as they waited their turn at the table again. As it got later, more people were coming in and there were more who wanted to play. Bill and Danny accepted a challenge to play partners against two other men and they started again. They played for another hour or so and then decided to call it a night. Out in the parking lot, I told Kennedy I looked forward to her pies, which she had volunteered to bring to dinner the next day, and then we went home. 

On the way home, we decided to stop by my old house and check the progress of the work there. Niall’s wedding gift, the expansion of my business venture, started this week and they were clearing five more acres. It was dark so I couldn’t tell much but Bill could.

“I’m going to take a shower.” I said as we put our coats in the entry way closet. I needed to wash off the smell of the day and enjoy the warmth and relaxation the heat brought. I went to our bedroom and removed my clothes and decided to turn on the electric blanket so the bed would be warm when we got in.

Bill was already in the bathroom and had the hot water running. “May I join you?” he asked.

“Of course,” I told him, “You never need to ask.” He quickly undressed and stepped into the shower behind me. We ducked under the spray of hot water and let it wash away the tensions of the day. Once my hair was completely wet, Bill squeezed some shampoo into his palm, rubbed his hands together and then lathered up my hair. I ducked my head under the water and rinsed. Then I did the same for him. I put conditioner in mine, which I liked to leave it in for a while to help manage my thick, sometimes unruly hair. 

Bill took this opportunity to back me up against the shower wall, press himself against me and kiss me at length. As usual, kissing Bill could always send me into orbit. While we continued to kiss, Bill’s hands found mine and he locked our fingers together, then he slowly raised my hands above my head and pressed them against the shower wall and held me there, still kissing all the while. I bit his bottom lip, he moaned and freed one of his hands while the other still held mine against the wall above my head. He moved his lips to my neck as he used a knee to part my legs and his free hand reached between us to put him at just the right spot and then he slowly slid into me.

I loved that feeling every time, when he first entered me, and I gasped softly with the sensation. I wrapped one of my legs around his and closed my eyes, taking in the poetry of this moment. He began to rock his body into me. Because of our height difference, Bill was somehow pushing up into me in a slow steady motion with our bodies rubbing together at just the right spot, causing a friction that was very exciting for me. I took a moment to appreciate his vampire strength as this went on and on at a slow, calculated pace for what seemed like forever and I knew a human man could never have kept this up.

Bill released my hands, which were still being held above and leaned in to rest his forearms on the wall on either side of my head. Our faces were just inches apart and his dark eyes burned with intensity as he looked into mine and continued his slow, steady movements. My excitement was building, as Bill knew, and he picked up his pace a little. I leaned in and bit him on the neck and he moaned. Then I bit him on his collar bone and then his shoulder. He made a growling sound deep in his throat and reached his hands down to grab my bottom and lift me slightly so my feet were no longer touching the floor of the shower. He held me pinned against the shower wall, holding me up as he began to move in earnest, the end nearing for both of us. He had not drank from me for a couple days so I knew he would tonight and the anticipation was almost as exciting as the feeling building down below. He kissed me once more, his familiar taste adding to my excitement, then he rested his head in the crook where my neck and shoulder meet. I closed my eyes and let my head roll to one side, waiting, and then I felt his fangs against my skin.

“Yes Bill, now!” I said breathlessly as I waited for it. He was waiting for the right moment as well and just when I thought I’d have to ask again, his fangs pierced my shoulder. I screamed as it sent me over the edge and his moment soon followed as I felt him draw on the little wound.

He continued to hold me, pressed up against the shower wall, a little longer before slowly lowering me. “Perfect.” I said to him and we kissed, a long, slow passionate kiss.

Afterwards, we moved back under the spray of water so I could rinse out the conditioner and then Bill shut off the water. I wrapped a towel around my head and another around my body and got out of the shower. Bill was also wearing a towel as we went back to our bedroom. I sat on the bed and he worked the tangles out of my hair and then dried it as best he could with the towel. This was something he’d always enjoyed doing.

Then we got into bed and I had a moment to enjoy Bill’s reaction to the electric blanket. Since he had spent the last century and a half sleeping in the ground, in coffins, and in light-proof crawl spaces, I guess it made sense that he’d never experienced one before. As he slipped into bed his eyes widened and he looked at me questioningly.

“It’s an electric blanket.” I told him. “I brought it over from my house.”

“I like it.” he said with surprised enthusiasm. “It’s like slipping into the hot tub. Only dry.”

“I never thought about it that way but I guess it is a little like that.” I smiled.

We lay together, Bill on his back and me on my stomach, propped up on my elbows. “Tomorrow is our first Thanksgiving together.” I said putting my hand on his chest.

“Do you have a lot to be thankful for this year Sookie?” he asked playfully.

“Yes, Bill, as a matter of fact, I do have a lot of things to be thankful for.” I smiled back at him.

“Is this one of the things you’re thankful for?” he asked as he took my hand and guided it under the covers to show me that he was aroused. 

“I am definitely thankful for this.” I confirmed as I moved my hand up his length. I swung my leg over him and uprighted myself. “Let me show you just how thankful I am.”

 

I was up around nine the next morning and I was more than a little anxious. This was my first time cooking a turkey. Sure, I’d helped Gran with Thanksgiving dinner when she was still alive, but I was never solely responsible for the outcome of the main focus of this holiday feast. I’d googled some recipes and found one that insured a tender, moist turkey. So, my turkey had been soaking in a brine inside a big tub in the refrigerator for the past twenty-four hours. Out of respect for Bill, I was going to cook the turkey over at my old house, hoping this would insure our house smelled less like meat. So I put on some old sweats, drained the turkey of it’s brine and took it over and popped it in the over after preheating.

Once the turkey was in the oven, I went out to water my garden, the trees and the rose bushes. I got a chance to check the progress on the work that Niall was having done. They were clearing the woods on either side of the house and some behind it. I’d asked that trees of any size which had to be cleared be put in one area close to the house so they could be cut up and used as firewood. Of course, there was already a good sized stack. I picked some vegetables from the garden for a salad to go with today’s dinner, checked the turkey once more, and then headed back home. 

I washed the salad fixings and laid them out on a paper towel to dry before bagging them and putting them in the crisper drawer. I was also making stuffing, candied yams, and an ambrosia salad. The yams were an old Stackhouse family recipe but the stuffing was straight out of the box. So, I peeled the yams and let them soak in a bowl of water.

I washed my face, put on some makeup, jeans and a sweater and then had a cup of coffee and some toast. I dozed on the couch for a little while and then I got up and got going on the cooking. Tara was bringing the mashed potatoes and gravy and Michele was making her famous green bean casserole, and of course Kennedy was bringing pumpkin and pecan pies. My plan was to have dinner and then get most of the food cleared away by the time Bill woke. Maybe bring out desert after he joined us.

Everyone started arriving around noon and Jason’s thoughts were immediately on football. “You don’t mind if I turn the game on do you sis?” he asked as Michele rolled her eyes. Seems she could barely get him to leave the house today because he was so wrapped up in the game.

“Don’t mind at all.” I told him and brought him into the living room and used the remote to turn on the TV. Bill had a big sixty inch flat screen and I could tell Jason was impressed. I handed him the remote and went back into the kitchen. As soon as Danny and JB arrived, they joined Jason in front of the TV. 

Us females hung around the kitchen, Tara brought the stuff for the mashed potatoes and gravy and she started preparing the potatoes while we all took turns holding the twins. 

“Where’s the turkey?” Michele asked. So, I explained Bill’s aversion to meat and my thoughts on cooking it over at my other house. That reminded me that it was about time to have a look at the turkey and stick a meat thermometer in it so Kennedy and I got in my truck and ran over. 

“So,” Kennedy said playfully once we were in my truck, “What did you two do when you got home last night.” She smiled knowingly at me.

I couldn’t help but smile back, remembering last night. “We got in the shower together.” I was still a little uncomfortable about sharing personal intimate information so I left it at that, even though I could tell from Kennedy’s brain that this was perfectly normal girlfriend chat for her. The turkey was looking good and well on it’s way so we headed back, chatting and sharing girl talk the whole time.

Back at the house, while the guys were really getting vocal about the football game, I joined Tara in the kitchen to start the yams and stuffing. Michele volunteered to put the salad together so we all gathered in the kitchen, put the twins in their little baby crawler things that Tara and JB brought and chatted while we worked at getting Thanksgiving dinner on the table.

Bill and I had moved the big old table from the study (what I’m sure was once the formal dining room) and placed it below the stairs in the entry way. This house had such a big entry way that it worked there just fine and Bill got an L-shaped desk to hold our computers. I decided, with Bill’s permission, to use the Compton family china that had been in a cabinet and normally never saw the light of day. The old heirloom china was a simple white with a blue band pattern and it was in great shape. I’d taken it out and hand washed it all and we’d brought down an old hutch that was in the attic and placed it in the entry way to display the beautiful family china. After I’d gone back over and retrieved the turkey, I set the table with the blue linen napkins I’d purchased to go with the china and I was quite impressed with how elegant it looked. I made sure to take a picture with Bill’s digital camera so I could show him later. 

Dinner was a boisterous and enthusiastic event, with everyone complimenting everyone else on their dishes, lots of talking and joking and of course the beer and wine was making it’s rounds. I’d let Kennedy go into the wine cellar and pick out a couple bottles of wine, but the guys were mostly drinking beer. 

At one point, Kennedy got up to use the bathroom and when she came back she said “Holy crap, Sookie, that’s quite a bathroom. That tub is huge!”

“Bill had the bathroom remodeled when he first moved back, that’s all his doing.” I told her. “Did you get a look at the shower?”

She shook her head indicating that she had not. The shower was pretty amazing as well. For starters it was big enough to fit several people and maybe a miniature pony as well. It had one of those very large overhead shower heads that made it a treat to step under. It also had the two strips of spray nozzles on either side to make sure the water hit you from all angles. As far as showers go, this one was top of the line.

After everyone took their turn looking at the bathroom, we talked about any latest gossip, the work being done over at my house and the progress of my wedding plans. Afterwards, we cleared the table and did the dishes. Then we all sat back at the table and resumed talking. It was at this point that Bill woke and joined us.

As he walked into the kitchen, he was greeted by our guests, several of them wishing him a Happy Thanksgiving. I warmed a bottle of True Blood in the microwave and then he and I sat at the table together.

“Hey Bill.” Kennedy said. “I want to take a dip in your hot tub sometime.”

“Maybe you ladies should have your next get together over here.” Bill told her warmly, “and you could try it out.”

“Now there’s an idea.” she smiled at him. “Sookie, when is our next girls night?”

“Any time.” I told her. “Lets make a plan.”

“Yes,” said Tara, “but the next time, lets not drink so much.” And we all laughed.

“JB, do you still do training at that gym in Clarice?” I asked.

“Yes, I have some loyal clients and management still allows me to work there in the evenings and weekends.” he replied.

“I want to get in better shape before the wedding.” I told him. “Could you fit me into your schedule?”

To their credit, my girlfriends and Bill all looked at me like I was crazy and most were of the opinion that I didn’t need to get in better shape. “I’m going to be wearing a strapless dress and people are going to be looking at me all night.” I explained to them. “I want to look my best. And get these things in better shape.” I held up my arms for emphasis. “So, JB, can you fit me in?”

“Sure Sookie.” he said. “Three days a week?” I nodded.

“OK everyone.” Michele said ceremoniously. “I know this is corny but I want to hear what everyone is most thankful for this year. I’ll go first.” No surprise that Michele was thankful for her new husband and of course the baby, though unplanned, that was on the way. Jason has never been a wordy guy but he had it pretty easy since he mostly just repeated the same sentiments as his wife. Kennedy was next to Jason so she was happy to go next. She was thankful for friends who accepted her no matter her past, she was thankful for the health of her family and she was thankful that Danny had come into her life. Danny was thankful for friends and, of course, very thankful that Kennedy agreed to marry him. Tara and JB were like Michele and Jason, she expressed thanks for friends, family, JB and the health of her twins and JB pretty much repeated this. 

Then it was my turn. “I am thankful for the health and happiness of my family and friends.” I said looking around the table. “And I’m thankful that Bill and I found our way back to each other.” I smiled at Bill and reached over and ran my fingers through the hair at the base of his neck.

“I am also thankful to have Sookie by my side again.” Bill began, smiling at me as he took my hand. “And I am thankful to her family and friends for being so accepting and welcoming to me.” He looked around the table and gave them a nod. 

“Here here! Michele said and held up her glass of iced tea. We all held up our drinks in salute. Then Michele said “Now, can we get those pies out and dig into them?” Everyone shouted in agreement.

I went to the kitchen with Kennedy and we brought out the pies, the desert plates and forks. I also had a can of whipped cream for anyone who wanted it. We cut up the pies and let everyone help themselves. I had a small piece of each and they were so good I asked Kennedy for the recipe.

There was more talk around the table and then the men all made their way into the living room for more football while Tara, Michele and Kennedy helped me clean up and put things away in the kitchen. I was happy to see that JB and Bill were each holding one of the twins in the living room and Tara seemed happy to have a baby break. Kennedy insisted I keep what was left of the pies and Michele also wanted me to take the leftovers of her green bean casserole. I made a deal with them that they would take the turkey leftovers in return and they thought it was a good trade off. Tara got in on it also, leaving her contributions in exchange for taking home some turkey. So, I got big plastic dishes with lids for each and let them have their way with the turkey.

Just about the time I realized how exhausted I was (of course, the food coma had a lot to do with it) our guests began to say their goodbyes and leave for home. Bill and I walked each couple to the door to see them off and we helped Tara and JB with all the extra things that they brought for the twins.

And finally we were alone and I sat down on the couch, happy to finally relax. Don’t get me wrong, I was pleased as punch to have everyone over, but it was not only physically exhausting, the effort it took to keep my guard up and block everyone’s thoughts the whole time was exhausting in a whole different way. Bill could see it when no one else could. He sat next to me, pulled me close and used his fingers to massage my temples. I closed my eyes and relaxed into him.

“I didn’t realize Tara named her daughter after you.” he said after a minute or two of silence.

“Yes, Sarah Sookie du Rone. Wasn’t that sweet of her?”

“What a great honor.” Bill said. “I suppose if we have a daughter we’d want to name her after Tara?”

“I think it would be a nice gesture.” I said. 

Bill had stopped rubbing my temples and we just sat in silence for some time, enjoying each other’s company. One thing I always appreciated about Bill is that he let me have the silence I needed, knowing what a welcome relief it was from all the noise in my brain. Finally he asked “Have you thought about what we might name our children?”

“Yes, I have given that some thought.” I told him. “If we had a daughter I’d like to name her after my grandmother. So maybe Adele Tara. If it were a boy, I’d like to name it after my great-grandfather. I like your middle name also so maybe Thomas Niall? What do you think?”

“I like both of those.” Bill said. “Any other thoughts?” I think he was hinting at the idea that he wanted more than two kids.

“Well, two people that will always have a special place in my heart are Claudine Crane and Tray Dawson. Both lost their lives protecting me.” I thought for a bit. “What about you Bill, have you got family names you are partial to?”

“My sister and brother’s names.” he told me. “Sarah and Robert, which are the names of Tara’s twins coincidently.” He thought a moment longer then said “How about Claudine Sarah or Tray Robert?”

“I like them both.” I said. We were quiet for about five minutes as I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes. “I got a good look at the work going on at my place this morning. It’s pretty amazing how fast they are clearing the land.”

“Yes, Niall gets things done.” Bill said. “You know, once things are done over there you are probably going to need to hire someone to help you. Have you thought about that?”

“Yes.” I told him. “I’d probably hire Terry Bellefleur. He’s a hard worker and he prefers being outdoors. If I needed more help than that I’d probably see if my brother would be interested in being part of the new family business.”

“Both excellent ideas.” Bill said. “I’ve always liked Terry and he is my kin.”

This brought something to mind that I’d been turning over in my head for some time now. “Bill, I want to talk to you about something and I hope it’s not a sore subject.” He leaned back to look at me. “I’d like to invite Judith to the wedding.” Judith was Bill’s vampire sister who was turned by Bill’s maker Lorena because she had a striking resemblance to his human wife. Lorena thought this might make Bill happy and keep him around. I had summoned Judith when Bill was sick with silver poisoning and her blood had helped heal him. It didn’t end well, as it turned out Judith was still in love with Bill and he couldn’t return those feelings. Their parting was not pleasant, believe me I was there. 

“I’m not sure that will do anything except hurt her more than I already have.” Bill told me.

“I think it would hurt her more to hear about our marriage some other way and to know that we didn’t even bother to invite her.” I said.

“I suppose you’re right.” he agreed.

“What if I were to send her an email first.” I suggested. “I will tell her about our plans and I can ask her for her mailing address to send an invitation. Since she is angry with you, she might be a little more inclined to communicate with me. I will try to be as delicate as possible and if she wants to reply, she can. If she is still angry, she can choose to ignore me. Either way, she has heard it from me and not through the supernatural grapevine.” 

Bill nodded in agreement. “Thank you, Sookie, for thinking of my sister. I hope some day she can forgive me and move on.”

“I’m sure she will.” I smiled and gave him a kiss. “I’m exhausted and I need sleep. I’ve got to open Merlotte’s in the morning. Good night Bill.”

“I’m going to get some work done. Goodnight sweetheart.”


End file.
